Lazos
by ArhaThenar
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja ha terminado y Sasuke regreso a Konoha, para tener lo que siempre quiso. Sin embargo tendra que cumplir con las leyes del clan Uchiha para conseguirlo. SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yaoi osea Relación ChicoxChico, si no te gusta, no leas Por favor lo.

Contiene spoilers hasta el capitulo 490 del manga de Naruto: si no te Quieres enteral tampoco lo leas.

Y Por ultimo ni Harry Potter ni Naruto me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo hago esto para pasar el rato y sin fin de lucro

**Lazos**

Prologo

Habían pasado 5 meses desde el final de la cuarta guerra ninja, a pesar de los serios daños que sufriera, la aldea de Konoha estaba nuevamente de pie gracias a los esfuerzos de todos los habitantes, para poder reconstruir nuevamente el lugar que llamaban hogar. Las bajas que sufrió Konoha eran relativamente bajas a comparación de las sufridas por otras aldeas. La paz al fin parecía llegar a los países ocultos.

Sakura Haruno, la mejor estudiante de la actual Hokage pensaba que ya nada podría afectar la paz imperante. No después de la bomba que Naruto y Sasuke soltaran no hacia más de 2 meses atrás, cuando por fin habían salido del hospital y la situación del Uchiha se aclarara.

Eso le traía buenos recuerdos; pues nunca pensó ver a los dos ancianos que formaban parte del consejo temblar ante lo dicho por Sasuke al pleno del consejo de clanes reunido; la verdad de la matanza del clan Uchiha. Dando así una vuelta total a su juicio siendo exonerado de las acusaciones de traición recayendo estas ahora en los 2 ancianos que habían orquestado la extinción de un clan de la hoja sin pruebas suficientes, en el mayor de los sigilos y sin avisar al señor feudal del País del Fuego. Aunque en su absolución también tenía que ver el hecho de haber ayudado a Naruto en el último minuto y juntos vencieran al terrible Madara.

Aun recordaba claramente el grito que su maestra había dado, cuando el ultimo Uchiha declarara que Naruto Uzamaki "el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente" y él habían comenzado a tener una relación mas allá de la amistad. Sobra decir que a la pobre Tsunade casi le da un paro al enterarse que aquel al que consideraba su propio hijo saliera con semejante patán (esto en palabras de la pobre suegra).

Y en cuanto a ella a pesar de todo la noticia no la sorprendió mucho ya que lo sospechaba. El que lo intuyera no quiere decir que no tuviera sentimientos encontrados referentes a sus ahora 2 hermanos. Se sentía frustrada debido a que las dos personas de quien se había enamorado salieran juntos, era mas que nada un golpe bajo a su orgullo, ya que no podía competir con ninguno de los dos. Por otro lado realmente estaba feliz por ambos. Había pasado toda su vida observando a Sasuke como para no darse cuenta, como cambiaba su actitud cuando miraba a Naruto; sus ojos de obsidiana brillaban con una calidez que nunca antes notara y su expresión se relajaba totalmente. Era como si en su mundo solo existieran ellos dos. Algo parecido sucedía con Naruto; aunque todo mundo sabía que este nunca ocultaba sus emociones, aun tenía expresiones y miradas que solo le dedicaba al Uchiha.

Le tomo sus semanas de aislamiento para poder asimilar la nueva relación de sus amigos, antes de verlos nuevamente a la cara, abrazarlos y felicitarlos sinceramente porque ya no estarían solos; ahora se tendrían mutuamente y no volverían a estarlo.

Estos eran sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía al despacho de su maestra a entregar los reportes del ala del hospital de la cual era responsable, cuando oyó claramente un grito provenir de este, que le hizo dejar de lado sus reflexiones y apurarse al despacho, encontrándose con una escena por demás surrealista.

* * *

Decir que Harry Potter se encontraba enojado era poco. Hace apenas unas horas su primo y él habían sido atacados por Dementores, todo había sucedido de manera muy rápida. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, después de recibir una carta (aunque a él la pareciera más una amenaza) de parte del ministerio inventándolo "amablemente" a asistir a una audiencia disciplinaria para aclarar su situación en el mundo mágico; seguida de un vociferador y una carta de su padrino ordenándole que se quedara donde estaba.

Todo el verano esperando noticias de sus amigos y cuando algo malo le pasaba solo recibía un "quédate donde estas". Definitivamente esperaba pronto cartas de Ron y Hermione, o si no que Hedwin los picoteara hasta el hartazgo.

Lo que el joven Potter no sabia es que pronto, tendría a sus amigos en vilo.

La escena que Sakura presencio cuando llego al despacho de Godaime Hokage, rallaba en lo irreal.

Uchiha Sasuke, chidori en mano era apenas detenido por un muy consternado Naruto, impidiéndole a duras penas se fuera encima de Tsunade, la cual cabe decir tenia una cara de satisfacción y poca disimulada alegría.

-¡LO QUE DICES ES IMPOSIBLE VIEJA ALCOHOLICA¡- vociferaba el Uchiha lo cual ensanchaba más la sonrisa de Tsunade, al ver a Sasuke tan fuera de sus cabales, que no le importo que la llamara vieja.

- Ne Sasuke, cálmate obaachan, tal ves no se explico bien – Naruto trataba de calmar a su novio para que no terminara asesinando a otro Hokage.

- Así es mocoso Uchiha no hay ningún error, no me culpes a mi, esas son las reglas que tu propio clan implemento para estos casos – Decía claramente y satisfecha de hacer enojar a su querido yerno la Hokage.

- ¿Y me puedes explicar, como demonios quieres que la cumpla? No me digas que tengo que sacar a Itachi de la tumba y traer lo que quedo de Madara a la aldea-

- ¿Pero que demonios sucede aquí? – Preguntaba una anonada Sakura que no entendía el porque de tanto alboroto y que tenían que ver los familiares muertos de su amigo en esta discusión.

- ¡Sucede que a esta vieja ya se le atrofio el cerebro con tanto alcohol¡ – Expresaba Sasuke, volteando a verla y enseñándole que el Sharingan giraba peligrosamente en sus ojos.

- ¡Oye más respeto mocoso que soy la Hokage tu líder¡ Ya te he dicho que son las leyes del clan Uchiha yo no las puse – contesto enfadada Tsunade que ya no aguanto un nuevo "vieja" por parte de Sasuke.

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme? No entiendo el porque Sasuke-Kun esta tan enojado – Rebatió Sakura al no comprender porque su amigo se encontraba tan enojado.

- Veras Sakura-Chan, lo que sucede es que el teme y yo…… es decir…… bueno nosotros – respondía Naruto, quien de pronto se había sonrojado y le costaba hablar, al parecer estaba sumamente avergonzado.

- Lo que pasa es que el dobe y yo vinimos a avisarle a tu "Honorable Hokage" nuestro deseo de casarnos – decía un muy ofuscado Sasuke – Pero esta anciana ha salido con una reverenda tontería –

- ¡ESTA ES LA ULTIMA QUE TE TOLERO UCHIHA¡ - gritaba Tsunade al tiempo que le lanzaba su escritorio el cual hábilmente Sasuke esquivaba.

Ahora, se preguntaran ¿Porque a pesar del escándalo no se presentaba ningún ANBU a proteger a su respetable líder? Eso es fácil. El ANBU sabia que la Hakage se encontraba, con su "muy querido yerno" (nótese el sarcasmo) y que cuando esos dos compartían una misma habitación era mejor no meterse en medio, eso lo constaban las primeras seis bajas que tuvieron cuando en una ocasión intervinieron. (Y no solo Sasuke coopero a enviar a un escuadrón al hospital)

-¡Cálmese sensei¡ - trataba de imponer paz Sakura – No entiendo porque tiene que oponerse a su boda.

- Lo que sucede es que obaachan a dicho que no podemos casarnos hasta que el completo del clan Uchiha este presente en la aldea – decía un consternado Naruto.

- Comprobando así mi teoría de que nuestro "honorable líder" ya padece de Alzhéimer, debido a la edad – Comento Uchiha quien por poco no esquiva el sillón que su "amada" suegra le lanzaba.

- Sensei ¿Cómo pretende que el clan de Sasuke-Kun este presente si él es el último? – Pregunto la peli rosa, que ya se estaba convenciendo de la teoría de su amigo.

- Eso es lo que el mocoso Uchiha no me ha dejado explicarle, con su berrinche – Decía Godaime mientras se calmaba y volteaba a su gran ventanal a observar la aldea.

- Pues explícanos obaachan, porque yo si quiero estar siempre con el teme – Expreso Naruto tomando de la mano a su novio, para que se calmara y no siguiera discutiendo con Tsunade.

- Creo que debo empezar por el principio – Comento la hokage mientras seguía viendo la aldea – Hace 60 años, después de la fundación de la aldea y el termino de la primera gran guerra ninja, la esposa del entonces líder del clan Uchiha (quien seria el bisabuelo de Sasuke) dio a luz a su segundo hijo; que resulto ser una niña a la que llamaron Hana. Esto no tendría relevancia si la pequeña no hubiera presentado una malformación genética, la cual le impedía desarrollar el Sharingan y utilizar ninjutsu. Como saben esto es muy peligroso tanto para la niña como para el clan y la seguridad de la aldea. Sin tener manera de cómo defenderse ella misma, hubiera sido una presa fácil para los enemigos de la hoja – Tsunade hizo una pausa y continuo ahora encarando a los otros tres que se encontraban en la habitación, bueno en lo que quedaba – Por lo tanto se pusieron a decisión dos propuesta para remediarlo; Hana debía morir o ser alejada de los países ocultos. Después de deliberar con los clanes se opto por la segunda opción. La pequeña fue llevada a Londres donde fue dada en adopción a una pareja que no podía concebir. Su nombre cambio a Helen Winchester – Termino de decir Tsunade.

-Si lo que dices es cierto de eso han pasado 60 años y no estamos seguros de que mi tía abuela siga viva- decía Sasuke un poco mas calmado.

-Talves no sepamos si ella vive, de lo que si estoy segura es de que se creció, se caso y vino a la boda de tus padres con su esposo e hijo. Esto lo se porque fue un gran acontecimiento ya que era la unión del líder de un clan – Respondió la Hokage – lo que quiere decir que no puedes casarte hasta que esa parte de tu familia, los Potter si mal no recuerdo; estén aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I

Si le preguntaban a Naruto su opinión sobre Londres tal ves diría que se parecía a las grandes capitales de los países ocultos, solo que con más frio y con gente que actuaba como autómata. Era difícil ver sonreír a alguien o que no te tacharan de raro, por la forma de vestir.

Sakura, Sai, Sasuke y él llevaban dos días en la capital inglesa en busca de los Potter, la familia perdida de su novio. Les tomo 2 días completos el poder llegar a este lugar. Al principio Tsunade se opuso terminantemente a que él viajara con Sasuke, pero después de aplicarle su jutsu más secreto (ojitos de cachorrito perdido en la lluvia) cedió a dejarlo acompañarlo, con la condición de que Sakura y Sai fueran con ellos. Decir que esto no agrado mucho a su pareja es poco y no por la presencia de la chica, sino por Sai. Sasuke había desarrollado cierta enemistad con el pintor; en otras palabras no lo soportaba. Lo que ocasiono que la convivencia fuera un poco tensa. Pero eso no impediría llevar a cabo su misión.

El día anterior descubrieron que el tío de Sasuke, James Potter y su esposa Lilith, habían muerto hace catorce años, pero les sobrevivía un hijo de nombre Harry, que en unos días cumpliría quince. Al parecer el primo era solo un año menor que ellos.

Para poder saber la dirección de Harry tuvieron que ir a un edificio muy alto, en el que según les dijeron, se encontraban los datos de todos los habitantes de Londres. Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, algo extraño sucedió. Al pedir información sobre Harry James Potter, los empleados empezaron a alegar que tenían otras cosas en que ocuparse y se iban. Sasuke detecto enseguida que algo parecido a un genjutsu se había activado en esas personas, con solo la mención del nombre de su primo. Era por eso que se encontrara con Sakura distrayendo a los empleados, mientras el teme y Sai, se escabullían en los archivos para averiguar donde se encontraba el último familiar vivo del Uchiha.

* * *

Burlar la vigilancia resulto ser muy fácil, el problema ahora era encontrar los datos de su primo en semejante mar de documentos. Pero no importaba él era un ninja capacitado y los encontraría. Además necesitaba saber del chico si deseaba tener al dobe solo para él por toda una vida e incluso más allá.

Aunque lo que le incomodaba era el porque había un jutsu tan potente en los empleados de ese lugar; que se activaba solo por la mención de un nombre en especifico. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el pintor de cuarta como le llamaba a Sai.

-Hey Uchiha, creo que encontré algo, estos documentos tienen rastros de chakra y no puedo leerlos, aun con el jutsu de traducción. – Ni bien termino de decirlo cuando Sasuke ya le había quitado los documentos.

-Esto es extraño, la vieja dijo que eran una especie diferente de ninjas, pero este jutsu es muy complejo; me tomara algunos minutos poder ver el funcionamiento del jutsu aun con el sharingan. Vamos, no creo que el dobe y Sakura puedan seguir distrayendo a los tipos de la entrada – Dijo al mismo tiempo que él y Sai salían.

Cuando estuvieron fuera Sakura coqueteaba con un empleado y Naruto fingía ser el afectado novio. Les hicieron una seña y se juntaron en la plaza a la salida del edificio.

-¿Encontraron la dirección de Harry-Kun? – Pregunto la única chica del grupo.

-Si pero esto es muy raro; Uchiha descubrió que el documento contiene un jutsu y al parecer tomara su tiempo saber el contenido –

-Así es, mejor volvamos al hotel, para que pueda cancelarlo –

- ¿No puede ser disuelto con un simple "Kai"? – pregunto Naruto.

-No dobe, si lo intento puede que el documento se destruya solo y no sepamos su contenido. Al parecer alguien no quiere que se sepa la ubicación de Harry Potter – Respondió Sasuke.

* * *

Volvieron rápidamente al hotel en el que se hospedaban, para desactivar tan extraño jutsu y por fin descubrir la dirección de Harry. No permanecieron juntos mucho tiempo, ya que Sakura arrastro a Naruto a que la acompañara de compras; alegando que no serian de mucha ayuda ya que Sai y el Uchiha eran los expertos en ninjutsu y que no volvería a estar en una ciudad fuera de los países ocultos en mucho tiempo. Además debía comprarse algo para la boda, que dejara atónita a Ino. (A pesar de ya no competir por el amor de Sasuke, lo hacían por todo lo demás)

Los minutos del Uchiha se convirtieron en tres horas, pero al fin podían leer claramente el historial de su primo. Tenia que darle crédito al pintor le había ayudado bastante.

Naruto y Sakura llegaron una hora después. Sobra decir que cargados con paquetes, que posteriormente la chica sello en un pergamino para que fuera más fácil transportarlos.

-Ya esta listo. Podemos ir por Harry-Kun y marcharnos con él a casa, aunque la ciudad es linda, el ambiente es malo hay demasiado humo y el aire esta viciado – comento la pelirosa.

-Sakura-Chan tiene razón ttebayo, espero no volver en mucho tiempo, extraño el aire puro de Konoha. – Afirmo el kitsune.

-No te preocupes dobe ya tengo la ubicación; tenemos que ir a Privet Drive numero 4, Llittje Whinging, surrey; a las afueras de Londres –

Revelado el misterio empacaron sus cosas y se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba Harry Potter.

Llegaron a eso de las 5 de la tarde a su destino. El barrio parecía tranquilo, las casas estaban formadas una junto a la otra dando un aspecto homogéneo al lugar. Les agrado respirar un aire menos viciado que en el centro. Después de pedir algunos informes llegaron a un pequeño parque, el numero 4 de Privet Drive se encontraba a solo dos cuadras.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que Sai y yo esperemos aquí mientras Sasuke-Kun y tu van por Harry-Kun – Propuso la chica – Después de todo pronto será tu familia Naruto.

-Pero Sakura-Chan – Naruto estaba un poco renuente a dejarlos pero cuando volteo a ver a Sasuke, este ya se hallaba caminando a la casa de su primo.

-Vamos dobe hagamos esto rápido –

* * *

Mundungus Fletcher, se encontraba nuevamente haciendo guardia frente a la casa del "niño que vivió". Su anterior descuido había provocado la furia de toda la orden, en especial de Albus. Nunca pensó vivir para ver a tan calmado y afable mago tan enojado por un pequeño desliz suyo. Bueno lo que realmente molestaba al viejo mago era el ataque que sufriera su protegido. Pero en fin, él no volvería a distraerse ni por el mejor cargamento de calderos que se presentara; no quería volver a enfrentarse a un Dumblendor, colérico.

Pensaba en como distribuir la mercancía que consiguiera en su último negocio, cuando diviso a dos chicos tocar el timbre de la casa que vigilaba. Le resto importancia, después de todo el primo gordo de Potter, tenía bastantes amigos que iban a buscarlo todos los días; así que siguió en lo suyo. Sin saberlo Mundungus volvía a meter la pata.

* * *

Harry Potter había pasado los peores días de todo su verano. Hacia apenas tres días del ataque de los dementores y aun seguía en casa de sus tíos. Llevaba tres angustiantes días sin noticias de sus amigos y padrino; sus esperanzas de ser sacado de ahí se desvanecían con el tiempo.

En estos momentos se encontraba solo con su tío, quien estaba entretenido viendo el televisor; su tía Petunia llevo a su gordo primo al psicólogo. Desde el ataque Dudley se encontraba ido y con pesadillas constantes; provocando así que sus tíos lo confinaran en su cuarto. Apenas y había salido fuera de su habitación.

Tirado sobre su cama, lamentaba su existencia. Hacia unos minutos escucho el timbre; seguramente eran los amigos buenos para nada de "gran D", como llamaban a Dudley. Empezó a extrañarse al oír que su tío subía por las escaleras; se enderezo rápidamente, con renovadas esperanzas. Tal vez por fin sus amigos lo sacarían de ahí e iría a la madriguera, su lugar favorito después de Hogwarts.

-¡Hey¡ chico te buscan – Dijo tío Vernon al tiempo que abría la puerta – mas te vale no causar problemas – Le advirtió antes de dejarlo con sus visitas.

Detrás de su tío entraron dos muchachos que nunca había visto. El primero era alto de tez blanca, ojos y cabello tan negro como el suyo; no tenia que envidiarle para nada el peinado, al parecer, su pelo era más rebelde que el suyo, al grado de tener dos mechones largos a los lados de su cara y el resto parado en la parte posterior arriba de la nuca. Tenia el ceño fruncido, al parecer se molesto con la actitud de tío Vernon. El otro chico era totalmente diferente al primero, empezando por su cabello rubio y sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules, en su corta vida nunca vio ojos con esa tonalidad, que parecían desprender luz propia; era casi de su misma estatura y parecía estar sumamente contento, lo cual se apreciaba por su gran sonrisa. Hasta sus vestimentas eran diferentes. El chico alto vestía pantalón negro con playera de manga larga del mismo color, y el rubio resaltaba con esa playera naranja, que tenia una flama estilizada en el centro y pantalón tipo pescador de color blanco.

-¿Por qué te trata como si fueras un delincuente? – Pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, acaso son enviados de Voldemort? – Respondía a su vez Harry, quien con todo el estrés acumulado se temía lo peor.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto el chico – No se quien sea el tal Voldemort, nosotros…….. – No pudo terminar debido a la tremenda carcajada que el rubio soltara.

-Jajajajajaja Voldemort, jaja quien en su sano juicio se llamaría así, jajajaja – Reía a mandíbula batiente y sin disimulo alguno – que nombre tan gracioso.

-Ne dobe cállate, si el nombre es ridículo, pero no es para tanto; recuerda que estamos aquí para otra cosa. – Decía el pelinegro tratando de calmar al otro.

Harry Potter ahora si se estaba preocupando. Ningún vasallo del Lord Oscuro se reiría así del nombre su señor. Tal vez estos chicos eran amigotes de Dudley y habían venido a saldar cuentas por lo del dementor.

* * *

La primera impresión que Sasuke tuvo de su primo fue que estaba demasiado mal nutrido, además de ser un poco bajo para su edad. Por herencia todos los Uchihas eran altos, en cambio Harry competía en estatura con su Kitsune. Luego estaba el hecho del trato que recibió por parte del viejo panzón, que les abriera la puerta; a la sola mención del nombre Potter, este había empezado a refunfuñar cosas parecidas a "gente anormal en casa de gente decente" y a conducirlos de mala manera, a la alcoba del muchacho. También le preocupaba que el chico pareciera estar en alerta constante como si temiera un ataque eminente. Todo esto aunado a la dificultad que tuvieran para encontrar su dirección, le hacía pensar que tal vez su primo estaría mejor con ellos en Konoha, que en ese lugar donde definitivamente no era feliz.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y él es Uzumaki Naruto – presento al tiempo que ambos hacían el saludo tradicional, inclinando la cabeza. – Nosotros nos vamos a casar y como en alguna ocasión te habrá comentado tu abuela Helen, necesitamos que estés presente en nuestra boda. – Termino de decir, no le gustaba dar vueltas al asunto así que fue directo al grano.

-Errr….Me gustaría ayudarles, pero creo que se equivocaron de persona. Yo no conozco a ninguna Helen – dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

Sasuke torció el gesto, ¿en verdad se habrían equivocado?, tal vez el pintos de cuarta, pero él no cometía errores de esa índole.

-¿Tú no eres Harry James Potter, hijo de James Harold Potter? ¿El nombre de soltera de tu madre no era Lilith Evans? – Interrogo Uchiha.

-Si ese es mi nombre y el de mis padres, pero no conozco a ninguna Helen – Respondió consternado Harry.

-Entonces no estamos equivocados. Helen es o, bueno era el nombre de la madre de tu padre y también mi tía abuela, lo que nos hace primos. – Dijo Sasuke quien ya estaba definitivamente convencido de que Harry estaría mejor con ellos. – No entiendo porque no conoces a la abuela, según el informe ella murió hace tan solo seis años, debiste conocerla o verla aunque fuera solo una vez –

-Ne teme tal vez a Harry-Kun le han hecho lo mismo que a mi por lo del Kyuuby – comento Naruto a quien el semblante le cambio y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Oh si, esto no lo iba a tolerar, Harry viviría con ellos y no dejaría que alguien más le ocultara cosas o lo alejara de su familia, de su pasado. Pero primero debía hablar con él, contarle del clan y convencerlo para que fuera con ellos; le daría un nuevo hogar.

-Como te dije en un principio mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y a lo que me refiero, con que debes venir a nuestra boda, es una ley que el clan Uchiha implemento para cualquiera que deseara casarse – Empezó nuevamente Sasuke – Tu abuela era parte de mi familia, por razones que después te contare con más calma; ella fue dada en adopción a una familia de este país. Sabemos de tu familia, porque tu padre y la abuela asistieron a la boda de mis padres, mira – Le dijo al tiempo en que le mostraba la foto de dicha unión – los que se encuentran sentados son mis padres, la mujer de la derecha es tu abuela Helen y el hombre de la izquierda…… -

-Es mi padre – Termino Harry por él. Su expresión cambio totalmente, se relajo totalmente y una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de sus labios; como siempre pasaba cuando alguien hablaba de sus padres.

-No te estoy mintiendo, en verdad me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros a nuestro hogar y si quieres también puede ser tu hogar, no tienes por que quedarte aquí, con gente que a leguas se ve que no te aprecia – Ofreció Uchiha.

-Es verdad Harry-Kun puedes venir y quedarte con nosotros, en la casa del teme hay espacio de sobra y los tres seriamos una familia – le dijo Naruto con la mejor de sus sonrisas, esas que hacían que Sasuke cayera rendido a sus pies.

* * *

¿Vivir lejos de los Durley? Harry no negaría que era su más grande sueño, desde que tenía uso de razón. Jamás le habían gustado sus parientes y siempre había deseado estar en un lugar donde lo apreciaran por ser simplemente él; tal como sucedía en la madriguera por eso era de sus lugares favoritos. Lo que le llevaba a recordar que no podía irse así y ya, debía avisarles; cayendo en cuenta que Hedwig llevaba tres días con sus amigos, quienes no habían tenido palabras de apoyo y no salieron corriendo por él al enterarse del ataque de los dementores. "Tal vez no les interesas tanto como has pensado" dijo una voz en lo profundo de su mente. Era verdad había sido un niño bueno y a cambio ¿que recibía?, un "quédate donde estas", así sin más. Ya estaba decidido se iría con su primo. Si sus amigos en verdad se preocupaban por él enviarían a Hedwig, a Pig o cualquier otra ave para saber donde estaba.

-¿Y cuando nos vamos? – Pregunto Potter, por fin luego de meditarlo.

* * *

Esa era la segunda cerveza de mantequilla que Mundungus, tomara para refrescarse un poco, del calor que hacia. Casi se atraganta con esta al observar como Potter y los chicos que tocaran el timbre salían juntos de la casa con las cosas del primero.

Debía avisar cuanto antes a la orden; ¡maldita sea¡ la hora en que se le ocurrió a Figg ir por la comida de sus estúpidos gatos.

No tenía tiempo de aparecerse en el cuartel, así que lo hizo en la casa de Arabella; quien a pesar de ser una squib, estaba conectada a la red flu.

-¡Grimmauld Place numero 12¡ – Grito fuerte y claro.

Su cabeza apareció en la chimenea de la ancestral casa que servía como cuartel de la orden. Ahí como ya era costumbre solo se encontraba Molly.

-¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! – Gritaba para llamar la atención de la pelirroja que en esos momentos le daba la espalda.

-¡Por Merlín Mundungus! Que pasa, por poco me matas del susto – se volteo rápidamente Molly.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso mujer! ¿Hay alguien más de la orden en estos momentos? – Pregunto la cabeza en la chimenea.

-Remus esta en la biblioteca con Sirius, los demás aun no llegan ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Pregunto la matriarca de los Weasley.

-¡Dile a Remus que venga enseguida a Privet Drive, Potter ha salido de la casa, con otros dos chicos y llevan sus cosas! Tratare de detenerlos – Finalizo Fletcher.

Molly no perdió tiempo y salió rápidamente en busca de Lupin para plantearle la situación; solo esperaba que llegaran a tiempo.

El contrabandista se apareció nuevamente en la calle y diviso a lo lejos a los muchachos, estos estaban llegando al parque. Perfecto si llegaban ahí podría usar magia sin que los vecinos muggles se alteraran ya que a esas horas no había nadie. Apresuro su caminata y cuando llego a solo algunos pasos de donde estaban los chicos, vio algo que lo dejo perplejo, nunca había visto semejante magia.

"El niño que vivió" y sus acompañantes eran esperados por otro chico pelinegro y una chica de cabello ¿rosa?; bueno eso no lo impresiono. Lo que lo dejo deslumbrado fue lo que el rubio hiciera; le vio mover las manos de manera rápida, para después ver como de la nada "por arte de magia" aparecía un sapo gigante. Pero la cosa no termino ahí; los cinco muchachos entraron voluntariamente en la boca del sapo, el cual se empequeñecía al tiempo que oía un POOFF a su lado. Lupin había llegado.

-¡Fletcher! – le llamo con un tono desesperado en la voz - ¡¿Dónde esta Harry?!

El aludido solo pudo levantar el dedo índice y señalar a una pequeña rana en el pasto semi-seco del lugar. El lobo iba a replicar, cuando los dos magos vieron como la "ranita" desaparecía frente a sus ojos, con un simple PLOF, envuelta en una nube de humo sin dejar rastro alguno.

De lo único que Mundungus Fletcher estaba seguro, era de que volvería a enfrentarse a un Dumblendor colérico y que definitivamente Sirius Black lo despellejaría vivo, (eso si Molly Weasly no lo hacia primero) por perder al chico Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo II

Naruto y Sasuke, lo habían ayudado a empacar todas sus cosa; después de todo no volvería a Privet Drive nunca más. Tendría un nuevo hogar.

Mientras lo hacían, su nueva familia le explicaba que Konoha, estaba en un lugar que se encontraba más allá de los países que él conocía y que ellos en realidad eran _Shinobis_. Esto confundió un poco a Harry; así que pregunto que era exactamente un _Shinobi_. Naruto respondió con la hiperactividad de un niño de cinco años que un _Shinobi_ no era otra cosa que un ninja. Esto asusto un poco a Harry, ¿y si en verdad eran amigos de Dudley y solo estaban esperando para sacarlo de la casa y después darle una paliza? ¿y si…………?

-Ya te he dicho que no te mentimos; cuando salgamos de aquí, el dobe invocara un sapo en el nos iremos a Konoha. – le dijo Sasuke quien se había dado cuenta de que empezaba a dudar. – No Tienes de que preocuparte yo nunca te mentiría con algo tan delicado. –

Si Harry-Kun, Sasuke teme, nunca te mentiría con respecto a su familia, nosotros ahora cuidaremos de ti – rectifico el rubio con una de esas sonrisas brillantes; a la cual no pudo resistirse e inevitablemente le creyó.

Terminaron de empacar, todas las cosas de Potter, las cuales cupieron perfectamente en su baúl, solo la jaula de Hedwig quedo afuera. Era increíble que toda su vida cupiera solo en el baúl. Así fue que salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y Harry se dirigió a la estancia a decirle hasta nunca a su tío; el cual solo le contesto con un gruñido. Y fue así como después de casi catorce años abandono la casa de sus tíos para no volver.

-¿En verdad un sapo nos llevara a los tres? – pregunto el ojiverde, cuando ya caminaban asía el parque.

-En realidad nos llevara a los cinco – Respondió Naruto, quien al ver la interrogante en su rostro añadió – No vinimos solos unos amigos nos acompañaron; eso fue lo que Obaachan me pidió para poder venir con el teme. ¡Pero no te preocupes cabremos perfectamente, ya lo veras mi invocación es genial da´ttabayo; digna del próximo Hokage! –

-Ya dobe, no presumas tanto. Mira ahí están Sakura y el pintor de cuarta – dijo Sasuke al ver que sus impuestos compañeros de viaje se acercaban a ellos.

-Ven Harry-Kun te los presentare – dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba al encuentro de los otros dos chicos; dejando sus cosas al cuidado del pelinegro. – Ella es Sakura-Chan, nuestra mejor amiga y él es Sai, mi amigo – Y en confidencia le susurro al oído – Es algo raro y al teme no le simpatiza mucho, pero es buena persona –

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Harry-Kun; vaya en verdad parecerías todo un Uchiha de no ser por los ojos verdes – Le comento una chica de extraño color rosa y ojos jade, algo linda y al parecer simpatica.

-Hola – Se limito a decir Sai. Previamente la pelirrosa lo había amenazado con lo que le pasaría si incomodaba al primo del Uchiha, con una de sus rarezas; así que opto por un simple saludo, para no arriesgarse a desatar la furia rosa.

-Bien es hora de ir a casa – Decía Naruto al tiempo que invocaba al sapo que los llevaría a Konoha.

Un sapo descomunal apareció frente a sus ojos. Sobra decir que Harry Potter nunca había visto algo semejante.

-Vamos Harry-Kun tenemos que meternos dentro – le explico Naruto – No te preocupes no nos pasara nada a lo mucho estaremos dentro un minuto – Lo calmaba al ver su cara de preocupación. Y para poner el ejemplo entro primero seguido de Sai y Sakura; él y Sasuke entraron juntos al final.

-Vamos al Valle del Fin en el País del Fuego – Ordeno el rubio.

-Es una lástima que no hagamos parada en Japón esta vez; quería ir de compras ahí también – comentaba la chica

-¿No será que eso de las compras es solo un pretexto para conseguir novio? – Le pregunto Sai – leí en un libro que esa es la forma en que algunas mujeres desesperadas buscan pareja – Ni bien termino de decirlo, cuando ya se encontraba en la base del estomago del sapo, gracias al golpe que le propino la pelirrosa.

-No seas idiota Sai, ya te he dicho que no hagas caso de todo lo que lees – Respondía Sakura al verse descubiertas sus intenciones. Bueno ella aun no estaba desesperada, pero por probar no se pierde mucho.

No pudieron seguir discutiendo, debido a que el sapo les anuncio el fin del viaje.

Esto en verdad sorprendió a Harry, puesto que nunca había escuchado de animales que hablaran, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico. Esto despejo algunas de las dudas que aún tenía referente a Sasuke.

El sapo abrió la boca y salieron al exterior. "El niño que vivió", no podía creer que llegaran tan rápido, sobre todo que el viaje no le incomodara para nada. El año pasado había usado un traslador para ir al mundial de quidditch; sobra decir que la experiencia no le agrado mucho, como tampoco lo había hecho el viajar por polvos flu.

Lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejo deslumbrado. Era de día y se encontraban a los pies de una gran cascada, franqueada por dos enormes esculturas que representaban perfectamente a 2 hombres; uno frente al otro y a sus espaldas un inmenso bosque, que nada tenía que envidiarle al que se encontraba a los alrededores de Hogwarts, al parecer su nuevo hogar seria hermoso.

Dirigió su vista a su nueva familia percatándose de algo. Los ojos de Naruto se habían cristalizado y opacado, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y Sasuke tomaba su mano fuertemente mientras le susurraba al oído, Sakura parecía ida y Sai se mantenía al margen.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto al notar tan tensa situación.

-No, nada importante – Se apresuro a contestar el rubio – Es solo que este lugar nos trae malos recuerdos –

-Por lo que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, la aldea está a medio día de camino y quiero llegar antes del anochecer – Dijo Sasuke al tiempo que jalaba a Naruto con una mano y con la otra el baúl con las cosas del ojiverde, pasándole con anterioridad al rubio la jaula de Hedwig. Harry trato de ayudarlo pero no se lo permitió – No te preocupes yo lo llevare, desde el momento que salimos de tu antigua casa, eres mi responsabilidad Ototo – finalizo con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias supongo – Dijo el aludido, sonrojándose un poco al recibir un trato que solo había tenido estando en la madriguera – Por cierto ¿Qué es Ototo? –

* * *

El numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, actual cuartel general de la llamada Orden del Fénix, hervía de agitación. Hacia tan solo una hora Harry Potter "El niño que vivió" había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Desapareciendo frente las narices de uno de sus miembros.

Sirius Black estaba consternado. Su querido ahijado, lo único que quedaba de sus dos mejores amigos estaba perdido, quizá sufriendo, o tal vez…… no, no mejor no pensar en eso. Uy hubiera destajado a Mundungus al enterarse, pero Molly se lo había arrebatado de las mano y solo consiguió romperle la nariz. Bueno tenía que darle crédito a la pelirroja; mira que ponerle los dos ojos morados, mientras le gritaba cosas que él nunca pensó que podrían salir de la boca de alguien tan correcto. Si no fuera porque Remus lo "rescato", ella seguiría golpeándolo.

Toda la orden se encontraba en esos momentos en la cocina de su casa. La situación era tensa y todo mundo hablaba a la vez, un verdadero caos. El se mantenía en silencio, pensando las formas de tortura que aplicaría a Fletcher por su gran descuido. Tal vez le pidiera ayuda a la matriarca de los Weasley; por lo que noto esta en verdad apreciaba y se preocupaba por su cachorro como si fuera uno más de sus hijos.

-¡SILENCIO! – Pronuncio Albus, para al fin poner orden en el caos imperante. El silencio se hizo de inmediato y el viejo mago continuo – No llegaremos a nada de seguir así; calmémonos un poco y repasemos los hechos, para descubrir lo que ha pasado. Mundungus dinos nuevamente lo que viste no omitas ningún detalle –

-Pues veras Albus – Empezó el aludido so sin cierta dificultad, pues aun tenia rota la nariz – Yo me encontraba enfrente de la casa vigilando, cuando llegaron dos muchachos; uno era alto de cabello y ojos negros y el otro era rubio de ojos azules, más bajo que el primero. Tocaron el timbre y entraron en la casa, yo no les tome importancia, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Siempre había chicos buscando al gordo primo de Potter. Paso el tiempo y yo tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla para refrescarme; (¡Te juro Albus que solo llevaba dos no tome nada más!) cuando vi que Potter salía de la casa acompañado por los otros dos que habían entrado antes; llevaban el baúl y la jaula de la lechuza. Avise rápidamente a quienes se encontraban aquí y fui a seguirlos. Los alcance en el parque y ahí se reunieron con otro chico pelinegro y una chica de cabello rasado. El rubio hizo algo extraño con las manos y de la nada surgió un sapo gigante, como de tres metros; el sapo abrió la boca y todos entraron voluntariamente en él. Después de hizo pequeño al tamaño de una rana; en ese momento llego Lupin y ambos vimos como el animalejo ese desaparecía, así sin más –

-Déjame ver si entendí – Comento Sirius - ¿Viste a mi ahijado ser prácticamente secuestrado por cuatro chicos y su "pequeña" mascota, sin hacer nada?

-¿Y que querías que hiciera Black? – se defendía el contrabandista – Nunca he visto o sabido de algo semejante, ¿Qué tal que la cosa esa fuera peligrosa –

-Oh claro, ¡Preferiste salvar tu pequeño trasero antes de impedir que Harry fuera llevado a "Dios sabe donde"! – Empezaba a perder los estribos Sirius.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! – Llamo nuevamente al orden nuevamente Dumblendor, con su mejor voz de mando – Si seguimos por este camino no llegaremos a nada. Remus ¿Cómo desapareció la rana? –

-Fue algo extraño, cuando desapareció el ruido que hizo no fue normal y no conozco a ninguna criatura oscura que deje humo al desaparecer, o que sirva de transporte como evidentemente funciona ese sapo-rana – Respondió Remus, quien estaba estratégicamente entre Mundungus y Sirius.

-El Ministerio no ha reportado, activación de magia en la zona – Comento Arthur – Eso no fue traído con varita. –

-Severus ¿Qué hay de Voldemort? – Pregunto Albus aunque la mayoría de la Orden se estremecía al oír su nombre, esta vez no los reprendió. Lo importante era averiguar el paradero del ojiverde.

-El señor tenebroso no tiene nada que ver con esto – Respondió Snape – Sigue pensando que está bajo su cuidado director. Sus planes son esperar hasta la audiencia disciplinaria para actuar. Después de todo le gusta que el ministerio niegue su existencia y crean que Potter es un desquiciado –

-Bien. Será necesario que tanto el ministerio como Voldemort no se enteren de la desaparición de Harry – Ordeno el viejo mago – Por lo pronto; Remus tú y Tonks vallan a casa de los tíos de Harry y traten de averiguar si ellos saben algo. Si encuentran cualquier cosa infórmenlo inmediatamente a la orden. El resto buscaremos información sobre el sapo – Concluyo.

A Sirius Black solo le quedaba esperar y rezar porque su cachorro estuviera bien. Eso y planear a detalle con Molly Weasley, las formas de tortura que aplicarían a cierto contrabandista por su grave error.

* * *

Llevaban cinco horas caminando por el bosque. Sasuke calculaba que llegarían a Konoha pronto. Esperaba que Takata y la bola de amigos de su dobe hubieran adelantado los preparativos de la boda. Esperaba celebrar la unión dentro de nueve días, entre más pronto mejor.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Harry, quien pregunto si aún faltaba mucho.

-No te preocupes, pronto veremos las puertas de la aldea – Le respondió.

En ese tiempo Sakura le había aplicado el jutsu de traducción al ojiverde y entre todos le explicaron el funcionamiento de las aldeas, los rangos ninja y todo lo necesario para adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Aunque aun le preocupaban ciertas reacciones de Potter. Desde que se conocieron no dejaba de estar alerta ante todo y aferraba fuertemente un palito de madera en su mano derecha; como si su vida dependiera de ello. También estaba el hecho de que sus ojos no se parecían en nada a los de los muchachos civiles de su edad, de aquellos que no deben preocuparse por cosas, como las guerras o misiones donde pones en juego tu vida. No los ojos y actitudes de Harry eran las de alguien que ha estado al borde de la muerte; como si toda su vida la hubiera pasado en un constate peligro y amenaza. Se preguntaba quien seria aquella persona que lo tenía en semejante situación. Se recriminaba por no haber estada a su lado en esos momentos difíciles; si hubiera sabido antes de su existencia, tal vez Itachi seguiría vivo y el habría olvidado su venganza para estar con su Kitsune y proteger a su primo.

Cada vez que pensaba en esto, un gran remordimiento lo invadía. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego y no darse cuenta que su felicidad se encontraba al alcance de su mano? ¿Cómo tuvo corazón para dañar a su dobe de esa manera? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué a pesar de todo Naruto no solo lo había perdonado, sino que también había aceptado sus sentimientos? Aquellos que tenía por él desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez a los cuatro años.

Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida nuevamente; esta vez por su Kitsune, quien como siempre que pensaba en cosas nefastas, le sujetaba la mano y le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas brillantes que le hacían olvidarse hasta de cómo se llamaba, esas que solo le dedicaba a él y a nadie más. Transmitiéndole con solo ese gesto que todo estaría bien. Dándose cuenta cuan verdadero era que dos Shinobis de elite pudieran hablar sin palabras; ambos eran un libro abierto para el otro.

* * *

Después de la euforia inicial, Harry empezaba a dudar acerca de su decisión. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si Hedwig no podía volar a un lugar tan lejano? "Recuerda que si les importaras, la hubieran mandado desde hace días a la casa de tus tíos; donde prácticamente estabas encerrado". Se convencía cada que pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos, eso sumado al hecho que Sasuke le llamara "hermano menor". Nadie le había llamado de esa manera y aunque acabara de conocerle, se sentía algo seguro a su lado.

-Mira Harry-Kun hemos llegado a Konoha – Decía Naruto entusiasmado- Pronto podremos comer Ramen en Ichiraku –

-No vas a atiborrar a Harry-Kun con esa comida Naruto baka - decía la chica – Primero debe comer algo saludable.

Mientras el rubio y la pelirrosa discutían sobre su alimentación; él observaba las grandes puertas de la aldea. Al parecer no se equivoco al pensar que su nuevo hogar seria hermoso.

Pasaron las puertas y dos ninjas saludaron a toda la comitiva.

-¿Quién es el chico? – pregunto uno de los porteros.

-Es Harry Potter, mi primo y a partir de hoy habitante de Konoha – Respondio Sasuke

-Vaya Uchiha así, que él vivirá aquí contigo – Dijo el otro ninja que tenia cubierta la cara por vendas – Bienvenido Potter-San; esperamos que su estancia en la aldea sea agradable – luego se dirigió al pelinegro y le dijo – Hokage-Sama les espera, dejo dicho que fueran usted su familia y Uzumaki-San al llegar a verla –

-No te preocupes Sasuke-Kun, Sai y yo llevaremos las cosas de Harry-Kun a tu casa – se ofreció la pelirrosa.

-Está bien. Vamos dobe, ototo – les llamo.

-¿Qué querrá obaachan? – Se preguntaba el rubio.

-Molestar como siempre – Respondió el pelinegro.

Su nueva familia comenzó a tener una charla al parecer banal y "el niño que vivió", se dedico a mirar a su alrededor.

Estaba impresionado ese lugar no podía llamarse llanamente aldea. Era más bien una pequeña ciudad. Contaba con servicio eléctrico y las casas eran todas diferentes unas de otras. Pudo apreciar a personas que saltaban y corrían a gran velocidad sobre los tejados de las casas; la mayoría llevaban una especie de uniforme. Se puso en alerta al ver algunos con mascaras blancas.

-¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunto Sasuke al ver su reacción – Si es por los enmascarados no te preocupes, ellos son el cuerpo especial del ANBU; quienes protegen la villa. Sus mascaras representan a diferentes animales. Nadie puede entrar sin ser detectados por ellos; si es enemigo o sospechoso ni siquiera llegan al bosque. Aquí no tienes nada que temer estas a salvo –

Vaya a pesar de que su primo estuviera conversando con Naruto, estaba al pendiente de él; no sabía si sentirse bien porque lo cuidara o vigilado.

No les tomo mucho llegar a lo que el rubio llamo la torre del Hokage. Al parecer este edificio se encontraba delante de una montaña donde estaban esculpidos los rostros de cinco personas. El lugar en si era redondo con una especie de cúpula en la cúspide. Entraron y pudo observar que ese lugar estaba lleno de uniformados, todos llevaban una especie de banda con una placa de metal; la cual tenía grabada una especie de espiral con pico.

Tocaron una puerta y una voz los convido a pasar. Entraron a una habitación con un gran ventanal al fondo. En el lugar se encontraba una mujer rubia tras un escritorio lleno de pergaminos. Harry nunca había visto a una mujer tan bien proporcionada; aparentaba tener no más de 25 años.

-Veo que han conseguido cumplir su misión – comento la rubia – Pero ¿Dónde están Helen y James-Kun? Ordene que vinieras con tu familia mocoso –

-Helen y James Potter han muerto Hokage – Respondió Sasuke y tomándolo de los hombros añadió – Solo les sobrevive él, mi primo Harry James Potter.

-Vaya lamento mucho oír eso – Comento la que ahora sabia por lo que Sakura le dijo era líder de la aldea – Tu abuela y padre eran encantadores muchacho, aunque solo los trate un par de horas, despedían un aura bella – Finalizo dirigiéndose a él –

-Gracias – Contesto dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-En fin la vida sigue – Dijo la rubia – Como todo tu clan esta aquí Uchiha, no veo impedimento para que contraigas nupcias, así que tienen mi autorización. Aunque creo que no te importo mucho mocoso, ya que tus compañeros han estado preparando la celebración. Solo confírmame la fecha – Finalizo la rubia.

-Nos casaremos el nueve de agosto – respondió el pelinegro.

-Tienes prisa mocoso, ¿acaso temes que mi Naru-Chan se arrepienta de unirse para toda su vida con un patán como tú? – dijo con cierta saña la rubia.

-Ne Obaachan no molestes a Sasuke, recuerda que el consejo dijo que no volverían a remodelar tu despacho – Le recordó Naruto – Además yo no voy a arrepentirme, quiero pasar toda mi vida con el teme e incluso después de esta, porque le amo – Finalizo el rubio quien tenía fuertemente sujetado del brazo al ojinegro.

-Ay está bien si eso es lo que quieres Naruto – Suspiro la rubia – pueden irse.

-Ha por cierto "anciana", Harry vivirá con nosotros a partir de hoy – Le informo Uchiha, con cierta sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿¡Como me llamaste mocoso!? – Pregunto Godaime al tiempo que agarraba su escritorio para ser lanzado una vez más

-Tsk, recuerda que si lo lanzas ya no tendrás dinero para sake – Le recordó Sasuke.

-¡Largo de aquí antes de que me arrepienta! – les grito la rubia que aduras penas se contenía.

Los tres salieron del despacho y Potter no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué le dices anciana? A mi me pareció aun joven y ¿Por qué no quiere que estés con Naruto?

-No te dejes engañar aunque parezca de veintitantos, tiene más de cincuenta y no quiere que este con mi dobe, porque esta celosa; se cree su madre – Le respondió su primo.

-Ósea que es como tu suegra – comento el ojiverde

-Por desgracia –

-Dejemos eso y apurémonos, debes estar ansioso por conocer tu nueva casa Harry-Kun – Le dijo emocionado el rubio mientras caminaban por la villa – En verdad te gustara ttebayo –

Caminaron un rato más y llegaron a una parte cercada al parecer era otra aldea dentro de la misma.

-Bienvenido al barrio Uchiha – Dijo Sasuke – Nuestra casa está en el centro.

Traspasaron la cerca y noto que el lugar tenía varias casas, pero todas estaban vacías, era como entrar a un pueblo fantasma. Esto lo extraño pero no comento nada ya que habían llegado a la casa central, aunque él no la llamaría casa, era más bien una mansión, con un estilo oriental muy definido. A la entrada los recibió un jardín en verdad bello; su tía Petunia se moriría de la envidia de solo ver lo bien cuidado que estaba todo, las plantas eran de varios colores y aun lado del camino de piedra por donde iban se encontraba un pequeño estanque. Diviso la puerta que Sasuke abría invitándolo a pasar.

Nada más entrar escucho varias voces gritar a la vez. -¡BIENVENIDO! – Al parecer tendría una fiesta de bienvenida.

Dentro había varios chicos entre los que se encontraban Sakura y Sai. Esto al parecer no agrado mucho a su primo ya que frunció el ceño un poco, pero lo dejo pasar.

-Vamos Harry-Kun te presentare a todos – Decía un entusiasmado rubio.

Pero antes de dar un pasa Sasuke lo jalo del brazo y le susurro – Feliz cumpleaños ototo – antes de ser arrastrado por Naruto.

Harry en verdad se sintió feliz, aunque todavía tenía sus dudas, estaba seguro que en este lugar estaría bien.

* * *

_Omeake_

_Ese día sus padres salieron, dejándolo al cuidado de Itachi, su hermano mayor que ya era todo un Chuunin y por lo tanto capaz de cuidar de él._

_Casi nunca salía del barrio Uchiha, no tenía a que, su mudo a la corta edad de cuatro años eran su casa, su padre, su madre y sobre todo su querido Aniki._

_Esa mañana de verano Itachi fue llamado por Hokage-Sama, para aclarar algunos puntos sobre su último informe, tenía que ir. Pero el problema era ¿con quién dejar al pequeño Sasuke? Ottosan y Okasan se lo habían encargado a él, no podía dejar porque si su responsabilidad. Así que decidió llevarlo con él._

_Sasuke jamás había estado en la torre del Hokage, pero no le pareció la gran cosa; ahí solo se encontraba gente que no conocía. De hecho estaba empezando a aburrirse. Itachi lo dejo en una especie de sala, diciéndole que no se moviera de ahí, que se portara bien y le esperara ya que no tardaría._

_Estaba sentado, sus pies colgaban de la silla aunque estuviera prácticamente desparramado en esta. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría Aniki? Quería regresar pronto a casa y jugar con su Nii-San, ese lugar en verdad era aburrido._

_-¿Y tu quien eres? – Pregunto una vocecita a su lado derecho – Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿vienes a ver al viejo? – _

_Sasuke oía a aquel chiquillo más no lo escuchaba, estaba realmente sorprendido; en su corta vida nunca había visto a alguien con esas características. Cabello amarillo y grandes ojos de un azul tan bonito, más que el del cielo. Todo él parecía un cachito de cielo, vestía pantalón corto de color azul y una playera de naranja chillón; al parecer llevaba algo en las manos que tenía juntas al pecho. Pero lo que más llamo su atención, fueron las tres marcas que tenía en cada mejilla; dándole una apariencia zorruna que le hacía ver en verdad lindo. Definitivamente era lo más bello que había visto._

_-Estoy esperando a Aniki – contesto a sus insistentes preguntas – Vino a ver a Hokage-Sama y me pidió esperarlo aquí – _

_-Valla así que el viejo está ocupado y yo que vine a mostrársela – Dijo al aire el ojicelestes._

_-¿Qué es lo que le quieres enseñar? – Le dijo con la curiosidad que caracteriza a los niños pequeños, al tiempo que se bajaba de la silla y quedaba frente a frente con el otro._

_-Esto, acércate puede volar e irse – Lo que el niño llevaba y cuidaba con recelo era un hermosa mariposa de alas multicolores._

_Empezaron así una plática sobre cosas sin importancia. Descubrió que al rubio le gustaba el ramen y que la mariposa para el Hokage, le costó mucho trabajo atraparla. El tiempo se le paso volando y casi se sintió mal cuando su Aniki salió del despacho para regresar a casa. El rubio entro corriendo al despacho a enseñarle a Hokage-Sama su regalo, no sin antes dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa y decirle adiós; acción que lo tuvo embobado todo el trayecto a casa._

_Alguna vez su madre le había contado que para estar con una persona era necesario casarse, ya que así se formaba un lazo que se mantenía por siempre. Cuando Okasan regresara le preguntaría más sobre eso; porque pasara lo que pasara, quería que aquel ángel estuviera a su lado siempre; como en los cuentos que su Aniki le leía antes de dormir._


	4. Chapter 4

Este fic esta basado en el Fanfic Connections de Sophi3, solo la idea lo demas es propio.

La letra pequeña como dicen: Ni Harry Potter ni Naruto me pertenecen. De ser asi Harry no se hubiera quedado conquien se caso y Sasuke hace tiempo que hubiera regresado a su hogar.

Esta historia contiene SPOILER hasta el capitulo 490 del manga, si no lo has visto y no te quieres enterar de lo que pasa, no lo leas

Capitulo III

Un nuevo día empezaba en la villa oculta entre las hojas; el sol salía, los pájaros cantaban y Harry Potter quería salir a acabar con ese molesto ruido que le taladraba la cabeza. Aun tenia sueño no quería pararse. Pronto tía Petunia vendría a decirle que bajara a preparar el desayuno. Aunque no recordara que los pájaros cantaran en Privet Drive. Abrió los ojos y no reconoció para nada el lugar donde se encontraba; era una habitación amplia con armario propio, las paredes eran de un color azul muy claro y la que estaba justo en frente de él tenía una especie de raqueta de ping pon dibujada justo en medio. A su lado izquierdo los rayos del Sol se filtraban por una gran ventana. Empezó a entrar en pánico, pero recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior; estaba en su nuevo hogar.

Ya más relajado decidió levantarse (no creía volver a retomar su sueño). Reparo en que tenia baño propio y aprovecho para darse una ducha rápida. Se vistió y decidió buscar a Sasuke. El día anterior reparo que solo él se encontraba en el gran complejo que era el barrio Uchiha y quería preguntarle sobre los demás, porque lo lógico sería que tuviera más familia ¿verdad? Recordó vagamente que el ojinegro le comento, cuando lo guiaba a su nueva habitación, que si necesitaba algo solo tenía que tocar la puerta enfrente de la suya. Así lo hizo pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que decidió bajar y ver si su primo se encontraba por ahí.

Al llegar a la planta baja de la casa, lo recibió, la típica escena que imaginaba se daba después de una fiesta, su fiesta de bienvenida que cambio a fiesta de cumpleaños cuando los demás se enteraron de esto. Todas las personas que había conocido el día anterior, estaban desperdigadas durmiendo por toda la estancia. Sakura, la chica con la que siempre peleaba, ¿Cuál era su nombre? así Ino y la pelirroja de gafas…..Karin, se encontraban acostadas juntas en el lado derecho de la estancia, junto a la pared. El chico de la llama eterna ¿o era de la llama de la juventud?, estaba con el chico de sonrisa dentada (su primo le aconsejo que no se acercara mucho a él), estaban del lado opuesto de la habitación; el chico "perro" y el amante de los insectos, estaban recargados sobre el "pequeño" perro del primero, a mitad de la estancia. El chico llenito y el que pensaba que todo era problemático estaba a unos cuantos pasos de los amantes de animales. En el sillón grande, la rubia Hokage abrazaba posesivamente a Naruto, quien al parecer tenía dificultades para respirar, pero seguía profundamente dormido; como había llegado la líder de la aldea, era un total misterio. Pasó de todos y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían voces, descubriendo que era la cocina. Ahí se encontraban la chica tímida y la de los chonguitos, Hinata y Ten Ten; si mal no recordaba. Ambas ayudaban a Sasuke lavando platos y preparando lo que suponía era el desayuno.

-Bu..Buenos días Harry-Kun – le saludo la de los ojos perla.

-Buenos días Hinata - A Potter la chica le recordaba un poco a Ginny Weasley; quien siempre se sonrojaba al verle – Buenos días a ti también Ten Ten – se adelanto.

-Buenos días Harry – Respondió esta.

-¿Dormiste bien Ototo? – Pregunto Uchiha, él solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza algo sonrojado, por las atenciones que recibía – El desayuno estará listo pronto, solo faltan algunas cosas que Neji y Juugo traerán –

Harry se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y trato de no estorbar a esos tres ya que cuando intento ayudarles, estos se negaron rotundamente, así que decidió hacer cierta pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

-Sasuke ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – El aludido volteo un momento e hizo un gesto afirmativo - ¿Dónde están los demás miembros de nuestra familia? Porque si este lugar es conocido como el barrio Uchiha, es porque aquí solo vive gente con ese apellido ¿o me equivoco? – Formándose así un silencio algo incomodo.

-Eto….Hinata y yo iremos a la estancia a ver quien más ha despertado y empezar a ordenar ese lugar – Rompió el silencio Ten Ten

-Ototo, no hay más – Contesto Sasuke, con un semblante totalmente abatido – Tu y yo somos los últimos que portan la sangre Uchiha; los demás murieron hace ocho años –

-¿Pe…pero cómo? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Harry que no se esperaba tal respuesta.

-Eso es algo que nos tomara tiempo y no quiero que lo oigas sin antes haber desayunado – Dijo el ojinegro – Pero no te preocupes te lo diré todo, no te mentiré o ocultare cosas –

Harry solo esperaba que la historia que le contara su primo, no fuera tan mala; porque en verdad le gustaba su nuevo hogar, se sentía bien, protegido y sobre todo libre del estigma de ser "el niño que vivió"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George; acababan de enterarse de la desaparición de Harry Potter. Granger se encontraba más histérica de lo normal a ojos de Ron y Ginny amenazaba con soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Hermione, cálmate, ya verás que pronto aparecerá – Trataba de consolarla Ron – Tal vez es una treta para despistar al ministerio y "a quien tú ya sabes"; el estará aquí para la audiencia –

-¡Y si no es así Ron, que tal que en verdad fue secuestrado! ¡PERDERA SU LUGAR EN HOGWARTS! – Decía al borde del colapso nervioso - ¡Sabia que esto pasaría, debimos escribirle de inmediato o hablarle por teléfono! –

-Cálmate Mione – Dijo Fred, pasando por alto el gesto que su hermano pequeño hiciera, por dirigirse a la castaña con un monte cariñoso – Sabes que no podíamos hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Las lechuzas pueden ser interceptadas y aquí no hay telesforo o como se llame y no, no podemos arriesgarnos a salir al que se encuentra en la calle –

-¿Y si enviamos a Hedwig o a Pig, con un hechizo rastreador?, Fred y George, pueden hacerlo ya son mayores – propuso la única niña Weasley

-¡Es una excelente idea hermanita! – dijo un entusiasmado George.

-¡No podemos hacer eso, ahora menos que nunca! – Soltó Hermione – Si Harry fue secuestrado y por lo que alcanzamos a oír, fue llevado a un lugar desconocido, por alguien que no fue "quienes ustedes saben"; lo más probable es que haya una tercera fuerza que quiera participar de esta guerra y necesite de Harry para……….. –

-Ya Mione, te estás saliendo por la tangente – Dijo Ron – Eso es demasiado descabellado. Creo que lo propuesto por Dumblendor es lo mejor que podemos hacer, tal vez encontremos algo en los libros que tenemos a la mano o echar un vistazo a los de la biblioteca mientras limpiamos –

-Tienes razón Ron, empecemos de una vez – Decía la castaña al tiempo que lo arrastraba a su habitación

Ron solo pensaba en lo que uno tenía que decir para calmar a la chica que te gusta………..NO, NO es decir amiga, si eso su mejor amiga. Pudo percibir el pequeño brillo en los ojos de sus hermanos, por lo que acababa de decir y se juro así mismo, que cuando Harry volviera le daría un buen puntapié por ponerlo en esas circunstancias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry entro rápidamente a la habitación que ocupaba en esa casa, poniendo el seguro y empezando o meter de manera desesperada al baúl, las pocas cosas que sacara en su corta estancia en ese lugar. Ya sabía que era demasiado bello para ser verdad. Su primo Sasuke Uchiha no era más que un sucio traidor y asesino. ¿Ahora como salía de esta? Se había metido a la boca del lobo él solito. ¡DIABLOS! Si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas y no solo actuar por impulso.

-¡Yo! – dijo alguien a su izquierda. Volteo y vio a un hombre uniformado de cabellos plateados, con medio rostro cubierto, sentado muy quitado de la pena en él alferiz de la ventana leyendo un libro.

-¿Quién eres? – Dijo al tiempo que le apuntaba con la varita; si tenía que hechizar y maldecir para salir de ahí lo haría.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi – Respondió el sujeto con la misma actitud tranquila – Soy o fui mejor dicho el maestro de tu primo Sasuke. Baja ese palo niño puedes sacarle un ojo a alguien –

-¡Ese sujeto y yo no somos nada! – Respondió sin bajar la varita – Detesto a los traidores. No entiendo porque sigue aquí o porque le aceptaron de nuevo –

-Ne chico te contare algo – Continuo el peli plateado haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por Potter – Cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea, pensé que el único culpable era yo y me atormentaba con preguntas como ¿en que falle? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué no supe guiar a mi discípulo, el mejor de los tres? – Hizo una pausa para cambiar de hoja y continuar – Para hallar esas respuestas vine aquí, a su casa, entre en su habitación y revise como había dejado el lugar. Te habrá contado que para mejorar el trabajo de equipo les obligue a que nos tomaran una foto, donde salíamos, él, Sakura, Naruto y yo. Pues bien esa foto fue lo único que dejo, pero me llamo la atención que la dejara bocabajo. Pasaron tres años y volvimos a encontrarnos; Naruto y Sasuke peleaban hombro con hombro contra Madara Uchiha quien empezó una guerra estúpida por poder y fue en ese momento que lo comprendí – volvía a cambiar de página – En verdad Sasuke nunca nos había traicionado; dejo la foto en esa posición, para que nosotros no viéramos en lo que se convertiría. Se fue porque no quería perdernos; ya lo había perdido todo una vez y no quería que eso pasara de nuevo. No fue solo cegado por poder que se unió a Orochimaru; fue porque no quería involucrarnos en su venganza. Siempre tuvo presente no dejarse devorar por esa serpiente.

-Pero mato a su propio hermano – Refuto Harry

-No chico, Itachi así lo quiso. Uchiha adoraba a su hermano – Continuo el peli plateado – al ordenársele acabar con el clan, suplico por la vida de su Ototo, pero ¿Cómo evitar que Sasuke se desquiciara por lo sucedido e intentara matarse? Itachi le mostro el camino que debía seguir; le dio un propósito para no perderse y continuar viviendo – Callo el peli plateado y Harry comenzó a meditar lo dicho.

Después de un tiempo Kakashi continúo.

-Escucha chico, si Sasuke te trajo aquí y te pidió que te quedaras con él y Naruto, fue porque lo creyó conveniente para ti – Dijo al tiempo que cerraba el libro y volteaba a verlo por primera vez en lo que llevaban hablando; dándose cuenta que también cubría su ojo izquierdo – Si tu primo hubiera visto que estabas bien y feliz en tu antiguo hogar, te habría dejado en ese lugar y solo te habría pedido venir el día de la boda. Así que no seas tan duro con él. Recuerda que entre el blanco y el negro hay una gama infinita de grises y por desgracia nosotros, los simples mortales nos encontramos en esa gama. – Finalizo y después desapareció en una nube de humo dejándolo solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--..-.

Sasuke se encontraba en el tatami que daba al jardín trasero de su casa. Como siempre y para su fortuna Naruto se encontraba sentado a su lado. Le había dicho toda la verdad a Harry, no omitió nada. Tal vez eso no era lo más conveniente; pero tenía la certeza que a su primo le habían escondido cosas toda su vida; así que él no quiso mentirle y armarle un mundo de fantasía donde la verdad no existiera. Si quería formar un lazo con el ojiverde, este debía ser basado en la verdad y la confianza y la verdad ante todo. Pero había sido duro ver la decepción que reflejaron los ojos de su Ototo. ¿Itachi se habría sentido igual o peor, cuando él le miraba? No pudo responder a esa pregunta ya que Naruto, se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él, tomando su cabeza, acunándolo en su pecho y empezando a acariciarle los cabellos.

-Ya teme, no te preocupes – Decía su novio al tiempo que repartía pequeños besos por todo su rostro – Harry-Kun solo necesita tiempo, lo que le acabamos de contar no es algo fácil. Todo estará bien da´ttabayo – finalizo con un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Naruto ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – Dijo Sasuke rosando los labios de su novio con las yemas de los dedos; para después tomarlos con los propios en un nuevo beso, más demandante que el anterior. Metió una de sus manos en la playera de su dobe, acariciándolo la piel de la espalda, mientras con la otra tomaba su nuca para acercarlo más si eso era posible.

-Cof Cof – Escucharon ambos a su espalda, haciendo que se separaran. Si era otro de los enviados de su "queridísima" suegra para preservar la "virtud" de su niño, esta vez si lo mataría.

-Su instinto asesino se aplaco al ver que quien los había interrumpido no era otro que su Ototo; quien estaba completamente sonrojado y trataba de mirar a cualquier otro lado. Nota menta: evitar hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a los menores; eso sí Harry decidía quedarse con ellos.

-¿Interrumpo? – Pregunto el ojiverde tragándose su pena.

-No Ototo; ¿has decidido regresar a Londres? – Dijo con Naruto aun sobre él

-¿Por qué querría volver? – Pregunto a su vez – Dijiste que podía quedarme aquí, que sería mi nuevo hogar –

-Y lo es solo que…….. –

-Si es por lo de tu pasado……. – Cayó un poco y después continuo – He decidido que no tiene mucha importancia; después de todo yo conocí tu presente y espero poder conocer tu futuro. Además si alguien como Naruto está dispuesto a pasar toda su vida a tu lado, es porque no eres una mala persona – Concluyo dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto y él se habían levantado y siendo el primero más expresivo, salvo los pocos pasos que los separaban abrazando fuertemente al ojiverde. Cuando su Kitsune termino su abrazo de oso, él simplemente se limito a revolverle el cabello; tenía que aprovechar que era más alto.

-¡Yo! – Y el momento fue roto por su estúpido sensei.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi? – pregunto un molesto Sasuke

-Yo solo vengo a hacer mi trabajo, ya sabes vigilar que Naruto y tu no se coman el pastel antes de tiempo – Le dijo mostrando su ojito feliz, el ojinegro le gruño pero como siempre lo ignoro – Además ya toda Konoha sabe que tienes un primo y vine a conocerlo, porque mis alumnos, a los que les enseñe todo lo que sabía, no me dijeron nada y tuve que enterarme……. – Paro su discurso al darse cuenta que Naruto le decía al ojiverde que irían a celebrar al Ichiraku y Sasuke como siempre lo ignoraba olímpicamente. ¿Dónde quedaron aquellos niños que siempre escuchaban lo que decía?

-¿Has terminado con tus tonterías? – Increpo el pelinegro – Ven te presentare. Harry este es nuestro ex sensei Hatake Kakashi – los Presento.

-Un gusto soy Harry Potter – Dijo el chico fingiendo no conocerlo.

-Igualmente –

-Ne Harry-Kun vamos al Ichiraku, veras como el ramen es la mejor comida del mundo – Dijo el ojiazul después de las presentaciones. – Kakashi-sensei paga –

Mientras Naruto le explicaba a Harry los diferentes tipos de ramen que existían, Hatake y Uchiha iban un poco más atrás. – Kakashi – llamo el ojinegro – Gracias – Ese simple gesto basto para que el peli plata supiera que había hecho lo correcto; fallo una vez pero no habría una segunda. Solo esperaba que su cartera resistiera el apetito de Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo había pasado y solo faltaba un día para la ansiada boda. Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre y feliz. Era tratado con respeto y cariño por parte de su nueva familia. Sus pesadillas, referentes a la noche en que Voldemort regreso, cesaron cuando en su tercera noche en ese lugar soñara con eso y Sasuke se quedara a su lado tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. A la mañana siguiente su primo solo se limito a decirle que contaba con él para todo y que cuando se sintiera seguro para contarle lo que le atormentaba él y Naruto estarían ahí para apoyarle.

Eso último le hacía tener remordimientos, sobre sus amigos y el hecho de que aun no le dijera a Sasuke que era un mago, no ayudaba mucho. Así que para aliviar un poco la culpa, decidió contarle a su primo sobre su pequeña cualidad rogándole a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que no le rechazaran.

Se dirigió a buscarlos, sospechando que el par de tortolitos estuvieran juntos. Y no se equivoco estaban en su lugar favorito, el jardín trasero de la casa, ultimando detalles con Karin, sobre la disposición de los lugares; ya que la boda se celebraría en ese lugar.

-Creo que lo más conveniente sería sentar a los kages juntos, ya sebes les fascina hablar de política – comentaba como toda una profesional la chica pelirroja – O tu qué opinas Sasuke-Kun –

-Grrrr…….¿Que quieres que quieres que diga?; a excepción del mapache arenoso, los demás se invitaron solos – Dijo un poco (por no decir mucho) fastidiado el ojinegro – yo solo quería una boda sencilla si acaso con los amigos del dobe y ustedes –

-Pero Sasuke-Kun, ustedes son los héroes del mundo ninja, es lógico que su boda sea un gran acontecimiento. Además Hokage-Sama fue quien los invito –

-Grrrr……..Esa vieja alcoholica solo desea verme en la bancarrota –

-Hola Harry-Kun ¿listo para mañana? – Dijo la chica de gafas al verlo llegar – Espero que el Hakama te haya quedado bien –

-Me quedo muy bien, muchas gracias Karin-San – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kyaaa, que lindo eres – Decía la chica al tiempo que le abrazaba. Desde que se conocieron, ella había desarrollado un tipo de gusto por él, más bien de su energía. Siempre decía que su aura era de las más puras y bellas que hubiera sentido, equiparable incluso con la de Naruto.

-Ya Karin suéltalo, deja de fastidiarlo aunque sea solo un día – decía un aprensivo Uchiha.

-Hay esta bien Sasuke-Kun – Dijo un poco abatida – iré a ver a Ino y a Sakura para ultimar detalles de los arreglos florales –

-¿Tienen un momento? – Pregunto Potter, una vez que la chica se fuera – Tengo algo que decirles –

-Por supuesto Ototo – Dijo Sasuke y los tres se dirigieron al tatami, donde se sentaron.

-Pues verán………es algo complicado – Comento el ojiverde – yo en realidad soy un mago – Dijo esperando el rechazo pero este no llego y después de unos segundos añadió – No dirán nada –

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? – Cuestionó su primo – Ya lo sabíamos Ototo –

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabían? –

-Sí, la vieja alcohólica nos dijo antes de ir por ti, que la tía Helen y su familia eran una tipo diferente de ninjas, bueno algo así. Según entendí ustedes manejan la energía, el chakra de diferente manera que nosotros. Dicho de otra manera, la forma en que hacen jutsus es diferente y ustedes no pueden utilizar ciertos tipos de ninjutsu, así como tampoco heredaste el kekkei genkai del clan. Lo que no sé es como canalizas tu chakra, como haces "magia" – Finalizo el Uchiha.

-Bueno la magia la hago con esto – Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo trasero – es mi varita –

-Ne ¿puedes sacar un conejo de un sombrero con eso Harry-Kun? – Pregunto Naruto con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño.

-La verdad nunca lo he intentado, pero puedo hacer otras cosas – Ahorita no puedo enseñarles porque estoy de vacaciones – Y antes que el rubio replicara explico – Como soy menor de edad, tengo prohibido hacer magia fuera de la escuela –

-¿Aun vas a la escuela? – Pregunto el ojiazul – ¿No eres un poco mayor para eso? –

-En el mundo mágico vamos a la escuela, Hogwarts, desde los once años hasta los dieciocho, cuando acabamos el último año. –

-Y supongo que nos dices esto, porque quieres seguir yendo a esa escuela ¿o me equivoco? – Dijo Sasuke

-Pues se me gustaría seguir yendo; pero tengo otro problema – Continúo el ojiverde – Antes de conocernos, hice magia sin autorización y ahora debo asistir a una audiencia disciplinaria –

-¿Cuándo tienes que ir a tu audiencia? – Pregunto el ojinegro.

-El veinte de agosto – Contesto – Pero no sé donde este el lugar a donde tengo que ir y mi lechuza (que es como nos comunicamos los magos) está con unos amigos, esperando que contesten mi última carta y no tengo forma de saber a donde tengo que ir – Finalizo

-Bueno supongo que podremos ir un día o dos antes de tu audiencia; por lo de comunicarte no te preocupes podemos enviar a un halcón mensajero – Concluyo Uchiha.

Harry se sintió bien, se había quitado un peso de encima, aunque aun no les contaba que era "el niño que vivió" y que un asesino con complejo de megalómano le perseguía, pero para que arruinarles la boda. Tal vez después, con más calma se los diría…Bueno tal vez lo haría un día de estos, cuando Voldemort no fuera un problema.

.-.---.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una hermosa mañana de verano idéntica a la de hace ya algunos años, cuando acompañado a su hermano, había conocido a un ángel. Y ahora después de muchas cosas, el deseo que tuvo desde entonces al fin se haría realidad. Este día se casaría con su adorado Kitsune, al fin lo tendría para él, por toda una vida; mejor para toda la eternidad.

No podía pedir más a la vida. Cuando se fue de Konoha, creyó que su lazo con Naruto había muerto, pero gracias a Kami, su lazo no murió al contrario se hizo más fuerte y resistente y ahora también tenía un nuevo lazo, uno de un tipo que creyó no volvería a tener, tenía un Ototo. Al fin la vida le devolvía algo de lo quitado hace tiempo. Si en ese momento moría lo haría feliz.

Termino de vestirse con un hakama que Ten Ten y Hinata habían confeccionado, especialmente para la ocasión; de sobrio color negro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha bordado entrelazado con un remolino. Se dio una última vista y bajo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Ahí lo esperaba Harry vestido con un hakama de color verde que hacia juego con sus ojos; este también tenía finamente bordado el escudo del clan, al parecer su primo había hecho hasta lo imposible para aplacar su rebelde cabello.

Todos los invitados ya se encontraban presentes, Godaime Hokage, tomaba su lugar al frente de todos; vestida formalmente con su traje de Kage ya que ella oficiaría la ceremonia. Solo esperaba que no se equivocara, porque entonces seria culpable de asesinar a dos Kages de Konoha.

-¿Nervioso mocoso? – Le pico un poco Tsunade, cuando llego con Harry donde ella se encontraba; recibiendo solo un gruñido de su parte – Siempre tan comunicativo. Solo debemos esperar a que Naru-Chan llegue –

No esperaron mucho, Naruto entraba en esos momentos por el jardín. Solo verlo y pensó que había muerto e ido al paraíso. Su ángel se acercaba a él envuelto en un Uchikake de fina seda, bordado en los bordes con el mismo símbolo que él llevaba en la espalda y en la demás superficie podían verse hermosas mariposas que daban la impresión de empezar el vuelo en cualquier momento. Mientras caminaba podía verse el Shiromoku, de un blanco tan puro como su portador. Pero lo que en verdad hizo que la respiración le fallase y las piernas le temblaran fueron los hermosos zafiros que su novio tenía por ojos. Estos resplandecían más que nunca, con una luz que no le había visto antes. Llego a su lado y le dedico una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que creyó se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

La ceremonia dio inicio pero él no prestaba atención a nada más que no fuera Naruto. Apenas y sintió cuando les amarraron el lazo rojo en ambas manos simulando "el hilo rojo del destino" y solo presto atención al ser su turno de decir sus votos.

-Yo Uchiha Sasuke, te tomo a ti, Uzumaki Naruto como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en esta vida y en la otra. Juro solemnemente procurar tu felicidad antes que la mía y permanecer a tu lado hasta el último aliento de mi vida – Finalizo con un nudo en la garganta debido a la emoción que se le escapaba del pecho en esos momentos.

-Yo Uzumaki Naruto, me entrego a ti, Uchiha Sasuke como tu esposo, para amarte y respetarte en esta vida y en la otra. También juro procurar tu felicidad antes que la mía y permanecer a tu lado hasta el último aliento de mi vida da´ttabayo– Término el ojiazul, dedicándole una mirada en que expresaba todos los sentimientos que guardaba solo para él.

La anciana continuó con lo demás pero él solo prestaba atención a eso ojos que le hacían olvidarse del mundo. Finalmente solo escucho un "pueden besarse" de parte de Tsunade y no dudo en tomar entre sus manos, el rostro de su adoración, acercarse lentamente a él, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos, (no quería cerrarlos por completo, pues temía fuera a desaparecer) y rosar apenas los dulces labios de Naruto, repartiendo pequeñas caricias antes de tomarlos por completo con los propios y devorarlos de a poco antes de separarse nuevamente.

Godaime les hizo voltearse a los invitados y decir totalmente orgullosa – Les presento al matrimonio Uchiha-Uzumaki –

Todos los presentes rompieron entonces en aplausos y vítores, por los recién casados. El primero en felicitarlos fue Harry seguido de Tsunade que solo le dijo – Cuídalo mucho – antes de abrazar fuertemente a su Kitsune. Posteriormente fue Iruka –sensei, el casi padre del rubio; quien al abrazarlo le advirtió – Si vuelves a dañarlo te juro que esta vez te castrare – Demostrándole cuanto se preocupaba por su ahora esposo; así que respondió – Si hago eso sensei, le juro que yo mismo me mato –

Después de ser felicitados por su familia más cercana, fueron rodeados por sus demás compañeros, de quienes recibió advertencias parecidas, pero no le importo; su Kitsune al fin era suyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aqui esta por fin la tan anunciada boda, espero que les haya gustado.

Burbuja cultural.

El hakama es un kimono para hombre que se usa con pantalon que en si es propiamente el hakama. Se usa especialmete por quienes practican artes como el Kendo y la arqueria tradicional. Pero tambien es utilizado en ceremonias como las bodas y los funerales; ya que por lo regular son de colores sobrios.

El Uchikake es una especie de capa que las novias utilizan encima del traje de novia, se le bordan detalles alucibos a la naturaleza.

El Shiromoku es en si el traje de novia totalmente blanco sin adorno alguno, es por ello que se use el Uhikake.

Despues del brevario quiero agradecer a quienes me han dejado sus opiniones sobre el Fanfic, en verda lo aprecio mucho. Asi como también a quienes lo leen y no dejan comentario, gracias por tomarce su tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Este fic esta basado en el Fanfic Connections de Sophi3, solo la idea lo demas es propio.

La letra pequeña como dicen: Ni Harry Potter ni Naruto me pertenecen. De ser asi Harry no se hubiera quedado conquien se caso y Sasuke hace tiempo que hubiera regresado a su hogar.

Esta historia contiene SPOILER hasta el capitulo 490 del manga, si no lo has visto y no te quieres enterar, no lo leas.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene Lemon. **

Capitulo IV

Harry estaba realmente feliz por sus ahora hermanos, ambos parecían tan felices. Nunca antes había asistido a una boda, pero tenía la seguridad que no habría otra igual, donde como decía esa vieja canción; el amor se sentía en el aire.

-Bueno Harry-kun al parecer hoy dormirás en nuestra casa – Dijo el tipo de cabello anaranjado y sumamente alto de nombre Juugo.

-Si ya sabes, tu primito no quiere traumarte, se nota que hasta en eso el rubito cara de ángel es escandaloso – Le dijo el chico de sonrisa tiburonesca, Suigetsu.

-Ya Suigetsu no te metas con el chico. Sasuke-San me pidió que lo cuidara y lo alejara especialmente de ti así que……. – Comento el pelinaranja al tiempo que le ahuyentaba con las manos.

-Mo Sasuke y tu no deben preocuparse, aunque tú seas muy lindo – Dijo refiriéndose a Potter, arrancándole en fuerte sonrojo – Mi nuevo objetivo es alguien más verde – Finalizo y se fue a cazar a su nueva presa.

Harry solo pudo compadecerse del "chico más verde". Busco con la mirada a los novios pero no los encontró. Al parecer ya se habían retirado; así que decidió seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Sasuke lo tenía sujeto de la mano y le guiaba por la casa Uchiha, hasta la que de ahora en adelante seria su habitación. En verdad ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida; el teme y él al fin consolidaban su lazo; aquel que estuvo a punto de romperse. Ser un tonto y seguir su propio camino, estaba dando su fruto; al fin tenía una familia; ya no estaba solo y no volvería a estarlo.

Entraron a la alcoba, percatándose, que la cama estaba cubierta por pétalos de rosas blancas. Al parecer su esposo quería que su primera noche fuera especial. Eso solo provocaba que su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar. No negaría que se sentía nervioso y con algo de miedo; al pensar que tal vez a Sasuke no le gustara o que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para él. Nunca antes había intimado a tal grado con nadie, por lo que no sabía cómo actuar en esa clase de situaciones. Sintió que Sasuke le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos, delineando con los pulgares las marcas de sus mejillas; para después repartir pequeños besos sobre sus parpados.

-No tengas miedo mi Kitsune, yo jamás volvería a hacer algo que te dañara – Decía el ojinegro, al seguir repartiendo besos por todo su rostro – Esta noche olvida todo; el pasado, el presente y el futuro, solo déjate llevar – Finalizo tomando de su cintura con una mano mientras la otra la conservaba en una de sus mejillas. Sintió su cálido aliento sobre su rostro, cerró los ojos y solo se dejo llevar; confiaba ciegamente en su esposo y dejaría que por esta vez tomara el control.

Sasuke estaba extasiado, volvía a besar esos labios a los que ya era adicto. Tomo el Uchikake por las aberturas y lo deslizo delicadamente del cuerpo de Naruto, dejándolo por el momento solo con el Shiromoku. Intensifico el beso lamiendo los dulces labios que gustosos se abrieron para que pudiera explorar la boca contraria a placer; se separaron a la falta de aire. Aun tomando de la cintura a su pequeño ángel, le guio hasta que ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama; le besa la mejilla y fue descendiendo por el cuello morenito de su esposo, consiguiendo un pequeño gemido de parte de Naruto, al parecer era algo sensible en esa zona, así que se dedico a besarlo. Sus manos no pudieron estar quietas por mucho tiempo, por lo que empezó a deshacer el nudo del Obi. Alzo su rostro después de deleitarse con la piel que había besado; reparando en que su adoración estaba fuertemente sonrojado y sus hermosos ojos totalmente cerrados al tiempo que mordisqueaba algo nervioso su labio inferior.

-Naruto mírame – Le suplico – No me prives de la luz de tus ojos – el rubio obedeció a su suplica y le dejo ver sus zafiros, más brillantes que nunca.

Volvió a besarle al tiempo que el Obi era retirado y el Shiromoku abierto un poco. Metió una de sus manos por la abertura del cuello, acariciando la piel que encontraba al tiempo que retiraba la tela del hombro; termino de juguetear con los labios de Naruto y se dedico a besar el hombro recién descubierto.

El ojiazul se estremeció al sentir a Sasuke besar, lamer y marcar su hombro. Sintió que tomaba sus manos, invitándolo a deshacer el nudo del Hakama; con algo de nerviosismo lo hizo y él también se aventuro a meter sus manos entre la tela, topándose con el fuerte abdomen de su pareja.

Sasuke seguía devorando su hombro, tenía una mano sobre la cintura de su dobe, su otra mano la dirigió a la abertura inferior del kimono, deslizándola entre esta, para comenzar a acariciar los mulos que cubría.

-Ahhhhhh – Gimió el kitsune, cuando el ojinegro deslizo la tela de su otro hombro y comenzó a descender sobre su pecho hasta toparse con uno de los pezones; el cual chupo y beso. La mano que tuviera en la cintura se dedico a estimular el otro botón rosa.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh Sa………….Sasuke – Gimió nuevamente al sentir que la mano que acariciaba sus muslos, subía hasta su ingle. Haciendo que su respiración comenzara a fallarle; hacía tiempo que dejo de tocar a su esposo debido a las sensaciones que este le provocaba. Sintió que Sasuke le acostaba delicadamente, separarse de él y comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

La visión que tuvo el Uchiha al levantarse y desvestirse era hermosa; su ángel recostado en el lecho de pétalos, con el Shiromoku totalmente abierto, dejando al descubierto su anatomía, cubierta solamente por la ropa interior, ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza, los ojos entrecerrados brillando y su cara mostrando un hermoso color rojizo en ambas mejillas.

Se acostó sobre el bello cuerpo de Naruto, evitando dejar caer todo su peso encima; le beso nuevamente al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba sobre el torso desnudo del kitsune, llegando al borde del bóxer; donde acaricio sobre la tela el bulto que ya se formaba en esa parte. Al parecer tal acción agrado a su esposo ya que se le colgó del cuello y profundizo el beso, donde ahogaba los gemidos que el provocaba. Decidió avanzar con su tarea y metió completamente su mano, tomando el miembro más que despierto de Naruto.

-Sa..Sasu..Sasuke mmhhh… - Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de romper el beso. Por Dios ¿Dónde estaba tocando el teme? Eso se sentía tan bien. Sus caderas comenzaron a buscar más contacto, con esa mano. En cualquier momento enloquecería.

El azabache retiro la ultima prenda de su ángel y solo pudo maravillarse ante tal perfección. Se acomodo entre esas piernas torneadas; tomo el lubricante, que previamente dejara bajo las almohadas; vertió el liquido en sus dedos y los dirigió a la pequeña entrada de su esposo.

Naruto sintió incomodidad, al sentir que era invadido así que se movió por la extraña sensación.

-¿Te lastime? – Preguntaba un preocupado Uchiha.

-No es solo que se siente algo raro, continúa –

Con la seguridad que le brindaban esos ojos azules, Sasuke prosiguió a meter un segundo dedo. Les movía como si fueran tijeras, tratando de ensanchar esa cavidad; cuando lo creyó conveniente, un tercer dedo hizo compañía a los otros. Esto al parecer si le dolió al rubio, ya que soltó un pequeño quejido.

-Tranquilo, tengo que prepararte bien si no te lastimare, solo relájate – Le dijo repartiendo besos sobre su rostro.

Después de unos instantes entre besos y caricias, Sasuke unto en su henchido miembro lubricante y tomo ambas piernas de su esposo por debajo de las rodillas, las separo y pudo observar a su adorado rubio totalmente abierto para él; su miembro entre vellos dorados totalmente erguido y la virgen cavidad, que dentro de poco ya no lo seria. Comenzó a entrar lentamente en su ángel, este se aferro fuertemente a él, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, al parecer le estaba doliendo más de esa manera, por lo que decidió entrar en una sola embestida.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! – Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios. Dioses como dolía; nunca pensó que ser tomado doliera tanto, era como ser partido a la mitad, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, al sentir semejante dolor.

-Ah..mmhhh…….. Tranquilo mi ángel………. Por Kami, que estrecho eres…….No te preocupes no me moveré hasta que tú me lo indiques – Apenas podía hablar y mantener un poco la cordura; estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no empezar a moverse como poseso. Le regalo pequeños besos en los parpados y se bebió las lagrimas que salían por esos ojos de cielo empapando las doradas pestañas. Ni sus mejores sueños se asemejaban a la realidad era tan cálido y húmedo dentro de Naruto, que ahora si sintió estar en el paraíso.

-Sa..Sasu ya – Decía Naruto a quien el dolor se le estaba pasando, convirtiéndose de a poco en un placer inmenso al fin Sasuke y él eran uno solo.

Las embestidas comenzaron a subir de intensidad, al igual que sus gemidos, que se volvieron en un grito intenso, cuando el ojinegro toco un punto en lo profundo de su ser, aquello era tan delicioso que pidió por más.

-Sa….Sasuke… Por favor ahhh vuelve a dar en ese lugar más por……favor…..mas Ahhhhh –

¿Cómo no hacer caso a esa suplica, si le rogaba por ello? No le hizo esperar mucho tiempo; le tomo por la cintura y lo alzo junto con él, quedando su rubio sentado sobre su miembro y muslos; provocando nuevos gemidos en su pareja ya que en esta posición daba justo en la zona erógena de su esposo.

La fricción de sus cuerpos entregándose no por lujuria, sino por amor, continuo un tiempo que se les antojo eterno; antes que ambos sintieran que el fin estaba próximo.

-Sa…Sasu….Ya no aguanto yaaaaaaaaa –

-Yo tampoco…mmhh creo aguantar más – dijo al tiempo que aumentaba las embestidas y tomaba el miembro de su rubio, masajeándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar ambos al clímax, pronunciando el nombre del contrario. Naruto arqueo la espalda antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, aun con Sasuke dentro y sobre él. Estuvieron así un tiempo en lo que ambos regularizaban sus respiraciones; antes que su esposo saliera de él y se acostara a su lado atrayéndolo totalmente a su cuerpo, obsequiándole un último beso, antes de que ambos empezaran a dormir después del mejor día de sus vidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry no sabía en qué momento el amor se esfumo del aire para terminar en lo siguiente.

Juugo muy quitado de la pena bailando con Ten Ten, al lado de Hinata y Neji, quienes por poco chocan con Suigetsu y Lee, quien hábilmente se las arreglaba para que su pareja no le metiera mano. (Ahora sabia porque Sasuke, no quería que se le acercara mucho). La honorable Hokage, líder absoluto de la villa oculta entre las hojas; jugaba vencidas con el Raikage; con el que por poco apuesta a la villa entera, de no ser por su fiel asistente Shizune, que aminoraba las apuestas de Tsunade a simples tragos de sake. El Tsuchikage, estaba profundamente dormido, podría pasarle un regimiento encima y el no despertaba. La Mizukage coqueteaba descaradamente con Kakashi, lo que no hacía para nada feliz a Iruka, quien amenazaba con saltarle a la yugular a la primera provocación. Sakura, Ino y Karin, peleaban con el hermano del Raikage, Killer Bee (nombre raro por cierto), por el control del Karaoke; el cual sabrá Dios de donde salió o quien lo trajo. Choji y Kiba al parecer tenían como propósito acabar con toda la comida; de Shino no sabía si estaba despierto vigilando a su compañero o hacía tiempo que dormía parado. Shikamaru era prácticamente arrastrado por una chica rubia de nombre Temari a bailar con ella. Pero lo peor era que él se viera en medio de Sai y del Kazekage; quien era el más joven de los kages, de cabellos rojos (no del tono de los Weasley sino más intenso) y profundos ojos aguamarina. Estos dos parecían tener un pleito al más puro estilo de Ron y Hermione.

-¿Quieres dejar de molestar con lo mismo Sai-Baka?, si el Uchiha se entera de lo que planeas, nos mata a ambos. Tal vez a ti no te importe pero yo tengo una aldea que proteger – Decía el pelirrojo.

-Pero Gaara-Chan leí en un libro que es bueno para la relación de parejas el experimentar y probar cosas nuevas – comentaba el pelinegro – además Uchiha no tiene porque enterarse. Verdad Harry-Kun – Dijo dirigiéndose a él.

-¿De que no tiene que enterarse Sasuke? – Pregunto, temiendo la respuesta.

-Ah es que aun no te he dicho mi brillante plan, para fortalecer la relación que Gaara y yo tenemos – Respondió sonriéndole de tal manera que le provoco un escalofrió; al parecer no era nada bueno – Pues veras, el chiste es tener un trió y el tercer elegido serias tú – decía al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por el cuello.

Ahora si estaba aterrado; es decir cómo podía ocurrírsele semejante estupidez. Él ni siquiera había dado su primer beso y ese pintor de cuarta, como solía llamarlo su primo, le pedía esa cosa.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar siquiera que yo aceptaría semejante tontería?! ¡Eso es impensable!, ¡TU TARADO! – Le grito fuera de sus cabales, en verdad los colores se le habían subido al rostro y no perdió tiempo en alejarse rápidamente de esos dos.

-Ya vez te lo dije Sai estúpido, además yo no quiero – Decía el pelirrojo.

-Oh Gaa-Chan tenía que intentarlo, el primito del bastardo es muy bonito – Decía el pintor.

-Hay Sai, mejor reza porque no le diga nada al Uchiha; te digo que si se entera, lo minimo que nos haría sería castrarnos, ya sabes cómo es de posesivo –

.-.--.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius Black, estaba a punto de caer en el colapso nervioso; su pequeño cachorro llevaba 10 días desaparecido. Secuestrado por un grupo de adolecentes tal vez más malvados y ruines que Voldemort. Sus nervios no aguantarían más, si no fuera por Remus, hace tiempo que él mismo hubiera salido en busca de su ahijado, valiéndole poco que le capturaran. El único consuelo que le quedaba eran todas las cosas que él y Molly le aplicaran al tarado de Mundungus por su torpeza. Ahora tenía claro de dónde sacaron los gemelos esa vena bromista, siempre pensó que era obra de Arthur pero se equivoco totalmente; lo que le llevaba a pensar que no quería a la matriarca pelirroja de enemiga.

-No ganas nada torturándote Sirius – Le decía Remus acariciándole el largo cabello.

Ambos se encontraban en un gran sillón de la biblioteca de su casa. Con su cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de su lobo apenas y se sentía bien. Habían pasado todos esos días buscando información acerca del sapo, pero sin ningún resultado, aunque fuera mínimo.

-Es que no puedo dejar de preocuparme Rem; en qué clase de despiadado lugar estará el pobre Harry y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada. James y Lilith me lo confiaron y yo no he podido protegerlo como es debido. En estos momentos puede estar sufriendo, pidiendo ayuda y heme aquí, bajo la seguridad de mi propia prisión me siento tan inútil.

-No creo que Harry este mal – Dijo Lupin quien rápidamente añadió al ver a Sirius poner mala cara – Es decir, su tío nos dijo, que nadie lo obligo a salir y que le aclaro firmemente que no volvería a esa casa, que tenía otro lugar a donde vivir. –

-¿Y tú le crees?, ese panzón odia a la gente como nosotros, diría cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de mi cachorro y no volver a saber de nadie que tenga que ver con los magos – Dijo el ojigris.

-No estoy tan seguro. Últimamente he estado pensando en aquella ocasión, cuando James nos conto de esa boda, no sé si lo recuerdes –

-¿De qué hablas? –

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer año fuera del colegio? Cuando tu y él tomaron el curso para Aurores.

-Sí, ese fue un buen año para él; la pelirroja de sus sueños al fin le hacía caso, y yo al fin vivía solo –

-¿No recuerdas que a mitad del curso, pidió un permiso especial, para ir a un lugar en él oriente?; con la familia de Helen, donde se celebraría una boda. -

-Sí, algo recuerdo. –

-He pensado que por el acento que describió el tío de Harry, es muy probable que este con la familia de la madre de James. –

-Eso solo me preocuparía más. Esa personas dieron en adopción a Helen por un mal físico, creo que son peores que mi familia. Además no pienso que aceptaran al nieto de alguien que rechazaron y no recuerdo que supieran de magia o hicieran algo sobresaliente – Finalizo.

-Tal vez tengas razón y solo nos quede esperar y rezar porque este sano y salvo – Dijo Remus, continuando con su labor de leer y mimar a Sirius.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

_Omaeke_

_No había sentido tal dolor desde la muerte de Harold, su amado esposo. ¿Por qué la vida era así con ella? No recordaba haber hecho nunca ningún mal a nadie; siempre trato de ser justa y amable con las demás personas, tampoco le deseo nada malo a "él". No se enojo con sus padres biológicos por darla en adopción al contrario, siempre les estaría agradecida por darle la oportunidad de vivir en un hogar lleno de amor; una vida en donde conoció a su alma gemela._

_Entonces porque le tenía que pasar esto a ella. _

_Hacía apenas unos minutos Albus Dumblendor, tocaba a su puerta para informarle que su amado hijo y su muy querida nuera, a la que llamaba hija; acababan de ser asesinados por aquel monstruo a quien todo mundo temía. Hacía meses que no sabía de ellos y de su pequeño nieto Harry; se habían visto en la penosa necesidad de esconderse porque eran el siguiente objetivo. Tal parece que de nada sirvió._

_-Dime Albus, ¿Dónde está mi nieto?, él sobrevivió ¿verdad?, solo has dicho que James y Lilith han muerto, ¿pero Harry que sucede con él?, si está vivo ¿Por qué no lo has traído contigo?, lo lógico sería que yo le cuidara de ahora en adelante – _

_-Si Harry sobrevivió y está a salvo; pero me temo mi querida Helen que eso será imposible dadas las circunstancias. – Dijo el viejo mago._

_-¿A qué te refieres?, se que James le pidió a Sirius que se hiciera cargo de mi nieto si algo le pasaba, pero yo aun estoy aquí y puedo encargarme perfectamente de él – Dijo comenzando a sentir que hiperventilaba. _

_-Helen Ay algo que tengo que confesarte, espero que lo entiendas y pienses en la seguridad de Harry – _

…………………………………_._

_Despertaba después de desmayarse en su casa, tenia vagos recuerdo de lo que había pasado. Ahora al parecer se encontraba en San Mungo. No sabía que había pasado o porque se encontraba en el hospital._

_-Veo que al fin despiertas Helen – Escucho una voz a su derecha, al voltear se encontró con los dorados ojos de Remus. – Me tenias muy preocupado. – _

_-¿Qué me paso? – Pregunto tratando de incorporarse._

_-Sufriste un infarto – Le contesto - El profesor Dumblendor te trajo aquí de inmediato, no debes de hacer esfuerzos tu corazón se ha debilitado mucho. – _

_-Remus cariño, podrías ir por agua me he despertado con mucha sed – Le pidió._

_-Claro no hay problema, pero antes debo preguntar al sanador si puedes tomarlo – _

_Cuando el joven salió por su encargo ella se dejo vencer y lloro como no había llorado nunca. No podía acercarse a lo último que quedaba de su familia; Albus había sido muy claro con respecto a Harry y el cruel destino que le aguardaba._

………………………………

_Habían pasado cuatro años desde la pérdida de su hijo y nuera. Ahora se encontraba afuera de un jardín de infantes, escondida tras una capa de invisibilidad de mala cálida, (no sabía en donde quedo la capa que Harold le diera a James) pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que estaba viendo a su nieto Harry esperar, pacientemente a que esa inútil que tenía por tía lo recogiera. No sabía en que estaba pensando al dejarse convencer por Albus, para dejarles a eso muggles buenos para nada a su pequeño tesoro. Estaba tan delgadito y se veía tan mal nutrido, pero sus ojitos eran tan tristes que hacían que su corazón se empequeñeciera. Vigilando que nadie la viese se retiro la capa y con cuidado se acerco al niño._

_-Hola pequeño ¿Esperas a alguien? - Pregunto obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa_

_-A mi tía vendrá por mi pronto – Respondió. Esperaba solo ya que Dudley no había ido al colegio por tener una gripe._

_-OH bueno mientras esperas ¿no te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo? – Le ofreció._

_-¡Sí!, pero mi maestra dice que no debo aceptar nada de extraños y tu eres una extraña – Le dijo, haciéndola sentir más miserable de lo que ya se sentía._

_-A, si ese es el caso mi nombre es Helen, ves ya no soy extraña y si te preocupa yo iré por los helados, ¿de qué quieres el tuyo? – Le pregunto con la mejor de sus sonrisas._

_-¡De chocolate, me encanta el chocolate! – Dijo emocionado y con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos verdes._

_-Está bien, espera aquí – _

_Volvió con dos grandes conos de helado, le extendió uno a su adorado nieto y comenzaron a platicar sobre las cosas que le gustaban a Harry. Por un momento se sintió plenamente feliz después de muchos años de no serlo. _

_Su burbuja de felicidad fue rota al escuchar un claxon; la tía del niño había llegado. Le irrito que ni siquiera se bajara del auto para ir por él. Harry se despidió de ella dándole una hermosa sonrisa, que ella atesoraría enormemente._

_Solo tenía que esperar seis años más, a que su nieto recibiera la carta de Hogwarts, Dumblendor le había prometido que cuando eso pasara podía acercarse a Harry; solo un poco más y podría abrazar fuertemente a su pequeño niño._

_Lo que ella no sabía era que su roto corazón no aguantaría tanto tiempo._

_Gracias a quienes leen. _

_Nos leeremos la proxima semana_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo V

-Hey Hermione, mira creo que encontré algo- le llamo Ron, quien sostenía un libro.

-Ron dime que no estás tomando como fuente ese viejo libro de fabulas infantiles – Le reprendió la castaña – Solo faltan tres días para la audiencia, aun no encontramos nada sobre el sapo que se llevo a Harry. ¡Y TU PIERDES EL TIEMPO CON INUTILES CUENTOS PARA NIÑOS! – Le grito exasperada.

-Bueno es lo más cercano que he encontrado – Se defendió de la histeria de su amiga – Mira llevamos dos semanas buscando, en cada libro de esta casa y solo en este viejo libro hacen referencia a un sapo gigante, que habita en una región desconocida del oriente –

-¡Oh claro! – Dijo al tiempo que le arrebataba el libro – Le aremos caso a una fabula, donde el sapo habla y tiene un pacto de sangre con su domador. Por favor Ronald eso es ilógico y solo un absurdo cuento. Te recuerdo que los animales no hablan ninguna lengua humana. Así que deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a buscar, en el monstruoso libro, haber si encuentras algo útil y no fantasías – Finalizo su amiga.

-Pero Mione ya lo revise tres veces y no hay nada – Decía el aludido totalmente desganado.

-No me importa a lo mejor omitiste algo en las anteriores veces – Le ordeno tajantemente; mientras ella leía "Artes Oscuras y como reconocerlas"

Ron refunfuño, pero le hizo caso y por cuarta vez hojeaba el dichoso libro. No sabía que era peor; Ginny llorando en cada esquina, las burlas de los gemelos, el que Sirius y su madre estuvieran en un colapso total de nervios desquitándose con Mundungus, o la histeria de su amiga castaña. ¡Por Merlín! Ese había sido el peor verano del que tuviera memoria. No es que no estuviera preocupado por su amigo, pero tanto estrés y preocupación pronto acabarían con él. Esperaba que Harry estuviera bien y regresara pronto para poder patearlo, por tenerlos en ese estado.

Lo que Ron no sabía era que pronto su amigo regresaría, dándole un argumento que le restregaría a Hermione por mucho tiempo; al haber encontrado antes que ella información sobre el sapo, demostrando por una vez que la razón la tenia él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado nueve días desde, su casamiento y no podía estar más que feliz. Todo ese tiempo despertaba como esa mañana; sujetando entre sus brazos el hermoso cuerpo de su kitsune. Tener al dobe a su lado era estar en el paraíso, lo mismo que hacerle el amor todo esas noches. Jamás se cansaría de ese cuerpo que gustoso se le entregaba. El aroma a frutilla y flores que desprendía su cabello, su piel suave y tostada, sus dulces labios sin los que no podía vivir, en fin todo él era una delicia para sus sentidos. Sentía que después de mucho tiempo era plenamente feliz.

Aunque aun había algo que lo incomodaba. Y tenía que ver con cierto joven de ojos verdes.

Su primo Harry, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun le ocultaba algo; al parecer eso que ocultaba en verdad le atormentaba seriamente. Recordó lo sucedido, los primeros días que su Ototo paso en la casa. Siempre alerta a cualquier ruido, ahora sabia porque se refugiaba en el palo de madera. Pero lo que lo tenía completamente absorto era lo sucedido en la tercera noche.

Los gritos del ojiverde lo tumbaron de la cama y kunai en mano entro en la habitación de enfrente, para encontrarlo aferras fuertemente las mantas y bañado completamente en sudor. La pesadilla debía de ser horrible para tenerlo en ese estado. Le escucho llamar a sus padres como haría un niño que teme a la oscuridad, decir que "había vuelto" y matado a un tal Cedric. Se acerco sigilosamente a él, le abrazo acunándolo en sus brazos y comenzar a susurrarle palabras tranquilizantes; justo como Itachi hacia cuando tenía seis años y el de las pesadillas era él, colmándolo de la misma manera. Al poco rato Harry despertaba, se aferraba a su pijama y se tranquilizaba. Él por su parte no le soltó, quedándose a su lado sin decir nada, hasta que el chico poco a poco recuperaba nuevamente el sueño y volvía a dormir ahora en su regazo. A la mañana siguiente solo se limito a decirle que no lo presionaría sobre la pesadilla.

Tal vez lo más lógico hubiera sido sonsacarlo a decirle que era eso del chico muerto, pero en poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, se había dado cuenta que su Ototo se guardaba para sí muchas cosas. Que temía al rechazo por lo que era y no quería causar muchas molestias. Tal pareciera no estar acostumbrado a recibir un buen trato por parte de su antigua familia. Bueno como su nueva meta se proponía hacer que el ojiverde se abriera y le quedara claro que era amado y apreciado por su nueva y pequeña familia; que tenía un nuevo lazo.

Con esto en mente se dedico a besar el rostro de su esposo, para despertarlo como hacia todas las mañanas desde que se casaron. Notando enseguida como el rubio se removía en sueños, abría sus hermosos ojos e iluminaba su mañana con una de esas sonrisas que eran solo suyas.

-Buenos días teme – Saludaba el rubio - ¿Dormiste bien? –

-Buenos días dobe – Respondió con una media sonrisa al tiempo que agregaba – Yo siempre duermo bien cuando estoy a tu lado – finalizo besando los labios de su esposo.

Después de los arrumacos y mimos matinales, ambos se levantaron, se ducharon y bajaron a preparar el desayuno. Harry aun no despertaba así que le dejaron dormir, entre más descansado estuviera mejor. Ese día volverían a Londres, para asistir a la audiencia del ojiverde.

Aquel que pensara que Naruto Uzumaki se alimentaba de ramen instantáneo porque no sabía cocinar…………….estaba totalmente en lo cierto, su dobe era eso un dobe, demasiado torpe en esos menesteres, así que era él quien se encargaba de cocinar; mientras el rubio ponía la mesa y trataba de ayudarlo en cosas sencillas, como acercarle las cosas que necesitaría.

Termino de preparar el desayuno al tiempo que su Ototo entraba a la cocina bostezando, listo para partir después de alimentarse.

En esos días habían cambiado totalmente las horribles ropas tamaño extra grande que el ojiverde usara por prendas de su talla que le quedaran bien. Sobra decir que todas sus playeras, camisas y yukatas que utilizaba para dormir, tenían grabadas el escudo del clan. Al principio esto incomodo un poco a Harry, pero cuando él le explico que era tradición que los miembros de un clan llevaran el escudo de este, para distinguirse de los demás, pareció no molestarse tanto.

-¿Estás preparado para irnos Harry-Kun? – Pregunto el ojiazul mientras desayunaban

-Si tengo las cosas que usare en el baúl y estoy más que listo – Respondió

-Bien, terminaremos de desayunar, sellaremos tus cosas en un pergamino e iremos a encontrarnos con Kakashi – Sentencio el Uchiha.

Le había costado pedirle al enmascarado que fuera con ellos y acompañara a Harry como su tutor en la dichosa audiencia. El ojiverde les explico que en su país la mayoría de edad era a los diecisiete años y que debían de tener veinte para ser tomados en cuenta como tutores de alguien, por lo que no podían presentarse como tales. Eso era raro ya que ellos eran considerados mayores de edad desde los doce, cuando se volvieron gennins. El lugar de donde provenía su Ototo era muy raro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaban más de dos horas esperando al ex sensei de su primo. No podía creer que un ninja de su categoría fuera tan impuntual; si eso sucedía en su audiencia estaba perdido. Tal vez sería mejor pedírselo al señor Weasley, lo que le hacía recordar que Hedwig seguía con sus amigos y no había recibido ninguna carta preguntando por su paradero; tal vez el halcón que Sasuke pretendía enviarles tampoco trajera contestación y él no volvería Hogwarts. Y no pudo seguir preocupándose porque Kakashi llegaba justo en ese momento envuelto en una nube de humo.

-¡Llegas tarde! – Le grito un furioso Naruto – Ni siquiera sé porque nos esforzamos en seguir llegando a tiempo, cuando es lógico que tu siempre llegaras tarde Kakashi sensei –

-Mo Naruto no te enojes, me perdí en el camino de la vida y por eso no pude llegar a tiempo – Se defendió el peliplata. Dejando asombrado a Harry quien nunca había escuchado una escusa tan patética.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías y vámonos, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo esperándote – sentencio Sasuke que no se veía nada contento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

Remus, los Weasley, Hermione y él, se sentaron a cenar, después de la última reunión de la orden; que había servido para dos cosas: nada y hacerle sentir más miserable de lo que ya se sentía. Mañana seria la dichosa audiencia y su cachorro seguía sin aparecer. El ministerio inevitablemente se enteraría que estaba perdido y por ende, Voldemort también lo sabria; lo que no era nada bueno ya que dadas las circunstancias el señor oscuro, tendría más métodos para encontrarlo ahora que no estaba bajo la protección de Dumbledore.

La cena era silenciosa nadie tenía ganas de decir nada, ni siquiera los gemelos que siempre estaban bromeando y tratando de animarlos a todos.

El postre y la monotonía de la cena fueron interrumpidos, por un fuerte chillido y algunos picotazos en la puerta de su cocina. Con sigilo se levanto, tomo fuertemente su varita y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Sintió y vio una mancha café pasar sobre su cabeza. Volteo rápidamente, para enfrentar cualquier cosa y ahí en medio de la mesa frente a Arthur se encontraba un magnifico halcón, que le estiraba la pata derecha donde podía verse un mensaje dirigido al pelirrojo.

-Cuidado Arthur – Dijo Remus después de salir del estupor que el ave causara - no sabemos de quien pueda ser ese halcón. Deja que yo lo vea – Trato de quitarle el mensaje al bicho ese cuando, este abrió el pico chillo y amenazo con enterrarle las garras a su lobo por atreverse a tomar algo que no era dirigido a él.

-Parece que solo permitirá que tu lo tomes Arthur – Dijo acercándose.

El patriarca Weasley con algo de temor tomo el mensaje, esta vez el ave no protesto y dejo que le quitara lo que llevaba para él. Aun con precaución abrió el mensaje y por unos momentos se quedo estupefacto.

-¡Por Merlín Arthur! ¿De quién es? ¿Qué dice? – hablo Molly, quien esta vez por la sorpresa no saco de la cocina a los chicos que hacían todo lo posible por seguir desapercibidos a los ojos de su madre.

-Es que…………valla……….. Parece ser una carta de Harry – Dijo el señor Weasley totalmente sorprendido.

Hubo una exclamación general de asombro y Sirius trato de quitarle las primeras noticias que tenia de su ahijado en casi un mes, pero el maldito bicho ese se lo impidió, al plantársele en frente y enseñarle que tan afiladas tenia las garras.

-Al parecer solo dejara que tu tengas y leas la nota Arthur – Dedujo Lupin – y creo que espera respuesta.

-¿Pero como sabremos que en verdad es de Harry? – Cuestiono Molly

-Iré por su última carta – Se apresuro a decir Hermione – Así podremos comparar la letra – Ni bien termino cuando salió como rayo en busca de la carta.

-¿Y qué dice papá? – Pregunto Ron.

-Momento – Ordeno la pelirroja – Ustedes fuera – Dijo reparando en que se encontraban ahí.

-Pero mamá es mi amigo – Dijo Ron – Tengo todo el derecho de saber a donde ha estado –

-Déjalos quedarse querida no creo que sea una trampa - Apoyo su padre

Molly no pudo seguir con la discusión debido a que Hermione entraba corriendo a la cocina con la última carta de Potter.

-Aquí…..aquí esta – dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento – Y bien que dice –

Esta vez el señor Weasley no perdió tiempo y comenzó a leer lo que Harry ponía en el mensaje.

_"Estimado señor Weasley._

_Antes que nada déjeme decirle que estoy bien y a salvo._

_La razón por la cual salí de casa de mis tíos, es algo que debo decirles de frente; espero no haberlos preocupado mucho, pero no tenia forma de avisarles que tenía que salir, ya que como sabrá Hedwig está con Ron, Hermione y Sirius esperando respuesta a mi última carta. Esperaba pudieran enviarla para así poder contestarles en donde estaba, pero dado que mañana es la audiencia disciplinaria en el ministerio y yo no sé llegar, pedí prestado este halcón para poder comunicarme con usted y así pedir por favor nos veamos mañana frente al Big Ben a la hora que usted crea conveniente, para que pueda guiarme al ministerio._

_Esperando que todos estén bien y pueda acompañarme_

_Harry J. Potter._

_PD. No se preocupe de que el halcón pueda ser interceptado; está plenamente entrenado para evitar ser capturado y solo deja leer el mensaje a la persona a quien está dirigido."_

Arthur finalizo y Sirius pudo darse cuenta por los rostros que tenían Ron y Hermione, que se sentían igual de miserables que él. Todo indicaba que Harry quería avisarles que estaba siendo secuestrado y no podía comunicarse con ellos, porque por "seguridad" no podían enviarle respuesta. Se suponía que esperarían solo unos días para poder sacarlo de casa de sus tíos y llevarlo a la seguridad del cuartel, con él; pero esos vándalos se les habían adelantado. No pudo seguir lamentándose, porque Molly entre protestas enviaba a sus hijos a dormir.

-Bien creo que tenemos que reunirnos nuevamente con la orden – Dijo Remus, mientras Molly iba por los polvos flu y comunicarse con todos.

.-.---.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry esperaba pacientemente en el hotel junto a su familia, la respuesta del señor Weasley. Contaba que pudieran responderle y no estuvieran molestos con él por no haberles avisado antes, pero no era su culpa el verse incomunicado.

-No te preocupes Ototo Toru, volverá pronto con tu respuesta – Le dijo Sasuke – los halcones ninjas nunca fallan una misión, sus ojos pueden ver y encontrar cualquier cosa –

Harry le sonrió y volvió a fijar su mirada en el cielo, esperando su anhelada respuesta.

Se encontraba profundamente dormido, cuando escucho el chillido del halcón y como picoteaba en la ventana. Al reconocer el sonido se paro inmediatamente, dándose cuenta que Sasuke y Naruto también se paraban. Abrió la ventana y dejo pasar al ave, retiro el mensaje con impaciencia acercándose a la mesa al lado de su cama, para poder ponerse los lentes y dejar de ver letras borrosas.

-Y bien Ototo ¿Qué te han respondido? – Pregunto su primo.

-Dicen que me verán en el lugar acordado a las seis de la mañana – contesto realmente relajado y feliz.

-En ese caso será mejor regresar a dormir es más de media noche y tenemos que madrugar – Dijo Sasuke al tiempo que empujaba a Naruto asía su cama, acostarse y abrazarlo como su fuera su osito de peluche preferido.

Él por su parte también se acostó, pero le fue difícil conciliar el sueño. Estaba sumamente nervioso por la audiencia; temía ser expulsado de Hogwarts, esto no le preocupaba tanto como cuando vivía con los Dursley ya que ahora tenía una familia que le apoyaba en todo. Lo malo sería no ser mago nunca más y dejar de ver a sus amigos, quienes habían estado con el todo ese tiempo. También le preocupaba que estuvieran enojados con él por desaparecer así sin más. Lo que lo llevaba a convencerse que no fue su culpa el que no pudiera utilizar a Hedwig para decirles de su partida. Con esto en mente dormitaba, sin conseguir por completo el sueño y cuando al fin creyó que podía dormir, fue momento de levantarse e ir a enfrentarse a uno de sus más grandes miedos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de ser verano, la mañana era un poco fría. Padfoot sobre sus cuatro patas podía sentir el rocío de la mañana acariciar su pelaje negro. Caminaba al lado de Arthur, solo tenían que doblar una esquina y estarían en el pequeño jardín frente al Big Ben, donde después de veinte días de angustia, volvería a saber y sobre todo ver a su ahijado.

Le había costado mucho convencer a Dumbledore y a la Orden en general para que lo dejaran ir en esa forma con Arthur. No podía estar tranquilo hasta ver a su cachorro y darles su merecido a esos mocosos insolentes que se habían atrevido a secuestrar a Harry.

La noche anterior ningún miembro fue capaz de ponerle un solo hechizo a la maldita ave, que trajera la carta de Harry. Por eso decidieron contestar y preparar una pequeña emboscada en caso que el ojiverde estuviera siendo amenazado o fuera usado como rehén de esos desconocidos. Arthur y él eran la parte visible, los demás se acercaban con sigilo y sin ser vistos detrás de ellos.

Unos pasos más y al fin pudo verlo; ahí en el jardincillo se encontraba por quien no dormía bien, de solo pensar si se encontraba todavía con vida. Estaba acompañado por dos chicos que calzaban a la perfección con los descritos por el inútil de Fletcher; también estaba un hombre al parecer de edad por el cabello canoso. No podía ver su cara ya que el sujeto sostenía un libro justo enfrente de su cara.

Ladro y Harry volteó a verlo con una hermosa y gran sonrisa en el rostro; se veía un poco diferente con ese pantalón negro y camisa azul con un extraño dibujo en la espalda.

-¡PADFOOT! Te extrañe – Decía al tiempo en que se ponía a su altura.

El gusto de lamer el rostro de su cachorro no le duro mucho, ya que el chico de cabello negro jalo a Harry hasta dejarlo atrás de él, quedando en medio de los dos chicos secuestradores; el hombre del libro seguía sin moverse, como si fuera ajeno a todo eso.

-¿Sasuke que sucede? – Pregunto el ojiverde desde su nueva posición.

-Sucede que "eso" – Dijo señalándolo - no es un perro, además de que estamos rodeados.

¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta? Es decir, era muy difícil reconocer a un animago aún con el hechizo adecuado. Bueno eso por el momento no era lo importante, lo primordial ahora era rescatar a su cachorro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Omeake_

_Era tan humillante ser tratado de esa forma. Si admitía que había cometido un error, que se había equivocado; pero por Merlín era humano por lo tanto no era perfecto. Lo peor era que no podía escaparse fácilmente. Al parecer la pelirroja le había suministrado una poción de atadura a la casa en la ultima cena que tuvieron, así que hiciera lo que hiciera inevitablemente a las cuatro en punto estaría en su tortura personal._

_El primer día después de la desaparición de Potter, había llegado a la casa para ver que podía tomar de las cosas valiosas que Sirius tiraba todos los días por el simple hecho de haber pertenecido a cualquiera de sus familiares. Se encamino a la cocina para hurgar en las bolsas de basura que ahí se encontraban; cuando vio sobre la mesa un gran vaso de Whiskey de fuego, por lo que podía ver de muy buena calidad. No lo pensó dos veces y lo tomo todo de un solo trago._

_Al beber la última gota del vaso, se sintió mareado y fue como si el tiempo retrocediera y lo llevara a vivir el peor día de su vida; aquel en el que su preciado cargamento de huevos de pixes, fuera confiscado por el ministerio y él estuviera a punto de ir a Azkaban, esa vez se había salvado por poco._

_Los días siguientes fueron peores. Cuando acepto un dulce de la única hija de Arthur, no pudo salir del baño por lo menos en tres horas._

_Molly prácticamente lo había ofrecido a sus hijos mayores como conejillo de indias, para que pudieran probar sus extraños dulces y cosas de broma. Los chicos le caían bien, pero después de varias hemorragias y ronchas ya no estaba tan seguro._

_Sirius tampoco se quedaba atrás, poniendo en las cosas que tiraba toda clase de cosas repugnantes que no se quitaban por más remedios que le dieran en el callejón Diagon y alrededores. O como aquella vez que estuvo pegado a una pared de la casa por más de cuatro horas, o…………._

_Podía seguir enumerando las cosas que ese par urgían en su contra, pero de solo recordarlo era como volverlo a vivir._

_Lo único que le quedaba era esperar por su propio bien que el chico Potter aun respirara._

_Gracias a quienes leen aqui esta el siguiente cap_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VI

Harry estaba realmente sorprendido, no solo por el hecho de que Sasuke supiera de la forma animaga de su padrino, sino porque personas que nunca había visto se acercaban a donde estaban. Entre ellos pudo reconocer a los profesores Lupin y Moody. Se tenso rápidamente al ver al ojinegro dispuesto a atacar a la primera provocación; así que se puso en medio de todos para evitar una pelea innecesaria.

-Espera Sasuke – Le dijo – Ya sé que no es un perro pero por su seguridad debe tomar esa forma –

-¿Y a los demás los conoces? – Pregunto aun sin bajar por completo la guardia.

-Bueno no los conozco a todos pero si están con el señor Weasley y con los profesores Lupin y Moody, no pueden ser una amenaza – Contesto y al parecer esto lo convenció porque volvió a tomar una posición más relajada – Señor Weasley ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

-Estamos tratando de salvarte de tus secuestradores – Dijo el señor Weasley – Así que Harry es más seguro que vengas de este lado para que no salgas herido –

-¿Mis secuestradores? No, no ellos no me secuestraron fui con ellos por voluntad propia – Dijo sin moverse un centímetro – Son mi familia; me necesitaban así que fui con ellos. Como le comente en mi mensaje no tenia forma de avisar que tenía que ir con ellos –

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Potter? – Le pregunto el profesor Moody - ¿Cómo sabemos que no estás bajo un hechizo?

-Estoy seguro, soy inmune al imperius, en el curso pasado me lo aplicaron varias veces, pero nunca funciono – Afirmo – Ellos son mi familia –

-Eso es cierto somos la familia de Harry-Kun y jamás le haríamos daño – Dijo un entusiasmado rubio – Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konohagure – Se presento, con la mejor de sus sonrisas al tiempo que daba un codazo al ojinegro para que también se presentara.

-Uchiha Sasuke – Se presento de manera parca y solo inclino la cabeza un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos y su tutor improvisado no hacía nada.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? – Llamo el rubio al tiempo que le tocaba un brazo

-He he ¿que que sucede? – Reacciono bajando el libro que cubría su cara

-Kakashi idiota, estabas durmiendo parado – No pregunto sino afirmo el ojinegro

-Ahh, solo un poco Sasuke; pararme tan temprano no es lo mío y lo saben – Dijo como si no pasara nada - ¿Ya llego a quien esperábamos? Si mal no recuerdo la audiencia de Harry-Kun es pronto e Iruka amenazo con quemar todos mis Icha-Icha, si no llegaba a tiempo –

-Si ya llego, él es el señor Weasley, el profesor Lupin, el profesor Moody y otras personas que no conozco – Dijo el ojiverde.

-Hatake Kakashi – Se presento y volvió la vista al libro – Supongo entonces que ya podemos irnos a donde se supone es tu audiencia Harry-Kun –

-Me temo que aun no estamos seguros de que no sean una amenaza y que no secuestraron a Harry – Dijo el profesor Lupin

-Profesor en verdad son mi familia; por parte de mi abuela Helen – Volvió a decir – Todo este tiempo he estado en el pueblo natal de mi abuela con ellos – A la mención del nombre, noto que Lupin se tensaba un poco y parecía meditar lo dicho.

-Tenemos que movernos – Dijo una chica de cabello morado – El día esta aclarando y podemos llamar la atención de los muggles –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, de un momento a otro estaba rodeados por gente extraña, que les amenazaba con la "varita" en alto, como si fueran los peores criminales del mundo. Su primo había abrazado a un sujeto en un hagen de perro, del que inmediatamente lo alejo por poder ser peligroso, para después descubrir que el ojiverde lo sabía. Alguien le debía algunas explicaciones.

Ahora se encontraban adentrados en el jardín, porque eso no podía llamarse ni siquiera parque; discutiendo aun sobre la veracidad de su identidad como familiares de Harry. Si no fuera porque Naruto tomaba fuertemente su mano, hace tiempo hubiera explotado contra esos sujetos. ¿Qué se creían para dudar así de ellos? Era como si estuvieran en medio de una guerra.

-Ahh – Bostezó Hatake – Si seguimos discutiendo Harry-Kun no llegara a tiempo y esta vez no será mi culpa – Les propongo algo, Weasley-San y yo llevaremos al chico a su audiencia, después de todo soy su tutor – Noto que el "perro" negro gruñía y erizaba todo su pelaje, pero Kakashi no le tomo importancia así que continuo – Y ustedes se quedan con Sasuke y Naruto, en lo que resolvemos el pequeño malentendido – Finalizo.

-Creo que será lo más conveniente – Dijo el tipo de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados - ¿Qué dices Alastor? –

-Concuerdo contigo Lupin – Contesto el del ojo raro – Si el sujeto intenta algo raro, los Aurores del ministerio se encargaran de él. Por lo pronto los demás regresaremos al cuartel general con estos dos –

Su Ototo, Kakashi y el tal Weasley se encaminaron a la dichosa audiencia, mientras el dobe y él eran atados y vendados para ser llevados al dichoso "cuartel". Cuando Harry volviera con Kakashi no pediría sino exigiría una explicación detallada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban diez minutos viajando en el subterráneo, la atmósfera se sentía tensa. Cuando pregunto al señor Weasley sobre las personas del jardín, este respondió que eran miembros de la orden y le pidió que no le preguntara más ya que todo lo referente a esta era secreto. Esto le molesto un poco pero prefirió callar, al parecer no les había agradado mucho su desaparición.

-¿Y que fue exactamente lo que hiciste Harry-Kun? –Pregunto Hatake rompiendo el silencio.

-Hace unas semanas mi primo Dudley y yo fuimos atacados por unas criaturas llamadas dementores, así que para defendernos utilice un conjunto de nombre patronus – Contesto.

-Oh valla ¿Y no te dejan usar magia aun cuando estés en peligro? –

-Ese es nuestro argumento principal – Se unió a la conversación el señor Weasley – Los estatutos de magia permiten a los menores de edad usarla en caso de encontrarse en peligro –

-A que bien Harry-Kun parece que la audiencia es la menor de tus preocupaciones – Dijo el peli plata.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto ¿Cómo que era la menor de sus preocupaciones?

-Sasu-Chan, no se veía nada feliz, por la recepción que tuvimos de parte de tus conocidos. Para nosotros solo a los feudales se les protege y cuida como esta gente trataba de cuidarte – Decía Hatake – Así que prepárate para conocer a tu primo realmente enojado y no me refiero precisamente a cuando Sai dice tonterías referentes a su relación con Naruto –

"A que bien". Si la intención de Kakashi era que se relajara y no pensara en la dichosa audiencia, solo había logrado lo último. Ahora solo tenía cabeza para pensar en cómo era Sasuke enojado; es decir, hace una semana lo vio casi electrocutar al pintor por preguntar si le prestaba a Naruto para su trío (Si seguía con la dichosa idea). Sobra decir que Sai apenas se había salvado. Si eso no era estar enojado, sino solo molesto, no quería verlo. Empezaba a temer por su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él no era un Uchiha para nada feliz. Después de atarlos y vendarlos, alguien le había sujetado del brazo, para después sentir como su estomago era jalado hacia dentro, como cuando Madara lo adsorbía con su Mangekyo. No sintió el piso por unos segundos y sospecho que habían llegado al dichoso cuartel cuando sintió el piso nuevamente. Fue empujado dentro y oyó una voz que no había escuchado antes.

-Ahora si mocosos van a responder a nuestras preguntas – Sintió que el sujeto le tomaba de la playera - ¿Quiénes son realmente? ¿Qué pretendían llevándose a Harry? ¿Son aleados de Voldemort? – Voldemort otra vez ese nombre, cuando conocieron a Harry el también pregunto si eran algo del tal Voldemort.

-Pffff, ja ja ja ja ja ja – Escucho reír a Naruto, descubriendo que seguía a su lado.

-¿De qué te ríes rubio? – Esta vez pareció ladrar el tipo que lo tenía sujetado.

-Ja ja es ese nombre otra vez ja ja ja ja lo siento pero no pude contenerme – Decía su kitsune tratando de calmarse – Es que es tan gracioso ja ja ja –

-No te reirías así si lo conocieras niño – Dijo una voz que reconoció como la del sujeto del ojo raro.

-Ya les dijimos quienes somos, la familia de Harry. No pretendía, pretendo darle a mi Ototo un hogar y creo que ya quedo claro que ni siquiera sabemos quién es el tal Voldemort – Dijo con su voz más fría, aquella que solo usaba para calmar los instintos asesinos de Juugo.

-A mi no me engañan, se llevaron a Harry para algo y me van a decir en este momento para que –

-¡Sirius basta! Estamos en medio del vestíbulo, mis hijos están arriba y ……… - Esa voz era de mujer, que pronto fue sustituida por otra también de mujer y otras más que empezaron a gritar.

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA, MALDITOS SANGRES SUCIAS, TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE FUERA! – Siendo secundada por muchas voces que decían algo parecido.

-Bien hecho Black – Dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras

-Lupin tu y Black llévenlos a donde está el hipogrifo. Esperaremos a que Dumbledore llegue para interrogarlos junto con el sujeto que fue con Arthur – Dijo otra vez el sujeto del ojo.

Fueron empujados nuevamente. Les hicieron subir escaleras, tres pisos para ser exactos, oyó como abrían una puerta y eran empujados nuevamente.

-Buckbeak – Lamo el tipo que lo sujetaba – Vigílalos no los dejes salir – escucho cuando cerraron la puerta. Así que sin más comenzó a desatarse, para después quitarse la venda de los ojos.

Vio frente suyo un animal realmente raro. Tenía cuerpo de caballo, patas de gallo, cabeza de águila y alas. Al verlo totalmente desatado gruño; instintivamente activo el Sharingan y sumio al animalejo en un genjutsu.

-Ne Sasuke – Le llamo Naruto - ¿Ya te desataste? ¿Puedes ayudarme? Sabes que no soy muy bueno en esto.

Veamos, su kitsune atado y vendado, pidiéndole con esa linda voz que tenía que lo desatara……………Si como no.

-Ne Naru-Chan, ¿Qué te parece si mejor jugamos un rato? – Pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

-¡Teme! El pobre Harry-Kun está en su audiencia, tal vez le pongan un horrible castigo, nosotros estamos como rehenes de sus amigos ¿y tú piensas en jugar? – Le dijo algo molesto – Además no se ha que podemos jugar, yo sigo atado Sasuke baka.

Su esposo era tan inocente. Aunque estaba preocupado por su Ototo, sabía que Kakashi no permitiría que algo malo le pasara, tenía plena confianza en el enmascarado (cosa que jamás admitiría en voz alta). El que ellos fueran "rehenes" era relativo, podían salir de esa habitación y de ese lugar en cualquier momento; pero no podían, porque lo más seguro era que llevaran a Harry a donde ellos se encontraban, por lo que no podían irse sin su Ototo. Así que no había mejor forma para matar el tiempo de espera que él cumplir una de las tantas fantasías que tenia con su rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado con 15 minutos de retraso a la dichosa audiencia y por primera vez en muchos años, no fue su culpa el retraso. El tal ministerio de magia era todo un caos. El primer obstáculo al que se enfrentaron, fue el que los tres cupieran en la dichosa cabina; para después el guardia decirle que solo se requisaban varitas, así que el entro con uno que otro kunai escondido, valla la seguridad era pésima. Después bajaron hasta la oficina de Weasley-San, para esperar a que diera la hora de la audiencia, que sería al parecer en la oficina de al lado. Ni bien llegaban, cuando un ancianito (muy amable por cierto) les informaba, que habían cambiado la hora y lugar; así que tuvieron que subir nuevamente, con algunos minutos de retraso, cruzar un pasillo algo tétrico para llegar a su destino; que no era otra cosa que una gran sala de juicio. Weasley-San no entro ya que les comento que no estaba autorizado –

-Llegas tarde Potter – Dijo un hombre algo llenito que les daba la espalda.

-Lo siento, pero acabo de enterarme del cambio de hora y lugar de la audiencia – Dijo Harry.

-Ese no es nuestro problema Potter – Dijo el hombre todavía de espaldas a ellos

-Me parece que si es su problema; debieron avisarnos con algo de anterioridad, que cambiaban el lugar y la hora de la audiencia de Harry-Kun; ya sabe es por algo llamado cortesía – Dijo. Aquí había gato encerrado, así que saco su Icha-Icha y empezó a leerlo, eso ayudaba a que pensara mejor.

El hombre por fin se digno a darles la cara, noto que se sorprendía al verlo al lado del ojiverde y empezar a tomar un colorcito rojo en el rostro.

-¿Y usted quién es? Esta audiencia disciplinaria es privada, así que le pido que salga inmediatamente – Dijo el hombre, mientras el color de su rostro se acentuaba más.

-Soy el representante del tutor de Harry Potter, por lo que no puedo salir – Dijo con su voz calmada - ¿No me diga que pretende interrogar y juzgar a un menor sin la presencia de su tutor? –

-Bu….. Bueno claro que no. ¿Es usted Vernon Dursley? – Pregunto. Al parecer no le hacía nadita de gracia el que él estuviera ahí.

-No, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y como le dije represento al tutor de Harry Potter – Contesto – No sé que tenga que ver Vernon Dursley en este asunto; hace veinte días el tío de Harry, cedió su custodia a mi representado – Declaro e inmediatamente las demás personas en ese lugar comenzaron a murmurar.

-¿Co… Cómo? ¿Y porque no fuimos informados de inmediato de esto? – Dijo el hombre, a quien el color del rostro, comenzaba a acentuársele más.

-¿Es usted el director de Hogwarts? – Pregunto a su vez

-No……pero…… -

-A, entonces no sé porque debíamos avisarles – Dijo con toda la calma del mundo – Tengo entendido que solo debo avisarle al director de Hogwarts ya que es un simple trámite escolar – Comento tajantemente, para después añadir - ¿Podemos empezar ya? Según entendí llevan algunos minutos esperando y no quiero hacerlos perder más de su tiempo –

-Si, si claro. Potter toma asiento – Dijo señalando la única silla en medio de la sala. Kakashi se ubico de pie a su lado – Weasley – llamo a un chico pelirrojo – Traiga una silla para el tutor. –

-No se preocupe así estoy bien –Dijo

-Bien estamos presentes para esta audiencia, Amelia Bones, jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Dolores Umbridge, secretaria del ministro, Un servidor Cornelius Fudge Ministro de Magia; el acusado Harry James Potter y su tutor el señor … - Hizo una pausa y le pregunto - ¿Hatake es su nombre de pila? –

-No es mi apellido, ya sabe en oriente solemos mencionar primero el nombre de nuestros padres antes del propio – Contesto. Propiciando que el color rojizo de la cara del ministro comenzara a mutar en morado.

-Bien continuemos el acusado Harry James Potter y su tutor Kakashi Hatake –

-Y su defensor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, muy avanzada que entraba en esos momentos. Tenía cabellos canosos y una barba realmente larga, vestía túnica de color fiusha. Por Kami solo Naruto se vestiría con colores tan llamativos. Estos magos eran muy interesantes. Noto que Harry buscaba la mirada del viejo mago, sin que este se dignara a mirarle.

-Dumbledore, veo que recibió nuestro mensaje – Djo Fudge

-Oh no Cornelius, de hecho es una coincidencia que estuviera con tres horas de anticipación – Dijo el viejo mago, con una calma absoluta.

-Errr…. Si ya estamos todos, debemos empezar – El ministro se aclaro la garganta tomo aire y comenzó con su acusación – Estamos aquí reunidos debido a que la noche del 28 de julio, el acusado realizo un encantamiento patronus en presencia de un muggle; violando así los decretos del secreto de la magia y el uso indebido de esta por menores de edad – Tomo aire nuevamente y continuo – Siendo esta la segunda ocasión en que el acusado realizo magia fuera de la escuela. ¿El acusado niega lo dicho? –

-No pero…..-Contesto Harry

-Lo ven el chico no niega que ha utilizado un encantamiento en presencia de un muggle y…..-El hombre hubiera seguido de no ser por una mujer de edad avanzada, Amelia Bones, si mal no recordaba

-¿Realizaste un patronus corpóreo? – Pregunto

-¿Perdón? – Pregunto a su vez Harry

-¿Qué si tu patronus tiene forma definida? – Volvió a preguntar

-Si es un ciervo siempre es un ciervo – Contesto, oyéndose al momento murmullos – Pero lo hice porque……. –

-¡Lo importante no es si tenía forma o no, lo que venimos a juzgar, es el hecho en sí! Este chico ha usado magia sin ser mayor de edad y frente a un muggle, rompiendo así el secreto de la comunidad mágica – Dijo el ministro, que ya estaba morado

-Sí, pero lo Hice por…… - Trataba de decir Harry pero se vio interrumpido nuevamente por Fudge.

-¡Este chiquillo se cree que puede violentar las reglas solo por ser quien es! ¡"El niño que vivió"! – Dijo esto último con algo de burla en la voz

Vio que Harry iba a replicar, así que se limito a tomar su hombro agacharse a su altura y susurrarle – Tranquilo deja que saque su veneno –

El hombrecillo continuo hablando, más bien atacando a Harry, su rostro cada vez se ponía más morado. Al parecer el hablar tanto le estaba pasando factura. Cuando paro para tomar aire nuevamente se decidió a intervenir.

-Disculpe señor ministro ¿Ya acabo? – Dijo con su voz más calmada sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-¿Cómo dice? – Pregunto

-Le he preguntado ¿Qué si ya acabo con sus acusaciones? Porque creo que Harry-kun tiene derecho a explicar porque uso un patronus ¿o solo hemos venido a oírlo atacar al chico? – Dijo notando que el rostro de Fudge se tornaba rojo escarlata hasta las orejas

-Claro que Potter puede explicarse – Dijo a quien reconoció como Amelia Bones quien al parecer también estaba fastidiada de las acusaciones de Fudge – Potter ¿Por qué utilizaste un patronus frente a un muggle? –

-Fue por los dementores – Contesto inmediatamente con voz firme – Dos dementores, nos atacaron a mi primo Dudley y a mí –

-¡Oh claro! Dementores en Little Whinging – Expreso el ministro de forma sarcástica – Por favor eso es ridículo, dementores en un barrio muggle es imposible –

-Ah entonces puede explicarme Fudge-San ¿Para qué otra cosa usaría Harry-Kun un patronus? – Dijo aun leyendo y cambiando de hoja – Tengo entendido que el hechizo en cuestión solo sirve para repeler dementores y como guía –

-Pu…Pues de seguro lo uso para vanagloriarse frente al muggle – Contesto y el rostro escarlata comenzó a mutar nuevamente en morado, ahora con algunas manchas blancas.

-Ah claro, un muggle que es su primo y que sabe perfectamente que Harry-Kun es mago, ya que vivió con él durante catorce años – Dijo, la verdad ya se estaba hartando del hombrecillo. Hasta Naruto se daría cuenta que ese sujeto pretendía expulsar a Harry de la dichosa escuela.

-De hecho Cornelius tenemos un testigo que presencio el ataque y no es precisamente Dudley Dursley – Dijo el anciano que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen

-No tenemos registros de algún otro mago en la zona – Dijo una mujer que bien podría pasar por un sapo de su imperativo alumno.

-No es precisamente un mago o bruja, si me permiten llamarla – Dijo el defensor del ojiverde.

Una mujer de edad entro a la sala, se notaba nerviosa. Noto que Harry la conocía al ver cierta mirada de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Al parecer esa farsa terminaría pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-mmmmm. Sasuke – Gemía Naruto, su esposo le había desnudado, seguía vendado y atado – Por favor déjame verte – Decía entre gemidos

Se encontraba a horcajadas sobre el ojinegro, quien restregaba su miembro entre sus glúteos, sin llegar a penetrarle. Aquello era tan excitante, ya había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que llevaban.

-mmmmm….Naru, como te has portado bien te complaceré – Dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Deslizo las manos a sus costados acariciando sus muslos, mientras su boca se dedicaba a succionar uno de sus pezones, que ya se encontraba erecto. Esas sensaciones eran tan intensas, que ni siquiera reparo en la criatura con la que compartían habitación.

Sintió los dedos de Sasuke entre sus nalgas y como poco a poco uno entraba en él. Esto ya no le incomodaba tanto como las primeras veces. Después de unos momentos la punta del pene de su esposo rozaba en su entrada. Le había tomado de la cintura alzándole un poco para poder empezar a penetrarlo.

Poco a poco le fue recibiendo dentro de él, hasta quedar completamente sentado sobre su marido. Estuvieron poco tiempo sin moverse, hasta que él mismo comenzó a mecerse de arriba a abajo; primero despacio y después un poco más rápido, al tiempo que pasaba sus manos (aun atadas y con la camiseta entre sus muñecas y sus codos) al cuello del ojinegro para acercarlo a sus labios, necesitaba besarlo con urgencia.

Sasuke entendió y apresuro su boca a sus labios, devorándolos de manera salvaje al tiempo en que prácticamente botaba sobre el miembro del ojinegro, que daba en ese lugar que le hacía perder la razón.

Gimió fuertemente cuando sintió el orgasmo llegar, sintió a Sasuke apurar el ritmo para poco después sentir como derramaba su esencia en su interior, mientras él lo hacía entre sus vientres.

Se dejo caer sobre el hombre de su esposo, mientras este repartía pequeños besitos en su rostro y salía con cuidado dentro de él.

-¿Ahora si me desatas Sasuke teme? – Pregunto después que la respiración, se le normalizo.

Por toda respuesta, su esposo le bajo la playera acomodándosela nuevamente y comenzó a desatarlo. Lo que agradeció porque ya no sentía las manos. Fue cuando se ponía la ropa interior que reparo en el tercer ocupante de la habitación.

-Teme ¿Qué es eso da´ttabayo? – Dijo señalando al eso en cuestión.

-No tengo idea, pero no te preocupes le he sumido en un genjutsu y tardara al menos seis horas en despertar – Dijo como si nada terminando de vestirse.

-¿Crees que Harry-Kun esté bien? – Pregunto un poco preocupado, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa habitación.

Sasuke no pudo contestarle debido a un grito proveniente del piso inferior.

-¡¿QUIEN FUE EL QUE LE VIO REGRESAR? – Esa era la voz de Harry – ¡FUI YO, A QUIEN QUIERE MATAR ES A MI! ¡Y NO PUDIERON SIQUIERA ESCRIBIR CUANDO LOS DEMENTORES ME ATACARON! –

-Vamos dobe quiero averiguar quién quiere matar a mi Ototo – Dijo cuando ambos estaban vestidos. Abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron a la habitación de donde provenían los gritos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acababan de llegar al dichoso cuartel general de la orden; lo habían declarado inocente de los cargos. Dumbledore no había volteado a verle en ningún momento y cuando la audiencia, termino el viejo director salió rápidamente.

Al salir el señor Weasley, se limito a decirles que Dumbledore esperaba a Kakashi en el cuartel para hablar con el enmascarado, en ningún momento dijo que también debería estar presente él, lo que le molesto ensobre manera; le excluían nuevamente.

El cuartel de la orden era una gran casa algo tétrica y a su parecer muy abandonada. Solo cruzar la puerta sintió como la señora Weasley le abrazaba fuertemente dejándolo sin aire al tiempo que susurraba cosas como "me tenias tan preocupada, gracias a Merlín que estas bien"

Después de esto Kakashi fue llevado a una puerta del lado izquierdo y la señora Weasley le ordenaba subir a la habitación donde Ron y Hermione se encontraban; recibiendo de parte de esta ultima otro abrazo de oso.

Estaba molesto y Ron no ayudaba mucho echándole en cara cuan preocupados estaban por él, así que lo mejor de su carácter salió a relucir.

-¡Pues yo tampoco me la pase muy bien, mientras ustedes dos estaban aquí desde el principio! – Dijo - ¡Yo estaba encerrado en Privet Drive, sin saber nada de lo que pasaba! ¡Ni siquiera me escribieron o llamaron! –

-Pero Harry ya te dijimos que le juramos a Dumbledore que no te diríamos nada hasta que estuvieras aquí. –

-¡Y porque no quiere que sepa! - Lo que le recordaba que Dombledore solo quería hablar con Kakashi, no con él que era el implicado; así que perdiendo todos los estribos grito - ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL QUE LE VIO REGRESAR? ¡FUI YO, A QUIEN QUIERE MATAR ES A MI! ¡Y NO PUDIERON SIQUIERA ESCRIBIR CUANDO LOS DEMENTORES ME ATACARON! –

-¡Si pero eso no te da derecho a desaparecer así como así sin avisarnos! – Le reprocho Ron.

-¡Y COMO DEMONIOS QUERIAS QUE LES AVISARA RON SI HEDWIG ESTA CON USTEDES! – Grito nuevamente, estaba sacando toda su frustración.

Ron no pudo replicar porque la puerta fue abierta, haciendo que su amigo palideciera inmediatamente, así que volteo a ver quien había entrado.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba Sasuke, quien fue hecho a un lado por una mancha amarilla y naranja que le abrazo sacándole el aire por tercera vez en ese día.

-¿Harry-Kun estas bien? ¿Tu castigo no fue muy malo? ¿Te perdonaron? – Le decía Naruto sin soltarlo.

-Ne dobe déjalo respirar – Dijo con una voz demasiado calmada para su gusto – Y bien Ototo tengo algo que preguntarte – Dijo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y le dedicaba una mirada que hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca - ¿Quién quiere matarte? –

Quien quiere matar a Harry, buena pregunta, nos leeremos pronto


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VII

Después de dejar a los vándalos que se autonombraban la familia de su cachorro al cuidado de Buckbeak, Remus y él se dirigieron a la cocina, donde solo los esperaban Molly y para aumentar su estado de ánimo Snape. Definitivamente ese sería uno de esos días en que hubiera sido mejor no salir de la cama.

-¿Y los demás? – Pregunto, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Se han ido – Contesto Snape – Te recuerdo que a diferencia tuya Black, ellos tienen una vida que seguir para evitar sospechas del ministerio. Moody comento que Scrimgeour vigila constantemente a Tonks y que le ha asignado un nuevo chico para entrenarlo – Como odiaba las indirectas bien directas del grasoso, pero tenía que aguantar solo un poco.

-Hmmm, quería que Moody les echará el ojo a esos dos mientras estuvieran aquí – Dijo como si no hubiera escuchado a Quejicus y solo hablara con la pelirroja – Pero creo que solo contare con Buckbeak – Finalizo, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su cocina; Remus le siguió y tomo un lugar a su lado.

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado, están atados y solo son un par de chicos – Dijo Molly acercando una silla donde ellos se encontraban dejando solo a Snape parado, pero ¿a quién le importaba? – Ahora dime ¿Cómo esta Harry? ¿Está bien? ¿No estaba herido? – Pregunto de corrido la pelirroja demostrándole una vez más cuanto se preocupaba por su ahijado.

-De hecho Molly, esta maravillosamente bien – Se adelanto a contestar Remus – Ha ganado peso, también algo de estatura, no tanta como Ron uno o dos centímetros quizá y se veía sumamente relajado al lado de esos chicos y del sujeto que asía llamarse su tutor – Termino el castaño provocando que gruñera a la mención del autonombrado "tutor" de su cachorro.

-Yo sigo sin fiarme de esos vándalos – Dijo él – Estoy seguro que han embaucado a Harry con ese cuento de que son su familia, por favor –

-Yo lo dudo Sirius Harry dijo que eran la Familia de Helen – Y antes de que pudiera replicar Lupin añadió – Si ya sé que eso no te hace mucha gracia Sirius, ¿Pero de que otra manera Harry sabría que su abuela se llamaba Helen? Además el chico alto tiene facciones semejantes a las de la madre de James, el mismo tono de piel y me atrevería a decir que el cabello tan alborotado de James y Harry, son herencia de ese lado de su familia. No sé si lo notaste, pero Harry y ese chico llevaban el mismo símbolo a la espalda –

-Eso no prueba nada – Dijo – Y si fuera así, no entiendo que querrían esas personas de mi cachorro. Te recuerdo que se decidieron de Helen por un mal físico –

-Pues yo no recuerdo que Helen se quejara, al contrario, estaba muy agradecida por eso, además de que no sabemos qué "mal" haya tenido; hasta donde yo recuerdo la madre de James tenía una salud envidiable, aunque claro esta menguo notablemente cuando Harold murió y termino de empeorar a la muerte de su único hijo y de su nuera – Termino su lobo.

-¿Entonces crees que si sea familia de Harry, Remus? – Pregunto Molly

-Estoy casi seguro de ello Molly –

-Aun así digas lo que digas Moony, esos son una amenaza, no sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones – Dijo tratando de finalizar el asunto. En lo que a él concernía los mocosos que estaban en su ático, solo eran un par de vándalos, secuestradores y manipuladores de la peor calaña. Ya se encargaría él de revertir el lavado de cerebro que le habían hecho a su ahijado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius Malfloy no estaba muy seguro de darle las nuevas de la audiencia de Potter a su señor. El chico se había salvado nuevamente y esta vez el merito no había sido en su totalidad del viejo director. Según Fudge y lo que él mismo alcanzo a ver; el chico tenía un nuevo tutor y no era cualquier sujeto, por su actitud era seguro que se tratara de un miembro de los grandes clanes orientales. Lo que significaba más problemas para él

En esos momentos se encontraba en la gran mansión Riddle, esperando al Lord oscuro y presentar su informe sobre lo acontecido en el ministerio y si había podido averiguar algo referente al objeto que les llevaría a la victoria. No espero mucho, su señor bajaba por las escaleras al lado como siempre de Pettigrew.

-Mi querido Lucius espero que las noticias que me tengas sean buenas – Dijo con esa voz que no aceptaba errores o fallos.

-Me temo que no mi señor – Dijo tratando que su voz no delatara lo nervioso que se encontraba – Potter fue absuelto, volverá a Hogwarts y eso no es todo el chico tiene un nuevo tutor; el ministro cree que es un líder de los clanes orientales –

-¡QUE! – Grito colérico - ¡Ese maldito viejo decrepito a conseguido alearse con los clanes! ¡Eso es imposible ellos juraron no entrometerse en los conflictos de occidente –

-Al parecer, Potter está emparentado con uno – Informo – En la ropa llevaba el escudo del clan –

-Demonios, si es verdad esto complica las cosas; si antes el mocoso estaba vigilado, ahora lo estará más y me será imposible acercarme a él – Dijo el Lord verdaderamente enojado – No sé porque Severus no me informo de esto. Pero creo que aun ay remedio. Lucius – Le llamo – El pequeño Draco va al mismo curso que Potter verdad – afirmo

-Si mi señor – Esto ya no le estaba gustando, el Lord pretendía implicar a su hijo – Pero no se llevan muy bien que digamos –

-Pues será mejor que eso cambie, si es que desea agradarme y reparar los fallos de su inútil padre – Dijo con profundo veneno en la voz – Necesito que vigile al "mocoso que vivió", que se vuelva su sombra. Los clanes son poderosos pero no infalibles, pueden descuidarse y nosotros aprovecharemos eso para aplastar a su preciado "niño" – Sentencio.

Ya sabía que algo malo pasaría, dada la nueva posición de Potter, ahora no solo él se vería subyugado al Lord, a partir de ese momento su hijo también estaba al servicio del señor tenebroso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y bien Ototo ¿Piensas contestarme? – Dijo antes de verse rebasado nuevamente, pero esta vez por una mancha roja, que se le colgó del cuello al ojiverde.

-¡Harry estas bien! ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás vivo! – Decía la "mancha roja" que resulto ser una niña pelirroja parecida al chico parado tras su Ototo.

-Errrr….Si Ginny, no me paso nada, ¿puedes soltarme? Creo que me rompiste el cuello – Dijo Harry, provocando que la niña comenzara a pedir disculpas, mismas que fueron interrumpidas por dos estallidos en la habitación.

De no ser por la mirada de advertencia de Naruto, esos dos chicos que ahora le daban la espalda ya estarían muertos por su estrepitosa entrada. ¿Es que le impedirían averiguar qué demonios pasaba?

-Harry – Dijeron al mismo tiempo ese par de clones – Estas aquí y por lo dulce de tu voz vemos que no te ha pasado nada –

-Chicos – Llamo el pelirrojo que aun estaba tras Harry y al lado de una chica castaña que les miraba con verdadero asombro.

Fue en ese momento que repararon en su kitsune, el cual seguía al lado del ojiverde y les sonreía de manera amistosa. Voltearon rápidamente a donde él se encontraba, regalándole una mirada de verdadero desprecio y alzando las varitas en su dirección

-No sé cómo se desataron y escaparon de Buckbeak – dijo uno de los clones – Pero eso no volverá a pasar. Ginny ve por Sirius y Remus, diles lo que pasa –

La niña pelirroja fue detenida rápidamente por Harry, quien le sujeto de la muñeca y le impidió moverse, recibiendo miradas de asombro por parte de todos los pelirrojos y de la castaña.

-¿Cómo que los ataron? – Pregunto su Ototo

-Pues eso Ototo, tus conocidos nos ataron, vendaron y trajeron a este lugar, dándonos una habitación que compartimos con un extraño animal – Dijo, su límite de paciencia se estaba agotando – Como veraz eso no fue muy amable de su parte. Así que ahora no te voy a pedir una explicación. ¡Exijo saber qué demonios pasa aquí! ¿Por qué te protegen tanto? ¿Quién demonios es el tal Voldemort? Pero sobre todo ¿Quién y porque quieren matarte? – Noto como todos los chicos se estremecían y su dobe hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para no reírse a la mención de tan ridículo nombre.

-No le contestes Harry, si te secuestraron fue por algo, tal vez infiltrarse y ahora solo quieran información de la orden y de "quien tú ya sabes" – Dijo la castaña.

-Hermione, ellos no me secuestraron, son mi familia – Dijo el ojiverde – Ellos son shinobis y todo este tiempo he estado a salvo en su aldea –

-Eso es ilógico Harry, los shinobis solo son un viejo mito oriental, no existen, te mintieron – Dijo nuevamente la castaña

-¡Oye! – Exclamo su rubio – Yo no soy ningún mito, me costó mucho graduarme de la academia ninja, para que tú dudes de que existimos –

-Ne dobe deja eso para después – Dijo para con su velocidad, situarse detrás de la castaña – Y tu niña no interrumpas, quiero que mi "hermanito" me conteste –

-¿Co….Como llegaste ahí tan rápido? – pregunto el chico pelirrojo

-Eso es algo sencillo que los mitos hacemos – Dijo el ojiazul con algo de orgullo en la voz. Todos esos magos le miraban con gran asombro; al parecer ya no interrumpirían su conversación pendiente con Harry.

-Es por algo que no tiene importancia – Dijo el ojiverde que ya no sujetaba a la niña pelirroja y que miraba con gran entretenimiento el piso, evitando su mirada.

-A mi no me parece que no tenga importancia, si esta gente piensa que te secuestramos, para no sé que, o que tenemos que ver con el tal Voldemort, el mismo nombre que mencionaste cuando nos conocimos por cierto – Dijo sin alzar mucho la voz y mirándolo fijamente, para después suspirar. Su primo era demasiado reservado con sus problemas, tal vez si cambiaba de estrategia resultaría – Harry se que dije que no iba a presionarte para saber sobre tus pesadillas, pero ahora estoy convencido que todo está relacionado –

-Harry-Kun, si alguien te amenaza y quiere matarte, debes decirnos ´ttebayo – Dijo su rubio – Ahora somos tu familia, compartimos un lazo; para no perderlo debes confiar en nosotros y decirnos que pasa. Ninguno de los dos te abandonara ni mucho menos te dejaremos solo. Creo que aun no te queda claro que desde el momento que dejaste la casa de tus tíos, te convertiste en nuestra responsabilidad, en nuestro Ototo. El teme perdió a todo el clan y yo nunca supe que era una familia, ahora lo sé y no quiero perderla: Así que por favor Harry-Kun dinos que pasa – Finalizo Naruto cayendo un silencio total en la habitación

-Hace catorce años, Voldemort mato a mis padres – Dijo al fin Harry rompiendo el silencio, aunque todavía tenía la vista fija al piso – Primero mato a mi padre que intento protegernos; cuando trato de matarme, mi madre puso un fuerte conjuro sobre mí, eso le costó la vida. La maldición asesina, el Avada Kadavra con la que intento matarme reboto y yo sobreviví, dejándome solo la cicatriz de la frente como única herida. Él por otro lado desapareció por un tiempo; la gente me llama "el niño que vivió", porque nadie había sobrevivido a esa maldición. A fines del curso pasado él, Voldemort regreso y aun quiere matarme aunque no sé porque –

Harry al fin les había contado, sobre Voldemort. Estaba seguro que le regresarían a la casa de los Dursley, su sueño onírico de por fin tener una familia y pertenecer a un lugar había terminado. Después de todo Sasuke y Naruto acababan de salir de una cruenta guerra y si se quedaban con él, los arrastraría a otra tal vez más cruenta.

Cuando la tristeza de perder a su nueva familia lo embargaba, sintió nuevamente aquel calor que hace semanas lo había sacado de su pesadilla. Esa era la segunda vez que su primo lo abrazaba; diciéndole con ese gesto que estarían con él pasara lo que pasara, enfrentarían esta nueva guerra como lo que eran una familia. Eso le basto para sentirse aceptado y protegido nuevamente.

-Perdóname Ototo – Le susurro – Perdóname por no estar a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas –

-No, no tienes de que disculparte, ustedes tenían una guerra propia que librar – Dijo al tiempo que se separaba.

-Ne, ne Harry-Kun, solucionado el problema que te parece si nos presentas a tus amigos – Dijo un sonriente Naruto. ¿Cómo hacia para sonreír tanto?

-Por supuesto – Él también le dedico una tímida sonrisa y presento a sus amigos que seguían en shock – Ella es Hermione, mi mejor amiga, el es Ron mi mejor amigo, mi hermano; ellos son Ginny, Fred y George los hermanos de Ron y también mis amigos – Finalizo

-Mucho gusto - Dijo el imperativo rubio – Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha – Termino haciendo el tradicional saludo, con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro – Teme no seas grosero y preséntate –

-Uh, Uchiha Sasuke, primo de Harry – Dijo sin más

-Momento ¿Cómo que tu primo? Si son familia ¿Por qué secuestraron a Harry? – Dijo Ron que al parecer fue el primero en salir del shock.

-Por última vez, no me secuestraron, fui con ellos por voluntad propia. Me necesitaban para poder casarse – Dijo ya harto de que pensaran que era víctima de un secuestro.

-¡¿Cómo? – Exclamaron todos, esa iba a ser una larga explicación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del circo que había sido la dichosa audiencia de Harry, ambos fueron llevados al "cuartel" de la orden; que resulto ser una vieja casona, con un fuerte genjutsu como protección. Weasley-san le dijo que ahí se encontraría con "el defensor de Harry"; que no era otro que el director de Hogwarts. El anciano lo había intrigado desde el principio, llegando como si supiera que el ministro tenía todo preparado para declarar culpable al ojiverde desde el principio. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el chico buscase su mirada en todo momento y que el hombre se negara rotundamente a dirigirle la palabra o siquiera mirarle. El primo de Sasuke, al parecer tenía una confianza ciega en ese anciano; misma que le hacía enojarse en sobremanera al verse relegado de la conversación que ellos tendrían.

Al llegar a la cas les recibió una mujer pelirroja, que seguramente era la esposa de Weasley-san y que trato a Harry como si fuera su hijo, cosa que dedujo por el fuerte abrazo de oso y la alegría que se reflejaba en su rostro al ver que el chico no tenía un solo rasguño. La pelirroja le dio instrucciones a Harry-Kun y el fue llevado al lugar donde suponía se entrevistaría con el director; siendo la cocina el lugar indicado para el encuentro. El anciano ya le esperaba junto con un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros de piel muy blanca, el castaño de ojos dorados del parque, Weasley-san y un hombre de largo cabello negro y profundos ojos grises, que le miraba con profundo odio, tratando de desaparecerlo con la mirada, era apenas detenido por el castaño. Tras él entro la pelirroja que rápidamente se paro frente suyo, después de cerrar la puerta y murmurar al parecer un jutsu a la puerta. Le tomo de la playera y comenzó a gritarle y zarandearlo

-¡USTED ESPECIE DE VAGO BUENO PARA NADA! ¡COMO SE ATREVE A ENVIAR A UN PAR DE NIÑOS PARA SECUESTRAR A MI HARRY! – Valla nunca le habían llamado así. La mujer seguiría agitándole de no ser por la intervención de Weasley-San.

-Ya querida cálmate, no creo que el señor Hatake, enviara a esos chicos a secuestrar a Harry, de hecho no creo que estuviera en peligro o que siquiera fuera secuestrado – Dijo el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su esposa y del hombre de los ojos grises. Durante su traslado había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él dejándole una buena impresión.

-Arthur tiene razón, debemos calmarnos – Dijo el anciano - Le trajimos aquí porque nos es imperante saber sus intenciones al llevarse a Harry y de qué lado están, si es que los clanes orientales pretenden tomar parte de la guerra que se aproxima –

-¿Guerra, cual guerra? – Pregunto, al parecer el primo de Sasuke era más importante de lo que había imaginado

-No te hagas el que no sabe nada, ¿Qué quieren con mi cachorro? – Pregunto el moreno de ojos grises, que de no ser por el castaño ya le hubiera saltado a la yugular.

-Pues no se dé que hablan. Mi representado, el líder del clan Uchiha, quería casarse, pero no podía al menos que todo el clan estuviera presente. Eso incluía a la descendencia de Helen Potter, que a los ojos del clan seguía siendo parte del mismo – Dijo para después continuar – Sasuke y Naruto vinieron personalmente a contactar a Helen-San; pero se enteraron que ella y su hijo James habían muerto, sobreviviéndoles únicamente Harry Potter. Fueron por él a su antigua casa, vieron como vivía, cosa que no agrado mucho a Sasuke, así que decidió ofrecerle vivir con ellos, algo que Harry acepto y que su tío avalo cediendo su custodia – Dijo para después voltear a mirar al anciano y al ojinegro – Quieren dejar de tratar de leer mi mente, no lo van a conseguir, además de que es sumamente molesto. Escuchen estoy diciéndoles la verdad si me creen o no es asunto suyo, Harry-Kun ha estado en nuestra aldea a salvo. Solo contesto a sus preguntas porque el chico parece apreciarlos y tener confianza en ustedes. –

-¿Qué aldea exactamente? – Pregunto el anciano, dejando por la paz sus intentos de forzar su mente.

-Konahagure, en el país del fuego – Dijo como si nada. El que digiera el nombre y país de su hogar, no implicaba que les digiera la ubicación exacta, cosa que jamás haría.

-¡Aja! – Exclamo el hombre de ojos grises – ese país no existe, nos está mintiendo

-El que ustedes magos occidentales no lo conozcan, no quiere decir que no exista – Dijo como si comentara del clima

-Shinobis – Dijo Dumbledore – Ustedes son shinobis ¿no es así? –

-Exacto –

-Pe…Pero, profesor los shinobis solo son un mito, no podemos dejarnos llevar por eso – dijo el sujeto de ojos negros.

-Pues, yo estoy aquí, soy un shinobi, un mito viviente. Si quieren creerme bien y si no pues también, los hechos hablan por sí solos ¿O es que acaso no intentaron buscar a Harry-Kun, por todos lados? – Dijo para después continuar – Estoy seguro que así fue y que no tuvieron éxito. Los países ocultos, son eso ocultos, solo los habitantes de estos pueden entrar y salir a voluntad propia y solo una persona de los países conocidos sabe su ubicación – Finalizo.

-Imposible, ¿está diciendo que la madre de James era originaria de ese lugar? – Dijo el castaño - si fue así ¿Por qué se deshicieron de ella? –

-¿Deshacernos? Yo no le llamaría "deshacernos" al hecho de haberle salvado la vida – Occidentales eran tan raros.

-¿Va a negarnos que se deshicieron de Helen por un mal físico? Eso para mí es ser elitistas, sin apego a su familia – Dijo el ojigris – Así que no entiendo ¿para que querrían al nieto de alguien desechado? –

-Si Hana Uchiha, se hubiera quedado en Konoha, no habría llegado a cumplir siquiera cinco años. El mal físico que tenia, le inutilizaba para defenderse en nuestro mundo; volviéndola presa fácil para los enemigos de la aldea y del clan – Dijo – Si para usted, haberla alejado de ese peligro y de darle una vida tranquila lejos de los horrores de dos guerras ninja, es ser elitista, entonces si lo somos –

-Señor Hatake entiendo su punto, pero no sabe lo que han provocado sacando a Harry de casa de sus tíos – Dijo el viejo mago – Es necesario que Harry regrese a vivir con ellos. Creo que será posible si hablo con su tía y le explico la situación –

-Como yo lo veo eso será imposible y no es a mí a quien tiene que decir esto Dumbledore-San – El anciano estaba perdido si creía que convencería a sus tercos alumnos – Debe pedírselo al líder del clan y a su consorte, que son los tutores legales de Harry-Kun ante nosotros. Pero le advierto que solo perderá su tiempo – Dijo

-Aun así debo intentarlo ¿Cuándo cree que pueda entrevistarme con el líder del clan? Si es necesario yo mismo hare el viaje – Dijo el anciano

-¿Viaje? No Dumbledore-san, no es necesario que viaje. El líder del clan esta aquí – Vio que todos abrían desmesuradamente los ojos, así que añadió – Hasta donde se ustedes lo tienen junto con su consorte. –

-¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunto el castaño, que al parecer ya sospechaba quien era el verdadero tutor de Harry

-Pues que el líder del clan es Uchiha Sasuke y su consorte Uzumaki Naruto y como dije, ustedes se quedaron con ellos, mientras Weasley-San y yo acompañábamos a Harry-Kun – Dijo sin más.

-¡Es que quiere tomarnos el pelo! – Expreso el ojigris - ¡Esos mocosos no pueden ser tutores de Harry! ¿Cuántos años tienen, dieciséis, diecisiete? Y encima estar casados –

-Sasuke tiene dieciséis, Naruto los cumplirá en octubre y si, ellos se casaron hace un par de semanas, a esa boda asistió Harry – Contesto para después añadir – Ellos dos están emancipados desde los ocho y se les considera adultos desde los doce. Harry-kun, nos explico que para ustedes la mayoría de edad era a los diecisiete y que se debía tener veinte para ser tutor de alguien; fue por eso que Sasuke me pidió ser el tutor de su primo en la audiencia y todo lo relacionado con la escuela a la que asiste. Pero las decisiones, como en donde debe vivir el chico y demás, las deben tomar Sasuke y Naruto –

Sirius estaba sorprendido. Si lo que este sujeto decía era verdad, tenia atado y vendado en su ático junto a un hipogrifo al líder de un clan y no cualquier clan, sino de un clan shinobi. Según el mito el llamado líder era el más fuerte; además de que los shinobis eran usados como herramientas de guerra, asesinos profesionales, que no dudaban en acabar con un enemigo fuera hombre, mujer e incluso niños. Por Merlín a su historial criminal debía agregarle ahora secuestro. Ironías de la vida.

-Remus, Sirius ¿Pueden ir por ellos? – Pidió Dumbledore

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue afirmar con la cabeza, ya que después de eso, todos fueron consientes de cómo el hechizo que Molly pusiera en la puerta era desecho al tiempo que escuchaban…. ¿el trinar de varias aves?

-No es necesario que vayan, ya están aquí y creo que Sasu-chan no está de humor – Dijo como si nada el enmascarado, al tiempo que sacaba un libro y se ponía a leer muy quitado de la pena.

Sobra decir que todos estaban estupefactos, mientras la puerta era abierta y el chico pelinegro atravesaba el umbral seguido del rubio sonriente ¿Cómo se habían desatado? Y lo más importante ¿Qué le habrían hecho a su pequeño e indefenso Buckbeak?

-Kakashi – Llamo el chico – deja de hacer el tonto, es hora de irnos, el dobe y mi Ototo tienen hambre y yo debo enviar un mensaje a Taka y a la vieja alcohólica – Dijo sin dignarse a verlos.

-Ne Sasuke, tus modales – Suspiro y volvió a hablar – No podemos irnos aun, él – dijo al tiempo que señalaba a Dumbledore con un gesto de cabeza – es el director de Hogwarts y quiere hablar contigo – El pelinegro torció el gesto y clavo sus profundos y fríos ojos en el viejo mago

-¿Si, que quiere? – Dijo con un tono de voz que el propio Malfloy envidiaría.

-Quisiera tratar con usted el lugar donde Harry debe vivir por su seguridad, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad – Dijo el anciano

Sasuke levanto una de sus finas cejas, se cruzo de brazos y le dedico la peor de sus miradas a Dumbledore.

-Eso es algo que a usted no le concierne – Dijo con una voz fría, digna de cualquier Slytherin – Mi Ototo, vivirá en mi casa, con su familia. No hay lugar más seguro –

-Mira niño – Le dijo Sirius ¿Qué se creía ese vándalo? A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, el hecho que su ahijado viviera con esos horribles muggles, pero era necesario – Mi cachorro necesita vivir con sus tío para salvaguardar su vida ¿Tienes acaso idea de lo que es capaz de hacer Voldemort, con tal de quitarlo de su camino? – Pregunto

-¿Su cachorro? ¿No es usted demasiado viejo para pretender a mi Ototo? – Dijo el ojinegro.

"Viejo, viejo, viejo". Era la palabra que se repetía constantemente en la mente de Sirius Black. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chiquillo petulante a llamarlo "viejo"? A él, el objeto de deseo de toda la población femenina de Hogwarts, en su época (y también de uno que otro chico) Cierto que no estaba en sus mejores momentos, pero aun así conservaba su encanto innato.

-Escucha mocoso, en primer lugar, Harry es mi ahijado. James y Lilith me lo dejaron a mí para protegerlo y cuidarlo. En segundo no estoy viejo, soy un hombre maduro, cosa que tu jamás llegaras a ser con esa actitud que te cargas – Dijo bastante enojado.

-Oh entonces, déjeme felicitarlo por el buen trabajo que ha hecho, protegiendo y cuidando a mi Ototo – Dijo el ojinegro con un tono sarcástico – Tan bueno que el tal Voldemort aun respira y ha estado a punto de matarlo – Le echo en cara

Ese último comentario le había pegado fuertemente en el orgullo, recordándole cuan impotente e inútil se había sentido cuando esos dos se llevaron a su pequeño.

-Joven Uchiha, creo que no está considerando la situación en la que Harry se encuentra – Dijo Dumbledore – Nosotros solo deseamos el bienestar de Harry –

-Su bienestar está con nosotros, su familia – Intervino el rubio – Harry-kun es nuestro pequeño hermano da´ttabayo. No puede estar en una casa donde a leguas se ve que es rechazado y odiado por lo que es. Usted no sabe lo horripilante que es estar solo, rodeado de gente que solo te mira con odio y desprecio por algo que no entiendes, algo que no decidiste ser. Su tío no dudo en ningún momento el cedernos su custodia, ni siquiera pregunto quienes éramos o si nuestras intenciones eran buenas, me atrevería a decir que estaba feliz de deshacerse de Harry-kun – Tomo aire y continuo – Me niego totalmente a que mi hermano tenga una vida así por muy cortos que sean los periodos que pasaría en esa casa. Ustedes dicen que es por su bien, que debe volver a ese horrible lugar, pero no están tomando en cuenta los deseos de Harry-kun; quien ya es bastante grandecito para decidir qué camino elegirá en su vida y esa es una decisión que solo le corresponde a él. Nosotros le ofrecimos nuestra casa, amor y apoyo, ser parte de nuestra pequeña familia, cosa que el acepto; por lo tanto como fue su decisión se quedara con nosotros, hasta que desee lo contrario. Y en cuanto al sujeto de nombre ridículo, quiero verlo intentar poner un solo pie en los bosques de Konoha o tratando de entrar en nuestra casa sin morir en el intento – Finalizo

Ese chico los había dejado fríos, sin habla ¿Sera que en su empeño por proteger a Harry, solo estaban limitando su propio crecimiento? Estos chicos le habían dado la libertad de escoger lo que deseaba hacer. Le ofrecían volar con sus propias alas, tal vez no eran tan vándalos como creía.

-Si eso es todo, nos vamos tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo el ojinegro sin cambiar un ápice el tono de su voz – Ototo puedes despedirte del "perro" si quieres – Pensándolo mejor si eran uno vándalos.

Estaban tan absortos tratando de hacer que esos mocosos regresaran a Harry con los Dursley que no notaron que este se encontraba en la puerta con los chicos Weasley y Hermione. Había escuchado todo. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, así que correspondió a su abrazo.

-Sirius – Le llamo – Me gusta mi nuevo hogar Konoha, estoy bien. Sasuke y Naruto son muy capaces de cuidar de mi, tan bien como tú lo harías, por favor déjame vivir con ellos –

¿Cómo podía negarse a ello? Si se lo estaba pidiendo ¿En qué momento el pequeño bebe de algunos meses que James pusiera en sus brazos, había crecido tanto? Frente a él estaba un chico que elegía por primera vez sobre su vida el camino que seguiría, para continuar creciendo. Azkaban le había quitado tanto.

-Está bien Harry – Le dijo – Pero quiero y necesito que estos últimos días de vacaciones los pases con nosotros, nos has tenido muy preocupados – Esos vándalos habían ganado la primera batalla, pero no la guerra, el hogar de Harry era con ellos.

-Si lo deseas tus hermanos pueden venir contigo, en esta vieja casa hay suficiente espacio – Ofreció su lobo ¿De qué maldito lado estaba? El chiste era deshacerse de esos vándalos. Bueno solo del pelinegro, el rubio le había caído bien.

-Esa es una buena idea – Comento Albus que se frotaba el puente de la nariz – Remus puede ayudarlos y traerlos de nuevo aquí. Cuando vuelvan, me gustaría proponerle algo joven Uchiha –

Al parecer el viejo mago ya tenía planeada una nueva estrategia para mantener a Harry con ellos. Solo esperaba que resultara, todo por el bien de su ahijado.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo VIII

Hermione estaba sorprendida, después de días y días de angustia y de quebrarse la cabeza para averiguar su paradero, su amigo Harry volvía de donde quiera que estuviera. Pero no volvía solo, regresaba con dos chicos que afirmaban ser su familia, eso no era lo raro, al contrario se alegraba porque su amigo ya no tendría que vivir con sus horribles parientes. Lo raro, lo que la tenia sorprendida era el hecho que sus nuevos tutores tuvieran al parecer uno o dos años más que ellos y sobre todo que fueran Shinobis. Es decir eso era imposible, todos los libros y atlas de magia, les tenían por un mito, un mito nada alentador cabe mencionar; si le hacían caso a los cuentos infantiles y mitologías orientales, tendría por definición que un Shinobi era un arma humana, un mercenario que los grandes clanes orientales utilizaban para deshacerse de sus enemigos, asesinos de sangre fría y sin embargo Harry se veía por primera vez en mucho tiempo relajado y hasta feliz al lado de esos chicos; que por sí solos eran una contradicción.

No negaría que el pelinegro tenia cierto aire familiar que compartía con su amigo y que era sumamente atractivo; claro eso si te gustaban los témpanos, se notaba tan frio y distante todo un Slytherin; que solo parcia humano con Harry y con su "esposo" que era un rubio también muy atractivo y mucho mas simpático. Esos dos eran tan diferentes casi como el día y la noche, sin embargo parecían complementarse tan bien, que tendría que empezar a escuchar a su madre cuando le decía "Mione, para tu desgracia en esta época, los buenos partidos están casados o son gay". Qué bueno que Ron no era un buen partido.

-¿Mione, crees que Harry regrese? – Preguntaba una preocupada Ginny, que miraba por la ventana del cuarto.

Los Weasley y ella habían sido sacados de la c|ocina por la madre de estos, cuando Harry y sus "hermanos" se fueron. De nada sirvieron los ruegos, suplicas y amenazas de alterar el orden; fueron enviados sin excepción a sus respectivos cuartos, cosa que no cumplieron ya que todos estaban amotinados en el cuarto de Ron.

-Claro que volverá Ginny, solo fueron por sus cosas, además el profesor Lupin fue con ellos – Contesto, tratando de animarla.

-No puedo creer que Harry tenga tan buena suerte – Comento Fred.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Ron

-De que ahora Harry tiene su propio grupo de guardaespaldas y no cualquiera, sino nada más y nada menos que Shinobis. "Quienes ustedes saben" se lo pensara dos veces antes de atacarlo – Contesto

-Aun no estamos seguros que en verdad sean Shinobis – Dijo ella, no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente sin tener datos seguros y fidedignos de que no eran un mito.

-Por favor, Hermione, tú misma viste como ese sujeto estaba en la puerta y en un solo parpadeo ya se encontraba detrás de ti – Dijo Ron

-Eso no prueba nada, pudo solamente aparecerse – Dijo

-Mione, no conozco a nadie que no haga ruido al aparecerse, es como cuando te echas un pedo, el ruido es inevitable – Comento George

-Eso es asqueroso George. Tal vez solo fue una ilusión óptica – Argumento

-Y cuando salto por las escaleras, cálculo que de aquí al suelo de la planta baja hay por lo menos seis metros – Dijo Fred – No le paso nada

-¿Y cómo fue que deshizo el hechizo que mamá siempre usa en la puerta? – Dijo Ginny – No se tu, pero yo juraría que escuche a muchos pájaros juntos, además de esa luz blanca que parecía salir de su propia mano y el hecho de que el marco de la puerta parezca estar quemado –

-Pero lo más importante Mione, ¿cómo demonios se desataron? Todos vimos cuando llegaron, de seguro fue Moody quien los ato y vendo, esas parecían ser ataduras maginas, no se quitan tan fácilmente. Además antes de irse dijeron que el "animalejo" del ático despertaría dentro de algunas horas – Le dijo Ron – Dormir a un hipogrifo tampoco es fácil –

-No lo sé, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar tan fácil, necesitamos más información – No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente – es muy raro que justo en este momento la familia desaparecía de Harry aparezca y que casualmente, sean uno de los más temidos mitos de oriente, "los asesinos de las sombras" –

-Yo solo lo llamo suerte – Dijo Fred, zanjando la discusión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ototo ¿en verdad quieres quedarte aquí? Puedes asistir a cualquier escuela de magia en Japón, o si lo deseas estudiar directamente con cualquier clan – le dijo Sasuke

Después de que al parecer ya había quedado claro ante sus amigos y padrino que no fue secuestrado, él y su pequeña familia junto con el profesor Lupin llegaban al hotel donde se hospedaban para recoger sus cosas y volver al cuartel de la orden. Cosa que no le hacía tanta gracia a su primo, ya que estaría rodeado de gente, que al parecer no le había agradado.

-Si estoy seguro, me gusta Hogwarts, además mis amigos están aquí – Respondió. Sabía que esa pregunta era un "Mejor te alejo de aquí, donde corres peligro, para tenerte en un lugar donde no lo estés"

-Toru – llamo al halcón – Esta bien si eso es lo que quieres. En fin, creo que ya tenemos todo, para hacer otra visita a tus "amables" amigos –

-Solo estaban preocupados por mi – Les defendió

-Lo sé Ototo, lo sé, es solo que las relaciones humanas no son lo mío, eso es trabajo del dobe – Le dijo

-Ne teme ¿no ibas a escribirles a Taka y a Obaachan? – Pregunto Naruto

-Esperare a ver qué es lo que quiere ese anciano – Dijo Sasuke

-Bueno chicos yo ya hice mi trabajo, así que regresare a Konoha, el aire de este lugar está demasiado viciado para mi gusto – Dijo Kakashi – No se preocupen yo le diré a Hokage-Sama lo que pasa y porque no regresaron conmigo

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Kakashi, si no hubiera sido por ti, tal vez me hubieran expulsado – agradeció – Y no te preocupes Iruka jamás sabrá que llegamos un poco tarde – Dijo en confesión

-No hay de que chico, cuídate – Le dijo – Gracias y nos veremos en tus vacaciones –

Le sonrió al peli plateado antes de ser arrastrado por Naruto y bajar a reunirse con el profesor Lupin e ir a comer. No lo había notado pero se moría de hambre, después de la audiencia su apetito había vuelto.

-Sasuke – le llamo Kakashi una vez que su Ototo y Naruto salieran - ¿Qué quieres que le diga a Tsunade-Sama? –

-Lo que está pasando – Contesto – que la vida de mi Ototo está en peligro, por lo que el dobe y yo nos quedaremos aquí más tiempo del planeado. Además de que necesitare de Taka y de otro equipo para poder defender a mi Ototo. Después de saber que quiere el viejo, les mandare a Toru con los detalles –

-Está de sobra lo que voy a decirte porque creo que ya lo notaste – Le dijo – Pero ten cuidado con Dumbledore-San y con el tipo de ojos negros, son lectores de mentes. No trates de confrontarlos abiertamente, tu primo tiene una confianza y fe ciegas en el anciano –

-Lo sé. No me importa lo que el anciano intente o diga, mientras pueda mantener a mi Ototo a salvo. No me queda la menor duda de quién le oculta cosas a Harry – Dijo

-Está bien Sasuke, solo manténganse alerta, no te preocupes todo estará bien. El chico nos agrada a todos así que no creo que se nieguen a ayudarte – le dijo al tiempo que daba algunas palmaditas en su hombro – Sera mejor que los alcancemos, muero de hambre –

Sasuke estaba consciente de que no la tendría fácil con los amigos de su Ototo, pero tendría que hacer de tripas corazón si quería mantener a su pequeña familia unida, pero sobre todo a salvo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su ahijado había partido nuevamente con esos vándalos, aunque esta vez Remus lo acompañaba, lo que le hacía sentir un poco de alivio. Su lobo jamás permitiría que algo le pasara o trataran de llevarse nuevamente a su cachorro. En la cocina solo habían quedado Albus, Molly, el grasiento de Snape y él; Arthur también había tenido que irse a investigar algo acerca de unos retretes rejurjitadores o algo así.

-Albus ¿En verdad cres que sean Shinobis? – Pregunto la pelirroja con preocupación – Es decir, apenas son unos niños, no puedo creer que estén casados –

-Si unos "niños" que pudieron matarnos de haberlo querido – Dijo Snape – Trate de entrar en la mente del pelinegro, su resistencia fue mayor que la de ese sujeto Kakashi y no sé como lo hizo, pero extendió la protección al rubio –

-Concuerdo con Severus Molly – Dijo el viejo mago – Esos chicos hace tiempo que dejaron de ser niños, sobre todo el primo de Harry; sus ojos son demasiado fríos y carentes de emociones, como si se hubiera despojado de toda humanidad y aunque el chico rubio sea más expresivo, cuenta con una determinación inquebrantable que nunca he visto, quizá solo en algunos Aurores. Esos dos hacen una rara combinación –

-¿Qué debo decir al señor tenebroso Dumbledore? – Pregunto Snape, después de unos minutos de silencio – A estas alturas Lucius ya debe haberle informado del "tutor" de Potter, querrá saber porque no le informe antes –

-Puedes decirle que averigüé la procedencia de Helen Potter y que le pedí a su familia se hiciera cargo de Harry, solo para solventar el juicio, no debe saber que ya no vive en Privet Drive y que nadie de la orden lo supo hasta hoy – Dijo Dumbledore – Por nada del mundo debe enterarse que son Shinobis, eso sería muy peligroso –

-De acuerdo si eso es todo yo me retiro, no creo que el Lord este de humor – Dijo el pelinegro, para después abandonar su casa

-Les pediré algo a ustedes dos ya que son los que más tiempo pasan en esta casa – Les dijo Dumbledore – Necesito que vigilen cualquier movimiento de esos dos shinobis mientras estén aquí. Es muy raro el camino que están tomando las cosas alrededor de Harry –

-¿Crees que los clanes de Oriente, los estén usando para involucrarse en esta guerra, para obtener algo de poder en este lado del mundo? – Pregunto – Es decir no pueden intervenir en Occidente a menos que alguien a quien estén unidos por sangre corra peligro –

-No lo creo, si fuera así, hace tiempo que lo hubieran hecho. Hasta donde sé, para ellos entre menos contacto haya entre nosotros mejor – Le contesto – Su forma de pensamiento es totalmente diferente a la nuestra, fue eso lo que provoco su alejamiento. Solo contactan con nosotros cuando es indispensable necesario. Además es muy posible que en verdad sean shinobis; hace tiempo Helen me propuso llevarse a Harry a un lugar donde nadie de este lado del mundo les encontraría –

-¿Y porque te negaste? – Pregunto Molly – Tal vez hubiera tenido una mejor vida –

-La salud de Helen ya estaba muy deteriorada, como para cuidar de un niño pequeño, sumado a que se negó a decirme a donde lo llevaría – Respondió Albus

-Entonces solo nos queda esperar a que esos vándalos regresen con mi cachorro – Dijo no muy convencido – Más les vale regresar pronto.

Sirius estaba nuevamente a punto del colapso nervioso, habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas desde que su cachorro y pareja salieran con esos vándalos que se hacían llamar shinobis. No los hubiera dejado irse ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Solo iban por sus cosas ¿Y si habían asesinado a su precioso lobo, para llevarse nuevamente a Harry? ¿Y si estaban planeando un ataque al cuartel general al fin que ya sabían dónde estaba? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta. Con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz salió de la cocina donde había estado con Albus y Molly

-¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto? ¿Acaso fueron a África por sus cosas o qué? – Pregunto totalmente exaltado

-Pasamos a comer – Contesto su ahijado – Lamento si te preocupamos –

-Si ya sabe, tengo que vigilar que mi Ototo como adecuadamente, para que tenga un buen desarrollo – Dijo el moreno – En ese tipo de cosas no escatimo tiempo –

Ese mocoso le restregaba nuevamente en la cara lo bien que cuidaba a Harry, pero si esperaba un "Oh muchas gracias por cuidar tan bien a Harry en mi lugar" esperaba en vano; primero besaba a Quejicus antes de admitir algo así

-Espero que no hayan comido mucho, le puede dar una indigestión a mi ahijado – Dijo mirando fieramente al mocoso y empezar así una lucha de miradas

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron – Dijo Molly que llegaba en esos momentos al recibidor – Supongo que primero querrán instalarse, Harry cariño ¿Dónde están tus cosas? –

-Aquí – Contesto mostrando un rollo de pergamino – Sasuke sello mis cosas para que fuera más fácil llevarlas –

-Oh es cierto aun no me he presentado adecuadamente – Dijo la pelirroja – Mi nombre es Molly Weasley, soy la esposa de Arthur y madre de Ron a quien creó ya conocieron, mucho gusto –

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto – Dijo el rubio haciendo la típica reverencia – Mucho gusto en conocerla Molly-San –

-Uchiha Sasuke – Dijo el moreno, limitándose a inclinar un poco la cabeza

Después de las presentaciones, Molly los llevo a la plata alta, donde Harry compartiría habitación con Ron y los vándalos estarían al lado.

-Sirius compórtate – Le regaño Remus – Estas peleando con un chico que bien podría ser tu hijo –

-¡Yo jamás tendría un hijo tan mal educado y arrogante como ese mocoso!; además el empezó – Se defendió - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en regresar? ¿Se comieron una vaca entera o qué? –

-Casi – Contesto Remus – Naruto tiene un gran apetito y el de Harry también ha mejorado bastante –

No pudieron seguir su charla debido a que los chicos y Molly bajaban en esos momentos por las escaleras, así que se dirigieron a la cocina donde Albus los esperaba. Ellos tomaron asiento en la mesa mientras los "hermanos" de su cachorro permanecían de pie

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Pregunto sin más el ojinegro directo al grano

-Quiero proponerle a usted y a su esposo, estudiar este año en mi escuela Hogwarts, así pasarían más tiempo con Harry – Dijo Dumbledore

Esa invitación no era de gratis y Sasuke estaba muy consciente de ello, "pasar tiempo con Harry" si como no. Ese anciano lo que planeaba era tenerlos vigilados y utilizarles para proteger a Harry y de paso a todo su colegio. Bueno si eso quería eso tendría, solo que sería bajo sus condiciones; si pensaba que a ellos podía manejarlos, estaba muy equivocado; ya tendría tiempo de dejarle claro que a un Uchiha nadie lo utiliza.

-Me parece bien, me agradaría pasar más tiempo con mi Ototo –Dijo – Pero debo decirle Dumbledore-San que será bajo ciertas condiciones –

-Las cuales serian – al parecer el anciano quería jugar, bien jugarían

-Estar en el mismo curso que mi Ototo, no solo nos recibirá a nosotros, llamare a un equipo más para estar aquí – Dijo sin un atisbo de sentimiento en la voz – Y por ultimo quiero saber ¿Por qué mi Ototo no sabía de la existencia de Helen Potter? Hasta donde tengo entendido ella murió hace tan solo seis años, Harry debió por lo menos conocerla pero no fue así –

-Cuando Voldemort ataco a los Potter, Lilith puso un fuerte hechizo sobre Harry, que solo actúa cuando esta donde se halle la sangre de su madre, por eso mientras este con su familiares maternos estará a salvo, Voldemort no podrá tocarlo o encontrarlo. Los familiares de Harry como se habrán dado cuneta, detestan a todo lo que tenga que ver con los magos; así que aconseje a Helen se abstuviera de visitarlo hasta que Harry recibiera su carta a Hogwarts. Helen comprendió que era por el bien de su nieto así que escucho mi consejo y no visito a Harry – Dijo – Por desgracia el corazón de Helen no resistió tanto tiempo e inevitablemente murió –

-Ya veo. Entonces asido usted quien ha decidido la vida de Harry – No pregunto afirmo, controlándose lo más que podía para no saltarle a la yugular a ese anciano ¿Quién demonios se creía? – Así que le pediré se abstenga de hacerlo nuevamente, Harry ya no está solo – No espero respuesta, salió de la cocina junto a su dobe, dirigiéndose a la habitación que les habían dado

-¿Crees que ese anciano se quede quieto teme? – Pregunto su kitsune cuando ya estaban en su habitación

-Por supuesto que no, él sabe más de lo que aparenta. Estoy seguro que sabe porque el tal Voldemort desea fervientemente acabar con Harry; pero eso será algo que no nos dirá tan fácilmente – Contesto – Por el momento le haremos creer que hasta cierto punto confiamos en él –

-Pero es tan triste y horrible lo que le hicieron a Harry-Kun y a su abuela, separar a una familia y dejar que creciera con esa gente. Me dan ganas de gritarles unas cuantas verdades a esos que dicen hacerlo todo por el bien de Harry-kun – Dijo su kitsune muy enojado al parecer no fue el único en contenerse.

-Lo sé mi kitsune, lo sé – Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba – Pero no podemos, Harry confía en estas personas, además lleva más tiempo de conocerlos – Termino depositando un tierno y cálido beso en los labios de su adoración

-¿Ahora si escribirás a Obaachan? –Pregunto el rubio

-Si le pediré ciertas cosas. Dobe necesito que el mensaje sea llevado por alguno de tus sapos así será más rápido y tendremos más tiempo para conocer todo lo referente acerca del mundo de mi Ototo –

-Claro teme, no hay problema – Dijo dándole como siempre una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi respiraba nuevamente el aire puro de Konoha; en esos momentos se dirigía a la torre del Hokage a informar sobre la nueva situación de la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Como él veía las cosas, Harry jugaba un papel muy importante en la guerra que esos magos enfrentarían; tan importante que ni siquiera el propio chico sabía. La gente a su alrededor le cuidaban incluso de él mismo, pero nunca le decían el porqué.

Llego al despacho de Hokage-Sama y espero solo unos minutos antes de entrar. Tsunade estaba rodeada de documentos sin firmar, al parecer ese día no había podido relegar responsabilidades y Shizune aprovecho para hacerla revisar y firmar personalmente esa montaña de pergaminos.

-¿Por qué has regresado solo Kakashi? – Pregunto la rubia, sin despegar la mirada del pergamino que leía

-Naruto y Sasuke se quedaran en Londres con Harry-Kun, la situación del chico es totalmente diferente a lo que creíamos. Los magos occidentales están a punto de iniciar una guerra y el primo de Sasuke es una pieza importante – Informo

-¿Importante en que aspecto? –

-Eso es algo que ni el propio chico sabe, pero debe serlo, cuando el líder del bando opuesto busca eliminarlo por todos los medios que tenga a su alcance y los magos conocidos de Harry traten de cuidarlo hasta de su sombra –

-¿Crees que este conflicto llegue a Konoha? – Pregunto la rubia despegando la mirada del pergamino

-No creo que llegue siquiera a Oriente, están tratando de contenerla lo más que puedan. Los Occidentales no creen que Oriente sea un peligro, de hecho piensan que nosotros los shinobis somos un mito, algo que no existe – Dijo

-Y supongo entonces que el mocoso Uchiha querrá que Taka les alcance para poder proteger a su primo ¿No es así Kakashi? – Dijo cruzando los dedos de sus manos y recargando su barbilla en estas

-En parte Tsunade-San, también quiere otro equipo de apoyo, menciono que mandaría los detalles después de hablar con Dumbledore-San – Contesto y anticipándose a la pregunta de su líder dijo – Es el director de la escuela a la que asiste Harry-Kun y el líder de una organización llamada "La Orden del Fenix", que tiene como objetivo detener a un sujeto de nombre Voldemort, del cual no mencionan su nombre, es un mago tenebroso le llaman –

-Me estás diciendo que le temen a un nombre tan ridículo – Dijo Tsunade con cierta suspicacia en la voz; a lo que él asintió con un gesto de cabeza – En fin este tal Valdomero dices –

-Voldemort –

-Voldemort, Valdomero, como sea ¿es poderoso o representa un peligro para nosotros? –

-Como le dije antes, no les agradan los magos Orientales, no creo siquiera que sepa de nosotros los países ocultos. Su plan de dominación mundial se limita al occidente –

-De todas formas no debemos confiarnos, reforzaremos toda la seguridad de la aldea – Godaime hizo una pausa y continuo – En cuanto al apoyo del mocoso veremos los detalles y después decidiremos quienes pueden ir; el único miembro de Taka que está en la aldea es Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu han ido con Lee y Ten Ten a una misión a la nube. Así que esperemos los detalles antes de decidir qué equipo los ayudara –

No esperaron mucho una hora después de su conversación, sobre el escritorio de Tsunade se encontraba uno de los sapos de Naruto que llevaba lo escrito por Sasuke de los pormenores de la nueva misión a la que se embarcarían

-Tsunade-Sama, Naruto-Sama me pidió llevarle la respuesta – Pido el sapo

-Claro solo espéranos uno momentos – Dijo la rubia

-Tsunade-Sama ¿Qué piden los chicos? – Pregunto Shizune que ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

-Piden un equipo que se quedara con ellos en Inglaterra durante un año completo, Dumbledore-San les ha ofrecido ingresar al colegio Hogwarts, al parecer, quiere que protejan a Harry-Kun – Contesto la Hokage – Shizune, llama a Sakura, Shikamaru y a su equipo, también a Karin y tráeme una lista de los Jounin que este libres – Ordeno la Godaime.

-Enseguida Tsunade-Sama – Dijo Shizune y se apresuro a cumplir las órdenes de su maestra.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es el plan? – Pregunto Kakashi que seguía en el despacho de la Hokage

-Infiltración, un grupo de estudiantes japoneses junto con su profesor, han sido invitados a pasar un año en Hogwarts, para mejorar las relaciones entre occidente y oriente – Contesto Tsunade

Valla eso se ponía interesante, lástima que él ya no pudiera participar en esa misión, será muy raro que el profesor de los alumnos japoneses fuera el tutor de Harry Potter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En sus quince años de vida Harry Potter jamás había asistido a una cena con un ambiente tan tenso. Después de instalarse Sasuke le dijo que Dumbledore le pidió a Naruto y a él, entrar en Hogwarts; esto no lo hizo muy feliz, porque a su modo de verlo tendría niñeras especializadas, aunque estaba en parte fuera su familia. No negaría que le agradaba el hecho de pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero tal vez en otras circunstancias. También estaba el hecho que su padrino y primo parecieran querer matarse con la mirada. El único que parecía encajar con sus amigos era Naruto, pero vamos el rubio tenía algo que hacía que la gente confiara en el, estaba seguro que ese algo eran esas sonrisas tan cálidas y brillantes que les regalaba a todos sin distinción.

La cena fue interrumpida por un Plofff, que sonó al lado de Naruto. Envuelto en humo aparecía el sapo que el rubio mandara a la Hokage.

-_Naruto-Sama, aquí están los detalles de la misión que Tsunade-Sama le envía_ – Dijo el sapo al tiempo que se quitaba un rollo de pergamino sujeto a su espalda y lo entregaba en manos del ojiazul

-_Oh muchas gracias Gamashiro-Chan, si necesito algo más te llamare_ – Dijo un sonriente rubio y el sapo volvió a desaparecer en una nube de humo

El ambiente pronto cambio a uno de total sorpresa, entre sus amigos. Naruto había hablado con un sapo que tenía dos pequeñas dagas atadas a la espalda y que le extendió, como si fuera un ser humano el mensaje; no era que entendieran japonés pero estaban seguros que el lenguaje usado por los dos era una lengua humana.

-¿Co….Como hiciste eso? – Pregunto una sorprendida - ¿Esa rana hablo en japonés? –

-Pues claro ¿Cómo querías que nos comunicáramos si no hablamos la misma lengua? – Dijo Naruto

-¿Pe…..Pero cómo? Los animales no hablan- Dijo su amiga

-Pues mis sapos no son cualquier animal, tengo un pacto con ellos, así como el teme lo tiene con las serpientes y Sakura-Chan lo tiene con las babosas – Contesto el rubio – Solo que no te aconsejo que le pidas al teme que invoque a una de sus serpientes, son muy venenosas –

-Claro todo se parece a su dueño – Dijo Sirius mirando muy mal al aludido

-Tiene razón Black-San, solo hay que ver el estado de esta casa – Respondio Sasuke

¿Qué se creía ese mocoso? Estaba por contestarle cuando sintió una patada en su espinilla cortesía de Remus, que le miraba con advertencia clara. Volvía a preguntarse de qué lado estaría su lobo, pensaba Sirius.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes un pacto de sangre con ellos – Afirmo Ron que no presto atención a las indirectas bien directas que su padrino y primo se lanzaban

-¡Claro! Necesito unas gotas de mi sangre para invocarlos. Tengo más grandes, tal vez un día te presente al gran jefe sapo Gamabunta – Decía un animado rubio – Tuve que pasar un día entero en su lomo para que me aceptara como su subordinado –

-Aja – Exclamo Ron volteando a ver a una más que sorprendida Hermione – Lo vez Hermione yo tenía razón sobre donde podría estar Harry, yo lo descubrí y no me hiciste caso –

-Ronald, compórtate – Le reprendió su madre – No es bueno que un caballero incrépele así a una señorita –

-Si mamá – Contesto Ron pero la sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara seria algo que no le quitarían en un buen tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo IX

Amanecían nuevamente en esa extraña casa. Naruto estaba acurrucado en sus brazos, ayer habían descubierto la particularidad de algunos cuadros en esa casa, cosa que no gusto mucho a su Kitsune. Toda esa gente ya había muerto y a ojos del rubio eran fantasmas; por eso no se le despegaba ni un solo momento. Su esposo podía enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo, incluso había domado al demonio zorro en su interior, pero no podía dejar de temblar cada vez que uno de esos cuadros hablaba. En fin tendrían que levantarse pronto, según el mensaje de su "queridísima suegra" el apoyo llegaría hoy. Le incomodaba un poco que solo Karin fuera, ya que con sus antiguos compañeros aun no encajaba muy bien, pero que se le iba a hacer, tendría que acoplarse a ellos si deseaba mantener seguro a Harry.

Esa mañana en particular, se levantaron temprano, bajaron a la cocina donde Molly-San ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno. Hacía dos días que se encontraban en aquel extraño lugar y a pesar de ser poco tiempo Naruto ya era amigo de todos los habitantes de la vieja casa, incluyendo al "animalejo" del ático, el hipogrifo, según los libros que los amigos de su primo les prestaran para ir adecuándose a ese extraño lugar.

-Buenos días Naruto, Sasuke ¿Durmieron bien? – Pregunto la pelirroja

-Oh si dormimos muy bien Molly-San, espero que Arthur-San y tu también hayan tenido un buen sueño ¿él ya salió? – Comenzó la plática su dobe - ¿No quieres que te ayudemos en algo? –

-Si Arthur empieza temprano el trabajo y no gracias cariño, ya casi termino – Comento la matriarca de los Weasley - ¿A qué hora llegan sus compañeros? –

-Después de medio día – Contesto el rubio

-Buenos días señora Weasley – Saludo la chica castaña, era tan molesta – Buenos días Naruto, Sasuke – Solo tenía que contar 1…2….3 - ¿Puedo preguntarles algunas cosas? – Era tan predecible

-¡Claro Mione-Chan! Lo que quieras – Y allá iba su Kitsune a responderle y si no lo sabía, le ponía esa cara de "Sasuke ayúdame" a la que no podía negarle nada y el terminaría contestándole a esa niña incrédula. ¿Por qué no podía creer que eran shinobis? ¿Acaso necesitaba matarla para que se convenciera?

-¿En donde están exactamente los países ocultos? – Soltó su primera pregunta

-Si te lo dijéramos ya no serian ocultos – Se adelanto a contestar – No te lo podemos decir porque esas son las reglas –

-¿Pero porque ustedes saben de los demás países y nosotros no? Es decir las comunidades mágicas saben de sus existencias las unas de las otras ¿Por qué ustedes son diferentes? –

-Porqué nosotros somos usados como armas, somos la fuerza secreta de Oriente; si ustedes Occidentales nos tienen por mito es su problema. Los señores feudales de nuestras tierras, hicieron un pacto para separarse así de los países conocidos; cuando Occidente comenzó a "colonizar" el mundo bárbaro y salvaje. Si hubiera habido en ese entonces un choque directo entre las dos partes se habría perdido el equilibrio de poder entre los dos lados del mundo. Fue por aquello que nos separamos para conservar el equilibrio de poderes entre los dos lados – Dijo esperando no volver a hablarle. Esa niña era más molesta que Sakura cuando juraba y perjuraba estar enamorada de él – Además no se para que quieres saberlo todo el lugar cuenta con poderosos Jutsus de protección, que ustedes no podrían quitar, por ser técnicas muy antiguas y de gran complejidad –

-Ne teme ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – Pregunto su Kitsune

-Porque yo no me dormí en las clases de historia que nos dio Iruka-Sensei – contesto al tiempo que su rubio hacia pucheros al sentirse aludido.

-¿Quién es exactamente la Hokage? Harry me dijo que era algo así como su líder ¿Es ella la feudal? – Volvió a preguntar

-No Obaachan no es feudal. Eto….. ¿Cómo te lo explico? – Decía el ojiazul – ¡Ah ya lo recordé! Veras Mione-Chan, cada país está regido por un señor feudal, que a su vez conformaron aldeas ninjas que son su fuerza militar. Los Kages, son los líderes de las aldeas; el de nuestra aldea es llamado Hokage. Yo algún día lo seré da´ttabayo. – Termino la explicación para después verlo – Lo ves teme yo tampoco me dormí –

-Eso lo sabes porque Sakura te lo explico – Dijo él, hacia mucho que no molestaba a su dobe

-¡Ah eso es! – Dijo su rubio, ignorando su comentario – Mione-Chan, Sakura-Chan llega hoy, podrás preguntarle a ella todo lo que quieras saber, es la Kunohichi más inteligente de nuestra generación da´ttabayo – Termino con una hermosa sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba ahora seguro de la existencia del karma, Sakura sentiría en carne propia lo que era ser acosado por un ser tan molesto como Hermione Granger, que la acribillaría con preguntas todo el tiempo que estuviera cerca de ella. Tal vez no sería un día tan malo después de todo.

Después del desayuno, Molly-San les pidió le ayudaran a limpiar la parte alta de esa gran casa. No le molesto hacer ese trabajo, así se desharía de las molestas preguntas de la castaña y de estar peleando con el "padrino" de su Otouto; ese hombre debía de conseguirse una vida y pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se había alejado de Sasuke, ahora estaba en el tercer piso de la casa. Para su fortuna en ese lado de la casa no se encontraba ninguno de esos cuadros fantasmagóricos. Ambos habían estado ayudando a limpiar a Molly-San y en su afán por terminar pronto propuso que cada uno limpiara el lado contrario y se encontraran en el centro.

Entro en una habitación y hayo algo que no había visto antes. Lo sorprendió que ese "algo" pareciera sollozar y llorar.

-Kreacher es un mal elfo, no ha podido cumplir la última orden del buen amo – Se lamentaba – Tampoco ha podido evitar el saqueo de la casa de su ama – Dijo la criatura que tenía enfrente.

¿Sería un fantasma? No Molly-San le aseguro que en esa parte de la casa no había ningún cuadro o fantasma. Así que se armo de valor y le hablo a tan extraño ser; después de todo pronto seria Hokage y tenía que ser valiente.

-Eto… ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar? – Pregunto tratando de que su voz no sonara tan nerviosa.

La extraña criatura que parecía un hombrecito pequeño con largas orejas; volteo a verle después de limpiarse bruscamente las lagrimas del rostro y sonarse la nariz en el sucio trapo que usaba como ropa. Al tenerlo de frente noto los ojos más grandes que hubiera visto en su vida; ojos que le miraron como los aldeanos de la villa lo habían hecho ya hace algunos años, cosa que no le gusto, así que se puso a la defensiva.

-Ummm, uno de esos desagradables niños le habla a Kreacher – Dijo como susurrando, pero teniendo en cuenta que era escuchado – No sucede nada ¿El joven invitado del amo desea algo? Kreacher puede ayudarlo – Dijo cambiando totalmente el tono de su voz, más no así la mirada de desprecio que le dirigía ¿Acaso era bipolar?

-Yo no necesito nada, solo quería ayudarte porque parecías triste – Dijo con un tono molesto

-El mocoso ha dicho que quiere ayudar a Kreacher, pero Kreacher no puede confiar en ninguna de las alimañas que el traidor hijo de su ama a traído – volvió a decir en tono susurrante – Oh no se preocupe joven invitado Kreacher está bien –

Definitivamente ese sujeto era bipolar; decidió ignorarlo y empezar su labor de limpiar ese cuarto, si no quería su ayuda allá él. Comenzó recogiendo varias túnicas, Molly-San les dijo que todo debía tirarse; así que las metió en grandes bolsas de basura.

-Y ahí van de nuevo esos horribles mocosos traidores a la sangre, despreciables sangres sucias a tirar las cosas de los dignos amos de Kreacher – Decía nuevamente en susurros tan peculiar personaje.

-Ne Kreacher ¿Esto es tuyo? – Pregunto enseñándole la bolsa llena de túnicas. Empezaba a ver cuál era el problema

– El mocoso con cara de tonto le pregunto a Kreacher si la ropa de su querido amo es suya ja - No joven invitado, no es de Kreacher, si el amo ordeno tirarla así debe ser –

-Es una lástima que Kreacher no la quiera, porque Naruto se la hubiera dado, como también lo que el teme está tirando de las otras habitaciones. En fin, todo esto se irá a la basura porque Kreacher no lo quiere – Dijo también en susurros con la intención de que le oyera

-Mmmm Tal vez Kreacher deba aceptar la ayuda del mocoso para evitar que las cosas de sus amos sean tiradas – "Pensó" en voz alta la extraña criatura con la que se había topado – Si el joven invitado me la da Kreacher se lo agradecería –

-¡Claro Kreacher, toma! – Le dijo dándole las bolsas de las demás habitaciones – Y no te preocupes, cuando termine de limpiar mi parte, iremos con el teme para que veas las cosas con las que te quedaras – Termino, regalándole una sonrisa, al parecer tendría un nuevo amigo

Después de limpiar su parte y evitar que el teme de su esposo matara a Kreacher, por llamarlo mocoso y alimaña; ambos le dieron las cosas que tirarían, para que él escogiera con que se quedaría. Escogió la mayoría de las cosas, así que al final solo bajaron con una pequeña bolsa.

-¿Ya terminaron su parte? – Pregunto Ron-Kun – Son rápidos nosotros apenas vamos a la mitad –

-Si ya terminamos – Contesto y se quedo a ayudar a los demás chicos, mientras el teme llevaba la bolsa a la cocina para tirarlas con las demás – Mione-Chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo dirigiéndose a la chica mientras limpiaban las puertas de las habitaciones en ese piso.

-Claro Naruto lo que quieras – Dijo entusiasmada la castaña

-¿Qué es Kreacher? ¿Por qué usa ese horrible trapo como ropa? – Pregunto esperando una respuesta

-Oh Naruto ¿Kreacher fue grosero con ustedes? Discúlpalo, su comportamiento se debe al mal trato que sufrió durante varios años – Decía la chica rápidamente así que tuvo que detenerla

-Ne Mione-Chan, cálmate yo solo quiero saber que es y no te preocupes, casi no fue grosero –

-Es un elfo domestico – Le respondió Ron-Kun – El trapo representa su esclavitud –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Eso ya no le estaba gustando - ¿Cómo que esclavitud? –

-Los magos han esclavizado a criaturas como los elfos domésticos; ellos sirven toda su vida a una familia de magos, sin recibir nada a cambio; Kreacher es el elfo de los Black – Respondió la castaña – Eso es tan bárbaro e indignante – Su voz se notaba molesta

-Eso es horrible, como puede Black-San permitir algo así, iré inmediatamente a pedirle que lo deje ir, porque puede dejarlo ser libre ¿Verdad? – Pregunto un poco preocupado

-Errr…..Si puede Naruto, pero sería muy peligroso que le dejara libre – Y antes que se moviera la chica añadió – Kreacher sabe mucho de la orden, podría ser usado por los enemigos en nuestra contra –

-Aun así es inhumano lo que hacen – Dijo totalmente molesto

-Eso es verdad, por ello he creado la P.E.D.D.O. – Dijo muy orgullosa la castaña

-¿Perdón? Creo que el jutsu de traducción no está funcionando muy bien – Comento

-Es la abreviatura para **P**lataforma **É**lfica de **D**efensa de los **D**erechos **O**breros, que fue creada para defender a los elfos y evitar que sigan siendo explotados. Aunque solo Ron, Harry, Neville y yo somos miembros – Le aclaro Hermione

-Ah ¿Y yo puedo unirme? – Pregunto, no era justo que trataran a una criatura de esa forma

-¡Por supuesto que puedes unirte Naruto! – Le dijo una enérgica castaña. Ya tenía una nueva meta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a la cocina, Sasuke solo encontró a Molly-San, no había rastro de su Otouto y del perro. Así que después de recibir instrucciones, de donde dejar la basura, pregunto a la pelirroja sobre el paradero de su primo

-Esta con Sirius en el salón principal – Contesto y antes de que él fuera a vigilar que su Otouto estuviera bien (no confiaba en ese sujeto) Molly-San le retuvo – Este…ahora que estamos solos quisiera hablar contigo Sasuke –

-Usted dirá – Dijo, después de todo le prometió a Harry que trataría de llevarse bien y ser amable con esas personas

-Se que Naruto y tú han sido muy tajantes con respecto al lugar donde Harry debe vivir – Comenzó – Si ya sé que me dirás que eso no está a discusión, pero entiéndeme, conocí a Harry cuando nació y solo volví a verlo cuando tenía once años y desde entonces hasta ahora lo he visto y tratado como a uno más de mis hijos; es por eso que quiero preguntarte y que me contestes con toda sinceridad ¿En verdad crees que Harry está seguro con ustedes? ¿Realmente pueden protegerlo de "quien ustedes saben"? es que, perdóname que te lo diga, pero a mis ojos ustedes son solo unos niños –

-Molly-San, Konoha es la más fuertes de las aldeas ninja, no puede ser encontrada con facilidad y en dado caso de que la encontrara y burlara a los ANBU, cosa que dudo, todavía tendría que pasar sobre mi y Naruto. Aunque solo parezcamos "niños" el dobe y yo somos muy fuertes; ambos hemos estado en una cruenta guerra y sobrevivimos a ella. Le puedo asegurar que Harry está totalmente a salvo en mi casa, jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara, él representa un lazo que creí perdido – Contesto

-Aun así me preocupa demasiado su seguridad, Harry merece tener una vida tranquila – Dijo la pelirroja

-Hagamos algo Molly-San; tengo entendido que en diciembre nos darán vacaciones, ustedes pueden venir con nosotros a Konoha y ver como es la aldea, así se convencerá de que tan seguro esta Harry en mi hogar – Propuso, esperando que esa mujer aceptara

-De acuerdo Sasuke, pero si el lugar no es seguro, te pediré regreses a Harry con sus tíos – Dijo la pelirroja

-Trato hecho – Dijo ofreciéndole su mano, la que fue fuertemente estrechada

Se quedo en la cocina un poco más de tiempo respondiendo a preguntas con respecto a cómo era la aldea y la ropa que deberían llevar. A pesar de todo, Molly-San era de las pocas personas que le agradaban de ese lugar.

El timbre de la casa sonó cerca de las doce treinta del medio día; al parecer el equipo que pido como apoyo había llegado. Solo que no contaba con el escándalo que los cuadros del vestíbulo hicieran al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, vio como Black y Lupin tapaban rápidamente el cuadro del centro y Molly-San pedía a los clones que le ayudaran a calmar a los demás, mientras Granger abría la puerta topándose con el apoyo

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía en la puerta que acababa de abrir; era el conjunto de gente más rara que hubiera visto en su vida y valla que conocía a gente rara. Fue sacada de su estupor por uno de los adultos.

-Disculpa bella jovencita, ¿Aquí se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y el simpático hermanito de ambos Harry-Kun? – Le pregunto un extraño sujeto vestido totalmente de verde, mientras le sonreía. Por Dios ¿había visto un destello en su sonrisa?

-Err…Si aquí es – Contesto

-Oh que bien, las instrucciones de mi rival fueron correctas. Chicos hemos llegado – Dijo dirigiéndose a los que estaban con él - ¿Nos dejas pasar amable jovencita? – Pidió y ella se hizo a un lado permitiéndoles la entrada aun en estado de shock

En total entraron ocho personas a la residencia Black, dos adultos y seis chico más o menos de la edad de Naruto y Sasuke. Al hombre verde le seguía una mujer de cortos cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. El grupo de chicos estaba conformado por tres chicos y tres chicas. El sujeto verde saludo efusivamente a Naruto y a Harry que también estaba en el vestíbulo, provocando nuevamente que la madre de Sirius comenzara el escándalo seguida de los demás cuadros

-Sasuke, por favor llévalos a la cocina, mientras calmamos a los cuadros – Pidió la señora Weasley, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del ojinegro que guio a tan singular grupo.

Harry, Ron y ella, los siguieron aprovechando que los adultos se encontraran entretenidos con los cuadros.

-¿Qué fue ese escándalo? – Pregunto la mujer de cabello negro

-Son los cuadros que ay en esta casa – Contesto Harry – Tienes un hechizo de permanencia, por lo que no podemos hacer ruido en el vestíbulo – Y no pudo seguir con las explicaciones al ser interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo que recibió de una chica pelirroja de lentes.

-Oh Harry-Kun, no te preocupes ya estoy aquí, para impedir que te pase algo. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder tan brillante energía – Decía la chica que no cesaba en su abrazo, que debía de ser fuerte para que su amigo empezara a ponerse azul.

-Karin ya suéltalo – Ordeno con voz de hielo Sasuke – Te pedí venir para salvaguardar su vida no para que lo mates tu de un abrazo – Le reprocho

-Lo siento no pude controlarme – Dijo la chica soltando a Harry, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo – Es que su aura es tan bella que… KYAAAA – Exclamo al tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Ne dejemos eso para después – Dijo un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta – Tenias que ser un Uchiha, todos son tan problemáticos – Dijo dirigiéndose a Harry

-Ne Shikamaru no digas eso, es bueno que tenga ese aire Uchiha; es tan lindo – Le dijo una chica de largo cabello rubio, muy bonita y de ojos azul opaco.

-Ino puerca no seas asalta cunas, Harry-Kun es menor que nosotras, el no tener novio te está afectando – Dijo una chica de brillante cabello rosado (el cual Tonks envidiaría) y ojos verdes

-¿Cómo me llamaste frente de marquesina? Te recuerdo que tu tampoco tienes novio Sakurita – Le increpo la rubia. Iniciando así una pelea verbal que nadie se molesto en interrumpir.

-Tsk, mujeres, son tan problemáticas – Comentaba el chico de cabello negro, con una voz llena de pereza.

-Mmm ya sabes que ellas son así, han peleado desde que tengo uso de razón – Dijo un chico algo gordito que comía de una gran bolsa de papas fritas.

-Creo que debemos saber primero a que nos enfrentaremos. Las ordenes de Hokage-Sama, además de proteger a Harry-Kun, son las de recabar información referente al tal Voldemort y determinar si es una amenaza para Konoha – Comento un chico de largo cabello castaño y ojos blancos ¿Estaría ciego?

-Es cierto, como siempre tienes razón mi joven pupilo – Dijo el sujeto "verde" – Así que ¿Quién es exactamente el tal Valdomero? –

-Es Voldemort, Gai-sensei – Le corrigió Naruto – Y quien es exactamente mmm no la sabemos muy bien, pero Mione-Chan se los puede explicar, ella sabe mucho –

-Es cierto Granger-San sabe mechas cosas – Decía Sasuke mirándola, haciendo que los demás fijaran su vista en ella; pidiendo así una explicación

-Bueno, "quien ustedes saben" ha sido el mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos años. Se creyó que había sido eliminado hace catorce años, pero hace dos meses volvió. "Quien ustedes saben" tiene un grupo de seguidores que se hacen llamar Mortifagos; detestan a los muggles, es como llamamos a la gente no mágica – Explico – También a la gente como yo, los hijos de muggles, nos llaman sangres sucias. Su principal objetivo es eliminarnos y que solo los magos "sangre limpia" imperen en el mundo por ser superiores a las demás criaturas y seres – Termino justo en el momento en que los adultos entraban en la cocina.

-Disculpen tan ensordecedor recibimiento – Dijo la señora Weasley – Bien creo que debemos presentarnos; este es Sirius Black el dueño de esta casa y padrino de Harry, Remus Lupin, mis hijos Fred, George, Ginny y Ron a quien supongo ya conocen y yo soy Molly Weasley –

-Oh encantado de conocerlos, nosotros somos el equipo de apoyo – Dijo entusiastamente a quien ya identificaban como Gai – estas jovencitas de aquí son Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino y Karin; los jóvenes son Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru y Akamichi Choji. Mi compañera al mando es Shizune-San y yo soy Maito Gai – Finalizo alzando el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha, volviendo a sonreír, mostrándole nuevamente un destello en sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Sirius Black estaba convencido de que se casa ahora era invadida por una bola de vándalos buenos para nada, solo tenía que ver al extraño sujeto verde que se presento como Gai. Por Merlín ¿Quién en su sano juicio se vestiría de esa manera? Ni siquiera Dumbledore y eso ya era decir mucho. Remus debió de adivinar sus intenciones de correrlos de su casa, porque le piso fuertemente un pie para evitar que hablara; dándoles la bienvenida, empezando así una charla sobre Voldemort y las medidas que tomarían para defender a su cachorro.

Después de esto fueron guiados a las habitaciones del tercer piso, donde se alojarían mientras estuvieran ahí, en la noche serian presentados a los miembros de la orden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se habían instalado en las habitaciones del tercer piso, a Sakura aquella casa se le hacía muy interesante, mientras subían Naruto le comento de un animal que se encontraba en una de esas habitaciones, el llamado ático. Aunque su amigo jurara que era un encanto de animal ella no estaba muy segura, vamos era Naruto de ser por el hasta un dragón seria un tierno cachorrito. También le hablo de una criatura llamada Kreacher, pidiéndole que fuera paciente con él ya que sufría de doble personalidad

Compartiría habitación con Ino, Karin y Shizune estarían en otra habitación, a pesar de siempre pelear con su rubia amiga no la incomodaba, compartir habitación con ella. Los chicos estarían en otras habitaciones del mismo piso. Acomodaron sus cosas y bajaron a la habitación de Naruto y Sasuke donde ya eran esperadas por los demás, cerraron la puerta y se prepararon para analizar el plan.

-Bien Sasuke, por lo que sabemos el tal Voldemort desea matar a tu primo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué, precisamente a Harry-Kun? – Comento Shikamaru – Según tengo entendido él no heredo el Kekkei genkai de tu familia y a simple vista no tiene nada de especial –

-Eso es algo que no se Shikamaru, Harry nos dijo que hace catorce años cuando intento matarlo mi tía, Lilith Potter puso un fuerte encantamiento sobre él, evitando así su muerte. Es el único que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, la llamada Avada Kadavra, la cual mata al instante – Dijo Sasuke – Sospecho que no solo es para legitimarse como en gran mago que se deshizo del chiquillo que le "venció" siendo solo un bebe. No sé qué caso tendría el matar a un bebe en primer lugar. Estoy convencido de que el líder de la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore, lo sabe pero se niega a decirlo –

-Tal vez Harry-Kun cuente con un Kekkei genkai, diferente al del clan Uchiha – Comento Shizune

-No lo creo, Karin o yo lo hubiéramos notado – Dijo Neji – Por cierto creo que sería bueno que permitiéramos la entrada a tu primo y a sus amigos, parece que están algo incómodos al estar amontonados tras la puerta –

Como ella era la más cercana a la puerta, la abrió encontrándose con tres sonrojados chicos al verse descubiertos. Eso le causo gracia, aunque también noto que estaban acostumbrados a oír tas las puertas, al parecer las personas con las que trataban no les dejaban enterarse de nada

Hermione fue la primera en entrar a la habitación del primo de Harry, pensaba que el chico castaño era ciego, pero acababa de demostrarle cuan equivocada estaba al prácticamente verlos atreves de la puerta; justo como el profesor Moody lo haría. Estaba empezando a creer que en verdad eran ninjas.

-Este….Sentimos estar oyendo por la puerta – comento Harry – Pero la mayoría de las veces cuando hablan acerca de mi me excluyen –

-No te preocupes Otouto puedes estar en mi habitación y escuchar nuestra platica si lo deseas – Le dijo Sasuke, cosa que los tres agradecieron. En verdad era incomodo estar tras una puerta tratando de enterarse de las cosas

-Si bueno sigamos – Dijo de chico llamado Shikamaru - ¿En verdad no sabes porque tanto afán por querer deshacerse de ti, Harry-Kun? –

-No, pero ahora que lo comentan, mis padres se escondían de él – Contesto su amigo – Si nos encontró fue porque uno de sus amigos cercanos los traiciono, haciendo que toda la culpa recayera en Sirius –

-Esto es raro. Definitivamente te quería matar solo a ti desde un principio ahora la pregunta seria ¿Por qué? – Dijo la chica de cabello rosa Sakura

-Bueno tendremos un año para averiguarlo – Comento el chico llenito

-Así es, no te preocupes Harry-Kun nosotros evitaremos que la llama de tu juventud se apague – Dijo Gai, poniendo una pose triunfadora, solo le faltaban lucecitas para completar su imagen.

-Este… ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? – Recibiendo un asentimiento general - ¿Qué es el Kekkei genkai, que Harry no heredo?

-El Kekkei genkai, son las habilidades únicas que ciertos clanes ninja tienen se heredan a través de la genética – Le respondió Sakura – La habilidad especifica del clan Uchiha es una de las más temidas y fuertes que existen, el Sharingan –

-¿Por qué es de las más temidas? – Pregunto Ron

-El Sharingan es capaz de copiar cualquier técnica con solo verla, entre otras cosas – Respondió Sasuke – Literalmente significa "pupila giratoria". La abuela de Harry no lo heredo y por eso fue dada en adopción. Si se hubiera quedado en la aldea los enemigos de la aldea y del clan hubieran tratado de raptarla y estudiarla para saber el funcionamiento de nuestra genética y así inhibir nuestro Sharingan. No solo los Uchiha nos hubiéramos visto afectados, también lo hubieran estado los Hyuga ya que desandemos de ellos –

-Oh valla ¿Hinata y Neji, también son nuestra familia? – Pregunto Harry

-Se podría decir que somos primos muy lejanos Harry-Kun – Dijo Neji – De hecho para volver a juntar a los clanes se había planeado comprometer a Hanabi-Sama con Sasuke, por ser los segundos hijos de las ramas principales de la familia, pero ya ves tú primo eligió a otra persona. Además Hanabi-Sama es demasiado joven para él –

-Grrr…. ¿Como pretendían casarme con una chica a la que le doblo la edad? – Dijo un poco molesto Sasuke – Disculpa que te lo diga Neji pero los ancianos de tu clan están peor que los del consejo –

-Lo sé, pero Hiashi-Sama logra controlarlos un poco, a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia comprometer a su pequeña hija contigo – Dijo el ojiperla

-Bueno que les parece si nos van diciendo como es la vida en Hogwarts – Dijo la Rubia – Muero de ganas por saber cómo son las clases de magia y si hay chicos mayores. Así podre conseguirme un novio antes que la frentona –

-En tus sueños Ino puerca – Soltó la pelirrosa – La que conseguirá novio extranjero soy yo – Comenzando así una nueva pelea.

Hermione se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser supuestos Shinobis se comportaban como chicos normales. Ya tendría tiempo de descubrir la verdad, por lo pronto los vigilaría y preguntaría más sobre su vida como ninjas, pero sobre todo preguntaría sobre los Kekkei genkai, que decían poseer. Eso en verdad valía la pena conocer y aprovechar lo más que pudieran contra "el que no debe ser nombrado".

.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a quienes me han puesto en sus favoritos se los agracesco enormemente.

Tambien a quien me dejo comentarios gracias, el fic seguira aun quedan cosas que ver


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo X

Sirius Black no era un mago feliz, nuevamente estaba siendo reprendido como si fuera un niño de 10 años por su pareja. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que lado al que pertenecía su lobo; al de esos vándalos.

-Es que en verdad no puedo creer, que te pongas a pelear con un chico de dieciséis años, por Merlín Sirius podría ser tu hijo – Y antes de verse interrumpido Remus añadió – Si ya sé que no tendrías un hijo como Sasuke, pero el solo contesta tus indirectas, estoy seguro de que no te mata por consideración a Harry –

-¡Pero es que ese mocoso me exaspera! – Se defendió – Es tan arrogante, me recuerda a Regulus, con ese aire de "Soy mejor que tú" y "No me despeina ni el viento" ¡No lo soporto! Es peor que aguantar a Quejicus –

-Sirius trata de llevarte bien con él, hazlo por Harry – Hizo una pausa y continuo – Tal vez no lo has notado por tu terquedad de verlo como un enemigo, pero en el poco tiempo que llevan conviviendo con Harry ese par de chicos se ha ganado su confianza totalmente. He notado que estando a su lado se relaja completamente, tiene más confianza en el mismo; pero sobre todo se siente libre, ya no se preocupa por ser "El niño que vivió" o ser lo que todo mundo espera de él – Finalizo

-¿Es que no ves que ese mocoso malcriado solo trata de quitarme el cariño de mi cachorro, mi lugar como su protector? – Refuto – Y si, si he visto como es tratado –

-Ay Paddy estas celoso – Dijo Remus suavizando su tono – No tienes porque, Harry te adora y eso no lo cambiara nadie. Tu eres su figura paterna, lo que lo une a sus padres, Sasuke y Naruto son sus hermanos mayores. Está teniendo una oportunidad de conseguir lo que siempre quiso, una familia, no le eches a perder su ilusión – Termino dándole un fuerte abrazo que no dudo en corresponder

-Está bien tratare de ser amable – Dijo no muy convencido. Bueno Remus quería que fuera amable, lo intentaría. Solo que no contaba con lo que encontró en su salón. Ahora si mataría a ese mocoso indeseable ¿Cómo se atrevía?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se sentía bien por primera vez era incluido en las conversaciones con respecto a su vida, podía saber, lo que la gente a su alrededor haría para detener a Voldemort y estaba siendo incluido en ello.

-Bueno como la información que tenemos no podemos hacer mucho – Dijo Shikamaru – Debemos esperar a hablar con Dumbledore-San y los demás miembros de la llamada orden, solo así podre formular la estrategia a seguir – Término con un bostezo.

-Yo creo que por lo pronto deberíamos enseñarle taijutsu a Harry-Kun – Comento Gai – Es decir no somos infalibles y debe aprender a cuidarse solo, a explotar la llama de su juventud –

-Tienes razón Gai, tal vez no puedas usar ninjutsu – Dijo Shizune – Pero te puedes volver tan bueno en taijutsu justo como lo es Lee –

-¿Qué es el ninjutsu? – pregunto su amiga castaña

-El ninjutsu, es el arte ninja en sí – Le contesto Sakura – Son las técnicas que usamos, algo así como sus conjuros –

-Si Mione-Chan algo así – Dijo Naruto, mientras hacía extraños movimientos con las manos y exclamaba - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Apareciendo al instante otro rubio de ojos azules – Lo vez esta es mi mejor técnica, los clones de sombra – Decía al mismo tiempo que los dos sonreían.

-¡Wow! – Exclamo Ron - ¿Le enseñaran a Harry hacer eso? –

-No, Harry-Kun no puede hacerlo, él aprenderá otra cosa – Dijo Sakura – El taijutsu es combate cuerpo a cuerpo –

-¿Eso no es un poco primitivo? – Comento Hermione – Es decir, nosotros usamos hechizos, ¿no sería mejor que aprendiera sortilegios avanzados? –

-¿Y que pasara si no cuenta con la varita en ese momento? – Intervino Sasuke – No puede depender siempre del palo de madera, además eso le dará cierta ventaja –

-Sasuke-kun Tiene razón – Apoyo Karin – Creo que sería conveniente que ustedes dos también lo aprendieran – Dijo señalando a sus amigos – Sus auras están muy unidas a la de Harry-kun, lo que quiere decir que pasan mucho tiempo a su lado –

-¿Qué dices Otouto, quieres aprender taijutsu? – Le pregunto su primo.

-Claro, por mi no hay problema ¿Qué dicen chicos? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a sus amigos

-Yo me apunto – Dijo un entusiasmado Ron – Sera genial, podremos aplicar eso en una que otra serpiente –

-¡Ronald! – Reprendió Hermione – Eso va en contra de las reglas y no sería justo. Está bien yo también lo aprenderé, solo para ver que ninguno de los dos se pase con alguien – Dijo de manera amenazante su amiga

-Bien mi Bunshin irá a decírselo a Molly-San para que nos diga en que parte de la casa podemos entrenar y empezar de una vez con lo básico en lo que esta la comida – Se apresuro a decir el rubio, mientras el Bunshin salía de la habitación.

-No imaginaba que Lee fuera bueno en taijutsu – Menciono al aire, la verdad no creía que el chico fuera bueno en algo, era muy raro.

-Oh claro que es bueno Harry-kun, mi joven pupilo es el mejor peleador de todas las aldeas ninja. Fue la primera persona en golpear a Gaara-San, el Kasekage de suna, el es como tú – Decía un orgulloso Gai – ¡La flor de su juventud está en todo su esplendor! –

-¿A qué se refiere con que es como yo? – Pregunto un poco preocupado, no es que Lee le cayera mal al contrario, solo que era un poco raro.

-A que Lee-San no puede usar ninjutsu – Le respondió Sakura – De hecho también venció a Sasuke-Kun cuando teníamos doce – Dijo a la ligera, consiguiendo un gruñido por parte del aludido

-Ja ja ja ja es cierto, cejotas te dio una paliza teme – Dijo riendo Naruto – Ja ja ja En fin Molly-San dice que podemos usar el salón –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tu clon no ha vuelto – Pregunto la castaña

-Cuando mis clones desaparecen toda la información que tomaron me llega a mi – Explico el rubio

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Seguros que no pueden enseñarnos a hacerlo? – Pregunto Ron

-No, no podemos, su chakra es muy inestable y podrían morir en el intento – Le respondió Sakura

Así que Sasuke, Naruto y Gai los acompañaron a Ron y a él, mientras los demás se quedaban con Hermione, quien les prestaría libros básicos para adaptarse a su mundo.

Se dirigieron al salón principal donde su padrino le había mostrado el árbol genealógico de los Black, "Todos puros". Tendría que preguntarle a Sasuke si en el clan era igual de elitista.

-¡Muy bien chicos es hora de explotar la llama de nuestra juventud! – Dijo un muy entusiasmado Gai – Formaremos parejas. Sasuke tu con Harry-Kun y Naruto la hará con Ron-kun. Empezaremos con desarme, ¿tienen sus kunais a la mano? – Pregunto y ambos sacaron de sabrá Merlín donde, una especie de cuchillos. Así que esos eran los kunais, él ya los había visto, con eso Sasuke trato de matar a Sai antes de intentar electrocutarlo; al parecer eran muy peligrosos.

Gai les dio unas breves explicaciones y empezaron a practicar como desarmar a alguien que te ataca por detrás. Tenía que tomar a Sasuke por la muñeca, propinarle un codazo a la altura del estomago y apretar su muñeca para que soltara el arma; si eso no funcionaba tenía que darle un cabezazo. Él lo tenía fácil, Sasuke era más alto que él y podía usar eso como ventaja a la hora de golpear; quien tenía un poco de problemas era Ron ya que Naruto era mucho más bajo y por lo tanto un poco escurridizo.

Fue en esa posición que Sirius los encontró, él siendo atacado por Sasuke, que tenía un kunai en su cuello… Momento, recapitula Harry Potter, tú padrino no sabe que están practicando y tu primo (el cual no le agrada, cabe mencionar) tiene un objeto punzo cortante en tu garganta… Mierda.

-¡Depulso! – Oyó gritar a Sirius, sintió un jalón y en un segundo estaban en el otro extremo de la habitación; mientras el hechizo de su padrino golpeaba a otro Sasuke que rápidamente se convirtió en una de las sillas que habían puesto a los lados del salón.

-¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves maldito mocoso? – Grito un enfurecido Sirius - ¡YA SABIA QUE SOLO ERAN UNA HORDA DE VANDALOS, VOLDEMORT LOS HA ENVIADO VERDAD! –

-¡Sirius cálmate, creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas! – Decía un preocupado Ron – Solo estamos…. –

-¡No me digas que malinterpreto, es claro que estaban a punto de matar a Harrry! – Dijo - ¡Y lo más seguro es que te han hechizado, por eso no te das cuenta! ¡Diffindo! – Volvía a lanzar un hechizo que pego en el muro de sus espaldas, provocando un fuerte corte es este, ya que Sasuke se había movido con él nuevamente dejándolo con Naruto y Gai

-Black-San creo que no está tomando en consideración… - Trato de explicar Gai

-¡NO ME DIGAS! – Bramo Sirius - ¡ESTOY MALINTERPRETANDO Y SOLO IBAN A AFEITARLO, SI COMO NO! – Dijo Lanzándole un nuevo hechizo a Sasuke

-¡Sirius déjalos explicarte! –Trato de detenerlo en profesor Lupin

-¡EXPLICACION NADA! ¡¿QUIERES QUEDARTE QUIETO MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO? ¡Rictusempra! – Volvía al ataque su padrino

-¡Observa Otouto, así se desarma al enemigo! – Dijo Sasuke, que en un parpadeo ya se encontraba detrás de Sirius

Todo fue muy rápido para el último de los Black, sintió al ojinegro detrás de él, no le dio tiempo de voltear, luego un golpe en la parte trasera de las rodillas provocando con esto que perdiera totalmente el equilibrio. Su cuerpo se precipitó al frente, solo sintió como era tomado de la muñeca obligándole a soltar la varita; después ese mismo brazo fue jalado asía tras, torciéndolo en el proceso y cayendo finalmente sobre su abdomen y siendo consciente de un peso extra en su espalda al tiempo que torcía más si eso era posible su brazo, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil.

-Viste Otouto así debes hacerlo – Comento el chico que muy quitado de la pena se encontraba sobre su espalda – Granger, Weasley y tú lo aprenderán, claro si es que Black no nos interrumpe otra vez – Soltó con veneno en la voz

-Este…Creo que ya entendí ¿Podrías soltarlo ya? Lo estas lastimando – Oyó que decía su cachorro con preocupación en su voz

Sintió al instante como era liberado. Se levanto con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, después de ser sometido por un miserable mocoso de dieciséis años. Su ahijado lo abrazo fuertemente cuando al fin estuvo de pie. No dudo en devolverle el abrazo, había sentido tanto miedo de ver a Harry con un arma en el cuello que la ira lo cegó totalmente.

-¿Podrían explicarnos que estaban haciendo? – Pregunto Remus

-¡Estamos explotando la llama de la juventud de estos jóvenes! – Dijo Gai, dejándolos a los dos nuevamente con la duda.

-Lo que Gai-sensei trata de decir es que les estamos enseñando taijutsu – Aclaro Naruto con una risita nerviosa

-¡Así es! – Volvió a decir Gai – Haremos que la flor de la juventud de estos chicos florezca en su máximo esplendor – Finalizo tomando una extraña pose. Sirius juraría que había pequeñas llamas en esos ojos.

-¿Por qué gritan tanto? – Pregunto Molly que llegaba en esos momentos al salón - ¿Ya han terminado de practicar? La comida estará lista pronto –

-Que bien Molly-San – Dijo un sonriente rubio – Creo que ya terminamos por el momento – Comento viendo como Sasuke y Sirius se mataban con la mirada y el último no soltaba a Harry. Los días que seguirían serian difíciles, pensaba Naruto no siendo el único en intuirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba totalmente sorprendida hace algunos minutos, la chica rubia Ino, entro en su mente, la sintió claramente hurgar en sus conocimientos sobre el mundo mágico, respeto sus recuerdos, pero aun así se sentía un poco violentada. La cosa no termino ahí, ella a su vez si pudo ver algunos de los recuerdos de Ino, demostrándole de una vez por todas que en verdad eran shinobis. Lo que la rubia le había dejado ver fue una guerra tan cruenta que se tenía que haber estado en ella a fuerzas. Nadie era capaz de imaginar tanta crueldad.

-¿Ya te has convencido Mione-Chan? – Pregunto Ino – Disculpa si te he mostrado la peor parte de nuestro mundo pero si seguías atosigando a la frentona con tus preguntas la ibas a hacer perder la paciencia y eso no es muy bueno –

-¿De qué hablas Ino puerca? La única histérica aquí eres tú – Dijo con enojo Sakura

-Ya dejen sus tontas peleas para después – Ordeno Shikamaru – Ne, estas bien chica, te has quedado muda –

-Si estoy bien – Contesto apenas – Es solo que fue muy repentino. Lamento haberte atosigado tanto Sakura; pero debía de estar segura, Harry es como mi hermano y no deseo que le hagan daño, él siempre quiso una familia que le apreciara, si esto resultaba ser una farsa le destruirían. –

-No te preocupes Mione-Chan – Le dijo una sonriente Sakura – Si se tratara de Sasuke o de Naruto yo haría lo mismo, también son mis hermanos –

-Bien arreglado el problema bajemos para que tú también aprendas taijutsu y puedas ayudar a tu "hermano" – Le dijo Karin.

-Mione – Le llamo Ginny que entraba a la habitación – Mamá dice que es hora de comer ¿Te sucede algo? estas pálida –

-No Ginny no te preocupes estoy bien, vamos chicos deben de tener hambre después de un viaje tan largo – Dijo dirigiéndose a los demás – Comeremos en la cocina –

-¡Qué bien ha llegado la hora de comer, muero de inanición! – Dijo el chico llenito Chouji

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde ya los esperaban los demás. Hermione por su parte se había convencido que las palabras de Fred eran ciertas, su amigo Harry tenía una suerte envidiable, lo cual agradecía profundamente, había esperanzas de que esa absurda guerra se terminara pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke había pasado las dos semanas más estresantes de las que tuviera memoria. El "padrino" de su Otouto no perdía oportunidad de tratar de hechizarlo, pero eso no era lo estresante, había aprendido a esquivar varios hechizos así que eso le servía de entrenamiento. Lo molesto era que no pudieron sacarle nada al anciano director de Howgarts, por más peticiones y amenazas de su parte, aun no sabían porque Voldemort deseaba con tanto ahincó matar a su Otouto. Diablos lo frustraba tanto no tener el control total de la situación.

Los demás miembros de la orden eran otra cosa, en una ocasión estuvo a punto de rebanarle el cuello al tal Snape, era tan insistente tratando de entrar en su mente o en la de su esposo que lo ponía histérico. De los demás solo era de cuidado el sujeto del ojo extraño. Al parecer su ojo actuaba como un Byakugan solo que a menor escala. Le habían agradado los chicos pelirrojos, eran extraños pero se cuidaban los unos a los otro; eso provocaba que por momentos su mente lo llevara a la época en la que el también tuvo un hermano mayor con el que jugaba y que se preocupaba por él. Esa familia era muy unida, lo que la suya nunca pudo ser. Al verlos se planteo como meta hacer que su pequeña familia fuera así.

Su tormento de soportar al "perro", como había bautizado a Sirius, terminaba ese día, ya que en esos momentos se trasladaban a Howgarts. Solo un poco más y no tendría que soportarlo por los próximos cuatro meses. Su Otouto parecía un poco renuente a dejarlo solo, cosa que no le agradaba mucho, pero él no podía entrometerse en la relación que este llevaba con Black, porque a pesar de todo estaba consciente que el hombre en verdad se preocupaba por Harry.

-Hemos llegado – Menciono el tal Moody, el del ojo extraño – Para entrar al andén nueve tres cuartos, deben cruzar esa pared – Dijo señalando una columna que se encontraba entre los andenes nueve y diez – Los estaremos vigilando – Advirtió antes de que cruzaran

-Vamos teme no perdamos tiempo – Decía entusiasmado su Kitsune – Ya quiero ver como es la escuela de Harry-kun – Y jalándolo de la mano ambos atravesaron. Del otro lado ya los esperaban los demás.

Se dividieron en varios grupos, para poder vigilar el gran tren rojo en que viajarían; ellos por supuesto irían con su Otouto, la castaña y el pelirrojo habían sido nombrados perfectos, algo así como vigilantes de los demás alumnos, por lo que irían en otro compartimiento. Eso era algo que en verdad agradecía, la chica era demasiado molesta para él, aunque tenía que admitir que ambos se esforzaban por aprender taijutsu y así poder ayudar a su amigo.

-Miren podemos entrar en este compartimento – Dijo Naruto totalmente emocionado – Solo hay una chica y no creo que sea un peligro – Sentencio y los tres entraron

La chica en cuestión era rubia y parecía leer una revista al revés y usando unos extraños anteojos.

-Hola, ¿podemos compartir compartimento contigo? – Pregunto su Kitsune regalándole a la chica una brillante sonrisa

-Claro – Dijo secamente, despegando la mirada de su lectura y deteniéndose a estudiar a su Otouto – Mmmm yo te conozco eres Harry Potter, ¿Estás seguro de querer compartir conmigo? La gente después puede mirarte mal – Comento como si solo hablara del clima

-Yo no tengo ningún problema la gente ya me mira mal – Contesto el ojiverde.

Sin más los tres se sentaron con la chica a la cual Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a hablarle. Su dobe jamás se cansaría de tratar de hacer nuevos amigos. Él por su parte se dedico a mirar el paisaje y planear la mejor manera de cuidar de su primo, la cual incluía la eliminación del tal Voldemort.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfloy, pensaba detenidamente como acercarse a "San Potter". Su padre había sido muy claro en lo que esperaban de él en este curso. "Acércate a Potter vuélvete su sombra, el Lord desea un informe pronto". Había sentenciado. ¿A caso su padre no entendía que hace cuatro años trato de acercarse a él, recibiendo un rotundo rechazo? Toda una vida creyendo ser lo mejor de lo mejor, pensando que nadie podía negarle nada por el simple hecho de ser un Malfloy y en solo unos segundos Potter echaba por tierra esa creencia, al preferir sobre él a un pobretón como lo era Weasley.

Esa había sido la primera de sus desilusiones, la segunda la había tenido recientemente. Siempre pensó que su padre era algo así como la mano derecha del señor tenebroso, un igual y ahora se daba cuenta que solo era un simple siervo. Un siervo ¡Por Merlín! Siempre creyó ciegamente que los Malfloy no tenían amo, los amos eran ellos, era e ellos a quienes se les debían de rendir pleitesía no al revés. Su padre en estos momentos no era más que un ídolo de barro que al igual que el material del que estaba hecho se desmoronaba al contacto con el agua.

Y a pesar de sentirse humillado por este nuevo descubrimiento era plenamente consciente de que su familia estaba en las garras del Lord. No tenían escapatoria, debía hacer lo que el Lord ordenaba, si no deseaba que sus padres y él fueran exterminados. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar en esto.

Con esto en mente se dedico a buscar al "niño que vivió" por todo el tren. Creyó que sería nombrado perfecto igual que él, pero al parecer no fue así; el pobretón Weasley y la sabelotodo de Granger eran los perfectos de la casa de los leones. Esto complicaba las cosas tenía que pensar en otra forma de acercarse al ojiverde. Por eso le buscaba, tal vez estando solos podrían entablar una conversación más o menos civilizada hasta casual. Grande fue su sorpresa al hallarlo en uno de los últimos compartimentos en compañía de Lunática Lovegood, el tarado de Longbottom y dos chicos que nunca había visto, con los cuales hablaba animadamente como si se conocieran de toda una vida. ¿Cómo era posible que la atención del ojiverde estuviera totalmente dirigida a tales fenómenos? ¿Por qué pudiendo tenerlo a él como amigo, siempre era desplazado por marginados que no se comparaban con él para nada? Su sangre hirvió de rabia con esto y olvido por completo el pedido de su padre, en esos momentos el Lord y su padre no importaba.

-Valla Potter, al parecer he llegado al compartimento de los fenómenos, el no ser nombrado perfecto debió afectarte para tener que esconderte en el ultimo vagón – Soltó con veneno – Sabes te entiendo, debe ser duro pensar que el pobretón te supero –

-Largate Malfloy – Dijo entre dientes

-Que no oíste no eres bienvenido aquí – Dijo un chico rubio de profundos ojos azules que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que le hacía señas con la mano para que se fuera.

-No voy a irme solo porque un desconocido me lo diga además yo si soy perfecto y puedo quedarme si me place, fenómeno – Le dijo al chico.

-No me importa lo que seas, ya has oído a mi Otouto y a mi novio – Le dijo un sujeto pelinegro de ojos tan negros como una noche sin estrellas, con una voz de mando que su propio padre envidiaría – Así que lárgate – Ordeno al tiempo que le empujaba fuera del compartimiento y le cerraba la puerta en su cara. Trastabillo y estuvo a punto de caer de no haber chocado con una de las paredes del compartimiento en frente suyo.

Potter se había conseguido guardaespaldas. !Con un demonio! No podría acercársele mientras esos estuvieran a su lado. El chico de ojos negros en verdad imponía. Su genio le había jugado una mala pasada, tendría que pensar en algo pronto. Por el momento se retiraría ya pensaría en cómo ser la sombra de Potter, antes tenía que averiguar que era "Otouto", no le había gustado que se dirigieran a San Potter de esa manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y quién era ese? – Pregunto su rubio, después que se deshiciera de tan molesto sujeto.

-Es Draco Malfloy – Respondió su Otouto – Se puede decir que es mi enemigo, me odia y yo no lo soporto. Es de los que piensa que Hermione es inferior por ser hija de muggles –

-Esa en una gran tontería – Comento la chica, Luna, era agradable – Granger es muy inteligente siempre he pensado que debió quedar en Ravenclaw. – Dijo comenzando así una nueva conversación que duro todo el trayecto

Llegaron a Howgarts cuando ya había oscurecido. Tuvieron que separarse de su Otouto y amigos ya que serian seleccionados para las casas de la escuela, cosa de la que se acababan de enterar y que no le hacía mucha gracia. El anciano quería tenerlos lo más controlados que pudiera, bien veríamos cuanto le duraba el gusto.

Gai y Shizune fueron llevados por otro lado y los "alumnos de intercambio" con los demás niños pequeños que entraban por primera vez al colegio. Les subieron en botes y cruzaron un gran lago, al final de este podía apreciarse un impotente castillo. Su kitsune estaba maravillado con todo lo que veía, tuvo que amenazarlo para que dejara de moverse o voltearía el bote con tanto movimiento de su parte.

Entraron al vestíbulo donde fueron formados detrás de los niños y a quien reconocía como Minerva Mcgonagall por ser miembro de la orden, les explicaba el funcionamiento de las casas y como serian escogido, debía de pensar en algo para lograr quedar en la mima casa de su Otouto y que su rubio estuviera con él.

Después de que los niños entraran y al parecer fueran seleccionados, ellos entraron justo a tiempo para oir las palabras de "su Director".

-Bien, antes que nada debo comunicarles que este año contamos con la presencia de ocho estudiantes de intercambio y sus dos profesores. Ellos son originarios de Japón, estarán con nosotros por todo este año, para fomentar los lazos de amistad y apoyo entre los dos lados del mundo. Serán seleccionados como todos los alumnos y les pediré que en posible los traten bien sea cual sea la casa en la que sean asignados – Dijo, para después hacerle una señal a Mcgonagall, que fue llamándolos.

-Akimichi Chouji, - Llamo, al parecer irían por orden alfabético.

La mujer puso un sombrero muy viejo sobre la cabeza de Chouji y después de unos segundos el sombrero grito – ¡Gryffindor! – Bien ya tenía a alguien en la casa de su Otouto pero no era suficiente. La mesa donde se sentaban los elegidos de Gryffindor, recibió con grandes aplausos al amante de las papas fritas.

-Haruno Sakura – Su amiga recibió varios chiflidos mientras se acercaba al taburete donde el sombrero se encontraba – ¡Revenclaw! – Grito el sombrero solo tocando un poco la cabeza de su amiga.

-Hyuga Neji – El poseedor del Byakuagan recibió suspiros por parte de las chicas – ¡Slytherin! – Al sentarse en la mesa que le correspondía el ojiperla se vio inmediatamente rodeado de varias chicas.

-Nara Shikamaru – El aludido se acerco con una calma y parsimonia tal que de solo verlo daba flojera, en verdad a veces se preguntaba de que le servía tan grande intelecto al Nara – ¡Revenclaw! – anuncio y se fue a sentar al lado de la pelirrosa.

-Taka Karin – El sombrero no duro mucho en la pelirroja – ¡Slytherin! – Neji debió agradecerlo ya que alejo a las chicas que le acosaban.

-Uchiha Sasuke – Había llegado su turno y con paso firme se acerco al taburete ignorando los cuchicheos y suspiros de los que era objeto.

-Bien, bien que tenemos aquí – Oyó que el sombrero decía en su mente – Una gran mente con ansias de poder ya sé dónde ponerte – Sly…. – Y antes de que pronunciara algo interrumpió al sombrero

-Escúchame bien sombrero – Le llama también de manera mental - No voy a permitir que me pongas en otro lugar que no sea Gryffindor, la casa de mi Otouto, yo solo vine aquí para protegerlo –

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, es verdad que tienes cualidades que son de todo un Gryffindor, pero estarás mejor en Slytherin – Le dijo nuevamente el sombrero.

-Creo que no me has entendido bien pedazo de tela – Dijo – Me pones en Gryffindor o cosas como estas podrán pasarte – Menciono al tiempo que proyectaba en su mente escenas de él aplicando un Amaterasu al sombrero haciendo que ardiera eternamente ya que el fuego negro no podía ser apagado con nada – Y si crees que estando en la oficina del viejo estarás a salvo, estas muy equivocado puedo convencer a Neji de que me muestre como entrar, no puedes escapar de mi así que piensa muy bien donde ponerme. Y por cierto, por tu bien espero que Uzumaki Naruto también este en Gryffindor – Sentencio.

-Gryffindor – Dijo por fin el sombrero no tan convencido como con los demás, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Se sentó al lado de su Otouto sin despegar la vista del pedazo de tela ya que el siguiente seria su Kitsune.

-Uzumaki Naruto – Solo tocarlo y el sombrero no dudo en exclamar – ¡Gryffindor! – Su adoración Rubia se sentó a su lado.

-Yamanaka Ino – Llamo a la ultima de su grupo, después de algunos momentos el sombrero sentencio – ¡Gryffindor!

Eso era bueno, cuatro de ellos estaban en la casa de los leones, así les sería más fácil vigilar y proteger a su Otouto. También era bueno que Neji y Karin estuvieran en la casa de las serpientes, si no había entendido mal, algunos de esos chicos eran hijos de Mortifagos, tenían así una ventaja de vigilar al enemigo, sobre todo a ese chico Malfloy, no le había simpatizado nada.

Lo que Sasuke no previo, fue que su mayor enemigo no se encontraba precisamente entre el alumnado, sino en la mesa de los profesores y no era precisamente el viejo director.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XI

Naruto estaba aterrado, nadie le había informado respecto a un detallito, pequeñito pero muy importantito. Hogwarts el lugar donde ahora se encontraban estaba lleno de esos cuadros extraños, en los que las personas se movían y hablaban, pero bueno eso pasaba después de todo, se había acostumbrado a ellos en la casa Black. Lo aterrador, lo que hacía que se pegara a Sasuke como si fueran siameses y que le hizo gritar, fue alguien que se presento como Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. El sujeto parecía amigable y él con gusto le hubiera hecho la plática de no ser por ese pequeño detalle que olvidaron mencionarle; Sir Nicholas era nada más y nada menos que un fantasma. Oh si, un fantasma en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-¿Naruto estas Bien? – Pregunto Harry-Kun, al verlo prácticamente pegado a su esposo

-Si….si estoy bien es solo que…no nada – Dijo balbuceando aferrando fuertemente del brazo al teme y con los ojos cerrados - ¿Ya se fue? – Pregunto con cierto temor en la voz

-¿Quién tiene que irse joven Naruto? – Pregunto el fantasma, provocando que se aferrara más a su marido y se negara a hablar.

-A Naruto no le agradan los fantasmas – Oyó que respondía Sasuke – Tuvo una mala experiencia con ellos cuando era pequeño –

-Oh que pena. No se preocupen diré a los demás fantasmas para que no se sorprendan por su actitud, permiso – Dijo despidiéndose

-Ya dobe, ya se ha ido – Le dijo el teme – Kitsune por favor suéltame, creo que ya no tengo circulación en la mano –

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero, pero ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que aquí había fantasmas? –

-Ups, creo que se nos olvido mencionarlo Naruto – Contesto Hermione – pero no te preocupes todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts son amigables, no te harán nada – Afirmo para luego dirigirse a Harry – Este año será difícil, debemos tener cuidado de la profesora Umbridge –

-¿A qué te refieres Hermione? – Pregunto Harry

-A lo obvio Otouto – respondió Sasuke – Esa mujer está aquí para vigilar al viejo y por cómo te busco con la mirada también te vigilara a ti –

-Pero no te preocupes Harry-Kun por eso estamos aquí – Dijo una sonriente Ino que se encontraba al lado de Hermione

-Disculpen – Llamo una chica a su lado - ¿Ustedes ya conocían a Harry, Hermione y Ron? –

-Harry es mi primo, por eso pudimos venir de intercambio a este colegio – Respondió Sasuke con la voz más monótona que tenía en su repertorio. Habían decidido que esa información no sería peligrosa, al contrario alertaba al sujeto de nombre gracioso, justo lo que querían.

-Sí, somos familia – Dijo él a su vez - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno…porque es raro que hablen con alguien recién llegado – Dijo la chica – Pero valla ustedes no parecen hermanos – Menciono a la par que señalaba al teme y a él.

-Y no lo somos – Dijo el ojinegro – Naruto es mi novio, mi futuro esposo – Molly-San le había aconsejado que no divulgaran que eran un matrimonio, ya que la junta de padres podría verlo como una mala influencia para los demás alumnos.

-¿Qué? – Grito la chica provocando que toda la mesa de los leones volteara a verlos – Pe…pero los dos son hombres – agrego totalmente afligida

-¿Y? – Se limito a decir su "novio" – ¿Tienes problemas con eso? – Pregunto dignándose a mirar a la chica que por un momento se congelo al recibir la fría mirada del teme.

-Este…no ninguno solo la curiosidad, ja ja ja – Rio nerviosa – A pero que desconsiderada soy no me he presentado – Dijo evitando por todos los medios mirar al teme y enfocada en solo mirarlo a él – Soy Lavender Brown y ella es mi amiga Parvati Patil, mucho gusto y bienvenidos a la casa de Gryffindor. Si necesitan algo nosotras podemos ayudarles, ja ja ja, con permiso – Finalizo de manera rápida huyendo ante el ceño fruncido del teme.

-No deberías matar a la gente con la mirada, siempre que se nos acerca alguien teme – Dijo reprochándolo un poco.

-Es que no vistes como te miraba la morena, te comía con los ojos, yo solo cuido lo mío. Además tampoco me gusto como miraban a mi Otouto, como si fuera un enfermo mental. Son de las que creen todas esas cosas que dicen en ese diario mediocre – Dijo algo molesto su esposo.

Cuando quedo claro que no habían secuestrado a Harry y descubrieran que el sujeto de nombre gracioso quería matar a su pequeño hermano, Hermione les enseño el diario "Profeta", donde se hacía burla del "niño que vivió"; sobra decir que esto a Sasuke no le había agradado nada y estuvo a punto de plantearse agregar a los editores de dicha publicación a su larga lista de venganzas. Lo que le recordaba que tenía que hacer algo en contra de la dichosa lista, ese era un mal hábito de su esposo que debía cambiar.

-No te preocupes Sasuke a mi no me molesta, pueden pensar lo que quieran – Dijo Harry – No sería la primera vez que cuchichean a mis espaldas –

-Bueno creo que es hora de dejarlos – Comento Hermione – Ron y yo debemos guiar a los de primero a los dormitorios nos veremos –

-¿Tan rápido? – Protesto el pelirrojo – Aun no termino de comer –

-El deber es primero Ronald, así que andando – Sentencio la chica para después prácticamente arrastrarlo asía donde estaban los niños pequeños.

-No deberías tratarme así Mione, recuerda que yo descubrí algo que tu no – Fue lo último que escucho decirles al par.

-Vamos los guiare al dormitorio – les llamo Harry, así que todos se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron a Harry por ese gran castillo. Mientras Choiji e Ino intercambiaban opiniones acerca de la cena (osea Ino reprendiéndolo por haber comido tanto), él se dedico a volver a ser siamés de Sasuke, no fuera hacer que lo atacara algún fantasma, debía ser precavido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy no era precisamente el señor alegría en esos momentos. Los chicos del compartimento estaban muy cerca de su objetivo. No es que estuviera celoso, no que va, un Malfoy nunca esta celoso de nada; era solo que aun no podía acercársele a San Potter y ahora con esos dos como lapas le sería imposible. Su padre en verdad estaba entrando a la senectud, era imposible que él y Potter se llevaran bien, cuando ni siquiera podían entablar una conversación civilizada sin tratar de hechizarse.

-No deberías ver a Harry-Kun tan intensamente – oyó que decían a su lado. Volteo y se encontró con la pelirroja de lentes compañera de esos dos que quedara en su casa – A Sasuke-Kun no le agradara para nada y no te recomiendo hacerlo enojar –

-¿Y porque ese sujeto habría de molestarse? Yo puedo mirarlo cuantas veces quiera – Respondió en tono molesto, ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Yo solo lo decía por tu propio bien. Sasuke-Kun es muy posesivo con lo que quiere y a Harry-kun le quiere mucho – Respondió

-Valla no sabía que San Potter tuviera amante extranjero – Escupió con veneno en la voz. Ese comentario no le había gustado para nada.

-¿Amante? A no, estas malinterpretando las cosas, Naruto, el rubio de ojos bonitos, es el novio de Sasuke-Kun. El lazo que lo une a Harry-Kun es diferente; ellos dos son primos – Aclaro la chica – Sasuke-Kun cuida en sobremanera a su familia, sobre todo a ese guapo chico de ojos verdes, por ser menor que él –

¡Maldita sea! Como si sus problemas no fueran muchos, debía agregarle a una especie de hermano mayor, que cuidaría la virtud de su "hermanita" de cualquier gandul que quisiera acercársele. ¿Cómo demonios actuaria ahora? No pudo responder porque Pansy le arrastraba para que juntos guiaran a los mocosos del primer año. Al parecer no tendría otra opción que pedirle ayuda a su profesor preferido.

-¿Qué planeas Karin? – Preguntaron a su lado, no siendo otro que Neji

-¿Yo? – Pregunto con su mejor cara de inocencia, la cual no sirvió de nada al ver al Hyuga alzar una de sus finas cejas y mirarla fijamente esperando una mejor respuesta – Ay está bien. Ese chico Malfoy miraba muy intensamente a Harry-kun. Para mí que le gusta y si es así, podríamos aprovecharlo para acercarnos a Vol…jajajajaja, perdón no puedo decirlo ese nombre me mata de risa jajajajaj – Tomo algunas bocanadas de aire y prosiguió – Bueno el punto es que al ser hijo de uno de los Mortifagos más cercanos a ese sujeto, podemos saber sus movimientos, sería bueno tener un espía en el bando contrario y no depender tanto del viejo –

-Si Sasuke se entera de lo que planeas te mata – Le dijo el chico

-Nos mata Neji, nos mata, por eso no debe enterarse – Contesto y antes de que el ojiperla protestara agrego – Porque tú vas a ayudarme, me lo debes por salvarte del mar de hormonas –

Un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda del poseedor del Byakugan. Karin lo tenía agarrado por su honor al haberlo "salvado", no podía negarse a ayudarla en su plan. Solo rezaba a Kami-sama para que el Uchiha no se enterara de lo que planeaban.

-Este…disculpa – Oyó que decía alguien al tiempo que jalaban de su túnica, volteo y se encontró con una chiquilla de tal vez trece años totalmente sonrojada – Si no sabes cómo llegar a los dormitorios yo puedo guiarte – Consiguiendo que un nuevo mar de hormonas los rodeara.

-Oh, qué bien pequeña – Dijo la pelirroja tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndose a la primera chica que les hablara – Los ingleses son tan amables, no lo crees así Neji-kun, nos dirá donde están los dormitorios que lindo de su parte – Termino con una sonrisa angelical. Por Kami lo había salvado nuevamente, estaría hasta el cuello si eso seguía así, estaría en deuda con Karin por lo que le quedara de vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry no sabía porque de un momento a otro se veía discutiendo con Seamus Finnigan, un chico de su casa. Sasuke había querido ponerlo en su lugar, pero Naruto se limito a detenerlo y susurrarle algo que no alcanzo a oír.

-¡Tal vez esto terminaría si te dignaras a decirnos que paso con Diggory! – Grito exaltado Seamus

-¡No tengo por qué decirte nada acerca de Cedric, si tú y tu ignorante madre se creen todas las mentiras que dicen en el profeta es su problema! – Contesto también gritándole - ¡Déjalo descansar! –

-¡Con mi madre no te metas Potter! – Contesto a su vez Finnigan

-Ya chicos tranquilos – Intervino Choji – Somos compañeros de cuarto y no es bueno estarnos peleando por cosas sin sentido –

-¡Tú no te metas gor…! – Seamus no pudo terminar lo que decía debido a que Naruto a una velocidad increíble había tapado su boca

-¿Qué ibas a decir? – Pregunto Choji, frunciendo el ceño y mirando algo mal a Finnigan

-Oh no le hagas caso Choji, es solo el calor de la pelea, pero ya está arreglado ¿verdad Seamus-Kun? – Dijo Naruto y luego oyó susurrarle al aludido – Ni se te ocurra llamarlo así nunca, no sabes cómo quedo el último tipo que le llamo así – y luego agrego dirigiéndose a los demás – Bueno dejando de lado si creen o no en Harry-Kun, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres, como les fue en el verano? – Pregunto amigablemente Naruto que aun se encontraba al lado de Seamus

-Mi nombre es Dean Thomas y él es Seamus Finnigan – Presento a ambos – Y ceo que ya conocen a Neville, a Harry y a Ron –

-Claro Harry-Kun es nuestro Otouto y a Neville-Kun lo conocimos en el tren– Dijo entusiasmado el ojiazul imperativo que al parecer ya había olvidado lo de los fantasmas

-¿Qué es Otouto? – Pregunto Seamus. Valla ahora tendría que empezar con las explicaciones acerca de su árbol familiar. Bueno se lo dejaría a Naruto el estaba demasiado cansado como para volver a discutir.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una larga noche, en donde Sasuke dejo muy claro que le valía un reverendo pepino lo que pensaran sus compañeros de cuarto acerca de la relación que llevaba con Naruto, traumando en el proceso a Dean y Seamus, Neville se lo había tomado bien; todos bajaron a desayunar uniéndoseles Hermione e Ino en la sala común, al parecer las chicas habían hecho buena amistad. La profesora McGonagall les dio sus horarios de curso y vio con terror que su primera Clase "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" era compartida con Slytherin, por Merlín su semana no empezaba de la mejor manera. Dos tortuosas horas soportando a las serpientes; lo único bueno era que la materia en cuestión era de sus favoritas nada podía salir mal

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se dirigían al salón de clases donde tomarían la dichosa materia que tanto entusiasmaba a su Otouto. A él la verdad lo hacía recordar los molestos días de academia, donde era acosado por todas esas niñas molestas. Lo único diferente era que las noticias en Hogwarts, por no llamarlas chismes, volaban más rápido que un halcón ninja; todo el alumnado ya sabía que Naruto era suyo. Bueno por una parte era bueno así no se meterían con lo que le pertenecía, lo malo resultaba ser el centro de atención, eso a él no le importaba y al parecer a Naruto tampoco, era a Harry y a Ron a los que les parecía incomodar algo.

Llegaron al fin después de varios cuchicheos al que sería su lugar de aburrimiento por los próximos meses. Encontrándose en la entrada al rubio relamido que se metiera con Harry en el tren, solo que esta vez estaba acompañado por dos mastodontes a cada lado.

-Valla Potter, me entere que ya no eres huérfano felicidades – Dijo el rubio con un tono demasiado sarcástico.

-Ya ves Malfoy, tengo suerte. Por lo menos mi familia no sirve a nadie – Contesto su Otouto.

-No me provoques Potter – Siseó el ojiplata – podrás tener guardaespaldas pero recuerda que no te duraran por siempre – Sentencio antes de entrar al salón. Ese chico era más molesto que una patada en el culo.

Ellos por su parte también entraron al salón, el cual era un lugar en verdad tétrico, ni sus pesadillas se parecían a "eso". ¿Quién demonios era la mente enferma detrás de tal decoración? El salón en cuestión estaba adornado por cosas rosas, montones de adornos rosas y cursis, ni siquiera Sakura era tan enferma del rosa. Pronto descubrió quien era el autor de tal aberración: la mujer "sapo" del banquete y que su primo reconoció como funcionario del ministerio. Su nueva "profesora" les ordeno leer los primeros capítulos de su libro de texto "Teoría de Defensa Mágica"; no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Granger ya tenía levantada la mano, lo que le hacía preguntarse si la chica no tendría una especie de Kekkei Genkai, que se especializaba en aturdir al enemigo con preguntas.

-Si señorita… - Dijo el sapo rosa, perdón su profesora

-Granger – Contesto la castaña – Disculpe profesora pero yo ya leí el libro completo y me preguntaba si no tendremos practica en esta clase –

-Oh que bien querida, creo que deberías empezar a leerlo nuevamente, para que los conceptos te queden claros – contesto la profesora – Y no, como dije en un principio este curso se enfocara en regresar a los principios básicos de la defensa contra las artes oscuras, por lo que no necesitaran la practica –

-¿Y cómo vamos a defendernos? – Pregunto su primo

-Ejem, ejem, no pienso contestar a nadie que no levante la mano como es debido – Dijo Umbridge. Su Otouto levanto la mano y fue tomado en cuenta – Si señor Potter –

-¿Cómo vamos a defendernos si no practicamos hechizos defensivos? – Pregunto nuevamente Harry

-¿Y para que querían unos niños tan inofensivos como ustedes aprender a defenderse? – Pregunto a su vez el sapo rosa, con una voz en verdad fastidiosa.

-No lo sé tal vez para defendernos de lo que hay afuera – Dijo Harry un poco exaltado, mientras Granger trataba de calmarlo

-La mano Potter. No sé a qué te refieras con afuera, pero nadie sería capaz de dañar a unos pobres e inocentes niños como son ustedes – Contesto la profesora con un tono de voz en verdad dulce.

-Oh entonces usted cree que Voldemort no se atrevería a atacarnos, por ser niños "inocentes" – Dijo con un tono sarcástico – Le recuerdo que yo tenía un año cuando me ataco – Se hizo el silencio total y Granger desistió en su intento por calmar a su primo

-Me temo que alguien les ha informado mal y que cierto chico quiere atención – Dijo Umbridge después de un breve silencio – Les han dicho que cierto personaje tenebroso ha vuelto pero está en mi deber desmentir tal hecho. El ministerio abala fielmente que "el que no debe ser nombrado" desapareció hace catorce años y no se tiene ningún indicio de que haya vuelto –

-¡Ah y entonces para ustedes Cedric Diggory cayó muerto porque si! – Le grito Harry perdiendo por completo la paciencia - ¡Voldemort lo mato yo lo vi! –

-¡Silencio Potter, estas castigado! – Grito saliendo de sus cabales el sapo y antes de que su primo contestara y se metiera en más problemas, Sasuke se levanto haciendo un gran estrepito con la silla y levantando a Naruto en el proceso que hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para no reírse del nombre. - ¿Sucede algo Uchiha? – Pregunto ya sin su tono dulce – No me agrada el desorden en mi clase –

-Sucede que nosotros nos vamos, no tiene caso tomar una clase en donde solo nos sentaremos a leer algo que ya aprendí de memoria – Contesto con su tono más frio.

-Cierto solo leer es muy aburrido y no tiene sentido que yo me quede no soy bueno en la teoría – Dijo Naruto tomando una actitud despreocupada cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca y apoyándose solo en un pie

-Espera Sasuke-Kun – Dijo de pronto Karin acercándose a ellos – Tal vez no hemos entendido bien el sistema de enseñanza ingles y lo que Umbridge-sensei aun no nos explica, es que ella misma nos enseñara como tratar con las criaturas oscuras, justo como dice en la introducción –

-¿Qué trata de decir señorita Taka? – Pregunto la profesora

-Pues a que como nos han dicho, que el bosque prohibido está lleno de criaturas oscuras, usted nos enseñara como dialogar con ellas para que no nos hagan daño- respondió su amiga

-Oh en serio – Dijo Naruto adoptando una actitud interesada – Eso es genial Sensei, espere a que les cuente a mis demás amigos del increíble sistema ingles, donde los senseis predican con el ejemplo. En ese caso hare todo lo posible para leer ese aburrido libro da´ttebayo – Dijo su kitsune totalmente entusiasmado, su dobe podría ser muy astuto cuando quería.

-Valla y yo que pensaba que los ingleses eran malos para este tipo de cosas, seré la envidia del clan al haber tenido a un sensei como usted – Dijo Neji parándose también y uniéndose a ellos. Debía darle crédito por decir aquello con toda la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

-¿Ese es el caso profesora? Guau, le pido disculpas, no pensé que enseñaría de esa forma – Se unió Granger – Así si pasaremos nuestros TIMOS –

Se hizo un cuchicheo general que el sapo ya no pudo callar, hasta el pálido rubio se unió a ellos cosa que le hizo sospechar de sus intenciones.

-A mi padre le agradara mucho este nuevo método de enseñanza donde se evita usar mucho las varitas, ya sabe por el desgaste que puedan tener y la forma civilizada en que nos enseñaran a defendernos –

Karin sonreía ante esto, algo tenía entre manos, pero no pudieron seguir con los comentarios ya que el sapo levanto la voz poniendo orden

-Este… creo señorita Taka que no ha entendido bien – Dijo

-¿A no, entonces no va a enseñarles nada a los herederos de cuatro de los más altos clanes de oriente? Eso hablaría muy mal del ministerio ingles en el resto del mundo, digo después de todo nos ofrecieron ir a la Academia Beauxbatons en Francia y al Instituto Durmstrang en Bulgaria, pero decidimos venir aquí al ser Harry primo directo del líder del Clan Uchiha – Soltó Karin.

-Bu…bueno señorita Taka, no queremos que se lleven una impresión equivocada – Trato de decir su profesora

-Si entiendo sensei, por un momento creí que no nos enseñaría nada, pero estoy segura que en las próximas clases nos enseñara como dialogar con las criaturas oscuras de una manera tan civilizada – Finalizo la pelirroja.

Dicho esto todos volvieron a su lugar a "leer" el dichoso libro, miro a sus compañeros y descubrió que tanto Choji e Ino hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos para no reírse, por su tan "civilizada" manera de enseñanza. El resto de la clase transcurrió sin incidentes, solo el sapo tratando de asesinarlos con la mirada, ya tendría tiempo de hacerla sufrir por llamar mentiroso a un Uchiha; después de todo su esposo era el mayor bromista de los países ocultos y tenían de su lado al mejor estratega de las naciones ninja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Después del fiasco que resulto ser su primera clase de Defensa, se dirigieron si nada de ganas a la peor de todas sus clases: Pociones, otra vez con las serpientes y para mejorar su humor serian otras dos horas soportando a Snape y sus ganas de hacer su vida escolar imposible. Entraron a las mazmorras y como siempre hizo pareja con Ron mientras Hermione la hacía con Ino. Su profesor "favorito" entro después de ellos.

-Bien salgan nuevamente, este año yo hare las parejas dado que estoy arto de las incompetencias de ciertas parejas – Sentencio provocando que todos comenzaran a murmurar – que no me han oído he dicho fuera – Con tan "amable" invitación todos salieron, no era bueno llevarle la contraria al profesor más temido del colegio.

Las parejas quedaron algo raras por lo regular era un Slytherin y un Griffindor ¿acaso su profesor había perdido la cordura, quería convertir su clase en un coliseo permanente? Por suerte Sasuke termino de pareja con Neville, ya habían asegurado que no terminarían estallando la mazmorra, Hermione hizo pareja con Karin, Neji con Ino, Choji con Pansy Parkinson, Ron se junto con Dean y Naruto con Theodore Nott. Al fin fue su turno y con eso comprobó que su profesor en verdad había sufrido una lobotomía; le había asignado a Malfoy como pareja, ¿Es que tanta grasa en el cabello ya había llegado a su cerebro? ¿No recordaba todas esas veces que intentaron hechizarse mutuamente? Con algo de desgana se sentó al lado de Malfoy que ya había escogido mesa

-Escucha Potter, no me agradas y sé que no te agrado, pero en verdad aprecio mis calificaciones, así que más te vale no arruinar nada, por mi parte tratare de llevar una tregua – Dijo el rubio

¿Había oído bien, Malfoy proponiéndole una tregua? ¿A él también le hicieron una Lobotomía? Pero por otro lado podría tratar de llevarse bien con el alzado Slytherin, el sombrero había cantado que necesitaban estar juntos, así que trataría de hacer su parte.

-De acuerdo Malfoy, mientras no insultes yo tratare de hacer lo mismo – Dijo y ambos por muy raro que parezca comenzaron a trabajar en su poción.

Llevaban más de media clase cuando se oyó un grito - ¿¡QUE ESTAS LOCA! - Esa era la voz de Hermione

-¿Sucede algo señorita Granger? – Pregunto con esa voz que daba escalofríos Snape

-No…no nada profesor es solo que Karin iba a poner un ingrediente equivocada, ya sabe al parecer en Japón los ingredientes se llaman de manera similar – Dijo algo nerviosa su amiga eso era raro.

-¡Profesor! – Llamo Nott – Creo que tiene que venir –

-¿Qué…? – No pudo terminar, ya que rápidamente se volteo a verlos y gritar - ¡SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ, CON UN DEMONIO ¿QUE RAYOS PUSIERON? –

Todos salieron rápidamente de ahí siendo el último Goyle. Dos segundos después la mazmorra explotaba haciendo que todo el castillo se cimbrara.

-Uzumaki, dieciséis puntos menos para Griffindor y diez menos a Slytherin, ambos estarán castigados – Sentencio, en verdad debió ser malo lo que ambos hicieron para que Snape quitara tantos puntos a su casa.

Bueno ahora tendría con quien compartir castigo, solo que no contaba que serian castigos diferentes.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XII

Después de que Naruto volara la mazmorra, la clase se dio por terminada debido a que les sería imposible continuar con ella. El castigo del rubio consistiría en limpiar el desastre que había causado junto con el chico de Slytherin, Nott. Así que con 20 minutos libres se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, la cual no compartirían con las serpientes; teniendo que despedirse de Neji y Karin.

Mientras se dirigían a la próxima clase, Hermione recordó cual era, una que seguramente no le gustaría para nada al ojiazul, puesto que se dirigían a "Historia de la magia" la cual era impartida por el profesor Binns, un respetable maestro que aun no notaba un pequeño detalle.

-Este, Naruto – Llamo la castaña – Creo que debes saber algo, el próximo profesor es un fantasma –

-¿¡Que! – Exclamo totalmente aturdido el joven ninja - ¿Co…como pueden dejar que un fantasma enseñe? – Decía al tiempo en que volvía a ser el sismes de Sasuke

-No lo tomes tan a pecho Naruto – Dijo Ron – El profesor Binns, no se ha dado cuenta de que ha muerto, no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte, Harry y yo ocupamos su clase para dormir o hacer tareas de otras clases –

-¡Ronald! – Exclamo totalmente enojada – ¿Cómo que utilizaban una clase para dormir? No des mal ejemplo, si siguen así, ambos pueden olvidarse de ver siquiera mis apuntes –

Mientras Ron y Harry trataban de convencerla de compartir sus preciadas notas, ella se dedico a meditar lo que Karin le dijera en las mazmorras. "Al chico Malfoy le gusta Harry-kun, deberíamos ayudar a que ambos se acercaran más, así tendríamos un espía en el bando contrario". Esas palabras se repetían constantemente en su mente, ¿sería verdad que al bastardo sin corazón de Malfoy gustara de Harry? ¿Y si su actitud de niño pedante era solo para encubrir lo que sentía por su amigo? Después de todo Harry una vez les conto a Ron y a ella, que ya había conocido al rubio en el callejón Diagon y que de hecho se había comportado de forma medianamente bien con él. Malfoy era arrogante y por lo que sabía solo se metía con ellos y tal vez algunas veces le gustaba molestar a Neville, pero fuera de eso no molestaba a nadie de las demás casas. Ay Karin había puesto la duda en ella ¿valdría la pena tratar de tener al rubio peliplata de su lado? Ella sabía, por lo que alcanzaron a oír mientras estaban en el cuartel de la orden, que el espía de la orden era Snape y al parecer era muy bueno en lo que hacía al tener todo el apoyo de Dumbledore, pero no era de a gratis, intuía que también daba cierta información "al que no debe de ser nombrado" para poder mantenerse libre de sospecha por lo que era prácticamente imposible saber con certeza de que lado se encontraba su profesor de pociones. Al llegar a este punto la idea de Karin no le parecía tan descabellada, el único problema sería el hecho de que al parecer a Harry le gustaba cierta chica de Ravenclaw, y sin otro rival que pretendiera a Chang, su amigo ojiverde tenía todas las posibilidades de acercarse a ella.

-Mione, ¿sigues con nosotros? – Le pregunto Ron, que a su parecer estaba demasiado cerca de ella

-Si…si claro – Dijo, alejándose rápidamente del rostro de Ron - ¿Qué decían? –

-Solo que ya llegamos Hermione – Dijo Ino que sonreía imperceptiblemente – Pero no te preocupes sabemos que estabas algo distraída –

No entendió las últimas palabras de la rubia y prefirió no hacerlo, cuando esas kunoichis sonreían no era para nada bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente se encontraba aferrado a su marido, Mione-Chan le había dicho que su próximo profesor seria un fantasma y aunque Harry-kun y Ron-Kun, trataran de decirle que no debía temerle al profesor Binns ya que era "buena persona", no podía evitar que sus rodillas temblaran tanto.

Llegaron al aula antes que los chicos de Hufflepuff, con quienes compartirían clase y él junto a Sasuke se sentaron al final de la clase, Hermione lo hizo al frente obligando a sus dos amigos sentarse con ella; al parecer seria verdad eso de vigilarles para impedir que se durmieran o hicieran cualquier otra cosa que no fuera poner atención a su clase.

Casi muere del susto al ver como su profesor en turno atravesaba prácticamente la pared para posteriormente sentarse y tomar lugar en la mesa que se encontraba al frente de donde comenzó a hablar sobre la ultima rebelión de los duendes; cosa que al no le interesaba por lo que se dedico a cerrar y los ojos y aferrarse a Sasuke.

Todo el tiempo que siguió a eso no se separo bajo ningún concepto de su marido, en verdad esperaba que el tormento terminara pronto. Tan absorto estaba que ni siquiera notaba que ellos eran el centro de atención de la mayoría de las chicas de la clase, cosa que su esposo si notaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no terminar matando a todas esas niñas bobas que miraban insistentemente a lo que era suyo.

La tortura de estar en una misma habitación con un fantasma termino y ellos fueron los primeros en salir, ya que él prácticamente arrastraba a Sasuke hacia la salida, no quería volver a esa clase por nada del mundo.

Despues de otra aburrida clase donde la profesora se la paso presagiando la pronta muerte de Harry-Kun, llego la hora del almuerzo cosa que agradeció profundamente debido a que moría de hambre y era el momento ideal para reunirse con sus demás amigos.

-Te digo que eso es imposible Karin – Oyó decir a Neji, mientras junto a la chica pelirroja se sentaban a su lado en la gran mesa de Gryffindor – Ah hola chicos – Saludo

-Te digo que puede funcionar – Replico la chica de lentes

-¿Qué puede funcionar Karin? – Pregunto a su vez Sasuke, haciendo que inmediatamente el color de Neji desapareciera y la aludida comenzará o ponerse nerviosa

-No es nada importante Uchiha – Dijo Neji

-Lo que sucedes es que le he propuesto a Neji, decir que somos novios – Dijo la pelirroja – Ya sabes para que las niñas de Slytherin dejen de molestarlos jajaja – Soltó con una risita nerviosa la chica.

-Si eso – Afirmo Neji – Lo ves algo sin importancia –

Sasuke levanto una de sus finas cejas, cosa que presagiaba que no les creía nada en absoluto; no pudo interrogarlos debido a la llegada de Sakura, Hermione y Shikamaru que también se sentaron en la larga mesa

-Que hay – Saludo como siempre sin ganas el Nara – uhm mujeres son tan problemáticas – Dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

No tuvo caso preguntar a que se refería bastaba con ver las miradas asesinas que Mione-Chan y Sakura-Chan se dirigían ¿a caso habrían peleado en esa clase que no compartieron "Runas antiguas" si mal no recordaba?

-¿De donde aprendiste todo eso Sakura? – Pregunto un poco irritada la castaña

-Del mismo lugar de donde tú lo aprendiste Hermione, de algo llamado libro – Contesto su amiga pelirrosa

-Uhm ¿alguien quiere detenerlas? Están comenzando a darme dolor de cabeza – Dijo totalmente fastidiado Shikamaru – Han peleado toda la clase por ver quién era la más inteligente –

-Vaya frentona has encontrado la horma de tu zapato – se unió Ino – Al parecer Mione-Chan es igual de inteligente que tu –

-No te metas Ino puerca – Soltó su amiga – Es solo que al parecer Granger no soporta la competencia –

-Oye, yo no estoy compitiendo contigo es solo que…bueno que…necesitamos puntos, porque Naruto perdió todos los que teníamos al explotar la mazmorra –

-Si claro – contesto Sakura de forma sarcástica – Es tan comprensible –

-Basta frentona, no te las des de muy sabionda, cuando todos sabemos que el más inteligente es Shikamaru – Sobra decir que ambas la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Dejemos eso de lado quieren – Dijo el aludido que al parecer presagiaba que esas dos la agarrarían en su contra – ¿Alguien más aparte de mi está castigado? –

-¿Por qué te castigaron Shikamaru? – Pregunto Choji

-"El genio" se durmió en la clase de esa profesora que parece sapo – Contesto Sakura

-No molestes, yo no tengo la culpa de que esa mujer nos ponga a leer algo tan problemático y sin sentido – Dijo sin nada de ganas el chico

-Eso es bueno – Intervino Naruto por primera vez, al parecer ya se la había pasado algo el susto del profesor de historia – Compartirás castigo con Harry-Kun, el sapo rosa también lo castigo –

-Sí que alegría – Comento el aludido - ¿Y cuándo es tu castigo Harry? El mío es mañana –

-Tengo que ir a su oficina a las seis de la tarde, por lo que al parecer no compartiremos castigo – Respondió el ojiverde

-Oigan ustedes son de otras casas ¿no es así? – Pregunto un chico de un curso superior de la casa de los leones – No deberían estar aquí sobre todo ustedes dos serpientes, esta mesa es de Gryffindor – Sentencio de forma muy decidida

-Pues yo no recuerdo que en las reglas estuviera escrito que solo debíamos sentarnos a comer en nuestra mesa – Contesto Neji - ¿O me equivoco Granger? Tú debes de saberlo mejor ya que eres la perfecta de esta casa –

-No, no te equivocas Neji, tú y Karin pueden quedarse a comer aquí si lo desean – Respondió la castaña – Y McLeggen, no tiene derecho a decidir quien se sienta o no aquí –

-Es verdad McLeggen, así que si no quieres que te quitemos puntos por molestar a los alumnos de intercambio será mejor que te vayas y nos dejes comer tranquilos – Le apoyo Ron. El chico frunció el seño y se fue de ahí seguido de su grupo de amigos.

Después de ese pequeño incidente no sucedió nada interesante; salvo ver al prodigio Hyuga sufrir de acoso, esta vez por parte de las niñas de Gryffindor, viéndose nuevamente salvado por Karin que les dejo en claro que no se metieran con su "novio", provocando con esto que Naruto fuera testigo de algo que jamás pensó ver; aun Neji Hyuga totalmente sonrojado ante la declaración y acciones de la chica.

Por la tarde Naruto tuvo que separarse de Sasuke y dirigirse a las mazmorras donde debía cumplir su castigo. Se encontró con el chico que era su pareja y le regalo una de sus sonrisas, provocando que el chico se sonrojara y le preguntara el porqué de saludarlo si él era un Slytherin.

-Bueno eres mi compañero en pociones y no veo el porqué no podemos ser amigos – Dijo sonriéndole nuevamente – Eso de las casas y que deben odiarse se me hace muy tonto, después de todo tu no me has hecho nada –

-Eres raro – Eso fue todo lo que le dijo antes de entrar a la mazmorra ya que el profesor Snape había llegado y comenzó a repartirles las tareas de limpieza que harían.

Severus Snape, era consciente de que esa era su oportunidad para indagar en la mente del rubio shinobi; debido a que su sobre protector "marido" no se encontraba ahí para proteger su mente. Así que sin mucho esfuerzo y de manera sigilosa se adentro en la mente de Naruto Uzumaki.

Al principio se hayo en un lugar que parecía más un alcantarillado que lo que regularmente hallaba en las mentes de los demás, es decir siempre topaba con algún recuerdo muy marcado, pero en esa ocasión fue como si entrara directamente a la psique del chico. Camino por esos largos pasillos llenos de tuberías que goteaban y entre el agua que se encontraba acumulada. Después de un rato de caminata mental llego a un lugar que contrastaba totalmente con lo demás. Se hallaba frente a una gran reja que iba desde el techo al suelo, cerrada solamente por un débil pedazo de papel que se encontraba al centro. Trato de acercarse para ver mejor lo que se encontraba tras esas rejas, pero una magia fuerte y realmente oscura le hizo detenerse en seco

_-__**¿Y tu quien eres pequeño hombrecillo? No deberías estar aquí – **_Escucho que le decían aunque no entendió nada debido a que le hablaban en lo que dedujo era japonés

-¿Qué eres? – pregunto a su vez

-_**Ja ja ja el pequeño hombrecillo se ha metido a la boca del zorro sin saber con quién está tratando. Si el Uchiha se entera que has violado la privacidad de la mente de su amado esposo te matara, ja ja ja será muy divertido ver cómo los ojos de ese mocoso te despedazan – **_Oyó nuevamente a esa escalofriante voz, agudizo la vista y finalmente vio aquello que se escondía tras las rejas.

No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, un enorme zorro de pelaje naranja le miraba con unos enormes ojos rojos inyectados de sangre. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus patas delanteras y al fondo podía apreciar lo que parecían ser sus colas las cueles, (si su vista no fallaba eran un total de nueve), se mecían rítmicamente. Estaba totalmente sorprendido, nunca vio u oyó de alguna criatura de esa índole, iba a repetir nuevamente la pregunta, cuando sintió que era tomado del hombro, ocasionando que saliera repentinamente de la mente del rubio.

Al regresar a la realidad se topo con quien le había sacado de la mente del rubio; el chico Nott que compartía castigo con el mencionado rubio.

-¿Se encuentra bien profesor? He tratado de llamarlo pero no responde – Dijo el chico.

-¿Qué quiere Nott? – Pregunto a su vez sin despegar la vista del rubio ojiazul que le miraba sin entender su actitud; al parecer no había notado su intrusión en su mente.

-Le decía que Uzumaki y yo hemos terminado de arreglar las cosas que nos indico y le preguntaba si podríamos irnos a nuestros dormitorios – Contesto Theodore

-Si…si pueden irse – Les ordeno.

Ambos chicos salieron y él se dirigió apresuradamente a la oficina del director; debía informarle de inmediato a Dumbledore sobre lo que había encontrado en la mente de uno de los "hermanos" de Potter. Tal vez lo único que sobrevivía de la persona que más amo en toda su vida estaba en peligro de desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y su Otouto no regresaba de su castigo. Su dobe hacia más de dos horas que había llegado, totalmente cansado pero sano y salvo a fin de cuentas. Ahora su preocupación principal era Harry. ¿En qué demonios consistiría su castigo para tardarse tanto? Estaba a punto de salir de la sala común, donde se encontraba con su kitsune, Ino, Granger, Weasley y Choji, esperando la llegada de su pequeño hermano; cuando la entrada fue abierta y por ella ingreso el chico ojiverde.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto al tiempo que escondía apresuradamente su mano derecha tras su espalda.

-Esperándote que más Harry-kun – contesto alegremente su rubio

-Pues ya llegue, así que será mejor que todos vallamos a dormir – Dijo de manera apresurada su Otouto

-¿Qué nos estas escondiendo Otouto? – Pregunto, no era normal ese comportamiento en Harry, parecía estar nervioso.

-Nada, no les oculto nada – Dijo nuevamente.

Esta respuesta no le convención y en una fracción de segundo tomo la mano derecha del ojiverde que al instante se quejo. No le había tomado tan fuerte como para que se quejara. Harry trato de soltarse pero él aumento el agarre al ver algo que esa tarde no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Quién fue? – Pregunto con una voz que solo reservaba a sus peores enemigo – Otouto te he hecho una pregunta –

Los demás chicos se acercaron rápidamente a ellos al notar la tensión que había en su voz; notando las palabras escritas en la muñeca ensangrentada de su primo. Granger rápidamente lo soltó de su agarre y se dirigió con Harry asía el sillón seguidos muy de cerca por Ino, que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a curar las heridas que adornaban la muñeca de su Otouto.

-Fue ese repúgnate sapo rosa, verdad Otouto – Dijo viendo a los chicos que se encontraban en el sillón de la sala común.

-Creo que deberías calmarte Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Ino que aun luchaba por hacer desaparecer esas horribles marcas

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy calmado Yamanaka? –

-No lo sé Uchiha – Respondió Choji – tal vez sea el hecho de que has llamado a Ino por su apellido o tal vez porque has activado tu Sharingan, el cual está girando sin control –

Fue en ese momento que noto la cara de sorpresa de su primo y amigos, respiro y salió de la habitación. Nadie absolutamente nadie, lastimaba a su familia y vivía para contarlo.

-¿Que…que fue eso? – Pregunto totalmente asustado Harry. Los ojos de su primo le habían recordado por un momento los ojos rojos de Voldemort, de no ser por las comas negras que se apreciaban y de que sus pupilas comenzaran a girar de una forma casi hipnotízante, habría jurado que se encontraba nuevamente frente al señor oscuro.

-Eso es lo que no heredaste Harry-Kun – Contesto Naruto – el Kekkei Genkai del clan Uchiha, el Sharingan en su primer nivel. Pero no te preocupes iré por él antes de que asesine al sapo – Dijo y siguió el camino que Sasuke había tomado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No estaba enojado, no que va, estaba furioso, frenético por ver a ese sapo desangrándose sin piedad por haberse atrevido a marcar la mano de su Otouto. Se dirigió rápidamente al despacho de la infeliz mujer. No toco la puerta, de una certera patada la echo abajo. La profesora Umbridge volteo rápidamente, asustada en un principio por su tan amable intromisión

-Señor Uchiha, no sé qué clase de modales le abran enseñado, pero esa no es la forma… - Dijo el sapo, pero él lo interrumpió.

-Y yo no sé a quién demonios se le ocurrió, poner a alguien tan ineficiente como usted dando clases – hizo una pausa y continuo – Pero sobre todo, no sé cómo se le ocurrió marcar la mano de mi Otouto. –

-No se dé que me habla señor Uchiha – Comento la mujer tratando de ocultar las hojas detrás de ella y dándole una sonrisilla, que pretendía ser inocente.

No pudo aguantar tanto descaro de ese sapo, junto sus manos y a una velocidad sorprendente realizo todos los sellos de la única técnica que su padre le enseñara.

-¡Katon, Housenka no Jutsu! – exclamo al tiempo que soltaba una gran bola de fuego asía la regordeta mujer, que en un rápido movimiento alcanzo a quitarse, quemando solo una parte de su cabello y las hojas manchadas con la sangre de Harry, que dictaban "No debo decir mentiras".

-¡Se…! – Trato de decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde la había atrapado en el Tsukuyomi, justo al tiempo en que su dobe llegaba apresuradamente al despacho.

-Teme ¿Qué le has hecho? – Pregunto

-Nada, no la matare, si es lo que te preocupa; digamos que por el momento nuestra querida profesora tendrá unas pequeñas vacaciones por lo que resta de la semana – Dijo como si nada apagando el fuego que propicio con su técnica y dirigiéndose a la salida con su rubio esposo – Y no te preocupes pensara que todo ha sido una pesadilla –

-¿Estás seguro que es bueno dejarla así tirada como si nada a mitad de su despacho? – Pregunto Naruto – ¿No sería mejor dejarle alguna botella de licor cerca, para no despertar sospechas? Así cuando la encuentren pensaran que se le ha ido la mano con las copas – Definitivamente su esposo era brillante cuando se lo proponía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dolores Umbridge, jamás había experimentando tanto dolor como el que comenzaba a sentir en esos momentos. Se hallaba totalmente atada a una mesa y era obligada a escribir constantemente "No debo por nada del mundo enfurecer a un Uchiha". Cada que escribía esto sentía como su cuerpo era acuchillado, en el mejor de los casos, porque en otras ocasiones sentía que la quemaban viva, largas llamas negras se extendían a lo largo de toda la superficie de la mesa, que lamian su piel cuando trataba de parar.

Miro hacia abajo y noto como el piso estaba completamente manchado con la sangre que salía de entre su piel, notando en ese momento que se hallaba desnuda y que toda su piel estaba literalmente hecha jirones, rasgada. Grito con horror al descubrir las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

-Este es solo el principio Umbridge – escucho que decía la voz más macabra que hubiera oído en toda su vida. – Porque estarás aquí mucho tiempo –

Dolores solo rezaba porque ese tormento terminara pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste Severus? – Pregunto por decima ocasión el viejo director

-Completamente profesor – Aseguro el ojinegro

-Debo investigar que puede ser esa criatura, no podemos enfrentar directamente a la familia de Harry – Dijo al aire – Severus vigílalos de cerca –

-¿En verdad cree que eso sea lo mejor? – Pregunto Snape

-Dadas las circunstancias me temo que si – Contesto el director – No debemos apresurar juicios al respecto; estoy seguro que tanto Uzumaki como Uchiha desean el bien de Harry. De no haber sido así, créeme Severus que hace tiempo que Harry estaría muerto –

-Como usted diga, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con ello – Finalizo antes de salir del despacho. Dejando atrás a una de las más brillantes mentes del mundo mágico meditando sobre su próximo movimiento, evitando sobre todo que el chico al que consideraba su propio nieto resultara herido; preocupándole sobre todo las heridas al alma que pudiera tener.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó notando que era el último en hacerlo, rápidamente se levanto, ducho y corrió al salón principal para poder alcanzar a desayunar antes de que la primera clase del día comenzara.

Se sentó al lado de Ron al que le pregunto el porqué no le habían despertado, a lo que solo contesto que Sasuke les había pedido dejarlo dormir un poco más. A veces su primo era demasiado sobreprotector, tenía que hablar con él al respecto, no le gustaba ser tratado como si fuera alguien débil.

-¿Ya se enteraron de lo de Umbridge? – Pregunto una entusiasmada Parvati, al ver su negación rápidamente añadió – Filch, la encontró tirada completamente a mitad de su despacho con varias botellas de licor al lado y despidiendo un olor que bueno. Tal parece que se le pasaron las copas anoche. La señora Pomfrey ha dicho que tiene un coma etílico a causa de todo el licor que tomo – Finalizo antes de irse nuevamente a dar el informe de dicho acontecimiento, por no llamarlo chisme, a los demás miembros de la casa y a cualquiera que quisiera saber.

-¿No la mataste verdad? – Pregunto dirigiéndose algo preocupado a Sasuke

-No Otouto, no te preocupes el sapo dormirá toda la semana; por lo que podemos descansar de sus tonterías – Contesto el ojinegro que se dedicaba a mirar mal a todo aquel que mirara de mas a Naruto.

Al parecer no le sacaría más por ahora a su primo. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que pronto empezaría la primera clase del día, así que se apresuro a desayunar; tenía la esperanza que ese día fuera mejor que el anterior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Omeake_

_Neji Hyuga jamás en toda su vida se había sentido como se sintió esa tarde, de finales de verano._

_Karin había robado su primer beso. Por Kami de solo pensar en eso se sentía como una tonta colegiala a la que un gandul acabara de acosar en un oscuro callejón. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello, por mucho que tratara de decirle a su mente que la chica solo lo había hecho para quitarle de encima a todas esas niñas molestas que le acosaban, no podía dejar de pensar que la pelirroja tenia ahora más poder sobre él, al verse totalmente en deuda con la chica al haberlo salvado varias veces de ese mar de hormonas. Su honor dictaba que se encontraba en deuda constante con la pelirroja. _

_Era consciente de que como ninja tenía ventaja sobre esas chiquillas molestas, pero por lo mismo de ser un honorable shinobi, no podía hacerles nada a simples civiles y sobre todo mujeres menores que él. Si la situación seguía así terminaría casándose con Karin._

_Cuando cayó en cuenta de este último pensamiento sacudió fuertemente su cabeza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No negaría que la chica tenía las mejores piernas que hubiera visto en su vida y que su cabello rojo era muy bonito…Momento ¿en qué momento se dedico a verle las piernas a la pelirroja? Se abofeteo mentalmente y trato de pensar en otra cosa. Resultando esa otra cosa, la sensación que tuvo al sentir los tibios y delicados labios de la chica sobre los suyos; al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero después el sentimiento cambio y se puede decir que hasta lo disfruto. _

"_Así es Neji Hyuga, deberías aceptar de una vez por todas que la chica ha llamado fuertemente tu atención" escucho en su mente una voz que extrañamente se parecía demasiado a la de su sensei. "Así que no lo pienses más y tata de encender la llama de tu juventud a su lado". Definitivamente estaba delirando, ¿Le habrían dado algo en la comida para pensar de esa forma? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué demonios oía la voz de Gai en su mente?_

_-Ne Neji-Kun, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase – Le saco de sus pensamientos Karin; valla ahora no solo lo salvaba del mar de hormonas, sino también de sus propios pensamientos estúpidos. Definitivamente quedaría totalmente en deuda con la pelirroja si seguían así._


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIII

Severus Snape era un hombre que podía jactarse de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, evadir con una maestría envidiable la legeremancia del señor oscuro; también el de ser el profesor más temido de Hogwarts en los últimos doscientos años, incluso podía darles la razón a todos aquellos que juraban que no tenia corazón; aquel que murió hacia ya catorce años junto a una pelirroja. Pero lo que ahora tenía en frente era algo con lo que no podía lidiar, es decir ¿quién en su sano juicio podría soportarlo?

-Vamos Sev-Kun, no seas tan amargado. Eso no es bueno para la flor de tu juventud – le decía alegremente el sujeto que tenía en frente y causa de su actual estado de mal humor – Es cierto que nosotros como profesores debemos guiar a nuestros jóvenes pupilos por el camino de la rectitud, pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho – finalizo su discurso dándole una pequeña palmadita en el hombro y sonriéndole de esa manera tan extraña. Lo que le hacía preguntarse por diezmilésima vez ¿Cómo demonios hacia para que sus dientes destellaran? Miro la hora y agrego – Bueno te dejo en compañía de Shizune-San; tengo que ir a ver la clase que dará McGonagall-Sensei –

Ese día era el tan esperado por muchos alumnos, a excepción tal vez de Granger y ahora también esperado por él, el tan ansiado y aclamado Viernes. ¿Por qué esperado?

Severus no había tenido una semana tan pesado como aquella, empezando por el Lunes, en el que su adorado salón de tortura…ejem…de clases, fue prácticamente volado por el rubio Uzumaki. En su pequeño afán de cuidar de Draco, cambio el orden establecido de parejas (nota mental, cobrársela muy caro si salían vivos de esta guerra), su santuario había sufrido las consecuencias. Ese mismo día pudo entrar en la mente del ojiazul, descubriendo algo que no debería estar ahí. El martes fue peor; los mocosos de primero eran comparables con un troll y para coronar, ese día Dumbledore le pidió se acercara a los "profesores" de intercambio, para poder tratar de encontrar alguna referencia con respecto a lo que había hallado en el subconsciente de Naruto, empezando así una prueba a la poca paciencia que tenia

De haber sabido lo que le esperaba hubiera delegado responsabilidades a McGonagall. Con la chica, Shizune, no tenía ningún problema, de hecho podría decirse que le simpatizaba un poco; pero Maito era otra historia. El sujeto era, como decirlo, demasiado alegre y explosivo para su gusto. Provocaba lo que solo James Potter había conseguido en sus años de escuela: sacarlo completamente de sus casillas. El problema ahora era que al menos, de Potter se desquito una que otra vez lanzando todo un arsenal de maldiciones, con Maito no podía; su misión era acercarse a ellos tenía que averiguar que era aquello que el rubio "hermanito" de Potter hijo, ocultaba en su mente.

-Ne Snape-Sensei, no tome muy en cuenta la actitud de Gai, es solo que los Jounin de la aldea, son algo especiales – Le dijo Shizune con una pequeña sonrisa de circunstancias.

-¿Jounin? – Pregunto a su vez, no había escuchado antes el término.

-Bueno supongo que esa información puedo, dársela – Dijo la pelinegra y empezó así un charla algo interesante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana aun tenían algún tiempo de sobra para arreglarse y bajar con calma al salón principal y tomar un desayuno balanceado sin ninguna prisa. En lugar de eso él, Dean y Seamus se encontraban en la cama del último totalmente aterrados, Harry y Neville dormían aun como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Creo que es tu deber de perfecto, detenerlos Ron – Le dijo Dean, que se encontraba totalmente aferrado a Seamus.

-Estás loco, con el carácter que Sasuke se carga me mata – Contesto – Si Harry no tuviera el sueño tan pesado podría hacerlo él –

-No podemos esperar a que Potter despierte, llevan en el baño desde las seis y si no ha despertado con todo ese ruido dudo mucho que lo haga – Dijo un molesto Seamus y para reafirmar su comentario los tres escucharon un fuerte gemido provenir del mencionado lugar.

-Mmmm Ahhhhhh si Sasuke ahí…justo ahí, moto, moto más fuerte – Oyeron gemir y gritar a Naruto

-Oh por Kami Naruto que estrecho eres – Ese era Sasuke – Creo que estoy llegando…mmm –

Lo último que escucharon fue un fuerte gemino por parte de ambos antes de que el silencio reinara nuevamente en la habitación de los alumnos de quinto grado.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – Pregunto Hermione que al parecer entraba a su habitación - ¿Y porque no te has cambiado Ronald? Debemos bajar antes es nuestro turno de hacer ronda antes del desayuno – Le reprocho, mirándolos de una manera muy rara.

-Si, si ya voy Hermione solo espero que el baño se desocupe – Y como si al fin fueran escuchados la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando salir a los "hermanos" de Harry

-Ohayo chicos, Hermione ¿Qué tan durmieron? – Pregunto un rubio feliz - ¿Qué hacen todos en la cama de Seamus-kun? -

-Yo dormí perfectamente Naruto – Le respondió la castaña – Y también quisiera saber que hacían en la cama de Seamus –

-Oh que tarde se está haciendo yo mejor me preparo, en un momento te alcanzo – comento y como si su vida estuviera en peligro se dirigió al baño donde rápidamente se cambio, para posteriormente salir con su amiga castaña.

Los amigos de su Otouto eran raros, se decía Sasuke, bueno la castaña siempre le pareció rara pero ahora los chicos se veían un poco incómodos. Bueno mientras no molestaran por él no había problema sobre su estado de ánimo.

-¿Qué sucede chicos ya es hora de bajar? – Pregunto Harry que al parecer estaba despertando en ese momento ya que no traía puestas las gafas y se tallaba fuertemente el ojo derecho

Sasuke no sospechaba que los dos chicos que compartían cama, deseaban asesinar a su pequeño e indefenso Otouto en ese momento.

Después de despertar a Longbotton, bajaron a desayunar y así empezar un nuevo día de clases, las cuales no disfrutaría tanto porque ese día no tendrían historia de la magia; es decir no tendría oportunidad de meterle mano a su Kitsune sin que este se percatara, pero en fin tendría que conformarse con la sesión de apasionado amor que había tenido con su dobe.

-Buenos días chicos – Saludo una entusiasmada Karin, seguida de un ojeroso Neji, el cual al parecer no había tenido una buena noche.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre en la última semana, se sentaron a desayunar todos juntos en la gran mesa de Gryffindor y como siempre el castaño fue inmediatamente rodeado por chicas ahora también de las demás casas, mientras la pelirroja hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para alejarlas del ojiperla sin matarlas en el intento.

Últimamente notaba a Karin un poco rara, como si su prioridad fuera el bienestar del Hyuga y no la misión que tenían en frente; también estaba el hecho de que parecían más cercanos, como si fueran cómplices de algo. El sabia que por sí sola Karin era de temer cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza y no descansaba hasta que su objetivo fuera cumplido, lo que le hacia desear que fuera lo que estuviera planeando no fuera algo que perjudicara a su pequeña familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La había citado en el baño de chicas del segundo piso, alegando que nadie iba a aquel lugar y que podrían conversar sin interrupciones. Para ella ese lugar estaba bien, el que parecía algo, por no decir muy, incomodo era Neji. El chico necesitaba con urgencia hacer a un lado su orgullo y honor de ninja para poder llevar a cabo la meta que se había propuesto.

-¿Estás segura que ninguna chica entrara? – Pregunto por millonésima vez el poseedor del Byakygan

-Si, Hermione dijo que aquí nadie venia a causa de una tal Myrtle – contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

-Disculpen la demora – Dijo Granger que llegaba en ese momento – Tuve que burlar a Ron y a Harry para que no sospecharan nada –

-No te preocupes Hermione, no llevamos mucho esperando. Si nos has citado aquí es porque supongo has decidido ayudarnos ¿o me equivoco? – dijo yendo directo al grano

-Sí, así es, pero no creo que sea tan fácil; aun si tus sospechas con respecto a Malfoy son correctas, no hay indicios siquiera de que Harry sea gay, de hecho creo que a él le gusta una chica de Ravenclaw – les informo

-Ese no es problema, hasta donde tengo entendido a Naruto le gustaba Sakura antes de decidirse por Sasuke-Kun, así que mientras Harry-kun este libre podemos hacer nuestros movimientos – Comento restándole importancia al asunto.

-Bien quedando claro que de ahora en adelante nos moveremos juntos para juntar a Potter con el chico Malfoy; me quieren decir ¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos? – Pregunto Neji que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y aun renuente a seguir su fantástico plan.

-Bueno, en ese punto primero entra en acción Hermione aquí presente contándonos todo lo que sepa acerca del rubio y de la relación que ha mantenido con Harry-Kun – Contesto para después agregar – En segundo lugar tú te harás su amigo y confidente, sin levantar sospechas, mientras tanto yo también tratare de acercarme a él y tratare de sonsacarle lo que realmente siente por el Otouto de Sasuke. Y en tercero Hermione también tendrá que hacer su parte vigilando a Harry-Kun y descubrir de una vez por todas si es o no es – Finalizo.

-Me parece bien por el momento – Dijo Hermione – Aunque veo algo difícil el que puedan acercarse tan fácil a Malfoy, él es muy elitista, creo que al único al que trata bien y como a un igual es a Nott, incluso siempre ve sobre su hombro a los miembros de su casa –

-No te preocupes por eso, déjanoslo a nosotros, si estamos en esa casa es por algo ¿no crees? – Dijo

-¿Quién eres? nunca te había visto por aquí – Dijo de repente el fantasma de una chica que miraba intensamente a Neji. Con un demonio ahora también tenía que salvarlo de los fantasmas.

-¿Te importa? No me gusta que miren así a MI novio – Tuvo que hacer mucho énfasis en el "mi". Esto empezaba a ser molesto, aunque había funcionado la chica fantasma se largo a llorar a uno de los retretes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase de pociones estaba totalmente en silencio, justo como al jefe de su casa le gustaba.

Era todo un logro llevar más de cinco días al lado de San Potter sin haber hasta ahora, tratar de hechizarse mutuamente. Logro que sería mejor si no solo hablaran para pedir ingredientes para la poción. El silencio que se formaba en su entorno era tan aplastante que estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Es que era tan difícil morderse la lengua cada dos segundos para evitar decir algún comentario ofensivo a Potter; definitivamente después de esto tendría que pedirle a su padre un aumento de mesada, si es que sobrevivían a la ira del Lord

-Malfoy, te estoy hablando – Escucho que decía la persona que últimamente abarcaba todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres Potter? – Contesto de mala gana al verse interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

-Te estaba diciendo que creo que la poción esta lista, mira – dijo al tiempo en que señalaba el caldero que ambos compartían

-Valla Potter estas aprendiendo – Dijo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonar sarcástico o hiriente.

-Creo que se debe a que Snape no está constantemente sobre mi – Contesto el ojiverde, al parecer había logrado que su comentario no le sonara mal a su compañero.

-Eso es bueno, si no eres tan torpe aun quedan esperanzas de que no reprobemos el curso – Le dijo tratando de alargar la conversación.

-¿En verdad te importan tanto tus notas? Eso es nuevo, siempre creí que sobornabas a los profesores para pasar – Dijo el ojiverde

-Potter se realista, de ser así créeme que no vendría a la escuela a perder mi tiempo; además ¿crees que McGonagall se dejaría sobornar? –

-Hum tienes razón – contesto el león brindándole una pequeña (minúscula) sonrisa, tal vez imaginándose lo que la profesora de transformaciones le haría al intentar sobornarla.

Se quedo admirando ese pequeño gesto de Potter por largo tiempo. Esa pequeña muestra de alegría era algo que jamás le había dirigido a él. Gestos como esos solo eran dirigidos a la sangre sucia y al pobretón. Así que se dedico a disfrutar por un segundo de él y retroceder cinco años en el tiempo; en el momento justo en que le vio por primera vez en la tienda de túnicas, cuando ese niño delgado y bajito entro algo nervioso a donde él se probaba túnicas, provocándole por primer vez un sentimiento parecido a la ternura.

Su ensoñación fue interrumpida por una fuerte carcajada al otro lado del salón, proveniente de más ni menos que de Theo; quien se reía casi a punto de llegar al llanto junto a Uzumaki.

-Señor Nott, señor Uzumaki, - les reprendió Snape – Si mis clases les parecen tan divertidas creo que deberán entregarme las cualidades de los ingredientes que hemos usado en esta poción, para la próxima clase. Y cinco puntos menos para ambos – Finalizo

El timbre sonó dando así por terminada la clase, siendo esta la ultima que tendrían por ese día, no le extraño ver a todos prácticamente salir corriendo de las mazmorras; lo que le dejo impactado y prácticamente plantado a su lugar fue el hecho de que San Potter se despidiera de él antes de salir tras su hermano y amigos. Nott tuvo prácticamente que sacarlo a rastras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido, hasta de él mismo; había llevado una conversación decente con Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos había tratado de maldecir al otro y hasta cierto punto el rubio platinado le pareció un poco, solo un poco, agradable. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que tanto Hermione, Karin y Neji, intercambiaban miradas.

Quien sí lo noto fue Sasuke. Esos tres se traían algo entre manos; siendo eso algo referente a su Otouto. Tendría que vigilarlos de cerca. Tenía la intuición de que fuera lo que fuera no sería algo que a él le agradara.

-Buuu Snape-Sensei es muy malo, mira que dejarnos trabajo extra para el fin de semana – Decía su Kitsune, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recordarle un pequeño detalle.

-Oye dobe ¿de qué te reías con ese? – Dijo con un tono algo molesto.

-Ne Sasuke no te enojes. – Le respondió – Solo le estaba contando a Theo, de las escusas que Kakashi-Sensei usaba siempre para justificar el porqué de su tardanza –

-¿Theo? ¿Desde cuándo se tratan con tanta confianza? – Volvió a preguntar

-Ay Sasuke, si esos son celos de una vez te digo que no tienes que preocuparte, a Theo le gusta una chica y le llamo con tanta confianza desde que somos amigos – Contesto si rubio, dándole una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Y quién es la chica que le gusta a Nott? – Pregunto Weasley

-No te lo puedo decir Ron eso es se-cre-to, Theo se enojaría si te lo digo – Le respondió – _Además de que no creo que te haga muy feliz – _Termino en japonés

-Oye no es justo que hables en japonés, eso solo hace que tenga más curiosidad – Dijo el pelirrojo.

El resto del camino Ron, trato de sonsacarle el nombre de la susodicha a Naruto sin conseguir nada de su parte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dolores Umbridge, despertaba de lo que parecía ser la peor de sus pesadillas, la cual había sido tan real que varias veces deseo la muerte.

-Veo que al fin despierta "profesora" – le dijo la encargada de la enfermería de Hogwarts – espere aquí, iré a avisar al director de que al fin ha despertado. No trate de moverse sus músculos aun están algo débiles – Le ordeno, para después salir rápidamente de la enfermería.

¿Qué le había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber enviado a Potter a su dormitorio después de su castigo, después de eso tenía una laguna, no recordaba nada; salvo el horripilante sueño que tuviera. Pareciéndole este ultimo una eternidad.

-Que alegría que te encuentres mejor Dolores – Le dijo Dumbledore, sentándose a un lado de su cama.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no había visto llegar al director hasta el momento en que le hablo.

-Creo que debo decirte personalmente las normas que los profesores, debemos seguir en el colegio para evitar que incidentes como el ocurrido el lunes vuelvan a repetirse – le dijo con un tono por demás serio.

-¿El lunes? ¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunto completamente desorientada

-Es viernes Dolores, has dormito toda una semana – Contesto

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible Dumbledore – reclamo

-Me parece muy posible, Dolores has estado en un coma etílico todo este tiempo – Dijo el viejo mago

-¿De qué está hablando Dumbledore? Yo no he bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol desde que estoy aquí – respondió totalmente enfurecida

-Las evidencias sugieren todo lo contrario – le aclaro – el conserje te encontró tirada en medio de tu despacho rodeada de botellas de wishky de fuego y cuando te trajimos aquí la señora Pomfrey te diagnostico el coma, al ver el estado en que llegaste. Es por eso que te pediré que este incidente no vuelva a repetirse. Te recuerdo que estamos rodeados de chicos y no sería un buen ejemplo el que sus profesores tengan problemas con la bebida. – termino el director con su reprimenda antes de salir dejándola sola y deseándole su pronta recuperación.

¿En verdad eso había pasado? No, no podía ser, ella estaba completamente segura de no haber debido nada después del castigo del chico Potter. Tal vez esto tenía que ver con su pequeña laguna mental. Tenía que recuperar el recuerdo que se le escapaba, si quería limpiar su nombre y que la enfermera dejara de mirarla como se mira a los ebrios. De lo único de lo que estaba segura, es de que ese último recuerdo tenía que ver con Potter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Hola, Hola._**

**_Si lo se soy mala persona no habia actualizado aqui desde no recuerdo, pero bueno les dejo 3 capis al hilo para que los disfruten._**

**_Les debo dar unas enormes gracias a todas aquellas personas que han puesto esta sarta de locuras en sus favoritos en verdad me animan mucho n_n, tambien a los que me dejan Reviews. MUCHAS GRACIAS._**

**_Se seguin aceptando comentarios buenos y malos y todo aquello que les sobre._**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XIV

Lunes, el día más odiado por cualquier estudiante, que se aprecie de serlo, el día en el que la semana empieza y que te hace pensar que faltan cinco días para que vuelva el tan afamado y querido por la gran mayoría, fin de semana.

Para Harry Potter no sería problema de no ser por el pequeño detallito de que su clase favorita, había pasado en solo unas horas a ser la peor clase que hubiera tenido en sus cinco años en Hogwarts. Defensa contra las artes oscuras era el más despreciable tormento del lunes y lo peor del caso radicaba en ser la primera clase, sumado al hecho que solo habían tomado una clase. Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea decirle a Sasuke que dejara "dormir" más tiempo a su "querida" profesora.

En esos momentos esperaban a que Umbridge hiciera aparición después de despertar de su supuesto "coma etílico". No esperaron mucho y a diferencia de la clase anterior su profesora no se veía nada bien, de hecho parecía estar a punto de gritarles haciendo a un lado su tono de profesora abnegada y preocupada por su bienestar.

-Muy bien espero, que en estos días de descanso involuntario que han tenido, hayan sido capaces de terminar la lectura del primer capítulo del libro de texto – comenzó la profesora – Porque en este momento aplicare una pequeña prueba sobre ese capítulo. – Sentencio.

Si ese era el amado espíritu del lunes. Estaba completamente seguro que solo Hermione y tal vez Neji, fueron los únicos en acordarse del dichoso libro. Esa era una bella manera de empezar su "linda" semana

El fin de semana de Severus Snape, al parecer no había sido para nada bueno. Cosa que se notaba a leguas por la cara de amargado, (más de lo normal a opinión de Harry) que dejaba verles a sus tan "querido y apreciados" alumnos.

Solo habían transcurrido treinta miserables minutos de clase y Naruto y Nott ya estaban castigados, Neville parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso de proporciones épicas; estaba totalmente verde, al parecer tenía unas ganas horrendas de vomitar, sus manos temblaban y el hecho de que Sasuke tuviera una paciencia de cero, no ayudaba mucho. Ron y Dean parecían sudar a choros y ni hablar de los demás. Los únicos que al parecer se encontraban todavía en condiciones de seguir en esa clase eran Karin y Hermione que parecían tener nervios de acero y por último la pareja que conformaban Malfoy y él. El rubio parecía estar acostumbrado a trabajar a presión y a él sinceramente le importaba muy poco lo que Snape pudiera hacerle; es decir el profesor de pociones siempre se metía con él, así que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Y qué tal fue tu fin de semana Potter? – ¿estaría soñando? ¿Malfoy, preguntándole algo y de buena manera?

-¿Qué estas tramando Malfoy? – Ya sabía que no debía bajar la guardia ante esa serpiente.

-No planeo nada Potter; es solo que tanto silencio me mata, necesito por lo menos oír cuchicheos, así no puedo concentrarme – Aclaro su rubio acompañante. Bueno por el bien de la poción tal vez sería lo mejor hacerle platica al Slytherin

-Er… Pues fue un buen fin de semana – empezó la conversación - ¿Qué tal el tuyo? –

-Bien en lo que cabe; tuve que servir de intermediario en los problemas amorosos de Pansy y Blaise: Esos dos deben aprender a llevarse mejor – Dijo el rubio de manera parca.

-¿Parkinson y Zabini son novios? – Pregunto totalmente desconcertado

-Hmm, más que eso, ambos han estado comprometidos desde los 6 años – Respondió a su pregunta

-¡Guau! Es decir siempre pensé que tu y Parkinson tenían algo – Dijo algo asombrado

-Pues no, es como si tú, tuvieras algo que ver con la san… con Granger – Comento. Harry se dio cuenta del gran esfuerzo que el rubio había hecho para tratar de no ofender a su amiga – Cuando es lógico que ella y el pob… Weasley se atraen –

-Mmm sí, creo que tienes razón – Dijo y luego agrego – Pero aun así Parkinson siempre está pegada a ti –

-Bueno, tal vez se deba a que nos conocemos desde pequeños – Dijo, al tiempo que alzaba los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Potter si no se callan de inmediato les harán compañía a Uzumaki y a Nott en la detención – Sentencio Snape con su peor tono de voz; esa que hacía que los niños de primero temblaran.

Si, definitivamente el humor de Snape no era bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke Uchiha era considerado un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra; es por eso que él, otro genio, estaba planeando la mejor manera de acercarse al chico Malfoy sin levantar sospechas en el poseedor del Sharingan, ya que si los descubrían el ojinegro no se tocaría el corazón por mucho que él fuera su pariente lejano y los otros dos miembros de la conspiración en su contra fueran mujeres. Debía tener mucho cuidado en los pasos que daba.

Su primer paso sería acercarse a las personas cercanas del chico rubio, descartando desde un principio al par de gorilas que tenía como guardaespaldas, seguidos de la chica Parkinson; así que por eliminación solo le quedaba hablarle al chico Nott. Naruto había establecido una amistad con él, así que no veía muy difícil el tratar de entablar una conversación medianamente decente con el chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Además debía aprovechar que el mar de hormonas estuviera calmado y que Karin no se encontrara cerca.

-Oye Nott, ¿estás usando las podadoras? – Pregunto. En ese momento estaban en la clase de herbología, compartiendo clase con los alumnos de Ravenclaw.

-No, puedes tomarlas, Hyuga – Contesto secamente y el silencio volvió a reinar en la larga mesa del salón de clases. Ay diablos eso de las relaciones sociales era tan difícil.

Él se caracterizaba por ser una persona seria, claro que Naruto había cambiado un poco su forma de ver la vida y hasta cierto punto era más abierto a comparación de cuando tenía trece; pero eso no subsanaba todos los años que paso solo pensando en cómo superar a los miembros de la rama principal del clan. Era en momentos como este, en el que envidiaba a su sensei y a su entusiasta compañero de equipo, Lee.

El resto de la clase se la paso tratando de entablar conversación con el chico de Slytherin, con resultados nulos; el chico era demasiado serio y reservado. Si Malfoy era igual a este chico entonces estaba totalmente perdido.

La clase termino y solo quedaron en el aula Shikamaru y él. Nara le había mirado, dándole a entender que deseaba hablar con él; así que hizo tiempo y se rezago.

-¿Qué planean Neji? – Pregunto yendo directamente al grano.

-¿De qué estás Hablando, Shikamaru? – Respondió con otra pregunta – Yo no planeo nada.

-Neji, es obvio que tu y Karin están tramando algo, no insultes mi inteligencia – Le reprocho – Te he visto tratar de conversar con ese chico de Slytherin, así que quiero saber que está pasando –

¿Por qué Shikamaru tenía que ser tan inteligente? Los habían descubierto, bueno aun no era el Uchiha, pero eso quería decir que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de respirar, dado que el aludido pronto se daría cuenta.

-Si te lo digo tienes que prometer no decírselo a nadie – Le dijo mirándolo seriamente

-Eso dependerá de lo que están planeando – Ataco el pelinegro

-Hum, está bien te lo diré. Karin cree, que al chico Malfoy le gusta Harry-Kun y piensa que sería conveniente hacer que entre los dos surja algo, para después hacer que el chico espíe a su padre – Termino por decirle

-¿Perdón? Creo que no te escuche bien – Dijo y al tiempo que noto la seria mirada que le dirigía añadió – ¿Están locos? Si Sasuke se entera lo de matarlos será lo mínimo que les haga -

-Por eso no debe enterarse Nara-Kun, porque si lo hace nos matara a los cuatro – Dijo la voz de Karin que aparecía en ese momento, sabrá Kamisama de donde. Era buena ocultando su chakra.

-¿Quiénes son los ilusos que los apoyan en esta locura? – Pregunto Shikamaru

-Pues somos Neji-Kun, Hermione-Chan, yo por supuesto y ahora eres tú, querido Shikamaru – Finalizo la chica con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-¿Así? De pura casualidad Karin ¿qué te hace pensar que yo me arriesgaría para ayudarlos? – Les dijo Nara con su monocromo tono de voz

-No lo sé, tal vez, el hecho de que si no lo haces, estas fotos pueden llegarle misteriosamente a Temari. – Dijo con su mejor voz de niña buena, al tiempo que le mostraba las dichosas fotos

-¿Cómo las obtuviste ese es material clasificado? – Pregunto el pelinegro de forma alarmante, no sabía de lo que sería capaz su rubia novia al ver esas fotos – Si te atreves a mandárselas te juro que… -

-No estás en posición de amenazar Shikamaru, además no es muy difícil lo que te pedimos. Si nos ayudas te doy mi palabra de que estas fotos dejan de existir junto con el negativo – Dijo Karin con su mejor cara de póker

-De acuerdo, los ayudare pero cuando todo esto termine, me darás esas fotos junto al negativo – Concluyo Shikamaru al tiempo que ambos estrechaban manos cerrando así su pequeño trato.

Neji solo podía pensar en que, Karin podría tener las mejores piernas de la hoja; pero el hecho de que fuera extraordinariamente manipuladora, hacia que su corazón latiera más de prisa. Aunque aun estaba por definir si esa aceleración se debía a la admiración o al pánico que le causaba la chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus Snape se encontraba nuevamente frente a la gran reja que contenía al gran zorro, que habitaba en la mente de Uzumaki. Solo le bastaron seis días al lado de Maito, para decidirse a tratar de averiguar por su cuenta que era esa criatura, prueba de ello había sido el vergonzoso fin de semana que pasara. Alejarlo de Uchiha no represento gran problema, el problema ahora seria entenderse con lo que tenía en frente. Nuevamente sintió asfixiarse por toda aquella energía maligna que le rodeaba, disfrazo el nerviosismo que sentía y se acerco con cautela a la reja. Noto que al centro de esta se hallaba un simple trozo de papel con algunas inscripciones en él, no le tomo importancia y siguió acercándose. Cuando estuvo prácticamente a un paso de la puerta, una estruendosa risa resonó por todo el lugar.

-_**Jajajaja, valla, valla el pequeño hombrecito se ha arriesgado a venir otra vez; lo que quiere decir que el mocoso Uchiha aun no se ha enterado de que la mente de su amado esposo ha sido pisada por otra persona**_ – Dijo el Zorro en perfecto japonés – _**Sera interesante ver su reacción cuando se entere y sobre todo mirar como destruye tu patética mente**_ –

-_¿Qué eres? – _Pregunto, entendiendo ahora si todo lo que la criatura en frente de él decía, puesto que previamente había tomado la poción poliglota, para poder entender cualquier idioma

-_**Jajajaja, te has preparado para hablarme y entenderme; pero tu esfuerzo será en vano**_ – Contesto el zorro – _**No tengo ninguna intención de contestarle a un patético e insignificante humano, acerca de mi naturaleza**_ –

-_¿Qué eres y que haces en la mente de Uzumaki?_ – Volvió a preguntar, no se dejaría amedrentar por un zorro subdesarrollado

_**-¡Uzumaki!, los odio a todos; fueron ellos los que me han mantenido prisionero por más de 60 años. Si me ayudas a deshacerme del mocoso, yo te daré un gran poder**_ – Le respondió – _**Solo debes ayudarme a salir de aquí. Estoy arto de que el Uchiha tome el cuerpo de mi jinchuuriki, cada que se le antoje, sin mediar en las consecuencias; pero sobre todo por ser descendiente de ese despreciable Madara, el culpable de que me hayan hecho prisionero**_ –

No pudo preguntar más, debido a que nuevamente fue sacado abruptamente de la mente del rubio por Nott, al que prácticamente asesino con la mirada. Aunque viéndolo bien ya tenía más datos acerca de la identidad de la cosa que se encontraba en la mente de Uzumaki.

Despacho rápidamente a los dos chicos directo a sus dormitorios, para poder ir inmediatamente al despacho de Dumbledore y hablar con él lo que había averiguado.

-¿Te sientes bien Naruto? – Le pregunto inmediatamente a su nuevo amigo, al momento en que salieron de las mazmorras

-Sí, no te preocupes Theo, es solo que la mirada que me dirigió Snape-sensei, es una que no había recibido en mucho tiempo; pero no te preocupes ya estoy bien – le contesto con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Para Theodore Nott, quien siempre había estado rodeado de gente falsa; que solo buscaba acercarse a él por el simple peso de su apellido; estar y recibir las sonrisas de Naruto era como respirar aire fresco y puro. No tenia que preocuparse por el que dirán, aunque siendo sinceros nunca le había preocupado lo que la demás gente opinara sobre él. Su nuevo amigo rubio le hacía sentir una extraña paz que nunca en sus quince años de vida había sentido o imaginado siquiera que existía. Era por eso que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que la luz que su nuevo amigo desprendía no se acabara nunca.

-Por cierto Theo, si quieres mañana puedes almorzar con nosotros – le ofreció – y antes de que me digas que no te advierto que si no lo haces me enojare seriamente contigo; además sería una buena oportunidad para que te acerques a cierta persona – Finalizo con una sonrisa picara, provocando que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono carmín

-Err… no creo que sea buena idea Naruto, ella ni siquiera sabe que existo – Comento

-Ne, ne, ¿cómo quieres que sepa de tu existencia, si no te le acercas? – Le pregunto el rubio – no tienes de que preocuparte ella es muy simpática y de seguro le agradas, solo tienes que intentarlo, de lo demás yo me encargo –

-Ahhh está bien – Dijo después de unos segundos, ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no? – Solo espero que esto no acabe en un desastre –

-¡Bien! – exclamo feliz el rubio – te veo mañana – dijo al tiempo que se dirigía por las escaleras a su sala común.

Él por su parte se dirigió a los dormitorios de Slytherin, ya que el día siguiente seria, a su parecer, uno muy largo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto despertó ese martes con una gran sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, lo que hizo sospechar a su esposo de que su divino tormento planeaba algo. Sasuke podía identificar y clasificar cada una de las sonrisas de su rubio y la mostrada esa mañana era una que decía a gritos "hey estoy a punto de hacer una travesura".

Después de ducharse se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde se reunieron con los demás y con ese chico de Slytherin, el nuevo amigo de su kitsune. Noto que al verlo la sonrisa de Naruto aumentaba, así que dedujo que fuera lo que fuera, que estuviera planeando tenía que ver con el ya mencionado chico. Saludaron a sus demás compañeros, se sentaron de tal manera que el chico Nott quedo justo en medio de su esposo y de la hermana pequeña de Ron, la cual se veía un poco incomoda por la cercanía de la "serpiente", como llamaban a todos los chicos de esa casa. Rápidamente Naruto comenzó una animada charla con ambos; siendo ese el momento en que entendió el significado de la sonrisa de su dobe. Busco rápidamente con la mirada a los hermanos mayores de la pelirroja, descubriendo que solo Ron les miraba con recelo, cuidando que el chico Nott no se acercara mucho a su hermana. Suspiro y por su parte comenzó a distraer al pelirrojo con una plática banal y sin sentido, después de todo se había prometido a si mismo apoyar y ayudar a su esposo en todas las empresas que se propusiera.

Terminado el desayuno, se dirigieron a esa horrible clase con su horrible profesora cara de sapo; aunque ahora que lo pensaba no debería ofender a los sapos, después de todo su dobe tenía un pacto con ellos y en cierta forma eran mejores y más agraciados que la cosa rosa que se hacía llamar profesora.

-Antes de empezar esta clase, debo decirles que he revisado y calificado sus patéticos exámenes – Comenzó diciendo Umbridge – Dado el bajo desempeño que obtuvieron las dos personas con la calificación más baja, estarán en detención toda esta semana. Así que señor Potter y señor Uzumaki, espero verlos en mi despacho a partir de hoy por la tarde – Sentencio

Oh si, definitivamente esa cosa quería guerra; bien el se la daría; nadie pero absolutamente nadie se metía con su familia. Esta vez se aseguraría de hacerle verdadero daño.

-Relájate, yo cuidare de nuestro Otouto; ese sapo no volverá a hacerle daño – le susurro Naruto al tiempo que tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Si señorita Taka? – oyó que preguntaba la profesora al parecer Karin estaba echando a andar su maquiavélica mente.

-Umbridge-sensei, me preguntaba cuando pondremos en práctica lo aprendido, ya sabe ¿cuándo nos enseñara a conversar civilizadamente con las criaturas oscuras? – Pregunto

-Oh, querida me temo que eso no podrá ser pronto dado que la gran mayoría no está muy bien preparada para estos menesteres, su más reciente examen lo demuestra – Contesto volviendo a su careta de profesora abnegada. - ¿Si, señor Hyuga? – le dio la palabra a Neji.

-Entonces sensei, eso quiere decir que si todos sacamos una buena nota en el próximo examen ¿tendremos una clase práctica? Oh que bien sensei. Definitivamente su método de enseñanza es uno de los mejores que he tenido – Dijo algo entusiasmado el chico de ojos perla.

-Bu…bueno señor Hyuga creo que ha entendido bien el punto, aunque me temo que por su seguridad el grupo deberá pasar al completo en su próximo examen – Contesto el sapo rosa.

Neji le lanzo una significativa mirada a Ino, que al parecer capto de inmediato, su nuevo plan para hacer la algo en contra de esa cosa. Perfecto, por esta vez le dejaría hacer y no contraatacaría tan rápido a l sapo.

La clase de pociones fue como la anterior. Su compañero de trabajo en verdad estaba mal, a leguas se notaba el pánico que le tenía al profesor. Si seguían así volvería a perder la paciencia y la dichosa poción se iría al traste. Respiro hondo y miro a su alrededor para tratar de relajarse y no terminar gritándole a Neville. Noto que como siempre Naruto y el chico Nott conversaban a susurros, la plática debía de ser sobre cierta chica pelirroja ya que el chico de cabello negro se estaba sonrojando mientras su kitsune ampliaba su sonrisa. Desistió de verlos y dirigió su mirada asía su otouto quien por muy raro que pareciera también hablaba a susurros con el rubio peli teñido ese, lo que se le hizo sumamente extraño ¿desde cuándo ese par habla como si fueran viejos amigos? Según sabia, por boca de su propio Otouto, ellos dos no se llevaban para nada bien algo raro estaba pasando ahí y estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno para él

-Este, Sasuke, creo que metí la pata - Oyó que le decía su compañero de mesa, así que volvió a tratar de arreglar el desastre que Neville hiciera en su poción y dejo de mirar a su Otouto.

Draco Malfoy dejo de sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke Uchiha sobre su espalda, lo que agradeció a todos los dioses. Estaba seguro de que el sujeto en verdad sería capaz de asesinar a alguien con solo mirarlo.

La ayuda que le había dado su profesor preferido estaba dando resultados, poco a poco, Potter bajaba sus defensas; pronto podría jactarse de haber logrado su primera misión al servicio del lord oscuro. Cosa que hacía que su estomago se retorciera y tuviera una extraña sensación en el pecho. Estaba seguro que las nauseas se debían al hecho de usar la palabra "servicio", como si él, un Malfoy, fuera un simple e insignificante elfo domestico que brincara de felicidad al recibir las ordenes de su "amo". Aquello era tan humillante, detestaba tanto sentirse de esa manera; lo que había soñado desde que conociera a Potter en la tienda de túnicas, se hacía realidad: ser amigo del chico de ojos verdes, pero todo se empañaba por el simple hecho de serlo solo para cumplir lo encomendado por el Lord. Todo eso era tan difícil, sobre todo por no saber interpretar la sensación que tenía en el pecho.

La clase termino y Potter nuevamente se despidió de él. Noto que todos salían y solo Nott parecía estar esperándolo. Ellos dos habían sido amigos desde que recordaba, Theo era al único al que podía considerar como a su igual. No negaría que tenia cierto afecto asía Vincet y Gregory y también por Pansy y Blaise; pero su relación con Theo era más estrecha se podía decir que lo consideraba un hermano, el único capaz de poder señalarle sus errores sin sufrir de uno de sus ya famosos comentarios sarcásticos, el único al que le hacía caso de vez en cuando.

-Draco ¿Por qué últimamente simpatizas tanto con Potter? – Le pregunto como siempre de forma directa

-No se dé que me hablas – Contraataco, no estaba muy seguro de que a Theo le gustara la idea de su padre y menos si eso afectaba a su nuevo amigo.

-Draco, tú no le hablarías ni estarías sin tratar de hechizar a Potter, por gusto propio – Le dijo. Al no recibir respuesta por su parte, solo se limito a mover desaprobatoria mente la cabeza – Esta bien si no quieres decírmelo, solo trata de no dañarlo –

-Valla no sabía que Potter te preocupara tanto – Dijo con toda la intención de molestarlo

-No es por él, es Naruto el que me preocupa, se enojara mucho si lastimas a su hermanito – Le contesto de una forma sincera como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del tono sarcástico que había usado – Escucha Draco, se que "él", le encomendó una misión muy importante a tu padre y en verdad espero que no tenga que ver con tu actual comportamiento asía Potter; pero si eso es verdad puedes dar por terminada nuestra amistad –

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Uzumaki? ¿Acaso te gusta? Porque lamento decirte que ya tiene novio y uno que al parecer mataría a cualquiera que quiera quitárselo – Le dijo

-Pues sí, tienes razón Naruto me gusta; pero no de la forma en que tu estas pensando. Él es algo que tu y yo jamás podremos ser – Le contesto de forma tajante – Naruto ha tenido la oportunidad de escoger su propio camino, cosa que a nosotros nuestros "amados" progenitores jamás nos dejaran hacer, en otras palabras él en verdad es libre no como nosotros – Finalizo para después marcharse y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos

Oh que genial, como si no tuviera mucho en que pensar ahora tenía que agregar las patadas a su conciencia que Theo le acababa de dar, aparte de restregarle en la cara su actual situación de simple siervo. Si seguía adelante con su plan, perdería a la única persona que en verdad consideraba como su amigo, pero si desistía a quienes perdería seria a sus padres. Diablos su vida en verdad era complicada.


	16. Especial

Omeakes

_I_

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enclaustrada en su cuarto? Apenas había salido para comer, si podía llamar comer a solo beber agua e ingerir uno que otro dulce. Todos sus sueños se venían abajo, se desmoronaban cual castillo de arena que es azotado por la briza marina. _

_Naruto al fin cumplía su promesa y su querido Sasuke-Kun estaba de regreso en la aldea. Después de una larga pelea y de que se descubriera la verdad de lo sucedido con el clan Uchiha. El último descendiente del mejor clan de la hoja se había salvado por poco de pasar el resto de su vida en una prisión de alta seguridad, sin la oportunidad de volver a ver la luz del Sol._

_Todo el tiempo que duro el juicio del ojinegro, vivió una angustia terrible, era como morir lentamente, sin saber cuándo llegaría por fin la liberación. Tenía que admitir que sin Naruto a su lado se hubiera vuelto loca de desesperación. Fue realmente feliz cuando se le declaro inocente y fue aun más feliz, unos días después cuando el equipo siete volvió a estar completo._

_Los primeros días no lo noto, las cosas al parecer eran como cuando tenían doce años, Kakashi llegando tarde, Sasuke y Naruto tratando de superarse mutuamente y ella golpeando al baka de Naruto por molestar a Sasuke-Kun; si al fin todo volvía a la normalidad. Esos primeros días en verdad fueron buenos. Hasta que Sai volvió de la aldea de la arena, fue entonces que lo noto. Sasuke trataba de matar a Sai cada vez que se acercaba a Naruto o trataba de abrazarlo; al principio pensó que se debía a que el poseedor del sharingan se sentía desplazado por "el pintor de cuarta", como empezó a llamarle, simples celos de un hermano que se siente desplazado por la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. Que equivocada y ciega estaba. _

_Tres días después de la llegada de Sai, Sasuke anunciaba que había escogido a Naruto como algo más que un simple compañero de equipo; no eran celos de hermano eran celos de alguien que ama locamente. Descubrirlo fue lo que le destrozo el corazón, casi podía jurar que el mundo se detuvo y que todo a su alrededor perdió el color e hizo lo único cuerdo que su cerebro le ordeno: salir corriendo sin mirar a la nueva pareja, no le importo que Naruto le llamara a gritos diciendo algo parecido a "espera Sakura-Chan, déjame explicarte". ¿Explicar? ¿Que tenía que explicarle el mayor de los traidores?_

_Si traidor, Naruto era un traidor, el sabia cuanto amaba a Sasuke y aun así se lo quito, no se detuvo a pensar en sus sentimientos en cómo se sentiría ella al saber que Uchiha había puesto sus ojos en el tarado de Naruto, el bobo, el inútil…_

_-La persona que le trajo de vuelta – Oyó que le decían, giro rápidamente y solo encontró su reflejo en el gran espejo de su habitación – Sabes que es la verdad, Naruto fue el único que le hizo entrar en razón, quien no claudico jamás – Definitivamente debía de salir a comer algo más que dulces. Ahora alucinaba_

_-¿Tu que sabes? Sasuke-Kun era mío desde el principio, yo siempre estuve tras de él, yo siempre pensé en él, si entrene estos años fue para que él me mirara, que viera que era la ideal para él, la única con la que podría formar una familia… – _

_-La que estaba dispuesta a matarlo cuando Danzo lo ordeno, ¿lo recuerdas?, debías matarlo porque la aldea seria arrasada por él, matarlo por la absurda idea de que era la única forma de salvarlo, para demostrarle a Sai que no eras una egoísta ¿Por qué lo recuerdas verdad? Sai te echo en cara el sufrimiento de Naruto; o vas a negarme que fuiste tú quien le pidió a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta – Hubo un silencio prolongado – Es hora de que madures Sakura, no puedes ser tan egoísta para no ver la verdad – _

_-¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué el hombre que amo prefirió a otro hombre? Y no a cualquier hombre sino a quien considero mi mejor amigo, mi hermano – Dijo al borde del llanto – La única verdad es que ambos me traicionaron – _

_-Tú sabes que esa no es la verdad – le rebatió su reflejo - ¿Cómo puedes llamar tuyo a Sasuke-kun, cuando nunca lo fue? Si esa es la verdad. Tu egoísmo no te deja ver que "el hombre que amas" solo le sonríe a Naruto, que solo lo ve a él, que sus ojos de obsidiana brillan con ternura cuando lo ven, que la única persona que nunca perdió la esperanza de traerlo de vuelta fue "el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente" y que incluso estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de salvarlo de él mismo – Su reflejo hizo una pausa y continuo – Estoy segura de que si Sasuke te hubiera escogido a ti, Naruto hubiera sido el primero en felicitarlos, aunque se estuviera retorciendo de dolor. Naruto estaría feliz porque su mejor amigo y la chica de la que supuestamente estaba enamorado serian felices, porque se tenían el uno al otro, su amigo ya no estaría solo – _

_-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada – Replico ya con las lagrimas rodándole por las mejillas – No sabes cómo me siento – _

_-Oh claro que lo sé, eres tú la que no quiere aceptar la verdad. Eres tan egoísta que en vez de alegrarte por tus hermanos estas aquí, lamentándote por la pérdida de algo que nunca fue tuyo. Solo eres una niña caprichosa haciendo berrinche por no tener lo que quiere; en verdad me das lastima – Finalizo_

_La verdad empezó a aplastarla, a asfixiarla, tenía que huir nuevamente, pero ahora de su conciencia. Sin más, salió de su casa. Cualquier lado sería mejor _

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, solo supo que se encontraba frente a los campos de entrenamiento. Noto dos chakras conocidos, ellos estaban ahí. Rápidamente oculto su chakra y con gran sigilo se acerco a donde sus dos compañeros estaban. Los dos estaban sentados, Naruto recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, al parecer hablaban así que se acerco_

_-Deberíamos ir a verla Sasuke teme, Sakura-Chan no se veía bien – Dijo Naruto_

_-Lo último que querrá será vernos dobe – Dijo Sasuke – Deja que medite en lo nuestro – _

_-Pero teme, ya son dos semanas sin que salga de su casa, en verdad me preocupa, que tal que está muy mal y si… - Decía el rubio con un tono en verdad preocupado en su voz._

_-Ya dobe, tranquilo. Debemos dejarla sola, necesita tiempo para aceptar lo nuestro – Y añadió antes de que replicara – Debes confiar en ella, Sakura es lo suficientemente madura como para dejarse llevar por algo que ya no tiene remedio, yo te he escogido a ti y nada me hará retractarme – _

_-Está bien, pero si no la vemos mañana, yo si iré a verla – Sentencio el rubio_

_Tal como llego se fue. Tenía mucho en que pensar._

_Al día siguiente los encontró comiendo en Ichiraku, más bien Naruto comiendo y Sasuke mirándolo._

_-Si sigues comiendo así Naruto baka, vas a engordar y Sasuke-kun ya no va a quererte – Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba al lado del rubio y notaba como este se atragantaba_

_-Safufa faf – Decía su amigo tratando de comer y hablar al mismo tiempo_

_-Ay por Kami Naruto baka, no hables con la boca llena – Le reprocho – soy una dama y eso es muy desagradable – _

_-Perdón Sakura-Chan – Dijo su amigo después de comer, más bien tragar lo que tenía en la boca – Es que me alegra mucho verte, estaba a punto de ir a tu casa – finalizo con una de sus grandes sonrisas_

_-Ne, claro, pero como siempre el ramen es lo más importante – Sasuke gruño ante su comentario. – Pero bueno, los estaba buscando – hizo una pausa y continuo – Yo… "esto es difícil, pero lo tengo que hacer". Chicos en verdad me alegro que ambos estén juntos y disculpen mi comportamiento del otro día, no era yo – _

_No supo como lo hizo, pero Naruto la abrazaba fuertemente mientras le murmuraba cerca del oído un "perdón y gracias"; haciendo que se sintiera miserable por la actitud que había tomado. _

_-Ya dobe deja de abrazarla, se está poniendo morada – Dijo Sasuke. Valla al parecer el Uchiha era muy posesivo._

_-De mi no tienes que tener celos Sasuke-kun, de quien debes protegerlo es de su club de fans y de Konohamaru; no le agradas mucho – Dijo provocando que Sasuke refunfuñara_

_-¿Tengo club de fans? – Pregunto Naruto totalmente ilusionado_

_-Claro que lo tienes Naruto – Dijo Ino que al parecer llegaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo – Yo soy la presidenta y la frentona la vicepresidenta – _

_-¡Yo no recuerdo haberme afiliado Ino puerca! – Le grito, como siempre que la veía_

_Si el mundo al fin volvía a girar y a tener color; se había quitado un gran peso de encima se sentía mejor que nunca._

_.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-._

_II_

_Sasuke Uchiha, jamás se imagino estar en semejante situación; es decir el era un Uchiha, se supone que lo sabía todo porque era un genio de nacimiento. Bueno no era tan listo como Nara, cosa que nunca admitiría en público, ni porque lo torturaran; pero era más inteligente que el promedio._

_Había dejado dormido a su Otouto Harry, al parecer ya no tenía pesadillas lo que era bueno, asegurándose de que estaría a salvo en su ausencia. Su boda seria en 3 días y aun no sabía lo que debía hacer después de esta, ósea no tenía idea de cómo intimar con su kitsune. Si a pesar de lo que la mayoría pensaba de él y más todavía, después de haberse ido con un pedófilo en potencia como lo era Orochimaru, no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en ese ámbito; es decir en ese tiempo solo pensaba en matar a Itachi, ya parece que se iba a preocupar por otras cosas (sobra decir que también se tenía que cuidar de que su "sensei" no se metiera en su cuarto), como el amor y las relaciones de pareja. Cierto que siempre pensó en Naruto y que no había noche en que no soñara con el rubio, pero hasta cierto punto todos sus sueños eran castos._

_Era por ello que ahora se encontrará a punto de conseguir la información que tanto necesitaba para poder satisfacer a su futuro esposo. Le había resultado fácil burlar la escasa seguridad que ese lugar tenia, solo basto un poco de chakra dirigido y la ventana cedió fácilmente, enfrente suyo se hallaba el mayor tesoro de Hakate Kakashi, su colección entera del Icha Icha, al fin estaba a su alcance, con eso podría saber cómo intimar con su kitsune. Un paso más, solo uno más._

_-Se te perdió algo Sasuke – Decían a sus espaldas. Demonios no noto la presencia de Kakashi_

_-Te estaba esperando – mintió tratando de salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, después de ser prácticamente sorprendido_

_-Así ¿para qué? – pregunto_

_-Para preguntarte sobre la fecha en que reanudaremos nuestras misiones – _

_-Oh valla, que responsable eres Sasuke, viniendo a preguntármelo a las dos treinta de la madrugada – dijo el peliplata de forma sarcástica – Si eso buscas, no lo encontraras en mi librero – _

_Esto iba a ser tan humillante, pero tenía que hacerlo por Naruto._

_-Buscaba información sobre algo – Dijo con su mejor voz intimidatoria_

_-Aja, ¿Qué clase de información? – _

_-Sobre sexo – contesto en apenas un murmullo_

_-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche bien – ¿Era su imaginación o Kakashi estaba disfrutando de esto?_

_Como fuera, no volvería a repetirlo y se lo hizo saber a su sensei con la peor de sus miradas; lo que solo provoco que Hakate, esbozara una pequeña risa aun apreciable bajo la máscara y negara varias veces con la cabeza._

_-Está bien Sasuke, es tiempo que tu y yo tengamos cierta "charla", pero debes prometer que la próxima vez que quieras un consejo tocaras a la puerta y que vendrás en horas decentes – Finalizo su sensei, antes de guiarlo a la cocina, preparar un té y comenzar con la "charla"_

_Después de ese día, Sasuke no volvió a tener sueños castos con Naruto._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo XV

Sasuke Uchiha tenía planteada la estrategia a seguir para evitar que la cosa rosa, volviera a hacerle daño a su Otouto. El plan era simple, el único problema era que su primo se negaba a llevarlo a cabo. ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de dañar su orgullo, valla ahora se daba cuenta que eso si lo heredo de ese lado de su familia; ahora entendía a Naruto cuando le reprochaba acerca de su "maldito orgullo Uchiha".

-A ver Otouto, ¿qué parte específicamente del plan, no te gusta? – pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-La parte en la que me quedo como una pobre e indefensa damisela en peligro, en mi habitación – Respondió de forma agria

Cuenta hasta diez Sasuke, cuenta hasta diez; se repetía mentalmente. El maldito Karma nuevamente le atacaba.

-Otouto, no eres una damisela y lo que hacemos es para protegerte – Le dijo tratando de convencerlo

-Umbridge, no es Voldemort, - Rebatió - Además que te dice que Seamus no me delate, sin que lo tengas que amenazar de una muerte dolorosa – Añadió al ver que estaba a punto de decirle que Finnigan probaría el Amateresu.

-Harry-Kun, se que estas molesto pero no hay forma de que puedas ir con ellos, no puede haber dos Harry´s en el mismo lugar – Le dijo Ino – Y no, no puedes ir tu, es lógico que el sapo sospecha que su terrible "coma etílico" tiene que ver contigo; lo de castigar también a Naruto es un extra para que no sea tan marcado que quiere estar a solas contigo. Y antes de que digas que eso es imposible; explícame porque solo los castiga a ustedes y no a los dos gorilas de Slytherin cuando es más que obvio que ni en sus mejores momentos podrían siquiera leer las primeras líneas de un libro. –

-Bueno hay una manera en que yo pueda estar ahí sin que Umbridge me vea – Dijo Harry – Esperen aquí un momento – dijo para después subir corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios

-No pienso llevarlo Ino – Dijo tratando de sonar autoritario

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que el plan funcione – Le dijo Naruto – La terquedad es de familia –

-Listo…ya esta…podemos irnos – Comento su Otouto que llegaba corriendo con una especie de capa

-Eto, Harry-Kun ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Naruto

-Es mi capa de invisibilidad así no podrá verme – Dijo sonriendo

Por esta vez Sasuke tuvo que aceptar su derrota aunque nadie debía enterarse jamás de que había sido derrotado, por un chico menor que él.

Llegaron temprano a su castigo. El sapo rosa parecía impaciente por comenzar. Noto el Chakra de su Otouto, cerca así que no se preocupo estaba seguro, siempre y cuando no interviniera.

-Señor Uzumaki, su castigo consistirá en limpiar al completo el aula, sin usar magia – Le informo a su Dobe el que obedientemente salió a realizar el trabajo que le habían impuesto no sin antes intercambiar miradas cómplices con él – Creo que ya sabe en qué consistirá su castigo señor Potter; escribirá en estas hojas de pergamino y con esta pluma, la cual creo que ya conoce – Le informo el sapo, quien no pudo reprimir la felicidad que aquello le generaba – Escribirá "Debo estudiar más en lugar de inventar absurdas fantasías" – Termino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke, en un hegen de su Otouto se apresuro a tomar las hojas de pergamino y la pluma, comenzando así con la tarea impuesta por el sapo, la cual no percibió la pequeña gran sonrisa de satisfacción que se instalo en su rostro, había caído.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dolores Umbridge estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa, todo debido al mocoso Potter el cual prácticamente se estaba desangrando en su despacho. Llevaban más de 4 horas en él, mientras Potter seguía escribiendo, lo cual no sería problema de no ser por el hecho de que su pulcro piso se encontraba prácticamente empapado en sangre, no había un solo rincón en el que no estuviera el rojo líquido. La sangre no dejaba de gotear de la muñeca del chico; no sabía si estaba alucinando, pero cualquier persona que sangrara de aquella manera ya estaría muerta y Potter aun estaba en pie, entero y escribiendo como si no pasara nada.

Entro en crisis cuando la sangre se fue convirtiendo en un largo y fluido rio de sangre, roja y espesa que comenzaba a manchar sus pantorrillas, aquello no podía seguir así. ¿Acaso estaría en alguna especie de hechizo ilusorio? Pero en el tiempo que llevaban ahí no le había visto empuñar la varita, de hecho llego sin ella; el chico era demasiado joven para ser un experto en hechizos mentales y aplicados solo con las manos. ¿Sería posible que en verdad fuera un genio nato? Después de todo el mocoso había derrotado al señor tenebroso a la corta edad de un año. "No, no Dolores no desvaríes", pensó enseguida "eso solo fue suerte, Potter no cuenta con ninguna habilidad especial".

El vital líquido comenzó a corroerle la túnica, como si de repente esta se hubiera convertido en un potente asido. El toco su piel y nuevamente sintió como era quemada viva, sensación que anteriormente había experimentado. La pesadilla que tuviera la semana pasada volvía a ella de una forma más intensa y solo pudo gritar de desesperación.

-Ey señora ¿se encuentra bien? – Oyó que le preguntaba al tiempo que la tomaban del hombro, lo que provocó un nuevo grito – Ey, Ey tranquila señora, ¿esta acaso extraviada? –

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Quién la tocaba era acaso un asqueroso muggle? Rápidamente se soltó de ese sujeto al tiempo que lo golpeaba

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme asquerosa sabandija! – Exclamo totalmente fuera de si

-¡Oiga no me ofenda! Eso me gano por tratar de ayudar a viejas locas – Dijo totalmente ofuscado – Solo le advierto que está usted en propiedad privada y que si no sale en este momento me veré obligado a llamar a la policía o mejor aun al manicomio de donde seguramente salió – Termino el sujeto

Fue hasta entonces que noto en donde se encontraba; en un gran campo de trigo, a punto de ser cosechado. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba en su despacho castigando a Potter cuando este empezó a sangrar copiosamente; definitivamente ese mocoso tenía que ver con su actual estado.

Salió de la vista del muggle aquel y se apareció a las afueras de Hogsmeade. No perdió tiempo y rápidamente se dirigió al colegio, cuando llegara ahí Albus Dumbledore, la escucharía o valla que la escucharía, esta vez no podría proteger a su queridísimo niño de oro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6 horas antes.

Harry salió de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad cuando la profesora de defensa cayo cual vil costal de papas al suelo, después de darle el pergamino y las plumas a Sasuke, se acerco a él y pensando que Umbridge pudiera estar consiente le susurro

-¿Está muerta? – Pregunto al no saber que fue exactamente lo que su primo hizo, solo mirarla y la profesora caía desmayada sin razón aparente.

-No te preocupes matarla nos traería problemas – Le contesto, como si hablara del clima – Está atrapada en un genjutsu, no despertara hasta que hayamos completado el plan – Sasuke salió y no tardo nada en regresar con Naruto. – Muy bien dobe ya sabes que hacer –

-Ne, claro ya he empezado un poco ji ji ji – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – Su habitación es un completo desastre, está peor que mi antiguo departamento; ja ja ja. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Exclamo Naruto al tiempo que dos replicas suyas se materializaban – ¡Muy bien chicos! Ya saben que hacer –

-Hai, Naruto-San – Contestaron ambos y el que se encontraba a la derecha tomo la forma de su primo saliendo rápidamente del despacho

-Muy bien Otouto nos ahorraste algo de energía; tú y el bushin del dobe irán en este momento a ver a McGonagall-Sensei y le dirán que el sapo no se ha presentado a su castigo, el dobe y yo nos encargaremos del resto – Finalizo

-Muy bien ya saben dónde está la salida oculta los llevara a un lugar de nombre Honeydokes, de ahí podrán ir a cualquier que quieran, ¿seguros que no quieren el mapa? – Pregunto algo dudoso

-No Otouto no nos hace falta, el dobe y yo nos las arreglaremos y no te preocupes por el sapo no morirá – dijo al tiempo se echaba al hombro al sapo – Mhh valla que pesa, recuérdame la próxima vez formarle un trauma y que no coma en una semana –

Ambos salieron por la puerta del despacho y él junto a la copia de Naruto fueron a buscar a la jefa de su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dolores Umbridge llego totalmente ofuscada al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, donde al parecer ya le esperaban, puesto que en este lugar se encontraban Miverva McGonagall, Severus Snape y los dos profesores de intercambio. Bueno eso era bueno era su turno de desahogarse de Potter y conseguir que sufriera un fuerte castigo.

-Qué bueno que llegas Dolores, hemos pasado las últimas seis horas y media buscándote. ¿Puedo saber en dónde estabas? – Pregunto el viejo mago al tiempo que cruzaba los dedos de sus manos y recargaba la barbilla en estos.

Noto inmediatamente el gesto de desaprobación que McGonagall le dedicaba, Snape ni siquiera se digno a verla al parecer el exterior era más interesante que prestarle atención a un alto funcionario del ministerio como lo era ella. Por otra parte los profesores al parecer la miraban como si sintieran pena por ella.

-De eso precisamente quería hablarle, profesor; la culpa estoy segura es del chico Potter, él ha…. – No pudo terminar debido a la intromisión de la profesora de transformaciones.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con tu poca responsabilidad, Dolores? El señor Potter y el señor Uzumaki, fueron a buscarme cuando no te encontraron en tu despacho, al parecer tenían que cumplir con un castigo bajo tu tutela – Le increpo

-Pues ahí lo tienes Minerva, me han enviado a un lugar donde solo había muggles, el "señor Potter" como lo llamas, seguramente… -

-Ya te he dicho que Uzumaki y Potter, fueron a verme cuando no te encontraron en tu despacho. – La volvió a interrumpir la profesora – Los tres te buscamos por toda tu estancia; debo agregar que nunca en los años que llevo como subdirectora de Hogwarts, vi tal desastre en las habitaciones de un profesor – Finalizo totalmente indignada

-Dolores no puedes culpar a Harry cuando Argus, el conserje, te vio salir de la escuela media hora antes de que los señores Uzumaki y Potter fueran a cumplir su castigo – Le menciono Dumbledore – De hecho Argus dice que tu le comentaste que saldrías a tomar un trago –

-Le digo profesor que la culpa de todo esto es de Potter, él ha hecho un hechizo que tal vez le ha hecho pensar al conserje que yo he dicho semejante cosa, después lo he visto en mi despacho y con ayuda de Uzumaki me han hechizado y hecho que yo apareciera al lado de ese asqueroso muggle – Termino totalmente fuera de sus cabales

-Sinceramente profesor, dudo mucho que Potter pueda siquiera hacer magia sin varita, usted sabe que siempre le he dicho sobre la mediocridad del chico y no creo que Uzumaki sea muy brillante – Dijo arrastrando las palabras Snape – ¿O me equivoco profesora Senju?

-Bueno, la verdad Naruto-Kun nunca ha sido el mejor de los estudiantes a comparación de Sasuke-Kun – Comento la chica de cabello negro que se encontraba en la habitación – él no tiene la habilidad de desaparecer a un profesor en menos de media hora -

-Ahí lo tiene, lo más seguro es que Uchiha les ayudo – Dijo totalmente segura de lo que decía – Después de todo es el primo de Potter –

-No, no tiene sentido, Sasuke-Kun jamás atentaría contra un profesor. Además no tiene ningún motivo y estuvo en la biblioteca todo este tiempo. – Dijo la pelinegra – A menos que Usted haya hecho algo contra la integridad física de Harry-Kun o la de Naruto-Kun; ellos son su familia y para un Uchiha, la integridad de su familia es lo primero. ¿Recuerdas a Orochimaru-Sensei Maito-Kun? – Pregunto como si de repente solo se encontrara con su colega.

-¡Oh claro que lo recuerdo a la perfección Shizune-Chan! Fue horrible lo que le sucedió – Dijo el sujeto verde totalmente serio, cosa rara en él – Itachi Uchiha como todos los de su clan es de armas tomar –

-¿De qué hablan exactamente? – pregunto totalmente desubicada, eso qué demonios tenía que ver con su caso.

-Del último profesor que intento lastimar a un Uchiha. Tenía cierta "fijación" hacia Sasuke-Kun, cosa que no le agrado para nada a Itachi-Kun, su hermano mayor y actual líder del clan Uchiha. Solo digamos que no descanso hasta que el sujeto se volvió loco y término en un manicomio muggle. Todo un caso – Le respondió la pelinegra

-Pero usted no tiene nada de qué preocuparse profesora, porque no ha hecho nada en contra de Harry-kun o de Naruto-kun, ¿verdad? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa Gai

-Oh por supuesto que no – Dijo totalmente segura de si – Jamás haría algo que dañara a mis queridos estudiantes –

-Qué bueno que pienses así Dolores, ahora me gustaría tratar contigo de nueva cuenta las reglas de la escuela y el comportamiento de sus profesores – Le dijo El viejo profesor y nuevamente le dijo las reglas, aunque ella no le prestaba atención alguna; muy dentro de ella maquinaba la forma de deshacerse de Uchiha y de Potter ahora ya estaba segura que sus repentinas lagunas y "accidentes" eran culpa de esos dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las semanas habían pasado y Hagrid aun no volvía de donde quiera que estuviera. Aunque pareciera raro tenía ganas de saber de su amigo más allá de saber el encargo que la orden había puesto en manos del semigigante. Por otro lado el último mes Umbridge no los había molestado, solo miraba raro de vez en cuando a Sasuke y una extraña luz se instalaba en sus ojos, como si estuviera planeando algo en verdad malo contra ellos. Pero tal pareciera que a sus hermanos no les importaba de hecho ya tenían pensado el siguiente movimiento –

-Ne, ne Harry-Kun ¿te preocupa algo? – Le pregunto con algo de preocupación al verlo tan ensimismado en si mismo Naruto – Llevamos llamándote desde hace rato, la clase con el fantasma termino y debemos irnos da´ttabayo –

-No, no es nada es solo que estoy algo preocupado por un amigo, del que ya les he hablado – Contesto

-Oh te refieres al amante de los animales – dijo totalmente seguro el rubio

-Si a él precisamente y también pienso en el próxima partido de Quidditch, que será en dos semanas y contra Slytherin, nuestros enemigos natos – Dijo

-No Harry, no me gusta que digas que son enemigos eso solo es seguir la cadena de odio que todos ustedes tiene, haber dime ¿Qué te han hecho, porque no los toleran? – Dijo Naruto frunciendo algo el ceño

-Bueno ellos son serpientes, es algo así como tradición – Dijo Ron interviniendo en la conversación – Además la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos han salido de Slytherin, son malos por naturaleza – Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-Dime Ron-Kun si yo te digiera que dentro de mí se encuentra algo realmente malvado, capaz de destruir toda una aldea en menos de un minuto ¿pensarías que yo soy un monstruo, que debes odiarme solo porque tus mayores así lo dicen, lo harías? ¿Lo harías aunque no me conocieras, me odiarías solo por tradición? – Le pregunto totalmente desolado

-Por supuesto que no Naruto jamás te odiaría, tu eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, nunca te prejuzgaría – Respondió el pelirrojo totalmente seguro de si

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces con los chicos de Slytherin? Ellos no sol tan malos como piensas, Theo es una gran persona y solo porque está en Slytherin no lo hace adorar al tal Voldemort de hecho lo detesta, al igual que a su padre, por obligarlo a tener ciertos perjuicios – Dijo el rubio para después agregar – Creo que no se enojara tanto si te digo que a él le fascina la literatura que llaman muggle y que tiene que leer esos libros a escondidas en la biblioteca de la escuela para que su padre no lo castigue. No te estoy diciendo que de un día para otro se vuelvan grandes amigos, pero deberían de dejar de ser tan prejuiciosos –

-Valla no sabía que Nott conociera siquiera a los autores muggles – Comento Hermione – Creo que tienes razón Naruto y no te preocupes creo que Ron, pensaran en lo que le has dicho –

-Mmm lo pensare y tratare de no ser perjuicios Naruto, pero que te parece si por ahora vamos al comedor me muero de hambre – Comento Ron al tiempo que se encaminaban al gran comedor.

Harry Potter se quedo por un momento pensando profundamente en lo dicho por su rubio hermano y recordando la primera vez que conoció a cierto Slytherin, con el cual casi ya no peleaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y bien Lucius que noticias me tienes del pequeño Draco – dijo el señor tenebroso desde la silla central del comedor de la mansión Riddle, mirándolo de aquella manera en que le hacía sentirse un simple ratón frente a una gran serpiente.

-Bueno al parecer Draco se ha acercado un poco al joven Potter, aun no son los mejores amigos, pero ha avanzado algo – Dijo tratando que su voz no temblara tanto

-Llevan un mes en la escuela y tu incompetente hijo aun no ha podido acercarse al mocoso – Dijo totalmente calmado el señor tenebroso, lo que presagiaba algo realmente malo para él – Espero que no me hagan esperar mucho querido Lucius, ya sabes que odio las incompetencias y no me gustaría que el pequeño Draco, siendo tan joven tenga que enfrentarse a mi ira –

-No se preocupe señor, eso no pasara – Dijo tratando nuevamente que sus palabras no sonaran como una súplica.

Suplicaba para que su hijo no sufriera a manos del señor tenebroso y pudiera cumplir con eficacia el mandato que le había encargado, si no podría despedirse de lo más importante que toda su familia tenía; su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día por fin era sábado y Naruto Uzumaki, tenía la sensación de que algo se le escapaba, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo realmente importante. En todo el día no había visto a sus demás amigos, solo estaba con Sasuke que le había llevado a dar una larga vuelta por el lago, estaba atardeciendo y en verdad deseaba regresar a la sala común y descansar un poco. Lo que le hacía pensar que jamás volvería a dejarse llevar a las profundidades de un bosque por el pervertido de su esposo, bueno no es que se quejara pero debía de pensar más en el lugar donde se encontraran.

-Ne, ne ¿Sasuke podemos volver al dormitorio? Estoy un poco cansado – le comento a su esposo

-Me temo que antes debemos ir a otro lugar mi querido Kitsune – Dijo Sasuke al tiempo que una pequeño sonrisa se asomaba por sus finos labios.

Se dejo guiar por el pelinegro, llegando a una pequeña cabaña en el bosque que al parecer estaba abandonada recientemente. Noto que una gran cantidad de voces se escuchaban en la parte trasera del lugar, así que se dirigieron a ese lugar. Solo dar la vuelta un gran cartel lo sorprendió al igual que todos sus conocidos en esa escuela gritando al unisón "!Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!" decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, eso era lo que olvidaba

-Felicidades Naruto, espero que nuestra pequeña sorpresa te gustara – Le dijo una entusiasmada Hermione – Y no te preocupes pedimos permiso y esta fiesta es muy legal de hecho la Profesora McGonagall, está aquí para supervisarnos – Termino señalando a donde la estoica profesora se encontraba sentada vigilando que no pasara nada.

-Muchas gracias chicos – Dijo totalmente emocionado esa era la primera vez que celebraba su cumpleaños en compañía de su nueva familia, en verdad estaba contento y se alegro más al notar que Theo y el chico rubio , Malfoy también estuvieran ahí, al parecer no se habían dejado llevar por esas tonterías de las casas lo cual en verdad agradecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus Snape se encontraba en esos momentos analizando con gran ahincó la biblioteca privada del profesor Dumbledore. Debía saber sobre todas las cosas que era lo que se hallaba dentro del chico Uzumaki, en todos sus años estudiando las artes oscuras jamás había sentido un poder tan maligno como el que había sentido dentro de la mente del rubio.

-Deberías tomarte un descanso Severus – Le reprocho Dumbledore – Haz estado toda la semana metido en esos libros y apenas has dormido, debes descansar –

-Solo terminare esto Profesor, siento que estoy cerca – Dijo al tiempo que volteaba la hoja del libro que tenía en esos momentos

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción aquella que sentía cuando lograba hechizar al tarado de Potter padre. Ahí frente suyo se encontraba la razón de sus desvelos; una hermosa litografía de un enorme zorro en posición de ataque con nueve grandes colas tras él, que de no ser porque la imagen fuera estática juraría que se movían violentamente.

-Profesor, creo que al fin lo tenemos, he encontrado lo que Uzumaki guarda tras esa gran reja – Exclamo con su mejor sonrisa de triunfo. – Kyubi no Yoko –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y la fiesta apenas estaba por la mitad, Naruto y Sasuke estaban muy juntos mirando a las estrellas, mientras los demás se encontraba o bien comiendo como en el caso de Chouji y Ron o bien bailando como lo hacían Giny y Nott, Ron dejo de verlos feo al ser prácticamente ser fusilado por la mirada que Hermione le lanzo así que prefirió ir a competir con Chouji para saber quién podía comer más; lo que no impedía que los gemelos les vigilaran de cerca.

-¿Y que tal tu noche Potter? Alegre – Le pregunto Malfoy acercándose a él, saliendo de sabe Merlín donde.

-Sip algo así Malfoy, ¿quieres pelear? – Pregunto al sentirse un poco desubicado por la repentina cercanía del rubio.

-No Potter, no me gustaría arruinarle la fiesta a tu querido hermanito – Contesto tratando que su comentario no sonara mal – Si lo hiciera tu primo me mataría, sin contar que Theo dejaría de hablarme por lo que me queda de vida –

-En verdad te importan tus amigos ¿no es así? –

-Tanto como a ti los tuyos Potter, por lo que creo que será conveniente hacer una nueva tregua – Dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual después de dudarlo un poco acepto

-Está bien, ya sabes las reglas –

-Claro Potter, no sabes todas las cosas que estoy dispuesta a hacer para proteger a la gente que me importa –

-Creo que en eso tenemos algo en común Malfoy – Dijo y por un momento se sintió algo afín con su mega némesis, volviendo a recordad el momento en que un niño algo pálido le hablaba de un mundo que hasta ese momento le era negado.


	18. Chapter 18

Este fic está basado en el Fanfic Connections de Sophi3, solo la idea lo demás es propio.

La letra pequeña como dicen: Ni Harry Potter ni Naruto me pertenecen. De ser asi Harry no se hubiera quedado con quien se caso y Sasuke hace tiempo que hubiera regresado a su hogar.

Esta historia contiene SPOILER hasta el capítulo 516 del manga, si no lo has visto y no te quieres enterar de lo que pasa, no lo leas.

Hay una parte que es tomada directamente de _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix, _solo una y muy pequeña

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo XVI

"…_De entre todas las criaturas oscuras que un mago halle en el oriente y en especifico, el gran continente más allá del Japón; se encuentran los llamados Biju, seres malignos de gran tamaño […] Serjei Dubriski, gran explorador ruso, los define como demonios de increíble poder, capaces entre otras cosas de arrasar con una villa entera en cuestión de minutos sin mucho esfuerzo. Responsables de grandes desastres como terremotos, inundaciones o incendios. En sus investigaciones Dubriski señala que hay un total de nueve Biju´s, cada uno con características y poderes especiales, los cuales varían según las colas que posean; siendo por lo tanto el más temido y poderoso el Kyubi no Yoko, mejor conocido como el zorro demonio de las nueve colas. Según las leyendas, este poderoso demonio sólo puede ser controlado por los descendientes del Tengu, otro demonio japonés al cual se le atribuye el total dominio de los rayos…"_

Severus Snape paró su lectura en este punto. Camino asía el escritorio donde Albus Dumblendore se hallaba sentado con expresión seria sobre su rostro. Dejo el libro sobre la pulcra madera, abierto justo en la ilustración que mostraba al gran zorro en posición de ataque; mientras bajo sus patas ardía lo que parecía ser una aldea.

-Severus ¿Estas diciéndome que esto es lo que habita en la mente de Naruto? – Pregunto el viejo mago a la vez que señalaba la litografía.

-Eso es lo que yo vi en su mente, a este demonio – Dijo seguro de sí mismo – También hable con él y todo indica que no puede tratarse de otra cosa –

-¿Puedes repetirme exactamente lo que te dijo? – Le pregunto Albus

-Trato de tentarme para que yo le ayudara a salir. Según entendí hace tiempo los Uzumaki lo hicieron prisionero y por alguna razón también detesta a Uchiha – Contesto - ¿Desea que intente hablar nuevamente con él? –

-No Severus, no es necesario, creo que debo verlo yo mismo – Le dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie dirigiéndose a las ventanas de su despacho – Si estoy en lo correcto, el clan de Naruto domino al zorro y se convirtieron en sus carceleros aun a costa de sus vidas – Volteo a verlo y con su tono más serio le pidió – Tendré que pedirte que por lo pronto esta información quede entre nosotros nadie debe saberlo –

-Está bien profesor – Dijo para después agregar - ¿Y qué haremos sobre la misión que el Lord le impuso a Draco? Se está comenzando a impacientar y temo que tome represarías sobre el chico –

-Tom nunca fue paciente – Comento recordando viejos tiempos – Haremos lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, vigilarlos –

-¿A que le está apostando director? – Pregunto totalmente confundido. Si Draco no cumplía con lo encomendado, el Lord no dudaría en deshacerse de él ¿A que jugaba el viejo mago?

-Le apuesto a la gran torpeza que ha tenido en esta ocasión Tom – Respondió Albus, agregando al ver la cara de confusión de Severus – Tom no sabe que el tiro puede regresársele –

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente? – Pregunto totalmente confundido

-A que Tom no sabe que el chico Malfoy mira a Harry de la misma forma en que tu mirabas a Lilith Evans. Le apuesto Severus, a la fuerza más poderosa que existe en este mundo, aquella capaz de sobrevivir incluso a la muerte; le apuesto al amor –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba totalmente embriagado del suave aroma de la piel de su Kitsune. Lo había alejado de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños y en este momento le tenía acorralado contra un gran árbol lejos de ojos por demás curiosos.

Le besaba como si fuera el último beso que compartieran; cargado de deseo, pasión y sobre todo amor. No sabía cuando paso o si siempre había sido así, solo estaba seguro de ser un completo adicto al cuerpo que tenía enfrente; empezando por su hermoso cabello, que nada tenía que envidiarle al Sol, hasta la punta de sus pies. Pasando por sus hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, del mismo tono que una tarde de verano y ese firme trasero que en esos momentos masajeaba por debajo del pantalón a medio poner y de la molesta ropa interior. Escucharlo gemir en su oído, sabiéndose él, el causante de tales sonidos, le hacían sentir en el cielo. La eternidad perfecta para Sasuke Uchiha, era el estar entre Naruto, que su cuerpo le aceptase, pero sobre todo, el hecho de que sus corazones latieran al mismo ritmo, indicándole que su rubio le amaba, con la misma intensidad en que él lo hacía; justo como estaba sucediendo en estos momentos.

-Mmmm, Sa…Sasuke, espera estamos en medio…del bosque…alguien puede vernos, además lo hicimos en la tarde, ahhhh – Gimió al sentir como el ojinegro se restregaba con más insistencia contra él.

-Mmm Kitsune serias capaz de dejarme así – Dijo al tiempo que dirigía una de las manos contrarias a su hombría la cual se encontraba totalmente rígida por debajo de su ropa – Tu tampoco pareces estar bien, anda es mi regalo de cumpleaños –

-Pero, ahhh…se…..se supone que es para mí….no para ti, teme – Decía un jadeante Naruto

-Como si no lo fueras a disfrutar dobe – Dijo al tiempo que adentraba su mano a la ropa interior de su esposo y comenzaba a juguetear con el pene del rubio el cual ya se encontraba duro

-Ahhhh Sasuke mmmhhh – Gimió Naruto dejando de resistirse, tomando a su vez su miembro y que ambos llevaran el mismo ritmo

Sasuke, gimió al sentir como su rubio empezaba a cooperar. Aquello era tan excitante para él, que tuvo que controlarse y no terminar sin haber empezado. Su mano libre se dirigió asía la entrada de su querido esposo y comenzó a estimular esa parte, ahogo un gemido del rubio en su boca, quien ya tenía los pantalones junto a la ropa interior en los tobillos al igual que él.

Termino de prepararlo, lo tomo por los muslos provocando que el pantalón cayera totalmente y con sumo cuidado fue penetrándolo poco a poco, dejando que el rubio se apoyara en el tronco tras él. Naruto gimió fuertemente al sentir como Sasuke le penetraba totalmente, sentir que se completaban tan bien hacia que su corazón bombeara desesperado y que perdiera toda razón, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos y el mundo podría caerse en ese momento, pero ¿A quién le importaba?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy estaba embelesado. Hacía poco Potter había sucumbido al sueño, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse, recargando en el proceso su cabeza en el hombro de la persona más cercana a él; no siendo otro más que el de Draco el único disponible en esos momentos. Tenía prácticamente visión total al rostro de su némesis; podía ver claramente la respingada nariz, los parpados totalmente cerrados finalizando con finas y espesas pestañas negras, y para terminar la boca que parecía invitarlo a probarla. Definitivamente el rostro sereno de Potter sin todas esas muecas que hacia al verle y sin esa mirada llena de desprecio que en más de una ocasión llego a darle, era lo más bello que hubiera visto en toda su existencia; así que se permitió a su vez, recargar su cabeza en la del ojiverde y respirar el afrodisiaco olor de sus cabellos, una extraña mezcla de olores siendo el predominante el de bosque.

Si, había valido la pena dejarse arrastrar por Taka, Hyuga y Theo. En esos momentos no tenia que preocuparse por los hermanos del ojiverde ya llevaban un buen tiempo desaparecidos. Así que se relajo totalmente y se dedico a disfrutar de ese pequeño instante, olvidándose por completo de todo el mundo, incluyendo a su padre y al Lord.

Karin, Neji y Shikamaru, les vigilaban sin perder detalle alguno. No tenían que preocuparse de que alguien les interrumpiera, Sasuke había arrastrado a Naruto al bosque, McGonagall hablaba animadamente con Shizune y Gai; Ino, Sakura y Chouji conversaban con los gemelos Weasley, mientras Hermione, Ginny y Ron platicaban, al parecer civilizadamente con Noth; siendo el pelirrojo el más tenso de todos al parecer aun no se fiaba del todo del Slytherin. Mientras los demás invitados, lease todos los miembros de la casa de los leones del cuarto grado en adelante (McGonagall no había permitido a los menores asistir) bailaban animadamente en la improvisada pista de baile.

-¡Bien! – Exclamo una entusiasmada Karin – El plan está funcionando

-No estoy tan seguro de que sea por nuestro plan – Comento Shikamaru

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la pelirroja – Si se han llevado bien toda la fiesta y además ¿no te parece que se ven tiernos? – finalizo con un extraño brillo en los ojos

-Me refiero a que no has pensado que probablemente el padre del chico haya planeado lo mismo que tú – dijo totalmente serio – Que tal vez el rubio está siendo amable con Harry-Kun, solo para acercarse a él y saber todo sobre nosotros o quizás traten de tenderle una trampa para por fin deshacerse del chico –

-Ahora que lo mencionas no habíamos pensado en eso – Comento Neji – Si es tas en lo correcto Shikamaru, hemos estado ayudando al enemigo y si Harry-Kun sale herido de cualquier forma en el proceso, esta vez ni Naruto nos salva de una muerte segura –

-Mo ¿Por qué me tienen que arruinar el momento? – Dijo totalmente abatida la pelirroja, suspiro y luego agrego – Ya lo había pensado genio, por eso me he dedicado a interceptar toda la correspondencia de Malfoy y no, su padre no ha planeado nada; fue el propio Voldemort, el que al parecer le ha ordenado al chico y a su padre vigilar de cerca de Harry-Kun y averiguar todo sobre nosotros – Finalizo Karin no dándole importancia.

Shikamaru que en esos momentos tomaba jugo de calabaza, lo escupió todo ante lo dicho por la chica. Quiso decirle algo, pero Neji se le adelanto.

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA? – Prácticamente le grito Neji - ¡hemos estado cooperando con el enemigo! ¡Lo has sabido todo este tiempo y aun así quieres que sigamos adelante! ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? –

-Quieren tranquilizarse – Dijo Karin algo molesta ante los reclamos del ojiperla – No me han dejado decirles el resto –

-Pues tienes cinco minutos para explicarte antes de que valla y separe al rubio ese de Harry-Kun – le dijo un sumamente enojado Shikamaru

-En todas sus cartas Malfoy padre le pregunta a Draco sobre los avances que ha tenido para con Potter, si ya se ha vuelto su sombra y que es lo que sabe de nosotros – Hizo una breve pausa y continuo – En todas sus respuestas el chico solo responde que lo está intentando pero que sus nuevos guardaespaldas se lo impiden y no puede acercarse a él; a lo que su padre presiona diciéndole que el Lord no acepta errores y su falla hará que toda la ira del señor tenebroso caiga sobre ellos –

-¿Y tu punto es? – Pregunto Nara, aun no creyendo que se encontrara en una situación tan problemática

-Piensen es esto. Malfoy y Harry-Kun llevan un mes conviviendo sin maldecirse o insultarse, cuando según Hermione, no podían estar cerca y quietos más de cinco minutos. Hablan civilizadamente y hasta en este momento Harry-Kun ha bajado sus defensas y deja al rubio acerca a él, cosa que no pasaba antes – Tomo aire y continuo aun viendo a los chicos que parecían aun dormitar – Si su familia está en peligro o por el contrario quisiera agradar al tal Voldemort ¿Por qué no le ha dicho a su padre los pequeños avances que ha tenido con Potter? Si fuera yo, le diría a mi padre todo lo que he hecho incluso exageraría las cosas, todo con tal de que mi familia estuviera a salvo –

-Sigo sin entenderte Karin y solo te quedan dos minutos – Amenazo el Nara

-Ay, a veces me pregunto cómo es que Temari te soporta con tu nulo conocimiento en relaciones – Comento la chica para después continuar – ¿Es que no lo ven? En verdad el chico Malfoy gusta de Harry-Kun. No le está diciendo a su padre la verdad, porque no desea entregárselo en bandeja al tal Voldemort, el quiere a Harry-Kun solo para sí. Pasa todo el día observándolo y enfurece en sobremanera cada vez que Ron o Hermione acaparan su atención –

-A ver, déjame ver si entiendo – Dijo Neji - ¿Estas tratando de decirnos que Malfoy, consciente o inconscientemente está usando de excusa el encargo de Voldemort para acercarse a Harry-Kun por cuenta propia? –

-¡Exacto! Tú si me entiendes Neji –

-De cualquier forma Karin, estamos caminando sobre terreno peligroso. Nadie nos asegura que el rubio escogerá a Harry-Kun por sobre su familia – Acoto Shikamaru

-Es por eso que debemos de actuar rápido, si nos ganamos la confianza del chico podemos ayudarle a decidirse finalmente por Harry-Kun – Dijo la pelirroja – Y que mejor momento para ganarse su confianza que este. Neji tienes que ir y separarlos – Antes que el aludido preguntara el porqué, añadió – Sasuke y Naruto están regresando de donde quiera que hayan ido, si lo ayudamos poco a poco confiara en nosotros –

Algo renuente aun, el Hyuga se dirigió a separar a los chicos mientras la pelirroja y Shikamaru observaban.

-Sigo diciendo que es muy arriesgado Karin, en cualquier momento Sasuke puede enterarse y con el Naruto, si eso ocurre estaremos en problemas. – Dijo Shikamaru

-Ya lo sé, pero él que no arriesga no gana – Dijo Karin – Si movemos bien nuestras fichas tendremos un espía en el bando contrario y no dependeríamos de la orden del fénix, la cual por cierto no nos ha dicho nada desde que estamos aquí –

El controlador de las sombras suspiro, la chica tenía razón, tenían mucho que perder, pero si la alocada estrategia funcionaba, estarían a un paso de deshacerse del tal Voldemort. Lo único que le quedaba era rezarle a Kami-Sama para que el plan funcionara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El embrujo en que Draco se encontraba fue roto por el chico ojiperla, que le sacudió ligeramente, ganándose de esta forma la peor de sus miradas. Pensaba en todas las maldiciones que le lanzaría por haberlo bajado a la realidad de manera tan repentina.

-Es necesario que te alejes un poco – Dijo Hyuga – Sasuke y Naruto no tardaran en aparecer por aquí, si te encuentran tan cerca de Harry-Kun, armaran todo un alboroto –

-¿Así? ¿Y tú que ganas con avisarme? – Siseo el rubio

-Yo nada, solo evito que la fiesta se arruine, además como compañeros de casa debemos ayudarnos – contesto con toda su diplomacia.

Draco dudo por un momento y después accedió a dejar su cómodo sitio. Vio como el castaño ocupaba su lugar, dio unos cuantos pasos asía el tumulto de gente que bailaba, para distinguir como los hermanos de Potter se acercaban a donde este se encontraba. Fingió no verlos y se dedico a buscar a Theo, era hora de irse.

Naruto y Sasuke por su parte habían visto al rubio, a su parecer algo cerca del lugar donde su Otouto se encontraba, así que el pelinegro no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a donde este dormitaba sobre el hombro de Neji.

-¿El rubio ese vino a molestarlos? – Pregunto rápidamente el Uchiha

-No, para nada hemos estado cuidando de Harry-Kun en su ausencia, los demás están demasiado distraídos – Contestó el ojiperla.

-¡Qué bien ya volvieron! – Dijo Karin que llegaba a donde ellos estaban – Eso quiere decir que por fin podremos bailar – Tomo rápidamente a Neji por la mano para arrastrarlo a la improvisada pista.

-Ey espera Karin, yo no sé bailar bien – Se quejaba el castaño tratando de resistirse

-Y eso que, es hora de que aprendas, además me lo debes por lo de esta mañana y yo recuerdo haberte visto bailar en la boda– Sentencio la pelirroja afianzando su agarre

-Uff, esa chica en verdad que es problemática – Dijo Shikamaru, quien había tomado el lugar de Neji, léase como re cargadera de un más que dormido Harry – Bueno Sasuke ya que regresaron les agradecería que llevaran a su igualmente problemático Otouto a descansar –

El Uchiha no discutió eso, porque en verdad Harry se veía cansado. Así que sin mucho esfuerzo se las arreglo para colocar el cansado cuerpo del ojiverde sobre su espalda y con Naruto a su lado se encamino a los dormitorios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry Potter se encontraba totalmente distraído. Era sábado el día más esperado por la mayoría de los estudiantes del colegio de Hogwarts. Pero el niño que vivió no parecía estar disfrutando de tan anhelado día. El motivo era que la noche anterior había aceptado una tregua con Malfoy, algo que a juicio de Ron sería inaceptable, si llegaba a enterarse. No sabía si su decisión era acertada, solo estaba consciente de que había pasado un buen rato con su némesis, su más insoportable enemigo. Fue una gran sorpresa para él descubrir que ambos tenían cosas en común y hasta cierto punto, saber que le bastardo de Malfoy no era tan bastardo. Lo que lo llevaba a pensar que si hubiera aceptado su mano cuando este se la ofreció, en esos momentos ellos serian los mejores amigos. Era una lástima que le hubiera no existiera.

-¡Hey Otouto cuidado! – exclamo Sasuke, sacándolo repentinamente de sus reflexiones justo a tiempo para esquivar una certera patada que Ron lanzaba a su cabeza

-¡Eso no se vale! – Dijo al tiempo que hacia una mueca - ¡Estaba a punto de ganarle! –

-Sí pero Harry en verdad está muy distraído – Dijo Hermione que en esos momentos había cesado su combate con Sakura

-Creo que sería conveniente que lo dejáramos por hoy, además pronto será la hora del desayuno – Dijo Naruto que también se hallaba entrenando con ellos solo que su pareja era Sasuke.

El grupo se encontraba en las orillas del lago. Eran cerca de las nueve. Por sugerencia de Hermione, desde que estaban en Hogwarts se habían dedicado a entrenar su taijutsu todas las mañanas de sus fines de semana. Empezaban cerca de las cinco y terminaban a las nueve antes del desayuno. Sobra decir que su castaña amiga les había programado todas sus actividades, lo cual agradecerían, aunque jamás lo dirían en voz alta, sobre todo Ron, ya que sin ella todos los deberes que tenían en lo que llevaban del curso jamás los habrían terminado. Los profesores en verdad les atosigaban con demasiadas tareas. Ahora entendía a la perfección las palabras de los gemelos, cuando les advirtieron sobre los años de los TIMO.

-¡Hey Chicos! – Oyó que gritaban fervientemente detrás de ellos, volteo y se encontró con Ginny Weasley, que se acercaba a ellos dando grandes zancadas y sostenía un arrugado ejemplar del profeta en su mano derecha al tiempo que la agitaba - ¡Rápido, deben de ver esto! ¡Es terrible! –

Ginny llego a donde estaban y le entrego el arrugado periodico a Hermione que rápidamente lo leyó en voz alta

MINISTERIO BUSCA REFORMA EDUCACIONAL DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOMBRADA PRIMERA GRAN INQUISIDORA

_La pasada noche el Ministerio de Magia aprobó una nueva legislación, otorgándose un nivel de control sin precedentes sobre la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Esta última función es la que el Ministro ha formalizado con el Decreto Educacional Número Veintitrés, que crea la nueva posición de Alto Inquisidor de Hogwarts._

"_Es una apasionante nueva fase en el plan del Ministro para conseguir el control de lo que ya algunos llaman las decadentes normas de Hogwarts, El Inquisidor tendrá poderes para inspeccionar a sus compañeros educadores y asegurarse que estén satisfaciendo los requisitos. A la Profesora Umbridge se le ha ofrecido ocupar esta posición además de su propio cargo en la enseñanza, y ha aceptado."_

Termino de leer y todos quedaron en un silencio algo aplastante, mismo que fue roto por Naruto.

-Eto, ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con eso de Suma Inquisidora? –

-Quiere decir Kitsune que se acabo la tregua con el sapo rosa – Contesto Sasuke

Harry por otro lado estaba consciente de lo que eso significaba; el ministerio empezaba a moverse para poco a poco apoderarse de Hogwarts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus Lupin, llegaba al cuartel general después de su última misión: saber cuántos hombres lobo estaban siendo reclutados por Voldemort. La cifra no era nada alentadora para ellos. La mayoría de los licántropos, preferían las promesas del Lord antes de aliarse a los magos del ministerio que les excluía de la comunidad mágica y obligaba a la mayoría a vivir en el anonimato. Si, las nuevas políticas que esa sarta de idiotas (porque no podía llamarlos de otra manera) solo ocasionarían que todos aquellos "híbridos" como los llamaban, se unirían sin pensarlo a Voldemort.

Esos eran sus pensamientos, mientras se dedicaba a buscar a su pareja. Desde que los chicos se habían ido, Sirius se notaba muy decaído; estar encerrado en esa casa solo provocaba que viejos y desagradables recuerdos invadieran su mente. El encierro lo estaba asfixiando de a poco. Por eso él, trataba siempre de terminar lo antes posible sus misiones y llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a casa, para hacerle compañía. Lo encontró en el salón sentado frente al gran tapiz del árbol familiar.

-¡Hola Moony! Al fin llegas – Dijo Sirius cuando noto su presencia y haciéndole un gesto con la mano lo invito a sentarse con él, en el amplio sillón donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué hay Padfoot? –Pregunto cuando estuvo a su lado, reacargando se cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Hey ¿no te olvidas de algo? – Le reprocho para posteriormente tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarle con ternura – Bienvenido a casa –

Amaba los momentos como ese, cuando Sirius se portaba cariñoso con él, haciéndolo sentir amado.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, te prometo que no lo volveré a olvidas – Dijo para posteriormente besarlo – Y bien ¿Qué haces aquí? Si mal no recuerdo este lugar no es mucho de tu agrado – pregunto después del beso.

-Mmmh, solo pensaba en que si mi madre no hubiera quemado mi nombre, el tuyo estaría a mi lado en el gran y preciado árbol familiar – Le contesto con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Y porque te ha dado por pensar en eso? Digo a ti nunca pareció importarte –

-Es que mira – Dijo al tiempo que señalaba una ramificación del árbol – Minilucius está a punto de enlazarse a alguien –

Remus observo el lugar a donde Sirius señalaba; debajo de los nombres de Narcisa Black y Lucius Malfoy, leyó el nombre "Draco" al cual comenzaba a salirle una línea doble de hilo dorado.

-Valla, así que tu sobrino pronto te invitara a su boda – Dijo en broma el castaño

-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso Moony – comento alegre Sirius – Por supuesto que si me digno a ir tú, como mi pareja deberás acompañarme a tan ilustre unión. ¿Me pregunto, quien será la pobre desdichada? –

-¿Por qué la llamas pobre? – Le pregunto el castaño – Tal vez ella esta profunda y perdidamente enamora de Draco –

-Bueno tal vez si estén enamorados, pero la llamo pobre porque tendrá que aguantar a la queridísima Cisa y al estirado de Lucius como suegros – le contesto el ojigris con una gran sonrisa en los labios – Sin contar que su "tía" será la demente de Bellatrix. Muero de curiosidad por saber quién es la "suertuda" –

Remus sonrió, el que Sirius se mostrara de buen humor era algo reconfortante, había encontrado algo en que distraerse. Por otro lado él también tenía curiosidad por saber quién sería la "susodicha".

Lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba era que no sería "ella" sino "él" y que ese "él", no les agradaría a ninguno de los dos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aclaraciones del caso:**

Este fic está basado en el Fanfic Connections de Sophi3, solo la idea lo demás es propio.

La letra pequeña como dicen: Ni Harry Potter ni Naruto me pertenecen. De ser así Harry no se hubiera quedado con quien se caso y Sasuke hace tiempo que hubiera regresado a su hogar.

Esta historia contiene SPOILER hasta el capítulo N 516 del manga, si no lo has visto y no te quieres enterar de lo que pasa, no lo leas.

Hay una parte que es tomada directamente de _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, _solo una y muy pequeña

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo XVII

-Umhh más, por favor más…si así justo ahí umhhh – gemía sin control alguno el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo él. No se hizo del rogar más tiempo y arremetió fuerte y certeramente contra aquel apretado y cálido lugar, provocando que él también gimiera como si no hubiera un mañana.

Su mundo se volteo cuando su compañero decidió cambiar de posiciones, quedando ahora bajo aquel cuerpo que le cabalgaba salvajemente, provocando así que llegara más hondo y aumentara el placer que sintieran ambos. En ese momento contemplo en su totalidad a quien estaba sobre él, se excito de sobremanera al contemplar como esos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada, opacados por el deseo y la lujuria que ambos sentían al estarse entregando de manera tan desenfrenada. Su mirada era totalmente diferente a cuando le miraba con desprecio por haber ofendido a alguno de sus amigos. Tenerlo así, gimiendo y gritando sin control alguno su nombre le hacía sentir plenamente en el paraíso.

-…aco… Draco… – comenzó a oír una voz diferente que le llamaba – Draco vamos despierta –

Y para su mala suerte despertó de manera brusca completamente sudado debido a la intensidad del sueño y con un serio problema entre las piernas

-Hey Draco ¿estás bien? –Pregunto Vincent - ¿te encuentras enfermo? –

-No Vincent, no ha sido nada – Respondió con algo de dificultad, ya que la entrepierna comenzaba a punzarle horrores.

-¿Estás seguro? – Volvió a cuestionarle con algo de preocupación en la voz – Estás todo rojo y sudando, además de que nunca te levantas tarde –

-¿Tarde? ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó totalmente desorientado por el último comentario de Vincent

-Falta media hora para que empiecen las clases – comento – Te dejamos dormir un poco y fuimos a desayunar; como no bajabas vine a ver si estabas bien –

Draco no podía creer que fuera tan tarde, en los cinco años que llevaba en Howgarts, nunca se había parado tan tarde. Maldito sueño ahora se perdería el desayuno. Tranquilizo a su amigo, pidiéndole que lo esperaran en las mazmorras. Después de que este saliera se dirigió al baño a resolver su pequeño problema.

Una vez resueltas las consecuencias de su tan vivido sueño se dirigió sin desayunar (ya lo haría en la clase de defensa) a la clase de pociones; donde compartiría lugar con el responsable de que en la última semana tuviera sueños tan explícitos. Desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Uzumaki en la que Potter y él pasaran solos más tiempo del acostumbrado y sin tratar de hechizarse; habían empezado sus problemas nocturnos. Y el que compartieran dos horas diarias de pociones no ayudaba mucho.

-Hey Malfoy, ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto la persona a la que menos quería ver hoy – Estas algo pálido, bueno más de lo normal –

-No te interesa Potter – dijo de la forma más seca y amarga que encontró

-Uy, parece que no amaneciste de buen humor hoy – Comento Potter. Suspiro, "paciencia Draco, paciencia, recuerda que estamos en las manos del Lord"

-Es solo que llevo varios días sin poder dormir – Dijo al tiempo que su profesor preferido entraba en las mazmorras. Snape, entro hecho una furia, al parecer el tampoco había tenido un buen despertar.

-Muy bien, esta es la poción que haremos hoy, las instrucciones – Indico y estas se escribieron en la pizarra tras el – Mas les vale que este bien hecha, no quiero que la mazmorra vuelva a estallar – Sentencio mirando fijamente a cierto ojiazul que no se dio por aludido.

La clase continuo como siempre, Theo y Uzumaki, hablando todo el tiempo, él y Potter conversando civilizadamente mientras Uchiha lo taladraba con la mirada; si, todo normal.

-Toma Malfoy – Dijo Potter extendiéndole un envoltorio, una vez que terminaron con su poción y se preparaba para salir – Es una rana de chocolate, vi que no desayunaste, es solo un tentempié – finalizo y salió junto a sus amigos.

No lo podía creer su plan para acercarse a Potter estaba funcionando, es decir antes este se hubiera alegrado, hasta burlado de él, por el hecho de que se le hiciera tarde. No sabía si ponerse a bailar de la felicidad que le causaba saber que estaba cumpliendo con la misión que se le había encomendado o ponerse a llorar por el nudo que sentía en el estomago, al saber lo que el señor tenebroso tenía planeado para el ojiverde si él tenía éxito en su misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Otouto, ¿Que tanto hablabas con el rubio ese? – pregunto Sasuke una vez que su pequeño hermano, saliera de la clase de pociones.

Toda esa semana había notado que algo cambio entre Harry y el susodicho rubio. Ahora veía como el ojiverde se relajaba más en presencia de Malfoy y de hecho parecían viejos amigos; algo muy cercano para su gusto.

-Mmm nada – Contesto su primo – Solo lo de siempre – Agrego al ver su ceño fruncido y se apresuró a desviar la conversación al próximo partido de ese juego extraño al que llamaban Quidditch.

Si, definitivamente su Otouto y ese rubio relamido se traían algo y él como buen ninja averiguaría que era, tendría que pedirle a Karin y a Neji que lo vigilaran de cerca. No le gustaba para nada tanta cercanía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases siguientes pasaron sin nada relevante a los ojos de Harry, quien pensaba en la proposición que Hermione le hiciera algunos días atrás; enseñarles Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La idea le agradaba, de hecho Sasuke y Naruto le habían dicho que si se decidía a hacerle caso a su castaña amiga ellos lo apoyarían y tratarían de ayudarlo en todo lo que pudieran. Sentirse apoyado por su familia hacia que tuviera más ánimos de los acostumbrados y lo tentaban a aceptar la proposición, aunado al hecho de que tal acción subversiva haría que la profesora Umbridge, adquiriera ese colorcito al que le gustaba llamar "morado estilo tío Vernon". Seria genial hacer algo que sacara de sus cabales a su tan "querida" profesora.

-¿Y bien Harry? ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse? Ya sebes enseñarnos Defensa – Dijo su amiga. Estaban en el gran comedor disfrutando del almuerzo.

-Sí, creo que lo hare, les enseñare a ti y a Ron defensa – Respondió a su amiga.

-Bueno Harry, estaba pensado que también podrías enseñar a algunas personas más, digo a nuestros amigos cercanos – Dijo su amiga

-¿A más personas? – Lo medito un poco y después respondió – Bueno no veo el problema –

-¡Genial! – Exclamo la castaña – Los veremos mañana sábado en nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade –

Después de esa conversación el día transcurrió sin más incidentes para los leones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey Malfoy – Llamo al chico rubio solo verlo

-¿Qué quieres Taka? – Respondió el aludido con una voz por demás desinteresada.

-Bueno, yo solo quería decirte que mañana en la salida al pueblo…como se llama…así Hogsmeade – dijo recordando la pronunciación –, nos reuniremos con los demás chicos –

-¿Ah, sí? – Contesto el rubio con un tono por demás sarcástico - ¿Y porque debería de importarme a mi tu vida social Taka? –

-Bueno yo solo te lo decía porque fue Harry-Kun quien la organizo y como últimamente tu y él parecen tan cercanos, pensé que tal vez te interesaría – Respondió con su mejor voz de chica despistada – En fin como veo que no es así mejor me voy, total supongo que esa chica de Ravenclaw, estará más que encantada en hacerle compañía – termino de decirle y se encamino a la puerta de los dormitorios

"1…2…3" Comenzó a contar mentalmente

-¿Y en donde y a qué hora se supone que se reunirán? – Pregunto el rubio fingiendo desinterés.

"Es tan predecible" pensó para después voltear y contestarle al rubio – En un pub de nombre Cabeza de Puerco al medio día, puedes llevar a tus amigos –

Después de decirle aquello el chico rubio se le adelanto, pronuncio la contraseña y entro a la sala común de Slytherin. Ella espero un poco más, afuera pensando en lo fácil que era manipular a alguien enamorado. Los celos nunca fallaban.

Dejo de lado estos pensamientos y se decidió a entrar a los dormitorios, donde como siempre Neji se encontraba siendo acosado por las chicas de la casa de las serpientes. Respiro hondo contó nuevamente hasta tres y se dirigió a rescatar a su "novio" de ese mar de hormonas. Le exasperaba en sobre manera el hecho de que el ojiperla fuera tan condescendiente con aquellas chiquillas; tan fácil que sería mandarlas a volar (literalmente), pero no ahí estaba él como una estatua debatiéndose interiormente si sería correcto atacar a unas pobres e indefensas civiles. Al parecer ya se le había olvidado que esas inocentes "niñas", como solía decirles, habían intentado tocar aquella parte de su anatomía donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Si no fuera por ella, hace tiempo que aquellas endemoniadas y lujúrienlas "niñas" hubieran prácticamente violado al Hyuga, para después decir que las agredidas fueron ellas y él como buen shinobi de Konaha, aceptaría la culpa y trataría de reparar el "daño" hecho. Uy aquel chico sí que era problemático. En fin tendría que entrar en acción y salvarlo nuevamente, porque a pesar de ser un fastidio, tenía que admitir que el chico serio le agradaba bastante, más que cierto pelinegro del que una vez estuvo enamorada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry estaba sorprendido, al parecer Hermione con toda su inteligencia no había podido comprender bien el significado de las palabras "amigos cercanos" en esa habitación se encontraban varios chicos a los que solo conocía de vista, léase "lo vi, pero no recuerdo donde". El acabose fue cuando el último grupo de chicos entro.

Noto como Ron y Sasuke fruncían el ceño al mismo tiempo (tal sincronización seria envidiada incluso por los gemelos) cuando vieron caminar y acercarse a ellos al grupo de Slytherin´s encabezados por su ex némesis, Draco Malfoy. Si aquello pintaba para una bonita tarde.

-Bien creo que ya somos todos– empezó hablando su amiga una vez que todos se habían sentado – Hola a todos, los hemos reunido aquí, porque hemos tenido la idea de… bueno el objetivo de esta reunión es aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero aprenderlas de verdad no esa basura que Umbridge, nos hace leer, ya saben aprender a defendernos – Finalizo la castaña

-Y supongo que también lo harás porque no quieres reprobar tus TIMOS no Granger – dijo con una sonrisilla nada disimulada Pansy Parkinson quien estaba sentada al lado de Zabini el cual también le dedico un gesto similar a Hermione.

-Pues si Parkinson, quiero aprobar– contesto la castaña con toda la paciencia que tenia – pero también porque Vol- Voldemort ha vuelto – Soltó con algo de esfuerzo, mismo que no valió nada cuando Naruto se soltó a reír provocando que la gran mayoría volteara a verlo.

-Ja ja ja ja lo siento Mione-chan no puedo evitarlo es que ese nombre ja ja ja ja es tan gracioso – Dijo el rubio al ver como Granger lo asesinaba con la mirada

-Bueno ya que Naruto parece haberse controlado – Dijo la chica una vez que el ojiazul parara de reírse – podemos continuar con… -

-Momento Granger, eso de que "quien ustedes saben" ha vuelto es algo que aun no está confirmado, solo Dumbledore lo afirma y eso porque Potter lo dice – Dijo un chico rubio de Hufflepuff. – Además de ser cierto no entiendo porque estas serpientes están aquí – finalizo apuntando a los chicos de Slytherin

-¿Y tu quien eres? – Pregunto Naruto quien al parece ya no reía por el nombre

-Zacharias Smith – Contesto el aludido con una radiante sonrisa dirigida al ninja de ojos azules (gesto que no paso desapercibido para cierto moreno), para luego agregar – Creo que tenemos derecho a saber porque Potter asegura que "el que no debe ser nombrado" ha vuelto –

-Si lo que quieren es saber sobre Cedric, pierden su tiempo, yo no tengo por qué darles detalles de cómo murió – Contesto enérgicamente Harry – Solo puedo decirles el nombre de su asesino; Lord Voldemort –

-Bueno como Harry ha dicho, quien haya venido a escuchar sobre Cedric, puede dar media vuelta y no volver – Sentencio su amiga castaña

Ante tal afirmación Smith callo y solo se dedico a mirar a Naruto, al parecer era inmune a las miradas asesinas de Sasuke. Los demás chicos no se movieron de donde estaban. Así que Hermione intento seguir con su discurso.

-Bien, entonces ya que estamos de acuerdo con esto… - La castaña no pudo terminar porque alguien más la interrumpió

-Disculpa Granger, ya quedo claro que no hablaremos de … bueno de lo que paso el año pasado – Dijo Cho – pero aun no sabemos qué hacen estas … ellos aquí – comento al tiempo que señalaba al grupo de Slytherin – Son Mortifagos en potencia –

-Momento Chang – Respondió a tal indirecta bien directa Malfoy – ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros queremos siquiera serlo? – Pregunto al tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie Malfoy – Respondió la chica – tu padre es uno de ellos –

-Ah y eso lo dedujiste tú solita, que inteligente eres. – Dijo con su mejor tono sarcástico –Mí padre fue absuelto hace años por si no lo sabes, nunca pudieron comprobar nada. Además si fuera cierto, eso no implica que yo desee un amo, los Malfoy no tenemos amo, nosotros damos las ordenes; jamás aceptaría que alguien me ordenara como si yo fuera una especie de elfo domestico, la sola idea me repugna –

-Eso es cierto, no puedes juzgarnos por los pecados de nuestros padres Chang. – Dijo a su vez Noth – Ustedes los de las demás casas siempre se han vanagloriado de ser los buenos, pero se les olvida que al señor tenebroso también lo seguían personas que habían estado en Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y en Gryffindor la casa de los "nobles de corazón" – Todos quedaron callados ante la declaración de los dos chicos de Slytherin, Ron incluido, debido a que en el fondo sabían que ambos tenían razón, sobre todo Noth

-Ejem, ejem – Empezó a escucharse una tosecita que a más de uno le hizo pensar en su "adorada" maestra de Defensa – Ya que hemos resuelto eso creo que podemos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo – Dijo Ginny

Después de que quedara claro que no se hablaría del torneo de los tres magos y de que la gran mayoría a regañadientes aceptara la presencia de las serpientes en el grupo, se acordó que todos ellos formarían el ED o lo que es lo mismo "Ejercito de Dumbledore", cosa que no agrado mucho a los de la casa verde y plata, pero que tuvieron que aceptar. Si esa fue una bella tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor Draco? – Le pregunto Pansy, una vez que se hubieran anotado en el dichoso grupito de Potter. Ahora todos ellos se dirigían al castillo. – Sebes que nosotros te apoyamos, no por nada hemos sido amigos desde no recuerdo cuanto, pero si tu padre o los nuestros se enteran de esto, desheredarnos será lo mínimo que nos hagan –

-Lo sé Pansy, pero estoy seguro de esto, además lo que dije no es mentira – Respondió a la pregunta de su amiga – yo no quiero tener un amo –

-Uf está bien, si crees que es lo correcto Blaise y yo te apoyamos – Dijo su amiga que tomo la mano de su novio y agrego – Ahora si nos disculpan nosotros nos perderemos por ahí ya nos veremos más tarde –

-Nosotros también nos vamos – Dijo Gregory – iremos a Honeydukes, hoy sacaran un nuevo chocolate y no podemos perdérnoslo –

Después de que sus dos corpulentos amigos se fueran, solo quedaron él y Noth quien de vez en cuando lo miraba largamente, como analizándolo en un tenso silencio.

-¿Qué te molesta Theo? – Pregunto una vez que llegaran a las afueras de castillo, rompiendo así el incomodo silencio.

-Solo me cuestión si es verdad lo que dijiste en Cabeza de Puerco Draco – Le respondió su amigo

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Sabes que a mí eso de la servidumbre no se me da –

-No lo sé Draco, tú no eres del tipo de persona que da un paso sin haberlo calculado y algo me dice que no estás siendo del todo sincero – Comento totalmente serio su amigo – Voy a seguirte el juego, porque también me conviene y porque yo en verdad no quiero tener nada que ver con ese demente. Solo te recuerdo, da un paso en falso Malfoy uno solo y me olvidare de que eres mi mejor amigo – Sentencio el chico ojiazul, para después adelantársele y perderse por los amplios pasillos de Hawgarts

-Tú en verdad si me conoces Theo, solo espero que nunca te des cuenta de la verdad, porque en realidad ya no sé si quiero seguir jugando – Susurro al aire una vez que se encontró solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Por última vez Ronald, no van a traicionarnos y si lo hacen lo sabremos enseguida! – Dijo una más que exasperada Hermione

-Pero Mione son serpientes está en su naturaleza – debatió el chico pelirrojo

-Ne Ron-kun, no seas tan desconfiado – Dijo un sonriente Naruto – Si Mione-Chan dice que el pergamino que todos firmamos está encantado, es porque así debe de ser, además que siendo ella tan inteligente ha de ser un hechizo muy fuerte –

Hacia tres horas que el "Ejercito de Dumbledore" se había formado y su amigo pelirrojo seguía con la misma cantaleta. Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que había sucedido en el pub, solo sabía que de un momento a otro se sintió bien por las palabras de Malfoy, tal vez después de todo ambos podían ser amigos.

No noto que al pensar en eso, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios. Quien sí lo noto fue un pelinegro y un grupo de conspiradores que lo seguían muy de cerca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba nuevamente en el lugar en el que menos quería estar, la mansión Riddle. Más de un mes había pasado desde que se encontrara en ese lugar y se le asignara una misión a su hijo y aun no tenia resultados de esta. Draco era muy esquivo en sus cartas y estaba empezando a sospechar que su retoño no lo lograría. Entro sin mucha convicción a la sala donde aguardaría a su señor, el cual no le hizo esperar mucho.

-Mi querido Lucius que bueno que llegas, toma asiento – Dijo el Lord de buen agrado nada más verlo, lo que le hizo pensar en las mil y un torturas que este le aplicaría al enterarse que su hijo seguía sin dar ningún avance significativo en cuanto a Potter.

-Mi Lord … – Comenzó tratando de alargar un poco mas su integridad física pero fue detenido

-Me tienes muy decepcionado querido Lucius, tú y el pequeño Draco – Dijo el señor oscuro con una voz por demás calmada – Todo un mes desde que el distinguido señorito Malfoy entro al colegió y … -

-Mi señor debe comprender que … - Le interrumpió pensando que podría ganar más tiempo para ellos

-No me interrumpas Malfoy, odio las interrupciones y por tu bien espero que no lo hagas nuevamente – Le atajo inmediatamente – Como te decía, un mes y no he tenido ningún informe por parte tuya y tengo que enterarme de cómo esta yendo la misión que encargue a Draco por otra persona, cuando es tu deber dármelos. Estoy muy decepcionado mi querido Lucius. ¿Por qué no me has informado de los grandes avances que tu hijo ha tenido con Potter? –

-¿Disculpe mi Lord no entiendo? Draco en sus cartas no ha mencionado nada de …. –

-¿No te ha dicho nada? Me sorprende su modestia – Le interrumpió su amo – Pero en fin, debes agradecer que tu hijo tenga tan buenos amigos que me mantengan informado de sus pasos –

Lucius no podía creerlo el Lord le estaba confirmando que Draco estaba cumpliendo su objetivo. Ahora su única preocupación era saber porque su hijo no le había informado a él nada al respecto. Tendría que hacerle una visita y averiguar por el mismo que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo al no escribirle nada al respecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Omeake_

_Sasuke Uchiha a sus cortos 16 años había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, entre ellas a la aniquilación de su clan, a un pedófilo, a un melomaniaco sediento de poder, a la cuarta guerra ninja y a su propio odio. Ahora se encontraba pensando si sobreviviría a lo que le esperaba tras esa puerta. No es que tuviera miedo, no que va, un Uchiha no teme a nada, era solo y llanamente instinto de supervivencia._

_-Ne, teme obaachan ha dicho que podemos pasar – Dijo Naruto tomando su mano y guiándolo dulcemente al despacho de la Godaime_

_No hacía mucho había definido su relación con su rubio ex amigo, ahora eran algo más que amigos. Aun recordaba la felicidad que había sentido cuando Naruto correspondió a sus sentimientos, sentimientos que solo tenía para él y para nadie más, casi había llorado de la felicidad que lo embargo. Ahora se enfrentaría a la prueba más difícil a la que su relación sería sometida; informarles a los amigos de su dobe y a la Hokage. He ahí el porqué en esos momentos se dejaba arrastrar al despacho de la Godaime._

_-¡Obaachan! – Llamo un entusiasmado Naruto a la rubia que en esos momentos se hallaba examinando algunos documentos – tenemos algo importante que decirte – _

_La mujer levanto su rostro y frunció el ceño al verlos tomados de las manos_

_-¿Así? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que deben decirme? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué demonios estás sujetando la mano del mocoso Uchiha? – _

_-Pues porque eso es lo importante que debemos decirte ´ttebayo – Contesto Naruto – El teme y yo somos novios – Dijo totalmente entusiasmado el rubio_

_Hubo unos minutos de silencio que fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte carcajada_

_-Ja ja ja ja, que buena broma Naruto – Dijo la Godaime con gran esfuerzo, pues no podía parar de reír – Ja ja ja por poco caigo ja ja ja ja – _

_-Es que no es broma Hokage-san, Naruto y yo somos novios, empezamos una relación amorosa – comento Sasuke, que ya empezaba a tener un tic en su ojo izquierdo, pues no se esperaba esa reacción._

_Tsunade paro de reír al oírlo decir aquello con todo el aplomo con el que contaba._

_-¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir mocoso? ¿Cómo te atreves? – Grito la Godaime_

_Muy lejos de ahí, en Suna para ser exactos, el Kazekage se encontraba en su despacho revisando grandes pilas de documentos, cuando un fuerte grito hizo que su gran pila callera, cosa que no lo hizo feliz._

_-Pues lo que has oído, Naruto y yo somos novios – dijo sintiendo como su tic iba en aumento._

_No supo como sucedió exactamente, solo supo que después de reafirmar nuevamente su relación con el dobe; este se encontraba tras la Godaime, quien lo había apartado de su lado en una fracción de segundo y él se encontró esquivando el gran escritorio de la Hokage con todo y documentos._

_-¡Tú maldito pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreviste a pervertir a mi pobre e inocente niño? – grito encolerizada al tiempo que un escuadrón ANBU entraba apresuradamente a su despacho, por los grandes ventanales._

_-¡Hokage-Sama! ¿Se encuentra usted … ? Ahhhhh – Y el pobre capitán de escuadrón no pudo terminar su pregunta debido a que a la rubia se le acabaron las "cosas" que aventar al pervertido que había osado llevar a su pequeño por el camino de la perdición. Así que tomo lo primero que tenía a la mano; si así es el pobre capitán salió volando en dirección del Uchiha; el cual amablemente lo recibió con una certera patada en pleno rostro. Empezando con ello una épica batalla, en donde las armas de ambos bandos eran los poco afortunados ANBU, que salían volando de un lado a otro de la habitación._

_Fue así como después de varios golpes, gritos, recordatorios a sus respectivas madres y a la oportuna intervención de Kakashi y de Iruka, a quienes les había caído literalmente un ANBU que salía disparado por una de las ventanas; que Tsunade aceptara finalmente que no tendría nietos de ojos azules corriendo por todo su despacho._

_Si Sasuke Uchiha había sobrevivido a una batalla más, agregando en el proceso a Godaime Hokage en su ya tan memorable y larga lista de venganzas._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

Eto...

Perdón, perdón, no actualizaba desde no recuerdo cuando, pero tuve algunas complicaciones, entre ellas el no tener internet y cuando volvió quien huyo fue la inspiración.

Espero volver a actualizar los sábados si todo sale bien.

Se siguen aceptando tomatazos, criticas buenas y malas y todo aquello que les sobre.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo XVIII

El gran comedor era un hervidero de gente y Hermione pedía y suplicaba a los dioses que los chicos de las demás casas que habían estado con ellos en Cabeza de Puerco no se les acercaran. No podía creer que su magnífico plan fuera descubierto en menos de una semana y tampoco contaba con que el sapo que tenían por maestra se enterara tan rápido de lo que planeaban hacer. Alguien debió de haber ido a decirle a Umbridge, sobre lo que hablaran en aquel pub, la pregunta ahora era ¿Quién? Ninguno de los firmantes del pergamino tenía signos de haber sido los causantes del nuevo decreto de enseñanza, por más que Ron se empecinara en decir que los "comunicativos" habían sido los chicos de Slytherin.

-Te digo que lo más seguro es que el chismoso fue Malfoy – Y ahí iba de nuevo Ron, acrecentando con eso su dolor de cabeza

-Por última vez Ronald, ningún chico que estuvo en Cabeza de Puerco y firmara el pergamino fue, de ser así todos lo sabríamos – Sentencio la castaña – y si me asegure de que el hechizo en el pergamino estuviera activo y funcionando –

-Pero Hermione, puedes explicarme entonces ¿porque el ministerio ha decretado que no podemos estar en grupos mayores a tres? Incluso Angelina ha tenido que ir a pedirle permiso al sapo, para formar otra vez el equipo de quidditch – Expreso el pelirrojo – es obvio que alguien en ese pub, fue a decírselo todo a Umbridge. –

-Ya lo sé Ron, pero te recuerdo que no éramos los únicos en Cabeza de Puerco – Dijo la castaña – El tabernero, la bruja o el sujeto del fondo pudieron ser espías de esa mujer –

-Eso no puede ser, Ino nos dijo que se encargo de que esos sujetos no recordaran nada de lo que hablamos ahí – dijo Harry

-Lo ves, esas serpientes rastreras de seguro pudieron eludir el hechizo de tu pergamino – Comento Ron

-¿Así, y me puedes explicar cómo eludes algo que no sabes? Nadie sabía que el pergamino está encantado – Explico la castaña

-En eso tienes razón Hermione – La apoyo Harry – No creo que los de Slytherin nos hayan acusado esta vez. Tal vez lo hizo solo para molestar o por otra cosa –

-Yo creo que lo hizo para que ya no aprendieran taijutsu. – Dijo Karin que llegaba en esos momentos y tomaba un lugar al lado de Hermione, provocando que los tres saltaran de sus lugares – Desde hace unas semanas el sapo nos vigila. Ademas no le hace gracia que todos nos sentemos en mesas distintas de nuestra casa –

-¡Estás loca! – Exclamo la castaña – Se supone que no puedes estar aquí, nos reprenderán y… ¡Oh Dios! – Finalizo la chica al ver como Umbridge se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaban perdidos.

-Ejem, ejem, - Tosió con su típico tono la profesora – Creo que alguien no leyó el nuevo decreto – Dijo con una voz tan infantil y dulce, que Harry estuvo a punto de vomitar

-¿Nani? – Dijo la pelirroja con su mejor tono de inocencia – ¿Usted se refiere al decreto 24 o ha salido uno nuevo? –

-Por supuesto que me refiero al decreto 24, mismo que están violando en este momento – Contesto la profesora.

Karin rebusco entre sus ropas y saco un trozo de pergamino, perfectamente doblado, el cual leyó detenidamente, volvió a doblarlo y meterlo de donde lo había sacado. Suspiro y encaro a la suma inquisidora de Hogwarts.

-Disculpe sensei, pero no entiendo porque dice que hemos violentado la nueva ley – sentencio y antes de que Umbridge dijera algo prosiguió – El decreto habla de organizaciones, equipos y clubs, no de un estudiante regresándole a otro sus pertenencias -

-¿De qué habla Taka? – cuestiono la profesora que comenzaba a tener ese colorcillo que a Harry le gustaba llamar rojo Vernon

-De que yo solo he venido a entregarle a Hermione sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia, los cuales amablemente me prestó – aclaro al tiempo que mostraba un rollo de pergamino, el cual inmediatamente le fue arrebatado por la profesora.

Los tres chicos de Gryffindor estaban sorprendidos, no sabían en qué momento la chica de los lentes había tomado los apuntes de Hermione. Umbridge los reviso cuidadosamente, tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lugar en donde no lo había; logrando con esto que el colorcito rojo Vernon de la profesora se incrementara. Al no encontrar nada se los regreso a Karin, pero no se movió de donde estaba dando a entender con esta acción que no los dejaría solos hasta que la chica de Slytherin se fuera.

-Aquí tienes Hermione – Dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que le entregaba sus apuntes – Me has salvado de reprobar, los veré luego chicos, bueno es decir en clases, al menos que Umbridge-sensei diga que las clases también son agrupaciones – Ironizo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Umbridge la siguió con la vista hasta que la chica se sentó al lado de Neji.

Hermione tuvo que agradecer a todos los dioses, cuando su "amada" profesora se fue a fastidiar a alguien más. Por fortuna nadie se había dado cuenta de la nota extra que la pelirroja le diera junto a sus apuntes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué seguimos reuniéndonos en el baño de niñas? – pregunto un molesto ojiperla a sus acompañantes.

-Porque es el único lugar en donde nadie puede interrumpirnos, mas ahora con ese estúpido decreto – Respondió una pelirroja

-Que problemático, esto complica todo – decía un chico pelinegro

-Pues yo creo que no tanto, se supone que no puede haber grupos mayores de tres, eso significa que Sasuke ya no estará pegado como lapa a Harry. – Comento la castaña – Digo después de todo creo que preferirá estar al lado de Naruto –

-En eso tienes razón Hermione – Dijo una entusiasmada pelirroja – Es una buena oportunidad para que Malfoy se acerque a Harry-Kun sin morir en el intento –

-No creo que Sasuke, valla a dejar a Harry-kun sin protección, te recuerdo que existen los clones de sombra Karin – Dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño – Tal vez Uchiha no sea un experto en eso, pero es la mejor técnica de Naruto –

-Eso es cierto, sin embargo, Naruto es pésimo en sigilo – Cometo Shikamaru – podemos proponerle al Uchiha, turnarnos para vigilarlo, de ese modo no sospecharía y ustedes – dijo al tiempo que señalaba a Neji y a Karin – se encargarían de que esos dos terminen accidentalmente juntos. Además de que Hermione, podría encargarse del pelirrojo –

-Ese es un buen plan – Comento la Chica pelirroja

-Esperen un momento – interrumpió Granger – Como piensan vigilar a Harry, sin que Umbridge los vea –

-No te preocupes por nimiedades Hermione-Chan – Dijo Karin – Vigilar sin ser descubierto es la mejor técnica de cualquiera que se diga ninja – finalizo con una sonrisa algo siniestra a parecer de la castaña.

-Bien si eso es todo lo que haremos por el momento, me retiro – Dijo Shikamaru – Sakura está empezando a notar mis ausencias, no creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta de lo que hacemos; y me gustaría averiguar con que piensas chantajearla para que no se lo diga a Sasuke. – Termino el Nara para salir como si nada del baño, seguido de Hermione unos minutos después.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si Sakura, se entera estamos más que perdidos? – Le pregunto Neji una vez que ambos se quedaron solos

-Ne Neji, tu y Shikamaru se preocupan de más – Contesto la chica de lentes – Sakura no será un problema, es más te puedo asegurar que ella estará encantada de ayudarnos, al igual que Ino, si se enteran –

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? la lealtad de Haruno pase lo que pase siempre estará con Naruto y Sasuke, son su lazo más importante – Le cuestiono el chico

-Eso es verdad, sin embargo, tanto Sakura como Ino, son unas románticas empedernidas – Dijo la chica – Si no te has dado cuenta se la pasan leyendo novelas rosa, de amores imposibles y esas cosas, será fácil hacerles ver que la relación "prohibida" entre Malfoy y Harry-Kun es tan dulce y romántica, que estarán dispuestas a colaborar en proo del amor verdadero. – Finalizo con un tono de voz tan delicado que el ojiperla se preguntaba si no sufría de doble personalidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ánimos de la mayoría de los estudiantes no mejoro mucho las semanas que siguieron, debido al decreto educativo numero 24 y si sumabas a eso que el fin de semana se jugaría el primer partido de quidditch, entre Slytherin y Gryffindor; las cosas no se veían muy bien para los estudiantes.

Angelina había tenido que hablar con McGonagall, para que la profesora más querida del colegio (nótese el sarcasmo) les dejara formar nuevamente el equipo de la casa de los leones.

Harry y el ED, como ya llamaban a su "pequeño grupo de estudio", habían encontrado donde entrenar, esto gracias a la ayuda de Dobby el elfo domestico; quien le había hablado de la sala de los menesteres. Hermione había diseñado una forma de llamar a los miembros del ED, sin que el sapo rosa los detectara. Sus clases de taijutsu, seguían en pie, todo gracias a Gai y a Shizune, quienes habían conseguido un permiso especial por parte de Umbridge; aun no sabía como lo habían conseguido, pero conociendo a Gai prefería no saberlo. El único problema con esto era que el sapo rosa tenía que estar presente y que ni Hermione ni Ron podrían practicarlo, claro mientras la profesora viera, ya que entrenaba con ellos después de sus reuniones con el ED.

Sasuke y Naruto, no estaban muy contentos con el dichoso decreto y con la presencia de su amada maestra en las sesiones de taijutsu. El pelinegro estaba al borde del colapso, no creía que aguantaría más las constantes interrupciones de Umbridge, acerca de que no era necesario que un "inocente niño" como Harry, necesitara aprender defensa personal. De hecho estaba seguro que su primo pronto estallaría y terminaría arrancándole la cabeza a la profesora de Defensa y ni siquiera Naruto lo detendría, porque el rubio también estaba harto de la molesta presencia del sapo rosa.

Por otro lado, Harry Potter estaba sorprendido de la nueva relación que llevaba con Malfoy. Últimamente al terminar sus encuentros con el ED, cuando no entrenaba taijutsu con sus amigos y salían de la sala de los menesteres antes de lo planeado, ambos terminaban juntos caminando asía sus respectivas salas; lo cual lo sorprendía porque durante las demás horas Sasuke o Naruto le vigilaban, (cosa que no le agradaba mucho) sobre todo el pelinegro, podía notar su mirada en pociones, cada que hablaba con el rubio, o cuando se acercaba a explicarle algún hechizo que no entendía; claro esto cuando no estaba tratando de asesinar – y hacerlo ver como un accidente – a Zacharias Smith, por tratar de entablar conversación con Naruto y mirar a su esposo de manera nada santa.

-Espero que estés preparado para perder este sábado Potter – Le dijo Malfoy cuando ambos se dirigían a sus respectivas salas después de entrenar con el ED.

-Sueñas Malfoy, sueñas, quien perderá serás tú, - Contesto Harry con una sonrisa despreocupada y por extraño que sonara, el rubio le devolvió el gesto.

Esa nueva faceta en su relación con el perfecto de Slytherin le agradaba. Era como si fueran una especie de viejos amigos que se encuentran después de varios años de no verse y que empiezan a hablar de lo que han hecho en el largo tiempo de no saber nada sobre el otro.

-Claro que perderás, San Potter – Comento el Rubio, sin ese tono sarcástico que tenía anteriormente cuando le llamaba de esa manera – Este año el equipo de Slytherin tiene muy buenos jugadores y ustedes están sin Wood, lo que es una gran pérdida para sus aros –

-Bueno es cierto que Oliver era un gran portero, pero su remplazo es igual de bueno, ya verás como muerdes el polvo – Dijo Harry

-Hasta no ver no creer, Potter – Contraataco Malfoy – Que te parece si lo hacemos más interesante, apostemos –

-Está bien Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres perder? – Le respondió Harry, estaba seguro que no perderían.

-Mmmm que te parece esto, si Slytherin gana en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade tú vendrás conmigo, sin tus amigos y sin tus "hermanos", ósea tú solo en medio de las serpientes – Propuso el rubio

-De acuerdo, aunque no le veo lo malo de ir con ustedes a Hogsmeade, porque iremos con tus amigos ¿no? – Dijo Harry al caer en la cuenta de que lo dicho por Malfoy sonaba casi, casi, como una cita.

-Por supuesto Potter, quien si no, cargaría todas las cosas que la maniaca de Pansy compra cada que salimos – Respondió el rubio, alzando una de sus finas cejas al verlo sin comprender el porqué del repentino tono dubitativo que había empleado al preguntar por los compañeros del rubio.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a las escaleras, donde debían separarse, hasta que los cuadros comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo extraño que era ver a esos dos conversando como gente civilizada.

-Bueno creo que aquí te dejo – Dijo Malfoy al tiempo que giraba para tomar camino asía las mazmorras.

-Espera Malfoy – Lo detuvo al recordar algo – Aun no hemos dicho lo que tu harás cuando pierdas este sábado –

-Obvio que lo mismo que tu Potter. Si ustedes ganan, cosa que dudo, yo soportare a Uchiha matándome con la mirada, por todo un día en nuestra próxima salida a Hogsmeade – Respondió el rubio, antes de marcharse.

Harry le vio partir desde el pie de las escaleras, imaginándose de antemano la cara que pondría Malfoy si supiera que, efectivamente su primo podría matarlo con una mirada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ne Sasuke-Kun, ¿quieres dejar de caminar como león enjaulado? – Dijo Ino, quien estaba segura que el Uchiha pronto llegaría al piso inferior, si seguía caminando alrededor de la sala común de Gryffindor – Harry-Kun no tardara en llagar, además Neji y Karin lo están cuidando –

-Teme, Ino tiene razón, me estas mareando – Dijo Naruto que se veía algo fatigado.

Sasuke paro ante esta última petición, después de todo No era normal ver a su rubio esposo tranquilamente sentado en una de las butacas de la sala común de Gryffindor. De hecho Naruto últimamente se notaba fatigado, como si su energía se le fuera del cuerpo. Cosa nada normal en el hiperactivo rubio. Ino, Shizune y Sakura habían revisado al ojiazul en busca de posibles respuestas al actual cansancio de Uzumaki; ninguna de las tres había encontrado algo inusual en él, era la persona más sana que conociera, esto en palabras de la asistente de Tsunade, quien era de las tres, la más experimentada. Tampoco Neji, con su Byakugan había encontrado algo inusual en los canales de chakra del rubio. Al parecer el único problema que Naruto tenía era un gran cansancio, algo pasajero, así que las chicas sugirieron que el rubio descansara, en todos los sentidos, léase nada de sexo por lo menos en algunos días; cosa que tenía exasperado a Sasuke.

-Ya llegue – Dijo Harry interrumpiendo las preocupaciones del ojinegro

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? – Cuestiono Uchiha

-Pero hice el mismo tiempo de siempre, creo que estás un poco paranoico Sasuke, solo tarde 3 minutos – Dijo Harry – estaba apostando con Malfoy –

-¿Apostaste con esa serpiente? – Dijo Ron a quien el color se le fue del rostro - ¿Qué apostaste? –

-Ah, nada importante – Contesto el ojiverde restándole importancia – Solo Que el que pierda pasara un día entero con los amigos del otro en nuestra próxima salida a Hogsmeade –

-¿Cómo que nada importante Otouto? Si ricitos de oro gana, según entiendo, tendrás que estar SOLO, con un puñado de chicos que hasta hace algunos meses te detestaban, eso sin tomar en cuenta, que los padres de algunos de ellos, por no decir de todos, estaban en el cementerio ese del que nos hablaste, cuando el tal Voldemort regreso – Dijo Sasuke quien presagiaba que pronto tendría un gran dolor de cabeza, aunado a su abstinencia

-Tú lo has dicho, sus padres no ellos, además no pienso perder – Contesto Harry. – Tenemos un buen equipo este año, Angelina, Katie y Alicia, son mucho mejores que los tres mastodontes que Slytherin tiene como cazadores, además de los gemelos que son excelentes bateadores y claro Ron lo hará muy bien como portero, ¿no es así? – Sentencio muy seguro de sí mismo al tiempo que miraba a su amigo pelirrojo. Grave error

Al mirar al aludido portero, Harry comprendió que tal vez no fue tan buena idea, Ron estaba más blanco que un papel, y con una expresión ida. Le miraba como si de repente le hubieran salido tres cabezas. La palabra aterrado en el diccionario debería tener una foto de su amigo en esos momentos.

-No creo que fuera buena idea Harry – Comento Ron con algo de titubeos – No soy tan bueno como Wood ¿y si perdemos? –

-Oh vamos Ron tu eres tan bueno como Oliver, desde que estamos en Hogwarts nunca hemos perdido contra Slytherin – Sentencio Potter muy seguro de si

-Querrás decir desde que tú eres el buscador – Dijo con un dejo de amargura – Pero en fin, iré a descansar mañana tenemos pociones a primera hora –

-Harry, creo que metiste la pata – Le reprendió Hermione, mientras todos veían como Ron se dirigía a los dormitorios, con el cuerpo encorvado, como si cargara al mundo sobre sus hombros.

Los tres días que siguieron a su pequeña metida de pata como lo llamaba Hermione, fueron de los más tensos que Harry recordara. Como se iba acercando el sábado, el color del rostro de Ron se iba alejando.

El sábado por fin llego y Ron le hacía competencia a Nick casi decapitado, por lo transparente que había amanecido. El desayuno no fue mejor, mientras todos trataban de animarlo, Ron se hundía cada vez más en un estado parecido a los zombis de las películas que a Dudley le fascinaban ver. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fueron los "ánimos" que Sasuke le diera al final del desayuno.

-Escucha Weasley, la seguridad de mi Otouto depende de ti, así que no se te ocurra perder – Dijo con un tono nada alentador, sonó más a una amenaza que a palabras de aliento, provocando con esto que el alma de Ron definitivamente dejara su cuerpo.

El juego empezó y para horror de Harry, su amigo no era malo…era pésimo, y la cancioncita que las serpientes compusieron para intimidarlo, no ayudaba mucho, si no actuaba pronto, su derrota estaba asegurada, y no solo tendría que soportar a un puñado de Slytherin´s en su próxima salida a Hogsmeade, sino al paranoico de Sasuke diciendo mil veces "te lo dije", mientras asesinaba a Ron por su pésimo desempeño.

Noto a Malfoy cerca de él, así que antes de dedicarse a buscar la snitch, le diría unas cuantas cosas a ese rubio rompe treguas.

-Linda canción Malfoy – Escupió totalmente enojado – no sabía que tus ansias por ganar, llegarían al punto de romper una tregua –

-Esta vez, tengo que aceptar que no fue mi idea Potter, te di mi palabra de no meterme con tus amigos y aunque suene raro la he llevado a cabo, no tengo idea de quién es el responsable de esto – Dijo el rubio totalmente serio, al parecer no le gustaba que él pensara que había roto su acuerdo.

-¡Malfoy, deja de admirar a Potter y empieza a buscar la snitch! – Grito a sus espaldas Montague, el capitán del equipo verde y plata – Ese estúpido de Weasley no da una, mi canción es genial – Termino con una desagradable mueca de satisfacción, provocando que el estomago de Harry terminara revuelto.

Así que decidió que lo más saludable para él y para el equipo era dejar de estar hablan con Malfoy y apresurarse a encontrar la snitch, antes de que perdieran y Sasuke terminara matando a Ron y de paso sermoneándolo por la falta de prudencia que había tenido al apostar semejante cosa con el Rubio Slytherin.

Harry sobrevoló varias veces el campo, sin pista alguna de la Snitch y el marcador no estaba a su favor. No sabía cuánto tiempo más, Ron aguantaría la presión que las gradas, sobre todo la de Slytherin, ejercían sobre él.

Estaban perdiendo por 30 puntos tenía que hacer algo para que el juego terminara pronto. En su decima vuelta sobre el campo logro divisar al fin la tan ansiada Snitch, lo cual sería perfecto de no ser porque "ricitos de oro", también la había visto. Ambos se lanzaron en picada en pos de la snitch la cual se encontraba en al pie de uno de los postes de gol del lado de Slytherin. Malfoy se encontraba codo a codo con él, ambos caían hacia el pasto del campo de quidditch. A solo unos pocos metros de llegar al suelo, Harry se hizo por fin con la snitch. Ambos pararon su larga caída y el pelinegro escucho como las gradas donde los miembros de Gryffindor gritaban eufóricos al saberse ganadores.

-¡Diablos! – Dijo Malfoy en tono de derrota – Tendré que soportar a Uchiha todo un día, sin contar a Granger y Weasley – Ironizo y por alguna razón Harry lo tomo como una felicitación por su victoria, por lo que le regreso una radiante sonrisa al rubio.

-Bueno Malfoy será divertido verte soportar a Sasuke o que Ron se burle de ti – Comento de muy buen humor, mirando fijamente al chico que tenia enfrente. Por lo que no noto la bludger que Warrington dirigió hacia él. Sin embargo, quien si lo noto fue el rubio Slytherin, por lo que le empujo sin miramientos, ocasionando con esto que él cayera al campo.

Le tomo solo un segundo abrir los ojos, que había cerrado tras el impacto de su espalda, notando que no había sido el único en caer al campo; a su lado Malfoy, sujetaba su estomago, mientras sus ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados y su cara mostraba una mueca de dolor. Rápidamente los demás miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se acercaron a ellos para intentar ayudarlo, mientras Madame Hooch reprendía a Warrington, por aquella falta.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Angelina, solo llegar a donde ellos estaban – Fue ese idiota de Warrington, pero no importa ¡ganamos Harry, ganamos! – Dijo eufórica, pero a Harry no le importo mucho al ver los esfuerzos que Malfoy hacia para que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

-¡Hagan espacio, Malfoy necesita respirar! – Grito

-¡Claro, Malfoy necesita respirar! – Dijo una voz tras ellos en un burdo intento por imitar su voz. Montague, el capitán del equipo verde plata se dirigía a ellos con un rostro nada feliz. – Me pregunto ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Draco, para que te protegiera las espaldas Potter? –

-¡Cállate Montague! El juego ya termino – Dijo Angelina – No le hagas caso, solo está molesto porque perdieron –

-Solo es una simple pregunta Johnson, me muero de curiosidad por saber las tácticas que Potter ha usado en mi buscador – Ladro el chico – Oh ya se, de seguro es algo que aprendiste en el basurero que los Weasley tienen por casa –

Angelina alcanzo a agarrar a Fred y Harry hizo lo propio con George, al notar como ambos gemelos estaban a punto de tirársele encima al capitán del equipo contrario.

-Sí, ya lo veo, lo aprendiste de la madre de los Weasley – Siguió hablando el capitán de Slytherin – Te felicito moverle el culo a Malfoy te ha ayudado a ganar, te enseñaron bien, el ser una puta de seguro te recordó a tu madre. – Finalizo mientras aplaudía.

Harry no supo el momento en que soltó a George y ambos se le fueron encima a Montague, lo único que inundaba su mente en ese momento, eran las enormes ganas que tenia de cerrarle la boca a ese sujeto. Sintió una retorcida satisfacción cuando su puño impacto contra la cara de Montague, rompiendo su nariz, justo como Sasuke le había enseñado. George, no se quedo atrás y también golpeo al Slytherin, provocando que callera al suelo, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y gimiendo de dolor.

No fue consciente de lo que hacía o de los gritos de sus compañeras de equipo para que se detuviera, hasta que alguien le lanzo un Impedimenta, tirándolo nuevamente al pasto. Entonces si fue consciente de que había golpeado a ese cretino prácticamente enfrente de todo el alumnado y profesorado de Hogwarts y supo por la gran sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Umbridge, quien se dirigía a ellos con paso calmado, que no saldría bien librado de esta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por última vez, estoy bien Pansy – Dijo Draco, quien se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería – Solo fue un pequeño golpe y si sigues abrazándome así volverás a sacarme el aire –

-Oye, yo solo me preocupo por ti, Warrington arrojo esa Bludger, con un hechizo – Dijo la pelinegra

-Si lo sé, pero ya te dije que estoy bien – Dijo – No tienes de que preocuparte – Su amiga estaba a punto de decirle algo más, cuando la señora Pomfrey los interrumpió.

-Lo siento señorita Parkinson, pero solo una visita a la vez, su tiempo ha expirado así que le pido que se retire, alguien más ha venido a ver al señor Malfoy – Sentencio la enfermera. Pansy salió de la habitación y agradeció por ello, su amiga a veces era muy pesada.

Cuando reconoció la figura que entro a visitarlo, pensó que tal vez no hubiera sido tan mala idea el seguir recibiendo los sofocantes abrazos de la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Draco? – pregunto su padre solamente entrar.

-Bien padre, solo fue un pequeño golpe – Contesto mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre la cama y tener una posición más digna – No sabía que habías venido a ver el partido –

-Quería darte una sorpresa, aunque el sorprendido fui yo – Dijo Lucius con una voz totalmente fría – No estaba enterado de que tu relación con Potter fuera tan buena –

-Yo…puedo explicarlo – Dijo algo titubeante

-¿Explicar que Draco? Tienes idea de lo que nos pasara si fallas – Le reprendió su padre una vez estuvo seguro que la señora Pomfrey les había dejado solos para darles algo de privacidad– ¿Por qué no me has contado de tus avances con él? Y no trates de negarlo, por lo que vi hoy, me queda muy claro que ya no son "rivales" –

-Yo no quería darte falsas esperanzas padre, debo de estar seguro de tener la confianza de Potter – Contesto

-No te explique, que debías decirme todo lo referente a tu misión por minúsculo que fuera – Dijo Lucius – Al parecer aun no has entendido muy bien lo que es servirle al señor oscuro –

Draco apretó los puños sobre la manta que lo cubría, mientras bajaba la mirada, provocando que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por su cabello. "Servirle", detestaba esa palabra, el no era alguien tan inferior como para que utilizaran esa abominación de verbo relacionado con su persona. Odiaba esa situación.

-Pero para tu patética suerte, tienes buenos amigos que han mantenido al Lord informado, espero por el bien de nuestra familia, que no olvides tu encomienda hijo – Sentencio su padre encaminándose a la salida de la enfermería – Por cierto, buena estrategia esa de "salvar" a Potter de ser golpeado – Dijo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y salir definitivamente del lugar

¿Estrategia? Él, no había planeado empujar a Potter de la escoba; él, actuó por impulso. Vio cuando Warrington, hechizo la bludger y la dirigió justo a la espalda del pelinegro. En ese momento solo supo que no quería que la hermosa mirada y sonrisa que el ojiverde le daba desapareciera, quería que esos ojos verdes no perdieran su brillo, que siguieran mirándolo solo a él y que esa sonrisa fuera dirigida a él más veces, que fuera solo suya; no quería compartirla con nadie más.

-Valla parece ser que alguien no ha sido de todo sincero con el hermanito de Sasuke – Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Sintió como el color abandonaba su rostro al caer en cuenta, que su padre y él no habían estado solos. Ahora sí que estaba en graves problemas, Uchiha definitivamente lo mataría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Etto…..PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, quienes hayan visto Ranma ½, sabrán que es la técnica del tigre caído, así que imagínenme haciéndola. Esta vez me he tardado horrores en actualizar, lo siento. Quienes leen Ataud ya sabrán el porqué de mi retraso y si no lo leen les explico. Fui víctima de un virus vía msm, que provoco la perdida de mis archivos y no, no perdí fanfics, perdí tres capítulos de mi tesis lo que fue una verdadera pesadilla, tuve que verme en la forzada necesidad de reescribirlos a las de ya y continuar con los demás, cuando pude recuperarme, mis ganas de escribir en una computadora se fueron por la ventana así como la inspiración. En Mayo pude escribir el capítulo II de Ataúd y el de Lazos, ósea este, se me complico como no tienen idea, lo escribía, lo borraba, lo volvía a escribir, lo volvía a borrar, hasta que estuve satisfecha con este. Al parecer al fin la inspiración y ganas volvieron.

En fin gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y a quienes han puesto este fic entre sus favoritos, en verdad me motivan para seguir con esto, así que háganme saber si el capitulo fue de su agrado o no, se siguen aceptado quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos y todo aquello que les sobre.

Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.

PD. Perdí una apuesta u_u, (quien me manda a apostarle al equipo contario) por lo que he aceptado escribir un desafio de la pagina amor-yaoi, mismo que comenzare a subir a partí de mañana. Como la inspiración volvió, mis actualizaciones serán las siguientes: los viernes subiré Ataúd, los sábados Lazos y los domingos el reto que me impuso Izpapaloatlmariposa.


	21. Chapter 21

A ver la letra chiquita como la llaman.

Ni Harry Potter, ni Naruto me pertenecen, ambos son de sus respectivos autores yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fin de lucro.

Tampoco es mía la canción "Take a chance on me", esta pertenece al genial grupo ABBA, la cual les recomiendo escuchar al leer este capítulo.

El fanfic está basado en Connections de Sophi3, solo la idea, no todo.

Contiene spoilers del manga de Naruto así que si no lo has leído y no te quieres enterar de futuros eventos, no lo leas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo XIX

Era un fracasado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pensar que en esto sería mejor que Harry o que los gemelos? Siempre era igual, él nunca llegaría a ser más que el mejor amigo del niño que vivió, el hermano pequeño de tres premios anuales y de los dos mejores bateadores que Gryffindor haya tenido. Él era solo un perdedor que jamás dejaría de ser la sombra de alguien más. Lo peor es que si no fuera por su amigo, en estos instantes estaría más que muerto. Si, seguramente Sasuke lo hubiera destajado vivo, (en el mejor de los casos) si Harry no hubiera atrapado la snitch.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a los límites del lago. Podía ver como el calamar gigante "chapoteaba" por ahí. Dios, en esos momentos pensaba si no sería adecuado ir a hacerle compañía. Tal vez de esa manera seria recordado como "el chico pelirrojo que tuvo la brillante idea de jugar un poco con el calamar de más de 30 metros que habitaba en el lago". Una no tan buena idea, pero al menos lo recordarían por algo que él había hecho. Además eso era mejor a ser recordado como el peor portero en toda la historia de Hogwarts.

¿Por qué nunca nada podía salirle bien? ¿Sería a caso por ser el sexto hijo? ¿Por ser un Weasley? Definitivamente había volado muy lejos al pensar que esto le saldría bien. Que equivocado estaba. Lo mejor sería renunciar y dejar de perder el tiempo en tontos deseos de cosas imposibles.

-¡Hey Ron-kun! – Oyó que alguien le llamaba no siendo otro que Gai - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu equipo –

-¿Para qué? No creo que después del ridículo que les he hecho pasar quieran verme – contesto totalmente abatido – por poco perdemos por mi culpa –

Gai se quedo observando su patética figura por un momento antes de decirle con el tono más serio que le había oído hasta ahora. – Uno debe estar con su equipo en las buenas y en las malas, además no creo que tus compañeros te reprochen un mal día –

-No fue un mal día, solo mi necedad por querer ser algo que nunca seré. Mi estúpida ilusión de demostrar que puedo ser algo más que la sombra de Harry Potter y de mis hermanos – respondiendo al tiempo que se sentaba a orillas del lago y comenzaba a tirar guijarros, que rebotaban en la superficie del lago, causando que se formaran varias ondas que rompían la tranquilidad del agua.

-Mmm, te contare una historia Ron-Kun. – Sentencio el adulto, sentándose a su lado – Hace tiempo, en nuestra aldea había un guapo y encantador jovencito, que deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa ser un gran ninja. Solo que tenía un problema pequeñito, pequeñito pero muy importantito: él era incapaz de utilizar ninjutsu, lo cual es fundamental para todo aquel que desee desempeñar nuestro oficio. Pero a él pareció no importarle por más que sus profesores le dijeran que era imposible, que alguien incapaz de utilizar ninjutsu, pudiera graduarse de la academia y lograr convertirse en Shinobi – Gai paro un momento para asegurarse que él le seguía. Continúo con su relato al ver que el joven que tenía al lado dejaba de aventar los guijarros – Pero a pesar de lo que sus profesores decían y de las crueles burlas de sus demás compañeros, nuestro apuesto jovencito logro graduarse de la academia. –

-Y supongo que no fue un Shinobi brillante – sentencio el pelirrojo

-Oh estas muy equivocado Ron-kun, ese joven ha demostrado que cuando alguien tiene un sueño, no importan las adversidades o trampas que el destino ponga en tu camino, si te aferras a ese ideal y eres perseverante, siempre podrás alcanzarlo – respondió Gai – Además aun no he terminado de relatarte la historia –

Ron volvió a mirar el lago, solo que ahora sostenía sus piernas con sus brazos y recargaba en ellas su barbilla. "El sujeto verde" como lo llamaban los gemelos, tomo esta acción como una invitación a que continuara.

-Como te iba diciendo, nuestro simpático jovencito se graduó de la academia y fue a parar a un equipo donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el prodigio de uno de los mejores clanes de la Hoja. El destino no parecía ser muy benevolente con él, ya que siempre seria opacado por su compañero, con el cual siempre discutía ya que el "genio" creía fielmente en el destino y en que era imposible que un perdedor dejara de serlo, solo con trabajo y esfuerzo duro. Pero ni con todo esto él se rindió, al contrario, le demostró a su compañero que no era un perdedor; siendo el primero en burlar la defensa perfecta del actual líder de la aldea de Suna, algo que ni siquiera jounin´s experimentados habían conseguido –

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso después, fue aceptado por su compañero? – pregunto Ron, no es que le importara mucho, pero quería saber que fue del joven.

-Bueno a pesar del logro conseguido, él no salió muy bien parado de esa batalla. Tuvo una herida de gravedad, la cual según los medic-nin, no le dejaría volver a ser un shinobi – la voz de Gai, pareció romperse ante esto, pero aun así continuo – A pesar de esa terrible noticia, no se dio por vencido y se arriesgo a morir al realizarse una peligrosa operación. Por fortuna, salió bien de ese terrible aprieto, siguió entrenando y actualmente es un maestro del taijutsu, el mejor de todas las aldeas ninja, cumpliendo así su sueño de ser un ninja reconocido sin la necesidad de utilizar ninjutsu. –

-Pero él y yo no somos iguales – dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el pequeño silencio que los había envuelto – ya que no tuvo que lidiar con tener que superar los logros de sus hermanos mayores y que lo primero que la gente piense cuando te ve sea, "oh mira es el amigo pelirrojo de Harry Potter" o peor aun "es el estúpido Weasley amigo de Granger, la buja más inteligente que Hogwarts haya visto en siglos" –

-Oh no Ron-Kun estas muy equivocado, él y tu son muy parecidos, empezando por que "eres el chico pelirrojo que es mejor que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, en taijutsu" – Sentencio Gai con todo el aplomo del que era capaz – sabes un arte ninja, algo que tus hermanos ni en sueños pensaron aprender y mucho menos dominar de la manera en que tu lo haces. El chico que es capaz de sostener un combate de estrategia, en ese juego que ustedes llaman ajedrez mágico, de igual a igual con Nara Shikamaru, el estratega personal de Godaime Hokage –

-¿En verdad lo crees? – pregunto totalmente sorprendido

-No lo creo Ron-kun, estoy seguro de ello. – Contesto el adulto. – Escucha, en esta vida no hay nada que sea fácil, o que se consiga con solo quererlo, hay que trabajar duro para cristalizar nuestros deseos. Es verdad que en nuestro camino habrá muchos obstáculos para lograrlos, pero sin ellos no se disfrutaría de los triunfos. –

-Pe…pero Sasuke, no estará muy contento, casi hago que Harry se arriesgara por mi culpa – Dijo recordando "los ánimos" que el pelinegro le diera en la mañana.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Sasuke es el menos indicado para juzgarte, además de que entre todos nosotros es el que mejor te comprenderá –

-¿Sasuke? Pero si él es la perfección andando –

-Eso es lo que quiere que la gente piense de él, pero es un ser humano y dista mucho de ser perfecto – y por ultimo agrego al ver que sería interrumpido de nuevo – Digo que él te comprenderá porque por mucho tiempo fue la sombra de su hermano mayor, el mejor que nadie sabe sobre el sentimiento de sentirse inferior a alguien –

Ron se sorprendió por lo que acababa de saber; el señor "no me despeina ni el viento", también sabia de ese horrible sentimiento que a veces le hacía desear ser hijo único.

-Gracias por subirme el ánimo Gai, ahora si me disculpas hay un equipo con el que debo disculparme – Dijo al tiempo en que se paraba y comenzaba a dirigirse al castillo. Se disculparía por su torpeza y después le pediría a Hermione que le ayudara a organizar sus entrenamientos. Definitivamente mostraría que él sería el mejor portero que Hogwarts haya visto en toda su historia.

Gai lo observo marcharse. En definitiva ese chico tenía madera para convertirse en alguien grande, solo debía dejar de lado sus temores y comenzaría a brillar como el diamante que era.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy se consideraba una persona fría y calculadora, capaz de afrontar con la mayor de las calmas cualquier adversidad; después de todo así lo habían educado. Un Malfoy jamás debía mostrar emociones tan vulgares como la felicidad o el temor, debía guardar las apariencias ante todo el mundo, (aun recordaba el sermón que su padre le diera cuando se entero del incidente del bosque prohibido en su primer año) incluso en el peor de los escenarios, debía comportarse como lo que era: un Malfoy. Pero lo que tenía en frente sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas. ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta su padre que los estaban vigilando? Pero lo más importante ¿Qué demonios haría ahora?

Esto era el fin Harry no volvería a verle con aquella brillante sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba, sus preciosos ojos verdes volverían a verlo como el ser más repugnante sobre la faz de la tierra y ah sí, Uchiha lo mataría lentamente, eso si el señor oscuro no lo hacía antes por haber fallado su "misión".

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? – pregunto al joven que tenía enfrente

-Mmm… Creo que desde que la chica pelinegra, como se llama, ha sí, Parkinson dijo "¿Estás bien?" la primera vez – Contesto muy quitado de la pena.

-¿Y, que esperas para ir a contárselo a Harry y a Uchiha? – Pregunto nuevamente sintiendo el alma en un hilo, tratando de evitar a toda costa mirar a su verdugo y sin darse cuenta de que había dicho Harry en vez de Potter

-Solo estoy pensando en cómo utilizare esta información a mi conveniencia – dijo al tiempo en que llevaba la mano tras su nuca y comenzaba a meditar un poco. – Mmm ya se, esta podría ser mi oportunidad para unir a mi clan con uno tan prestigioso como el Uchiha, aunado a que pronto emparentara con los Uzumaki – comento como si él no estuviera ahí.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto el rubio temiendo por la respuesta

-Que no es obvio – Contesto con una sonrisa cínica formándose en sus labios – Le contare a Harry-kun lo que acabo de escuchar, él estará tan triste de que su nuevo amigo sea un farsante, que no opondrá objeción a que Sasuke te destaje vivo, lo cual lo pondrá muy triste y yo estaré ahí para consolarlo ya que tu no lo estarás; así podre conquistarlo y después esos ojos verdes solo me verán a mi –

No supo cómo se levanto tan rápido de la cama sin caerse en el intento, de lo único de lo que estaba consiente era de que había empujado a ese despreciable sujeto a la pared más cercana y puesto la punta de su varita, justo en la yugular conteniéndose apenas para no terminar lanzándole un Avada Kedavra por lo que acababa de decir.

-Si le tocas un solo cabello a Harry, ten la seguridad de que no veras de nuevo la luz de otro amanecer, porque estarás muerto Nara – sentencio con toda la sangre fría del mundo – él es mío, jamás dejare que un perfecto idiota e insignificante Ravenclaw como tú, tome lo que me pertenece –

Shikamaru lejos de amedrentarse se limito a sonreír en una mueca cínica y volviendo a hablar le comento – No dejaras que yo lo tenga eh, pero en cambio se lo darás en bandeja de plata al tal Valdomero, o perdón olvido que su terrible nombre es Voldemort – tomo la mano que sostenía su varita y la fue alejando poco a poco de él.

Draco se limito a bajar la mirada y se puso a meditar lo dicho por el pelinegro. Ese había sido un golpe bajo, bajísimo. Pero sin embargo, era cierto, por más que quisiera al final tendría que darle al Lord a Harry, terminaría traicionando al chico del que siempre quiso ser amigo. Tal vez era justo que Nara le dijera de su conversación al ojiverde, así este se alejaría de él, podría vencer con el tiempo al Lord y después quizás hacer su vida con una persona que le amara y le hiciera feliz; tal vez por fin le haría caso a la comadreja menor y tendrían hijos y… y Draco, mataría a la pelirroja antes de acercarse a Harry, antes de permitir que otro ocupara el corazón de la persona de la que siempre estuvo enamorado. Para qué negarlo más, a Draco Malfoy le había gustado el chico de los grandes y expresivos ojos verdes desde el momento en que le vio en la tienda de túnicas; solo que desde el desplante que este le había hecho en su primer día de escuela decidió acallar aquellos sentimientos, mandándolos a lo más profundo de su conciencia. Era mejor negarlo todo que vivir añorando algo que jamás seria suyo. Solo que no contaba con que tal vez este año en verdad tuviera una oportunidad para conseguirlo, ahora que había convivido con Harry por casi tres mese sin tratar de matarse mutuamente, sabía que ya no podría seguir acallando lo que un día decidió enterrar.

-¿Tú que puedes saber sobre eso Nara? – Pregunto cuando pudo hallar nuevamente su voz – ¿Crees que salto de alegría, al pensar en lo que "ese" le haría si lo tuviera cerca? ¿Crees que puedo dormir tranquilo, pensando en lo que pasara el día en que Harry se entere de la verdadera razón por la cual me acerque a él? ¿Qué no odio con todo mi ser al Lord, por pensar que yo un Malfoy, solo soy un perro faldero más que esta a sus órdenes y que mueve la cola con alegría al recibir una? –

-¿Si te molesta tanto, porque estás dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Si no quieres darle a Harry-Kun, porque no lo dejas por la paz? – Pregunto el pelinegro con total seriedad.

-Jajajajajaja, ¿es que acaso no escuchaste? Jajajaja – Soltó una carcajada histérica, al parecer al fin había sucumbido al estrés acumulado en todo este tiempo – Si no lo hago mi familia morirá a manos del Señor Oscuro; Bueno aunque no es mi padre quien me preocupa, después de todo el decidió ser un perro fiel, más bien lo hago por mi madre quien no decidió seguir a "ese". –

-¿Y si yo te ofreciera proteger a tu madre, a cambio de que nos ayudes a terminar con "ese" sujeto como la llamas, lo aceptarías? –

-¿Halas en serio? –Pregunto con tono de burla no creyendo que Nara tuviera los medios necesarios para proteger a su madre de semejante maniaco. – Nadie puede proteger a una persona que esté en la mira del señor oscuro, más si esta le traiciono –

-Nadie es mucha gente Malfoy – Dijo Nara con una sonrisa en los labios que no era nada parecida a las anteriores – Sera problemático pero no imposible, los clanes de oriente tenemos nuestros métodos, te puedo asegurar que Voldemort no la encontrara y que ella estará segura. – El chico se fue acercando a la puerta, tomo el picaporte y volteo a verlo antes de salir – Piénsalo, te veré el lunes para saber tu respuesta –

Draco se quedo parado en medio del hospital, hasta ahora caía en cuenta que él y Nara eran los únicos en la enfermería, no había rastro de la enfermera. Suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de ello. ¿En verdad ese chico podría proteger a su madre?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya Shikamaru, no conocía esa faceta tuya – Le dijo Neji, nada más salir de la enfermería donde el rubio estaba

-Situaciones desesperadas ameritan medidas desesperadas – Dijo El chico pelinegro, mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos. – En verdad debo evitar de cualquier forma, que tu "linda" novia, le enseñe esas fotos a Temari. Si se las llega a enseñar, sería mi muerte, lenta y muy, muy dolorosa. -

-No exageres Shikamaru, no es para tanto – Dijo el castaño - Temari también es un Shinobi, ella comprenderá que en algunas misiones uno debe de… bueno de cumplir con su deber de la mejor forma posible -

-Lo dices porque no conoces bien a Temari. Se parece a mi madre de problemática – Comento con pesadez. – Pero bueno creo que ya puedes ir a decirle a tu novia que Malfoy aceptara el trato. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es preparar el próximo movimiento, lo cual será muy difícil, si queremos que Uchiha no se entere. – Dijo cuando ambos llegaron al pie de las escaleras

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que aceptara? –

-Tu novia no es la única "doctora corazón" por aquí, ten por seguro que el aceptará; tú mismo lo has oído, no permitirá que alguien más este con Harry-kun, el chico es muy posesivo –

-De acuerdo le diré a Karin que lo conseguiste, tal vez se apiade y te de las copias que tiene – Se despidió el castaño antes de tomar camino hacia las mazmorras.

Karin estaba muy equivocada cuando dijo que él no sabía de emociones o de sentimientos humanos. Acababa de convencer al chico rubio usando sus emociones en su contra; aunque ahora lo difícil seria salvaguardar la vida de la madre de Malfoy, sin que Sasuke se enterara, cosa que sería muy problemática y que a la larga le costaría un largo, largo dolor de cabeza.

Dejando de lado sus problemas por un momento, cayó en la cuenta de que se había referido a Karin como la novia de Neji, más de una vez, estando solos y este no había respingado en ningún momento; cuando en otro tiempo, habría saltado a corregirlo por referirse a la pelirroja de aquella manera. Oh si, en definitiva sabía cómo funcionaban las emociones humanas, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del estoico usuario del Byakugan. Ahora lo importante era reservar esa información para ser usada en el momento justo; léase si la pelirroja se negaba a entregarle el negativo y las copias de ciertas fotos, acababa de asegurarse un as bajo la manga que le serviría para obtenerlo. No es que le gustara el chantaje, pero como decían; "el que anda con lobos a aullar se enseña".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El fin de semana se había esfumado nuevamente, y el ambiente en la casa de los leones no era muy bueno. Sasuke estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. ¿Y por qué razón? ¿Qué era aquello tan grave como para que su "lindo y dócil carácter" (nótese el sarcasmo) se viera empañado por aquel ceño más fruncido de lo normal? ¿Quién había sido el despistado (por no llamarlo idiota) que había causado tal enojo en el Uchiha? La razón era simple llevaba varias semanas sin sexo, cosa que en un joven hormonal de 16 años no era muy recomendable y más teniendo en cuenta que a diario dormía junto al objeto de sus deseos, aguantar el no poder tocar a su queridísimo esposo estaba provocando que no fuera feliz. Pero bueno eso pasaba porque quisiera o no, los sentimientos que lo unían a Naruto eran demasiado fuertes como para basar su relación solo en sus alborotadas hormonas, además estaba seguro que la aldea completa lo mataría en masa, si algo le llegaba a pasar al rubio. Su ceño se debía a que el lunes había notado a su querido e inocente primo, demasiado cerca de cierto individuo rubio, que no era precisamente Naruto, sino el chico Malfoy, quien a estas alturas tenía cierta prioridad en su ya tan afanada y querida por algunos; "Lista de personas de quien debo vengarme"; siendo superado por el tal Smith, actual ocupante del puesto principal en dicha lista, por querer algo más que simple amistad con su "ESPOSO". Lo que nos lleva a saber quien fue el idio…despistado que había provocado su actual estado de mal humor y no, no era el ya mencionado Smith, ni siquiera era un él era una ella, aunque aun se preguntaba si podía denominarla como una "ella", no siendo mejor el termino de un "eso". Pero para ser más exactos el "eso", que pronto recibiría una nueva advertencia, tenia nombre y apellido, si, se trataba de Dolores Umbridge, quien nuevamente se había metido con su otouto. Al parecer la mujer no entendía las indirectas bien directas.

El sábado, después de la exhibición de taijutsu que Harry montara ante todo el colegio, el sapo rosa, tuvo una escusa perfecta para impedir el entrenamiento de su Otouto, lo cual no hubiera sido gran pérdida ya que esas clases eran solo una pantalla; lo malo era que la bruja, le había prohibido a su primo practicar aquel extraño deporte que tanto le gustaba, aunado al hecho de que le confiscara su escoba, la cual sabia tenía un gran significado sentimental para Harry.

Después de que los ánimos se calmaran un poco y de que el desaparecido amigo pelirrojo de su primo llegara a la sala común ofreciéndoles una disculpa y prometiendo que haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para no perder la copa de quidditch; la castaña les informo que el tal Hagrid había vuelto. Así que sin más, Naruto, Harry, Weasley, Granger y él se dirigieron a la cabaña que se hallaba cerca del bosque y que era el hogar del amigo de los chicos ingleses. Sobra decir que Hagrid se sorprendió, cuando se entero del parentesco que lo unía a Harry, pero al contrario de los demás "adultos" que había conocido se lo tomo bien, aunado al hecho de que Naruto y el semigigante habían congeniado al instante. Hubiera sido una velada agradable de no ser por la nuevamente inoportuna disque maestra de defensa, que llego prácticamente a amenazar al guardabosques. De no ser porque Harry llevaba la capa de invisibilidad y de que ellos eran ninjas, la mujer hubiera tenido una escusa perfecta para imponerles un castigo.

Pero lo peor, lo que causara que en este momento se planteara muy seriamente la forma de destajar a ese remedo de maestra y desaparecer su cuerpo sin que nadie la encontrara nunca, era lo sucedido apenas unas horas atrás de aquel martes.

Ese día tenían clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, clase que daba nuevamente el guardabosque; quien los llevo al bosque y les enseño unos extraños animales, que solo algunos podían ver; aquellos que habían visto la muerte, sobra decir que los ninjas y Harry podían verlos. Naruto incluso había abrazado a un pequeño que estaba cerca de él, acción que lleno de horror a una de las chicas de Gryffindor, pero vamos la chica creía que los animales traían la mala suerte y como siempre, ese tipo de cosas no le importaron al joven rubio, así que siguió abrazado del bicho ese.

Todo transcurría normal hasta que el sapo rosa hizo acto de aparición, rompiendo la armonía que imperaba. La hubieran ignorado de no ser por el hecho de que Umbridge, comenzó a dirigirse a Hagrid de la misma forma en que lo haría hacia una persona retardada; cosa que en seguida molesto a Naruto quien sin pensarlo salto en su defensa.

-¡La única retardada aquí es usted! – Le había gritado el rubio al sapo - ¿Quién se cree que es para tratar a Hagrid de esta manera? No se da cuenta que parece estúpida haciendo todos esos ademanes y hablando tan despacio, Hagrid y nosotros le entendemos perfectamente –

-¡Joven Uzumaki! No le permito que me hable así, - contesto la profesora – es usted el que no se da cuenta de que yo solo hago mi trabajo, para que ustedes estén más seguros, sin estar rodeados de gente no apropiada –

-La única no apropiada aquí es usted, ¡vieja bruja, arpía! – rezongó el rubio

-¡Suficiente, Uzumaki! ¡Está usted castigado, lo veré en mi despacho después de la cena, le enseñare los modales que al parecer sus padres no pudieron! – Sentencio el sapo – y en cuanto a usted Hagrid espere el resultado de mi evaluación en diez días. – Dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había llegado

Sasuke había tenido suficiente de ella, esta vez se la había ganado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a castigar a su esposo? Ese sapo estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se saldría con la suya, esta vez en verdad la harían quedar en ridículo frente a toda la escuela. Tenía que admitir que Shikamaru era peor que el demonio al plantear su próximo movimiento, pero bueno a quien le importaba.

Se encontraban todos en el gran comedor tomando la cena, toda la escuela estaba presente, el profesorado, incluso el conserje se hallaba por ahí vigilando que a nadie se le ocurriera comenzar una guerra de comida. Naruto y él se encontraban a lado de Ino, quien miraba con cierta aprensión hacia la mesa de maestros.

-¿No sería mejor destajarla? – pregunto por millonésima vez

-Ino has estado en cuerpos peores que ese y hecho cosas aun más peligrosas, esto debería ser una nimiedad para ti. – Dijo Choji.

-Lo dices porque tú no eres el que hará algo tan repugnante – respondió la chica – Esa mujer me da urticaria. –

-Naruto y yo te invitaremos a cenar cuando regresemos a Konoha, al lugar que tú quieras – dijo Sasuke.

-Mmm, que sea además una sesión de fotos para el club de fans y lo hago – pidió la chica

-Hecho, pero tiene que ser ahora, antes de que se valla – contesto Naruto

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Choji cuida de mi cuerpo – Ino suspiro, fijo su objetivo y exclamo - Shintenshin no jutsu – el cuerpo de la rubia se desvaneció, Choji actuó enseguida sujetando el cuerpo que se dirigía a él

Dolores Umbridge se levanto de pronto de la mesa de profesores y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón ante la incrédula mirada de todos los alumnos y la sorpresiva mirada del profesorado que al parecer había entrado en shock, cuando la mencionada maestra de defensa comenzó también a bailar.

-_Dame una oportunidad, si cambias de idea soy la primera en la fila, cielo aun estoy libre Dame una oportunidad_ – cantaba la profesora quien a estas alturas ya se había subido a le mesa, ante la atenta mirada de horror de la profesora McGonagall. – _Si me necesitas, házmelo saber, estaré ahí, si no tienes un lugar a donde ir, si te sientes mal. Si estás solo cuando los bonitos pájaros han echado a volar_ –

-¡Dolores, este no es un comportamiento adecuado! – grito la jefa de los leones cuando pudo salir de su shock

Pero la aludida pareció no oírla porque acto seguido salto de la mesa y con rítmicos movimientos se fue acercando al final del gran comedor; siendo seguida en todo momento por las estupefactas miradas de los alumnos que aun no creían lo que sus ojos veían. Se paró a escasos centímetros de Argus Filch, quien estaba tan, o más sorprendido que el resto.

-_Cielo aún estoy libre_ – se acerco más al conserje tomándolo por las solapas para después cantar muy pegada a él – _Dame una oportunidad, eso es todo lo que pido cielo. Podemos ir a bailar, podemos ir a pasear, siempre que estemos juntos, escuchar algo de música, tal vez simplemente hablar, conocerte mejor, porque sabes que hay tanto que quiero hacer, cuando sueño que estoy a solas contigo es mágico. Creo que sabes que no puedo dejarte ir porque te amo tanto, dame una oportunidad_ – Finalizo al fin la profesora al tiempo en que besaba al conserje.

El silencio se hizo en todo el comedor, nadie decía nada, todos los ahí reunidos miraban con grandes ojos a la elitista inquisidora de Howgarts, besar a nada más y nada menos que a Argus Filch el conserje, a un simple squib como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Qué tal, les ha gustado? – Dijo Ino que volvía a su cuerpo al tiempo que un desgarrador grito era escuchado por todo el castillo.

-¡¿Pero quién demonios se ha creído? – si el desgarrador grito provenía del fondo del gran salón donde Dolores Umbridge acababa de abofetear al pobre conserje que a pesar de todo un se encontraba en shock por lo sucedido - ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¡Semejante patán! – saco la varita y con ella apunto al sujeto, que había caído al suelo después de la bofetada, dispuesta a descargar toda la furia contenida en ese momento.

-Pe..pe…pero profesora usted ha sido quien a mi…yo…cantando…bailando – trataba de articular el pobre hombre que no entendía nada de nada

-¡Dolores basta! – Dijo la profesora McGonagall, quien se acercaba a grandes zancadas a donde los aludidos se encontraban – Has sido tu quien se ha parado a mitad de la cena, subido en la mesa y dado un prefecto espectáculo, finalizando con un gran beso al pobre hombre. Debo decir que en todos los años que llevo aquí no había visto un comportamiento tan deplorable –

-Profesora McGonagall, no sé de qué me habla yo… -

-Suficiente Dolores, creo que ya has dado un espectáculo más que entretenido – la interrumpió Dumbledore, quien llegaba detrás de McGonagall, con el rostro más serio que Harry le hubiera visto en todo su tiempo en Howgarts – ahora acompáñame a mi despacho. Minerva por favor que todos los alumnos se dirijan a sus salas comunes, cualquier castigo está suspendido –

Los dos profesores salieron del gran comedor, que no tardo en bullir con las voces de los alumnos que comentaban lo que acababan de ver. La profesora McGonagall, los dejo estar un momento antes de ordenar a los perfectos que guiaran a sus compañeros a sus respectivas casas.

-Hey, Colín – llamo Hermione a un chico de cuarto una vez que llegaron a su sala común - ¿Le has tomado algunas fotos? –

-Cada momento – Contesto el chico

-Bien, quiero una copia – Dijo la chica

Pronto Colín se vio rodeado de varios chicos que también querían un recuerdo del "show" que su "querida" profesora acababa de dar, eso sería algo que no olvidarían en mucho, mucho tiempo. Sobra decir que Colín reunió una buena cantidad de dinero a costa de la tan "estimada" profesora

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días que le siguieron al espectáculo de Umbridge, pasaron relativamente rápido ya que las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los alumnos se preparaban para viajar a sus hogares. Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba verdaderamente entusiasmado, por primera vez podía decir que pasaría las fiestas en su hogar, al lado de su familia. Si, las personas que consideraba su familia también estarían con él, ya que Sasuke le comento que había invitado a la señora Weasley a pasar esas fechas a Konoha con su familia y que esta acepto, incluso le prometió que invitaría a su padrino, claro después de algunas horas de pedírselo y de que Naruto le obligara a hacerlo. Hermione también estaba invitada, acepto de inmediato la invitación. Prácticamente acribillo a Ino junto con Ginny, con preguntas sobre el clima y el tipo de ropa que debían llevar.

Los entrenamiento de taijutsu eran más pesados, los tres habían mejorado bastante, aunque el que siempre ganaba cuando competían era Ron; esto parecía entusiasmarlo y fortalecer su autoestima, cosa que le hacía muy feliz por su amigo. Ni que decir del ED, en su pequeño club todos estaban avanzando a pasos agigantados, lo que le proporcionaba cierto orgullo, al pensar que todos ellos pasarían los TIMOS, justo en las narices de Umbridge; quien por cierto se cargaba una cara de pocos amigos que asustaba más de lo debido, además de que cada que Filch estaba cerca lo miraba como queriéndolo desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, el pobre hombre solo se limitaba a tratar de ignorarla en el mejor de los casos y de plano salir corriendo a refugiarse en cualquier aula vacía, cuando ya no aguantaba más esa mirada sobre su persona. Harry podía decir que casi tenia pena del pobre, casi.

Por otro lado su relación con Draco estaba estrechándose más. Cada día que pasaba descubría una nueva cualidad en el rubio, cosas que nunca pensó poder relacionar con el perfecto de las serpientes, si, definitivamente comenzaba a verlo desde otra perspectiva, como si Malfoy ya no fuera tan diferente a él. Comenzó a fijarse más en sus facciones las cuales antes no había notado, teniendo que admitir que era alguien atractivo, sobre todo cuando tenía aquella mueca de infinita concentración, ya que su rostro dejaba de exhibir esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba y se mostraba más natural, sin poses. Harry a veces se perdía mirándolo y cuando caía en cuenta de lo que hacia se abofeteaba mentalmente ¿preguntándose el porqué de su repentino interés en el rubio? Incluso desde hacía unos días tenía un sueño recurrente, en el que se encontraba con Draco en un inmenso bosque, donde ambos caminaban y hablaban de varias cosas, antes de llegar a una especie de lago; ambos se sentaban a las orillas y poco a poco comenzaban a acercarse y…Harry siempre despertaba justo en ese momento. No sabía que significaba aquello, solo sabía que en el sueño se sentía muy tranquilo y extrañamente feliz de estar al lado de Draco.

Pronto llego la última semana y con ella su última reunión con el ED en ese año. Para esta sesión había decidido hacer un repaso de todo lo que habían aprendido, cosa que no agrado mucho a Zacharias Smith, pero no molesto más cuando Naruto le dijo que si no le gustaba se podía ir. Sin más interrupciones la sesión de ese día transcurrió sin mayores percances, bueno eso si no cuentas los fallidos intentos de asesinato con la mirada de parte de Sasuke a Smith, pero eso era tan frecuente que ya hasta era normal.

Pararon cuando lo considero pertinente, todos comenzaron a salir como siempre lo hacían en parejas siendo los últimos Draco y él. Esto no le sorprendió ya que últimamente así era, el rubio se acerco a donde se encontraba y comenzó a ayudarlo a acomodar algunas cosas.

-Sabes cada día me convenzo más de que Uchiha es capaz de matar con la mirada – Le dijo Malfoy, tratando de comenzar una plática – y de que Smith es el único inmune –

-Jajajaja, creo que tienes razón, - comento dejando escapar una pequeña risa – aunque yo en lo personal creo que Smith está demasiado entretenido viendo el trasero de Naruto, como para darse cuenta de que esta en la lista negra de Sasuke –

-Vaya, eso quiere decir que en cierta manera la ignorancia es buena – Comento el rubio – ¿Te imaginas el día en que Smith se dé cuenta de las miradas de Uchiha? Estoy seguro de que en ese momento moja sus pantalones –

-jajajaja, es cierto, aunque debo confesar que me gustaría verlo – Soltó Harry riendo de buena gana levantando la mirada – Oh mira, hemos quedado bajo el muérdago – le señalo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel objeto

De pronto Draco se acerco demasiado a él, y dirigió una de sus blancas manos a su mejilla, dándole una pequeña y suave caricia - ¿Sabes? La tradición dicta que si dos personas que son amigos se besan bajo el muérdago, se están prometiendo paz y una amistad verdadera, en cambio si son algo más, es una promesa de matrimonio y una predicción de prosperidad y felicidad –

-Valla no lo sabía – Dijo el ojiverde totalmente absorto en los ojos grises de Draco, quien cada vez se acercaba más

-¿Te molestaría si llevamos a cabo la tradición Harry? – pregunto el rubio, a escasos milímetros de sus labio

-No, creo que no – Contesto el aludido cerrando poco a poco los ojos y sintiendo como los labios ajenos se posaban en los suyos en una suave caricia, que provoco que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que pensó que pronto le estallaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hey Remus ven a ver! – Llamo Sirius desde el salón, a su pareja.

-¿Qué pasa porque tanto alboroto? – Pregunto el castaño entrando al salón donde el pelinegro se encontraba

-Está comenzando a aparecer el nombre de "la susodicha" – Contesto totalmente emocionado – mira es alguien cuyo nombre empieza con "H", me pregunto quién será, chicas con "H", Hannah, Hermione, Helena, Helga, Hermenegilda, Honoria, oh ya sé y si es un chico, Héctor, Hugo, Homero, Heracles, Harold… –

-Harry – Dijo Remus

-¡Oye! – Exclamo totalmente fuera de concentración Black – a mi cachorro no lo metas –

-Bueno Harry, también empieza con "H" – Se defendió Remus – además no se dé que te preocupas, esos dos ni en un millón de años se juntarían –

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, en fin, muero de curiosidad por saber quién es, para mandarle mis condolencias, a ella y a su familia – Comento Sirius con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que no le duraría mucho cuando se enterara de a quién pertenecía esa "H".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Etto, si lo sé, no tengo perdón de dios, pero la inspiración se fue lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, tratare de ya no retrasarme más (tratare de amarar mi inspiración). También siento haber arruinado tan linda canción en la voz de Umbridge, pero fue por una buena causa.

A hora las buenas noticias, por fin en el próximo capítulo veremos a los magos en Konoha y como disculpa por mi largo retraso les dejare un adelanto:

_-Gai-sensei, estoy tan feliz de verlo nuevamente – Decía un clon más joven del sujeto de verde, con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas – le extrañe demasiado – _

_-Oh mi joven pupilo – Dijo el sujeto verde desbordando grandes cascadas de lagrimas – yo también te extrañe – ambos corrieron a abrazarse en medio de las puertas de entrada_

_Después de abrazar a su discípulo Gai volteo a donde estaban y les fue presentando a su joven pupilo, cuando llego el turno de Ron el cejudo mayor dijo – Y este mi joven alumno es Ronald Weasley, alguien que pronto llegara a ser tan bueno como tú en taijutsu – _

_-¿En serio sensei? Eso quiere decir que desde ahora eres mi nakama – Dijo entusiasmado el chico abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo – Bien Ronald-kun, vamos a encender la llama de nuestra juventud – Sentencio arrastrándolo a los campos de entrenamiento._

_-¿Debo preocuparme por mi hijo Sasuke? – pregunto Molly, con un tono peligroso de voz_

_-Ehhh no, no creo – Contesto el pelinegro con un ligero temblor en la voz._

Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado comentario y lo han agregado a favoritos y alertas, pero sobre todo a quienes aún continúan leyendo en verdad lo agradezco.

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo, pronto espero.


	22. Chapter 22

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

A ver la letra chiquita como la llaman:

Ni Harry Potter, ni Naruto me pertenecen, ambos son de sus respectivos autores yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fin de lucro.

El fanfic está basado en Connections de Sophi3, solo la idea, no todo.

Contiene spoilers del manga de Naruto así que si no lo has leído y no te quieres enterar de futuros eventos, no lo leas.

En el Omake algunas faltas de ortografía son intencionales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo XX

Albus Dumbledore se sorprendió de que al llegar al cuartel de la llamada orden del fénix, no encontrara a nadie en la cocina, donde se suponía se llevaban a cabo las reuniones. ¿No les habría llegado su mensaje a los demás miembros? Siempre eran puntuales, los últimos en llegar, por obvias razones, eran Severus y él, incluso Sirius no se hallaba a la vista. Hubiera dado media vuelta de no ser por las repentinas voces que se escuchaban provenientes del salón principal. Movido por su curiosidad se dirigió a ese lugar, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la mayoría de los miembros de la orden se encontraban en el salón, mirando fijamente el gran árbol familiar de los Black.

-Yo digo que es Hermione, esa chica es medio rara – dijo Mundungus – mira que querer hacer una asociación que proteja a los elfos –

-Claro que no, Hermione es una chica demasiado inteligente como para fijarse en una persona como Malfoy – comento muy segura de si Molly

-Yo digo que a lo mejor es un chico – aseguraba ojo loco.

-No lo sé, Malfoy no tiene pinta de que le gusten los chicos – dijo Arthur

-¿Y me puedo enterar de que estamos hablando? – Pregunto Albus de lo más entretenido, mirando hacia donde la vista de los demás estaba fija.

-¡Albus! – Dijo sorprendido Remus – Ya llegaste, no es nada interesante o del otro mundo, que te parece si mejor nos dirigimos a la cocina para empezar la junta – finalizo algo nervioso y evitando que viera lo que tan afanosamente llamada la atención de los demás miembros.

-Sí, sí, Lupin tiene razón, es mejor que aprovechemos este tiempo en lugar de desperdiciarlo en cosas sin importancia – Comento Moody, dirigiéndose a la cocina siendo seguido por los demás.

Albus suspiro y les siguió. Sabía que era lo que miraban con tanta atención, después de todo no usaba gafas, solo porque si. En fin tendría que esperar a ver como se daban las cosas para poder intervenir a favor del joven Malfoy.

-Bien, Creo que después de su pequeña distracción podemos empezar con el asunto que nos interesa – Dijo Dumbledore cuando Snape llego y todos se encontraban ya en la cocina – Severus, por favor ¿puedes decirnos los movimientos de Voldemort? –

-No hay mucho que contar, sigue tratando de infiltrarse en el ministerio, por eso Lucius no ha salido de ahí en todo este tiempo – Contesto el pelinegro – Su principal objetivo por ahora es apoderarse de la profecía que tiene su nombre –

-¿Quieres decir que piensa infiltrase el mismo en el ministerio? – Pregunto Remus

-No Lupin, para eso tiene servidores, como dije anteriormente, al Lord le sienta como anillo al dedo que el ministerio siga negando su existencia. Sin proponérselo Fudge, está cavando su propia tumba – respondió Snape

-Pero en el departamento de misterios solo entran los Inefables y creo que solo ellos y los involucrados en la profecía pueden tocarla, ¿de qué le sirve a quien tú ya sabes mandar a los mortifagos por ella? – comento Arthur

-El señor oscuro tiene sus métodos Weasley, métodos como las imperdonables. Por eso Lucius, visita al ministro todos los días, está tratando de encontrar a los inefables, para que ellos le lleven la profecía al Lord – Dijo Snape

-Voldemort está apostando mucho en esa profecía – aludió Sirius - ¿Qué tan peligroso es que la tenga? Digo el destino no es algo que este escrito –

-Voldemort no lo ve así Sirius; cree que al tenerla podrá conseguir una ventaja en esta guerra, ventaja que no tuvo anteriormente – Respondió Albus – Es por eso que mientras Cornelius siga empecinado en negar el regreso de Voldemort, este tendrá toda la libertad del mundo para apoderarse de ella –

-Eso quiere decir que nosotros debemos seguir cuidando que no la consiga – Dijo Moody – Fehh… vaya forma de actuar, estamos atados de manos por el momento ante la estupidez de Fudge –

-Me temo que así es Alastor, no podemos hacer más, sin que Cornelius nos acuse de querer perpetrar un golpe de estado y que nos mande a todos a Azkaban – dijo Dumbledore – Pero no los reuní aquí para tratar este tema – añadió después de unos segundos – debemos hablar de Harry y de sus hermanos -

-¿Los chicos están bien? – Pregunto inmediatamente Molly preocupada por sus hijos, incluyendo al ojiverde a quien consideraba uno más

-Están perfectamente Molly, no tienes de que preocuparte – Contesto el anciano mago – creo que no me exprese bien, debemos hablar de las habilidades de los hermanos de Harry y de los demás muchachos que Sasuke trajo –

-¿Sus habilidades? – intervino Tonks – Disculpa que te interrumpa Albus, pero a mí me parecieron muy normales, bueno si dejas de lado la velocidad que tienen y la buena condición física. En el tiempo que estuvieron aquí me pareció que sus habilidades son más físicas que mágicas, son especialistas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo –

-Creo que eso es lo que pensamos todos – dijo Dumbledore – pero me parece que hasta ahora los hemos estado subestimando –

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente Albus? – Pregunto Sirius - ¿De qué "cualidades" nos hemos perdido? –

-De aquellas que les permitieron sacar a Dolores Umbridge de la escuela y dejarla en un campo de trigo muggle en menos de media hora, sin que ellos salieran del edificio, después de castigar a Harry y a Naruto, las que provocan que no recuerde nada de cómo llego ahí – contesto – de las que han provocado que cante y baile a mitad de la cena para posteriormente besar al conserje, y después querer matarlo al "despertar" a la realidad –

-Eso sin contar la velada amenaza que Gai y Shizune, le dieron a Umbridge cuando regreso del campo – agrego Snape

-Nos estás diciendo que los mocosos están usando imperdonables en la asistente del ministro – Afirmo algo ofuscado Sirius

-No hay rastros de magia en Umbridge – Dijo Severus – no la han hechizado Black, sea lo que sea que estén utilizando no es magia, tampoco son pociones, mi armario de ingredientes y el de los estudiantes esta completo, no han recibido correo, por lo que no tienen como efectuarlas. En su último espectáculo Umbridge no era ella, es decir, era su cuerpo pero su mente no estaba ahí –

-¿Puedes explicarnos mejor Severus? ¿Cómo que era su cuerpo pero no su mente? – Pregunto Remus

El aludido suspiro un momento antes de contestar – Cuando cenábamos, tenia libre acceso a la mente de Umbridge, para ser más específicos estaba pensando como castigaría a Uzumaki por defender a Hagrid, algo común en ella, pero de repente, su mente se cerró completamente de la misma forma en que la cierra Uchiha y los demás ninjas, era impenetrable, solo se abrió cuando estaba besando a Flitch y definitivamente no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado al final del gran salón –

-Cuando eso ocurrió, note que la señorita Yamanaka se desvaneció y estuvo en ese estado, el tiempo en que Umbridge bailaba y cantaba – comento Albus

-Eso quiere decir que esa chiquilla, se posesiono del cuerpo de Umbridge – cometo Sirius

-Exacto – Dijo el anciano mago.

-Pe…pero Albus, posesionarse de alguien es magia avanzada – Comento el señor Weasley – incluso a los aurores les cuesta horrores poder llevarla a cabo –

-Pues Yamanaka lo hizo como si fuera cosa de todos los días – Dijo Snape – Esos "chiquillos" como los llamas Black, concentran un poder que nunca había visto en aurores o mortifagos, mucho menos en jóvenes de su edad –

-Pero están de nuestro lado ¿no? – Dijo algo insegura Molly después de que habían asimilado la nueva información – en el tiempo que estuvieron aquí, pude sentir que en verdad se preocupaban de Harry –

-El afecto que le tienen a Harry es algo que no pueden ocultar, los ataques a Dolores son clara muestra de ello. Sin embargo, no estoy muy seguro de hasta dónde pueden llegar para salvaguardar la integridad de Harry – Comento Dumbledore

-¿Los crees capaces de matar a la asistente del ministro? – Pregunto Sirius

-No, no matarían a Umbridge; por lo que Shizune y Gai dieron a entender, su plan es volverla loca. A quien si están dispuestos a matar es a Voldemort y a todo aquel que tenga algo que ver con él – sentención Albus – Es por eso que mañana cuando vuelvan a esta casa para las vacaciones de navidad, será nuestro menester tenerlos lo mejor vigilados que podamos. Aun no es seguro darles toda nuestra confianza sin saber cuáles son sus límites -

-Ehh… con respecto a las vacaciones Albus, no había tenido tiempo de comentarte algo – dijo la matriarca Weasley – Sasuke, nos invito a pasarlas en su aldea y pues yo acepte –

-¡¿Qué Esos vándalos planean llevarse nuevamente a mi cachorro a ese lugar? – Grito un eufórico Sirius - ¿A quién demonios le pidieron permiso? –

-Ehh Sirius, técnicamente no tienen que pedir permiso a nadie, ellos son los tutores legales de Harry – Le comento Remus, provocando que el ojigris comenzara a gruñir con cierto tono perruno

-Tal vez esta visita sea benéfica para nosotros – Dijo Albus – de esa manera podremos tener una mejor perspectiva de esos jóvenes. Arthur, ¿no les molestaría a ti y a Molly averiguar todo lo que puedan sobre esa aldea? –

-Cuenta con ello Albus –

-¿No sería mejor que más miembros de la Orden los acompañáramos? – Pregunto Tonks

-No lo creo, si Sasuke nos invito, fue porque yo se lo pedí – Contesto Molly – le pedí ver el lugar donde Harry estaría viviendo; si no lo encuentro seguro, Sasuke prometió que se lo devolvería a sus tíos –

-Si ese es el caso no podemos hacer más, solo esperar – sentencio Albus. La idea no le gustaba mucho, pero por el momento era lo único que podían hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry despertó de muy buen humor ese día, las vacaciones por fin habían llegado, lo que significaba que dentro de poco dejaría de ver al sapo que tenían por maestra y volvería a casa. Casa, que extraño se sentía al pensar en que tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar y mucho más que él estuviera ansioso por llegar.

Aunque lo que lo tenía algo confundido era aquel beso que compartiera con su otrora némesis. Lo confundía porque aun no sabía cómo interpretarlo, es decir, el nunca besaría a Ron de la misma manera en la que había besado al rubio, por más amigos que fueran. Lo que había hecho con Draco había sido especial, único, algo que estaba seguro no podría compartir con nadie más, solo con el rubio. ¿Sería eso lo que la gente llamaba amor? Bueno él no tenía muchas referencias ya que nunca había sentido lo que sentía, cuando el Slytherin estaba cerca de él, ni mucho menos había besado a alguien.

Siempre pensó que su primer beso seria con una linda chica, que lo quisiera por ser simplemente Harry, no por ser el niño que vivió y que después se casarían y tendría una familia hermosa, como esas que pasaban en las teleseries que su tía Petunia veía. Pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de que eso pasaría. Ahora en lugar de linda chica siempre pensaba en un lindo chico rubio con quien compartiría su vida, que tendría una boda parecida a la que Sasuke y Naruto habían tenido y que por fin hallaría algo de felicidad en su no tan grata vida.

-Ne, Harry ¿ya estás listo? Dentro de poco tendremos que abordar el tren a Londres – Dijo Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Chouji, Sasuke y Ron ya se han adelantado solo faltamos nosotros –

-Ehh… si solo tengo que ir por Hedwing y los alcanzo, no te preocupes –

-De acuerdo te estaremos esperando, no tardes mucho o a Sasuke le dará algo – le recordó

Sin pensarlo más tomo la Jaula de su lechuza y se dirigió a los lechuceros del castillo, el baúl se lo había llevado Sasuke, por lo que solo faltaba Hedwing. Cuando llego a esta se sorprendió de ver al dueño de sus pensamientos muy quitado de la pena, sentado en una de las ventanas viendo hacia el horizonte. El rostro de Draco mostraba una expresión que nunca antes le había visto; la característica mueca aristocrática que siempre tenía, había desaparecido por completo, solo dejaba ver una expresión de absoluta calma, provocando que sus rasgos se vieran suaves y sumamente atractivos. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo contemplando el perfil del rubio, solo reacciono cuando unos ojos grises como la plata chocaron con los suyos.

-Hola Harry – saludo el rubio al tiempo que se levantaba de la cornisa y se dirigía al lugar donde él se encontraba - ¿Listo para ir a tu casa? –

-Ehh… si, so…solo he venido por Hedwing – contesto notando como su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse debido a la cercanía del chico rubio

-Ohh así que pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí – no pregunto, afirmo

-Sí, digo no, es que… - suspiro un momento tratando de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y continuo, desviando un poco la mirada de esas platas que parecían haberlo hipnotizado – Bueno no es como si pudiera ir a la sala común de Slytherin y decirle al primero que vea que te llame –

-Jajaja tienes razón eso sería igual a que fuera yo quien te buscara afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor – contesto el chico, quien puso una de sus blancas manos en su mejilla – es por eso que al notar que tu lechuza seguía aquí, decidí esperar a que vinieras por ella –

Harry no supo que contestar a eso, solo siguió mirando fijamente los ojos del chico frente a él. Sintió que el corazón salía de su pecho cuando el Slytherin comenzó a acercase a él. No supo si estaba bajo el imperius o si estaba soñando, porque comenzó a acercarse a Draco y a imitar sus movimientos, y así cuando el rubio cerró los ojos el también lo hizo. Pocos segundos después volvió a sentir sobre sus labios el roce de los labios contrarios, aunado a las manos de Draco envolviendo suavemente su cintura.

El nuevo beso que compartían era diferente al anterior, ya que el rubio comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior, provocando que abriera su boca; cosa que el otro chico aprovecho para explorar con su lengua la cavidad que ahora se abriera para él.

-Bien creo que con esto puedo aguantar todo el tiempo que no te veré – dijo Draco después de un tiempo, cuando el beso que compartieron termino – Voy a extrañarte demasiado – Finalizo sin dejar de abrazarle por la cintura

-¿Por qué habrías de extrañarme? – Pregunto cuando su corazón pareció calmarse – Tu y yo solo somos amigos, además ¿por qué me has besado de nuevo? – inquirió sin tomar en cuenta que el rubio parecía no querer soltarlo

-Te extrañaría, porque yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, algo que va más allá de la amistad y es por eso mismo que he vuelto a besarte, porque a pesar de haberte besado solo una vez, tus labios ya se han convertido en una gran adicción para mí – contesto Malfoy – y eso de que solo somos amigos, lo podemos arreglar en este momento – dijo tomando entre sus dedos la barbilla del ojiverde – Harry James Potter, ¿me darías la oportunidad de ser tu novio y demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero? – pregunto depositando suaves besos en sus labios.

El corazón era un musculo increíble, ya que podía soportar grandes dosis de felicidad sin que se rompiera o estallara y sustituir al mismo tiempo al cerebro y a la lengua, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando de sus labios broto un "sí", seguido de una nueva tanda de besos.

-Harry, antes de irte quiero pedirte algo – Dijo algo seriamente el rubio, tomándolo de sus mejillas cuando terminaron de besarse – quiero, que por favor recuerdes este momento y que pase lo que pase en el futuro, recuerdes que siempre te he querido y que siempre lo hare – finalizo abrazándolo nuevamente, aunque este nuevo abrazo lo sintió diferente a los anteriores, era como si Draco tratara de aferrarse desesperadamente a él

-Te prometo que lo recordare – prometió devolviéndole el abrazo – pero por ahora será mejor que me vaya antes de que Sasuke venga a buscarme –

Llamo a Hedwing y salió del lechucero no sin antes besar nuevamente a su novio. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tenía que buscar la forma en que le diría a su hermano que tenia al rubio Slytherin como pareja, sin que Sasuke tratara de matar a su susodicho novio, eso sin contar en la reacción de sus amigos y padrino. Tendría que encontrar la manera de decirlo sin que Hogwarts ardiera en llamas y no precisamente a causa de un ataque de Voldemort.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vio a Harry alejarse del lechucero y por un momento deseo que el tiempo no hubiera corrido de la forma en que corrió. Así que no noto cuando Nara se le acerco hasta el momento en que lo tuvo en frente.

-Por lo que veo ya has decidido – le dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba aburrimiento

-Creo que eso es más que obvio – contesto aun con la mirada fija en la dirección en que Harry se había marchado – solo espero no equivocarme y que tu cumplas con tu palabra de mantener a salvo a mi madre –

-Tienes mi palabra, de que nada le pasara a tu madre – le dijo – por lo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es preparar la muerte de tu madre –

-¿Qué? – Pregunto volteando a ver a Shikamaru como si de repente a este le hubiera salido otra cabeza

-Lo que oyes, Narcisa Malfoy debe morir – Contesto de la misma manera

Draco comenzó a dudar de la decisión que había tomado por lo que por enésima vez se pregunto si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje de regreso a Grimmauld Place transcurrió sin ningún percance o eso fue lo que pensó Harry. Si hubiera estado atento y no en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, se habría dado cuenta de que Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima al igual que Hermione, quien analizaba con gran concentración su semblante, que en esos momentos mostraba una gran sonrisa de felicidad y de que sus verdes ojos brillaban con luz propia.

Sasuke estaba intrigado por la gran sonrisa que su pequeño hermano mostraba ¿Cuál era la causa de que su hermano sonriera de esa manera? Lo había visto venir del lechucero con la gran sonrisa que ahora portaba en su rostro y que amenazaba con no desaparecer de su rostro en un buen tiempo. No es que le molestara que su otouto fuera feliz, al contrario si él era feliz, Sasuke también lo seria, el problema era no saber la causa de tal felicidad y si esta no sería parte de la calma antes de la tormenta.

Por otro lado Hermione ya sospechaba la causa de la felicidad de su amigo por lo cual, comenzaba a rezar porque Ron, Sirius y sobre todo Sasuke no se tomaran tan mal el hecho de que Harry haya aceptado al Slytherin. Porque era más que obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, sobre todo por la gran cara de satisfacción que Karin tenía en esos momentos.

Fue así que pisaron la ancestral casa de los Black, en donde fueron recibidos por un gran abrazo de oso por parte de la señora Weasley y por un no tan feliz Sirius.

-Muy bien jovencito – Le dijo a Harry una vez que la señora Weasley lo hubo soltado y ambos se dirigieran a la cocina - ¿Puedes explicarme que es eso de irte en plena temporada navideña a "no se donde"? – pregunto no muy contento.

-Ahh… Pues veras tengo que regresar a casa con Sasuke y Naruto – dijo algo apenado el pelinegro – Pero no te preocupes, Sasuke dice que tu y el profesor Lupin pueden venir con nosotros – Agrego al ver la mueca de tristeza que apareció en el rostro de su padrino – No es genial, estaré con mi familia por primera vez – Agrego con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, no es como si yo… - Comenzó a decir su padrino, quien cambio rápidamente su rotundo "no" al ver la cara ilusionada de su ahijado – Oh bueno, si el mocoso engreído me invita, supongo que podre dejar mis obligaciones e ir –

-Ah… eso – Dijo Harry, no estando muy seguro de que Sasuke le pidiera a su padrino acompañarlos a Konoha

-No te preocupes Otouto – interrumpió Sasuke, su conversación al parecer había llegado justo en la última parte de esta – Si Black-San no puede ir, no creo que haya mucho problema, nosotros lo entenderemos. Después de todo el viaje es algo agotador y alguien de su EDAD, tal vez no pueda realizarlo. Recuerda que tenemos que pensar en la salud de los adultos mayores – Finalizo con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

Y ahí iban de nuevo. Adiós paz.

-¡Pues como vez que iré, mocoso del demonio! – Exclamo un eufórico Sirius – Un adulto responsable debe velar por un puñado de mocosos que juegan a ser mayores –

-Es por eso que Molly-san viene con nosotros, si no quien cuidaría de alguien que está entrando a la andropausia como usted…comprenderá Black – Recalco el chico de ojos negros.

-Oh, si tienes razón, Molly, también debe de cuidar que alguien coma mucha fibra, para dejar de tener cara de estreñido – Atajo su padrino, por lo que decidió hacer lo más prudente: ir a buscar a Remus y a Naruto para que calmaran a ambos, antes de que (y se le hacia irónico utilizar la frase, pero era verdad) por arte de magia sus miradas asesinas dedicadas al contrario tomaran forma y su primo y padrino terminaran muertos a mitad de la cocina.

Después de que los combatientes en miradas asesinas, fueran sacados de su campal batalla, en la que no solo se miraban, sino que también se dedicaban aquellas tan lindas indirectas bien directas; todos se dedicaron a empacar las cosas que se llevarían mientras esperaban al señor Weasley, que tenía que terminar su turno en el ministerio, para poder gozar de las vacaciones de navidad sin ningún problema.

Cuando Harry, junto con Hermione y Ron comenzaron a bajar sus maletas; se extrañaron en sobremanera al ver a cierto maestro de pociones en el vestíbulo, muy quitado de la pena al lado de una maleta de viaje; lo que hizo que los tres comenzaran a estipular sobre el que estaría haciendo Snape, precisamente en ese lugar y con una clara intención de viaje, aunque posiblemente, como urgió Hermione, alguien tenía que quedarse de "guardia" en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y quien mejor que el profesor de pociones. Porque era imposible que él también viajara con ellos, como sugirió un alarmado Ron, ¿verdad? A veces la ignorancia era tan agradable.

Cuando al fin el señor Weasley llego y todos, incluido Sanape, se reunieron después de una breve comida, en el amplio vestíbulo de la casa; Naruto prosiguió a invocar al mismo sapo que los llevara la primera vez a Konoha. Fue en este momento que el llamado trió de oro de Gryffindor, entro en pánico al ver que cierto profesor de cierta material, al cual no estimaban mucho, también entraba al sapo al lado de un sonriente y despreocupado Gai y de una muy parlanchina Shizune, con quien por extraño que parezca, entablaba conversación. Esto después de que ellos aplicaran el jutsu de traducción a todos los ingleses, siendo el ultimo el tan "amado" profesor

-¿Qué hace Snape aquí? – Pregunto en un susurro a Sasuke, quien dejo de mirar a Sirius, quien se encontraba frente a él y con el cual, disputaba una muda competencia de aquellas donde perdía el que parpadeará primero.

-Gai y Shizune lo invitaron, al parecer le agrada a ambos – Dijo su primo, retomando la competencia con Sirius, quien solo asentía a lo que Remus decía sin despegar la vista de donde ellos se encontraban – además de que el perro…auch – Comenzó a decir sin terminar ya que Naruto le pellizco el brazo al referirse a Sirius de aquella manera – quiero decir, tu padrino dijo que tenía que preparar una poción a Lupin-San, ya que la próxima semana es Luna llena. –

Esa nueva información le cayó como bomba al pobre niño que vivió, sus vacaciones perfectas se verían opacadas por la presencia del profesor que más detestaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Calma Otouto, el se quedara con Gai – Agrego su primo al ver su cara de decepción – y su casa se encuentra al otro extremo de la nuestra, no es como si fueras a verlo todo el tiempo –

Bueno eso aliviaba un poco las cosas. Aunque aún quedaba la interrogante de cómo, a alguien como Gai, podía caerle bien Snape. Ese era un gran misterio de la naturaleza y por su propia salud mental decidió no especular al respecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius estaba un poco, por no decir mucho, impactado por el gran sapo en el que todos tuvieron que adentrarse para ir a la famosa aldea del mocoso Uchiha, aunque claro no lo expreso abiertamente. Se dedico a mirar fijamente al joven ojinegro los cinco minutos que duraron uno frente al otro, en su lucha por aguantar sin pestañar. Tuvo que agradecerle a Harry el que haya distraído al mocoso, con lo que gano unos preciados minutos para pestañar y recuperarse del ardor que sus ojos comenzaban a sentir, al tenerlos tanto tiempo abiertos.

Pero donde no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, fue cuando al término de esos cinco minutos el mega sapo gigante, anuncio que habían llegado al valle del fin, donde todos comenzaron a bajar, sobra decir que lo que sus ojos vieron lo impresiono bastante; esa cascada en verdad imponía, y con mayor razón al ser franqueadas por las enormes estatuas de dos hombres mirándose de frente. También se admiro del espeso bosque que tuvieron que caminar antes de llegar a unas enormes puertas de madera que parecían reguardar algo sumamente importante, no siendo otra cosa que la aldea.

Se sorprendió al mirar una comitiva de personas que al parecer les estaban esperando, de los cuales solo pudo reconocer al ninja peliplateado de rostro cubierto, Kakashi, si mal no recordaba. Este se encontraba un paso detrás junto con la mayoría de las demás personas, de una Joven mujer rubia de grandes atributos que les miraba con una mueca de algo parecido a la alegría contenida.

-Hokage-Sama – Dijo el chico Nara dirigiéndose a la rubia – Es raro verla en las puertas de la aldea, ¿Sucede algo? ¿No ha recibido nuestro mensaje, en el que especificábamos el día de nuestro arribo a la aldea?– Pregunto.

-Ja, Claro que si Shikamaru, es solo que nosotros como sus camaradas hemos venido a recibirlos y darles la bienvenida – Contesto la Rubia

-Si como no, - Dijo un joven moreno de coleta y con una cicatriz horizontal sobre la nariz – lo que sucede es que Hokague-sama, quería un pretexto para deslindarse de sus responsabilidades y dejar el trabajo de oficina antes de tiempo –

-Oh vamos Iruka, como si tu no hubieras extrañado a Naruto – Sentencio la rubia provocando que el joven se sonrojara un poco y comenzara a balbucear. – Si como sea, y bien mocoso Uchiha, ¿has cuidado bien de MI Naruto? – Comento dirigiéndose al susodicho mocoso, al tiempo que tronaba sus dedos en señal de desafío. Al parecer Sirius no era el único que creía que el mencionado era un mocoso.

-Oh Oba-chan – Intervino Naruto, quien ya se veía venir otra pelea entre esos dos – Sasuke a cuidado bien de mi, estamos un poco cansados por el viaje, así que no creo conveniente que empieces a molestar a mi esposo –

-Es que aun no me conformo con ver que hayas elegido al Uchiha – Dijo al tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente al rubio

-¿Quiere dejarlo respirar, anciana? – Comento un no feliz Sasuke, al parecer no le gustaba que la rubia abrazara a su esposo, comenzando una nueva pelea de miradas, la cual fue detenida nuevamente por Naruto.

-Ne, ne, oba-chan, mejor te presento a nuestros invitados…- cosa que no pudo hacer debido al grito de alguien más.

_-__¡Gai-sensei, estoy tan feliz de verlo nuevamente! – Decía un clon más joven del sujeto de verde, con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas – le extrañe demasiado – _

_-__¡Oh mi joven pupilo! – Dijo el sujeto verde desbordando grandes cascadas de lagrimas – yo también te extrañe – ambos corrieron a abrazarse en medio de las puertas de entrada y por extrañó que parezca Sirius casi juraba que tras de ese par, se podía admirar un magnifico atardecer._

_Después de abrazar a su discípulo Gai volteo a donde estaban y les fue presentando a su joven pupilo, cuando llego el turno de Ron el cejudo mayor dijo – Y este mi joven alumno es Ronald Weasley, alguien que pronto llegara a ser tan bueno como tú en taijutsu –_

_-¿En serio sensei? Eso quiere decir que desde ahora eres mi nakama – Dijo entusiasmado el chico abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo – Bien Ronald-kun, vamos a encender la llama de nuestra juventud – Sentencio arrastrándol__o a los campos de entrenamiento, seguidos de un joven de cabellos violáceos y sonrisa tiburonesca, que no vio con buenos ojos al chico pelirrojo._

_-¿Debo preocuparme por mi hijo Sasuke? – pregunto Molly, con un tono peligroso de voz_

_-Ehhh no, no creo – Contesto el pelinegro con un ligero temblor en la voz__._

_Cuando las presentaciones terminaron, la comitiva que formaban, se adentro a la aldea, la cual no le pareció una simple aldea, eso era más grande que Hogsmeade, prácticamente estaban dentro de una ciudad. Tuvo que admitir a duras penas que el lugar era muy agradable, sobre todo cuando entraron en el barrio Uchiha (maldito mocoso engreído, tenia porque creerse) que a su parecer era una aldea dentro de la aldea, eso sin contar el aire un poco tétrico que se respiraba alrededor._

_Al final justo en medio de ese barrio, se hallaba una gran casa, el mocoso entro seguido de los demás y comenzó a repartir las habitaciones que se __hallaban en el segundo piso de tan bella casa. Claro que a él le toco la habitación al lado de la de su cachorro, y por supuesto que no tuvo que hacer semejante berrinche para que esto fuera así, no que va. Remus después recordaría la vergüenza que paso, por el mega berrinche que su pareja hiciera. Las chicas, Hermione y Ginny, compartirían habitación al lado de la de los señores Weasley, los gemelos se apropiaron de la última habitación del pasillo, unas puertas más delante de la suya y Harry y Ron compartirían habitación._

_-Bien, cuando terminen de desempacar, pueden bajar al comedor para servir la cena – dijo Sasuke – Siéntanse libres de entrar y salir por toda la casa y__ del barrio, como mejor les parezca, solo les pediré que no entren en la segunda habitación de la derecha - _

_Mmmm, así que no podía entrar en una habitación. Cuando alguien no desea que sus invitados entren en algunos lugares es porque seguramente en esos lugares se __hallan cosas demasiado comprometedoras o algo realmente horrible. Qué bueno que se lo dijo, ya tenía en que entretenerse en los próximos días, ya que entraría en esa habitación y vería lo que el mocoso engreído ese guardaba, algo que seguramente haría que Harry volviera a vivir en Inglaterra, como que se llamaba Sirius Black._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Omake_

_Severus Snape, se consideraba un buen espía, capaz de obtener la mejor información, de cualquier persona, sin despertar sospechas o acarrear problemas innecesarios. Por lo que no le pareció difícil sonsacarles cierta información a los "maestros de intercambio", por ello había aceptado la invitación que Gai le hiciera para poder conocer Hogsmeade y como decía el raro tipo de verde "encender la llama de su juventud"._

_-Vamos, Sev-Kun, quita esa cara y vamos al lugar que propusiste, ese pub de nombre "las tres escobas" – Dijo un entusiasmado Gai. ¿En serio no se cansaba nunca de sonreír? Se pregunto por enésima vez en esos escasos 20 minutos que llevaban de recorrido. _

_La chica, Shizune, se mantenía un poco rezagada admirando los establecimientos que pasaban y preguntando de vez en cuando la utilidad de las mercancías que llegaban a ver en los aparadores._

_Dio gracias al cielo cuando llegaron a las tres escobas, al parecer podría mantener a Gai callado y dedicarse a entablar conversación con la morena, quien le parecía en sobremanera más cuerda que el tipo de verde._

_Para amenizar la "platica" por no decir sacarles información. Severus pidió a la posadera, les sirviera algunos tragos de whisky de fuego, después de todo, la lengua suele aflojarse con algunas copas. Llámenlo ignorancia y falta de conocimiento, pero de haber sabido lo que esas copas desencadenarían Snape jamás se habría atrevido a sugerirles que pidieran semejante bebida…_

_-SSste dijjo, que no – decía un más que ebrio maestro de pociones, después de 20 botellas de whisky – Voldy no esssss un buen apodo – _

_-Ssse lo es Sevi, es mejor que Snekkk…snekkk… ¿Cómo dicessss que sssse pronuncia? – Decía un también ebrio Gai_

_-Schhh, más bajo que nos pueden oír y si alguien le va con el chisssme, capaz que me pone losss huevosss de corbata – Contesto, sin tomar en cuenta que él también hablaba con un alto volumen de voz_

_-Sssee, see, tienes razón en este lugar las paredesss oyen, o tú que opinasss Shizune-Chan – dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la única chica que los acompañaba._

_-Yo dijo que Tsunade-sama, debería aumentarme el sueldo hic… - Contesto la pelinegra – No pega lo suficiente, encima de que siempre debo velar porque no termine apostando la aldea, me hace trabajar horas extras sin compensación hic – termino, diciendo mientras su cabeza se dirigía estrepitosamente, al lugar a donde se encontraba segundos antes. Léase la mesa._

_-No, no, no, esssta niña debe salir mássss, tanto trabajo la va a matar – Continúo Gai – Ssseee, se me acurre que Sevi-Kun y Shizune-chan, deberían dejar de ssser explotadosss – _

_-¿A qué te refieres? – Soltó de repente Snape – yo no ssoy exxplotado, hago lo que quierooo. Se le digo a Dumbledore que ya no quiero seguir a Voldy y que ya me harto que siempre ponga de pretexto a Lilith, cuando quiere que haga algo, que se no me va a gusstar, me dirá "Sseverusss, recuerda que tieness una deuda de vida para con Potter". Estúpido Potter, ni muerto deja de fastidiarme – _

_-Y lo peor es cuando te dice que los demás dependen de ti, verdad Sevi hic – Agrego Shizune que parecía resucitar de su encuentro con la tabla de la mesa._

_-Se, sep, y te sale con el mentado discursso del bien común – Continuo el mencionado "Sevi"_

_-Sabesss que Seviiii, deberíamos ponernos en huelga y dejar que resuelvan ssuss propios problemas sssoloss – Dijo la pelinegra_

_-¡Bien dicho, bicho! – Comento Gai saltando de repente – Yoooo les ayudo hic… - _

_-Seee, encendamos la llama de nuestra juventud – apoyo el maestro de pociones – pero antes de ir a armar la huelga, pidamos la del estribo, ¡Rosmerthaaaa mas whisky! – Grito a la camarera_

_40 botellas de whisky de fuego después…._

_-¡Ehh, ehhh, ehhh, essso Gai, esso así, así, más, más! - gritaba un eufórico Severus – ¡ya casi, ya casi! – _

_-Espera, espera, Seviii, no puedo ir tan rápido – comentaba Gai, a quien el sudor le escurría por la frente – eres muy difícil de complacer – finalizo volviendo a su afanosa tarea._

_-Ehh, señores, estamos a punto de cerrar así que les pediré que se retiren – Comento la camarera._

_Los mencionados señores, estaban de lo más divertido, viendo quien podía beber los vasos de whisky, lo más rápido posible, ya que como todo mundo sabe, cuando a un grupo de borrachos, ejem, ebrios o como quieran llamarle, se le une otro grupo de personas también ebrias, juegan a ver quien hace la mayor estupidez. En este caso los tres profesores se encontraron con unos tipos que los retaron a tomar 15 vasos de whisky de fuego en menos de un minuto. Sobra decir que ganaron y que tuvieron una noche de juerga gratis, ya que el grupo vencido pago la borrachera._

_A la mañana siguiente_

_-Mmmmm, la cabeza me va a estallar, ¿En qué demonios pensaba? – se decía un muy adolorido maestro de pociones. Cuando comenzaba a despertar_

_Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a tentar en busca de sus pantalones, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que aun tenía puesto los mencionados pantalones. Su terror comenzó cuando se topo con un calor a su derecha que no debería estar ahí, así que armándose de valor, comenzó a girar lentamente, para después sentir como el alma se le caía a los pies._

_Junto a él se encontraba de espaldas un sujeto de cabello negro y corto. Creyó que moriría de la impresión al pensar que dicho sujeto no era otro que Gai. ¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué había hecho anoche? ¿Tanto se había embriagado, como para terminar cambiando de gustos? Pero momento no todo estaba perdido por lo que podía ver ambos estaban aun vestidos, tal vez, solo tal vez, estaban tan borrachos que ambos solo cayeron a dormir en el primer lugar que encontraron dígase ese cuartucho de las tres escobas. Por fortuna no se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo indebido. A lo mejor si salía sin que el otro se diera cuenta se podría olvidar de aquel terrible despertar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_Pero claro, la vida nunca era justa con él, ya que cuando se disponía a irse, el sujeto al lado comenzó a moverse, revelando que no era un él, sino un ella. No supo si sentirse aliviado o frustrado, ya que la persona con la que compartió cama no era otra que Shizune, por fortuna, esta parecía no querer despertar, por lo que volvió a respirar y con mayor decisión se dirigió a la puerta._

_En verdad esperaba no volver a beber en su vida._

_Lo que no noto fue un par de ojos negros que le miraban con gran incredibilidad y algo parecido al desencanto por verle partir._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Si lo sé soy una maldita que ha dejado mucho tiempo esto, pero por cuestiones laborales me hallaba perdida en el camino de la vida, ose hace en la frontera sur del país, en un lugar donde no tenía acceso a internet, solo hace unos cuantos días regrese y pude volver a tomar las riendas de mis historias, espero poder actualizar pronto. Y que ustedes sigan leyendo esta historia. Gracias de todo corazón por aguantar mi larga demora. Se siguen aceptando criticas buenas y malas así como tomatazos y todo aquello que les sobre._

_PD. En estos momentos hay una exposición de armas y armaduras samuráis y demás cositas interesantes en el Museo Nacional de Antropología__ e Historia, así que si viven en el DF o vienen a vacacionar aquí, les recomiendo mucho que vayan a ver la exposición, los domingos la entrada es gratis y en la próxima semana también lo será ya que los investigadores del INAH están en algo parecido a la huelga y están dejando entrar gratis al museo. Así que aprovechen!_


End file.
